Autumn Ashes
by Divine Child
Summary: Sayuri never expected that inheriting her grandparents estate meant that her career as a horror novelist would mean that she believe that ghosts were real. Now she discovers the afterlife colliding with hers as she becomes tangled with the lives of SPR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

"Now that should be the last of them!" A loud thud is heard as Sayuri drops the last cardboard box down on the dusty floor. Sayuri Natsuma stares around the old dusty home. It was the one thing she inherited from her grandparents. Her folks didn't want it so it went straight to her.

It was a old home, which it would have been a gem back in its day. Sayuri puts her hands on her hips, noticing the layer of dust and the sheet covered furniture. There was going to be some major cleaning to do. Good thing she bought a ton of cleaning supplies.

"Sayuri...?" A small voice of a boy calls out to her from behind a large cardboard box, "help!"

"Sho! I told you I help you!" Sayuri quickly grabs the box, heaving it away from the boy. She sets it down next to the box she just had, stirring up the dust. She gives a quick sneeze.

"Bless you," the boy rubs his nose, "do we really have to live here, Sayuri?"

The young boy, Sho was Sayuri's cousin. He would be living with her for the time being. His mother, Sayuri's aunt ended up in jail while his father had run off somewhere. Since Sayuri's parents didn't want to be responsible, Sayuri stood up and took Sho under her wing as his new guardian.

Though what did a twenty two year old know about raising a eight year old?

"Well yeah," Sayuri fixes her caramel colored brown hair back into a messy bun, "my old apartment wasn't big enough for you. On top of that, the neighborhood wasn't the best place for a kid. This way you have a yard to play in and the schools nearby are excellent. Also," Sayuri points out to the garden, "this is supposedly our ancestral home so you get to learn some family history."

"Oh how fun," Sho rolls his eyes.

"Hey!" Sayuri ruffles the boy's dark hair, "not all of our family members were thieves and con artists."

"Did you ever meet my parents?"

"Don't get smart with me."

Quickly Sayuri and Sho got to work on cleaning up some of the rooms. First was to be Sho's bedroom, next would be Sayuri's. The kitchen was in very good shape as Sayuri had called ahead to have the kitchen remodeled before they moved in. In the main living area, Sho helps his cousin put away her books. His eyes land on a black and gold cover with red lettering.

"How many books have you written so far, Sayuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Your books," Sho holds up the one he pick up first out of the box. "Since my third year in high school? Hmm...about six. First two were written already. The four were written over a course of graduating and attempting at university."

"Nice to know someone in my family has a good paying job," Sho hands her the book.

"Hey now," Sayuri places the book with the others, "don't get too hang up on that. I might end up living in a haunted mansion one of these days spending time alone while trying to write my next novel for over ten years."

"Nah, you're too stubborn and your editor depends on you."

"That's true too."

After a hour or so putting away stuff, Sayuri went about preparing the two of them a small meal. After dinner, Sho was left to explore the property with his cousin warning him to be careful and not to go places he wasn't entirely sure of. The faint smell of autumn hung all around the place to which Sayuri sits outside on the low porch with her laptop in her lap. She loved autumn, despite being a summer baby.

The whole season was magical to her, to which she gave gratitude for her inspiration on her famous horror stories. That's why she though the old place could provide inspiration on her next novel. It did have enough room to spare for just two people, she was hoping the old creaks and squeaks will give her a new ghost story for her fans to gobble down.

Pretty grey eyes stare into the word document file that was open with hands furiously typing up whatever came to mind. An old family home, a small boy, and something else. It was very much familiar to her third book.

"Hmm...what haven't I done before?"

"Hey Sayuri!" Sho appears out of nowhere from around the bushes, startling his cousin.

"Damn it Sho!" She curses, grabbing her laptop before it fell to the ground.

"Sorry," He rubs his hands, "I want to show you something."

"What is it first?"

"I think I found a cemetery in our backyard."

"Cool!" Sayuri puts her laptop down on the porch, "show me where it is." Sho takes his cousin's hand and leads her to a small path just past some old trees to a small fence in area. Tall stone blocks stood as the headstones. Sayuri's mind was whirling. She had her own cemetery. A horror writer couldn't have ask for anything better!

"Are these people my family?"

"Yep, yours and mind kid. I gotta look over those old papers of Grandpa's to see who is who," Sayuri kneels down to wipe away at some of the dirt on one of the stones.

"You think Grandma and Grandpa are buried here?"

"Nah, they ended up with their own private plot back at the old church in town."

"Why did Grandpa wanted to be buried at a Catholic church?" Sho looked very confused.

"Because sadly, our family is half Catholic. We're an odd family."

"You seem to be only normal one," Sho looks around the stones before staring up at something ahead of the cemetery, "wow I wonder whose buried there!"

Sayuri gazes up at the old tombstone just a few feet away from the rest of the plot. It look very old yet very cool looking. It look like one of the stone lanterns that rests outside a shrine yet the difference was the angel statue standing on top wearing a kimono and holding a sword.

She walks up to it, touching the stone, "a combination of both Western and Eastern culture. Amazing!"

"Hey the angel is a samurai!" Sho touches the sword in the angel's hand.

"Hmm...whoever is buried here must have been a warrior."

"Cool!"

"Hey, once we're settled in and the weather gets nicer, we'll make sure this all gets clean up for them. I mean, after all they are family." Sayuri watches as Sho jumps and up down around the tombstones.

"Maybe they'll come up and visit us on Halloween," Sho's eyes sparkle with excitement. Sayuri felt her brain get a sharp tug at that thought. Now that she was going to be living with a eight year old, there will be time for Halloween and Christmas and all the sort of things a eight year old wants to do.

"Maybe," Sayuri turns around to walk back to the house.

"What's wrong?" Sho frowns, "did I say something wrong?"

"No," When they finally got back to the house, Sayuri picks up her laptop, "I just...I don't believe in ghosts."

The eight year old gives her the most serious 'are-you-kidding-me' face ever in the history of her life.

"Why?"

"Because," Sayuri leans down, "I believe they're just stories."

"You're weird," Sho rolls his eyes, "how can a horror writer not believe in ghosts? Isn't that a requirement?"

"It's _fiction_, honey." Sayuri tries to say as nicely as she could, feeling a vein throbbing in her temple.

"Yet you live in a old house with dead people in the backyard. Nice one cousin," Sho shakes his head, walking back inside.

Sayuri gave a heavy sigh, wondering just how overactive her cousin's imagination truly was.

**

* * *

**

It was late at night, possibly three in the morning with Sayuri typing up notes on her next novel. She already added in the cemetery in the backyard yet made it with the samurai's tombstone being the focal point. She pauses as the low creaking of the floor overhead causes a subconscious shiver to cross her spine. Sayuri quickly tells herself that it's just the house settling in. Because that's what old houses do. Squeak and creak to make you jump out of your seat.

A small nagging in the back of her mind tells her to check in on Sho, however. He was young and impressionable. Hell, if she was getting chills from the moaning and groaning he was probably scared silly. She rises from her chair, heading upstairs to check in on him. The hallway was fairly dark but she knew where his room was. Her hand touches the knob, turning it to take a peek inside.

The door gives a loud creak as she pushes it open, her breath hitching as she peers into the room. Her eyes narrow, trying to see the lump in the bed that was supposed to be her baby cousin.

The bed was empty.

Suddenly the fear that Sho's father somehow followed them and snatch up his son or that Sho decided to go exploring in the middle of the night without a flashlight, possibly getting hurt or worse are first thoughts in her mind.

As Sayuri heads downstairs, she snatches the flashlight from one of the boxes.

Her shaking hands nearly drop it as she fumbles to turn it on, blinding herself temporarily before shining the beam around the kitchen.

_I gotta find Sho. _

Sayuri mentally curses herself for getting such a creepy house in the first place. The dumb things a writer does for inspiration.

She stumbles as she tries to slip her shoes on at the backdoor, shoving it open and bursting into the chilly night. The moon glows high in the black sky, above the canopy of trees. Leaves crunch and shuffle under her feet as she stumbles, looking around and calling for him.

"Sho! Sho! This isn't funny! Running off in the middle of night isn't good! You're in so much trouble young man!"

The last comment makes Sayuri want to kick herself for sounding like her mother.

She comes up short, hearing a loud crack cut through the still air.

"S-Sho...?"

Her flashlight shines towards the cemetery.

"Sho...please be you..." Sayuri whispers, making her way slowly towards it.

Even though it kills her to admit it, she felt scared. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest it stung with every beat. Now she knew how her characters felt when getting closer to come face to face with their worst fears. She steps closer to the cemetery, taking note of all the stone tombstones before shining her light closer to the samurai's grave.

The dark figure slumped over beside it makes a scream escape from her throat, the flashlight clattering and rolling until the beam lands on it, revealing it's face.

"S-SHO? YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME!"

Sho didn't seem at all surprised by his cousin's outburst. He rubs his eyes, looking sleepy.

"Sayuri...? Where'd he go?"

"He who? Stop playing games with me, Sho! I was scared and thought something bad had happened to you!"

Sho ignores the last bit, looking around in confusion.

"Kyo? Kyo, where'd ya go?"

"Who is Kyo?" Sayuri is puzzled, "Sho...did you make a name for him?" She points to the tombstone.

Sho continues to ignore her, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Kyo, you shouldn't stay in the woods! It's not safe! KYO!"

"What in the flip? Okay, either I'm dreaming or you're insane. C'mon Sho, it's cold out here." Sayuri rubs her arms up and down to give herself warmth.

"And there is nothing in the woods," Sayuri picks up her flashlight. She moves it back and forth at the trees, "see?"

Sho doesn't seem to be listening to her at all.

"Sho?" Her flashlight remains focus on the woods, "Sho? What is it?"

Sho takes a step closer, before retreating. "Nothing. Let's go back in the house. I'm tired."

"It's three in the morning, of course you are!" Sayuri sighs.

Sayuri walks Sho back into the house. After tucking him in bed, she decides once she was going to go back. With a flashlight, a jacket, and a baseball bat, Sayuri stands next to the tombstones.

"Alright, is this someone's idea of a prank? C'mon on out! I'll break your knee caps before the police get here!"

Sayuri wasn't sure why she was standing outside her house at three in the morning armed with a baseball bat shouting at air no less. But she didn't' want to take any chances if there was someone out there. After a few minutes of silence, she gives a sigh and starts to head back.

"No good little brat... playing' tricks on my mind... his idea of a joke, I betcha... tryin' to get me to believe in that paranormal crap..." She raises her voice, "Ya hear me ya buncha dead people, I don't believe in ya!"

A strange silence floats around the backyard, to which Sayuri determines as a good sign. She shuts the backdoor with a 'thud'. Rubbing her eyes, the young novelist heads back to her writing, yawning a bit and wondering how she got so worked up in the first place.

"That's what I get for trying to come up with ideas," She glares at her computer, "damn it I got come up with something my editor will love."

Her fingers drum against the newspaper she had been skimming through, before her eyes glance down.

"What's this...?"

Picking it up, Sayuri feels herself smile.

"Shibuya Psychic Research? You've got to be kidding me."

There was actually a place for study of the paranormal around these parts. A part of Sayuri wanted to laugh at the idiocy but her horror author senses were detecting a new number one hit.

"To get some real detail about what so-called ghost hunters do... it would really be believable."

Sayuri quickly writes down the phone number on the ad. She adds to the note to call them once she got up in the morning to make an appointment to stop by. She searches the name on her computer, coming up with a very nice website. She clicks on the link to the people working there, "talk about your team of Ghostbusters."

She reads over their brief profiles, pausing as she came across a monk from Mt. Koya.

"Hey, he looks familiar," Sayuri murmurs. "I've seen this guy before... Norio? Nah, it can't be..." She leans in closer to the screen, "No. It is. Huh, guess Norio's just a stage name..."

She had been to his concerts before, being a huge fan.

"I wonder what made him join this group of...uh...ghost hunters."

Smiling, she glances at the far wall.

"Whatever the reason, this should be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

Mai quickly makes it up to the front door of the office. She had gotten a call from Lin about attending an important meeting. The only reason Naru didn't call everyone was because he was first talking with whomever it was. Mai was just about to open the door when the others arrived shortly.

"Hey Mai," Monk arrives with Ayako and John following him.

"Hey guys, any idea on what the meeting is about?"

"Not a clue," Monk passes Mai to open the door.

Masako and Yasu had arrived a few minutes before they did. Masako was sitting next to Naru with Yasu leaning forward on the other side, talking to whomever it was. He was looking very excited, asking the person questions.

Naru barely looks up at the others standing in the doorway, "stop standing there and meet our newest patron."

The others all come around to see a young woman about in her early twenties talking happily to Yasu. Her caramel brown hair falls around her face. She's dress causally in a black jacket, cream t-shirt, and dark jeans with black boots. Her eyes look up from Yasu for a moment.

"Why hello there."

"You're..." Monk's eyes widen, "Sayuri Natsuma."

"Huh?" Mai blinks before recognizing the girl, "You're...you're..."

"Yep, Sayuri Natsuma, top horror novelist of the century. It's nice to meet you all. I was just passing the time answering some of Yasu's questions. You all must be the rest of the SPR team."

"What brings you to SPR, Miss Natsuma?" Mai asks her.

"I'm here to become a patron," Her grey eyes flicker, "and to consult with Mister Shibuya here about research."

"Research?" Mai turns to Naru.

"Her newest novel is going to be about ghost hunting. She wants to tag along with us in order to get a better sense at what we do around here," Naru didn't seemed at all displeased at that.

The team all stare at one another before long Naru accepts Sayuri's request. "On the next case, I expect you to be there Miss Natsuma."

"You will expect it sir," Sayuri salutes him, "and don't worry, I won't be in the way. Just to help with whatever I can and to observe."

"That's all I _will _expect from you."

The way Naru had given her the cold shoulder surprise her. She would have thought Kazuya "Naru" Shibuya would come off as more of a fruit cake. Sayuri makes a mental note not to upset him when she went on the next case. She had already met Yasu and Masako. She knew of Masako but doubst her abilities. Yasu seems to be alright guy with a strange sense of humor.

"So, Naru, do we have a case lined up?" Mai inquires, leaning over the back of the couch.

Naru pulls out a file, "another haunted home. This one might be in interest to Miss Natsuma since it's near her home. You live at the old Nadeshiko Manor, correct?"

"Correct, though I'm surprised you know it by that name." Sayuri simply raises her eyebrows at Naru.

"You're not the only one who knows how to do their research, Miss Natsuma." Sayuri could have swore Naru smirk for a second before frowning again.

Yasu leans forward, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. The owners are quite upset over the matter," Naru stands up.

Sayuri watches as the team prepares to leave. She hadn't realize just how much equipment was needed for ghost hunting. Sayuri was pushed into help Mai into carrying some wires.

They get to the location, to which happen to be some of Sayuri's neighbors. The team sets up in the main room with Sayuri taking notes in the corner. Just was needed with all the equipment? It look too much like a security set up.

She chews on the cap of her pen when suddenly someone stops beside her, "Pretty ritzy set up, don'tcha think?"

"Oh, Norio! I mean - Takigawa," Sayuri jumps and turns to face the monk.

"Ah so you're a fan huh? Didn't figured someone like would be," Monk surprises her with a smile.

"You be surprise what you find out about people," Sayuri turns, "so why do you guys need all this stuff?"

Monk nods towards the cameras, "Those we use to monitor the rooms and temp, especially if we get some activity. Microphones are used to record audio feed and we have night vision and heat cameras as well. That's what Mai is setting up on the second floor with John."

"Huh interesting," Sayuri makes a note. She wanted to crack a smile so bad. Since when did a shrine maiden, a monk, a priest, a medium, a couple of teenagers along with Naru and Lin need scientific equipment?

Monk's lips twitch into a small smile, "Disbeliever huh?"

She feels her cheeks heat up unpleasantly.

Was it truly that noticeable?

Sayuri clears her throat, "yes as a matter of fact I am."

Monk cocks his head to the side, "How is it you got into writing ghost stories then if you don't believe?"

"Because," Sayuri taps her pen, "it's fiction to me. Nothing but stories."

"Yeah well all fiction is based off some base of reality, Ms. Natsuma." Monk replies with a taunting smile. "Now how about you go and help Yasu with some of that shelving?"

Sayuri felt her jaw drop as Monk taps her playfully on the behind with a clipboard he was carrying, before walking off to ask Naru about something.

"That..." She growls in frustration, walking off to help Yasu.

Sayuri helps, plotting a way to get at Takigawa. Maybe she could bet him that it's termites that was causing the house to seem like it was spirits. Or maybe it was a stray cat. She sometimes saw one or two roaming around the neighborhood.

Her eyes watch the team working, wondering how they all kept such straight faces as they wrote down statistics. She was surprise just how much she was keeping a straight face.

As her eyes take in the time, she frowns in realization. "Mr. Shibuya?"

Naru glanced up, "Yes, Ms. Natsuma?"

"Would it be alright if I bring my little cousin here? He can't be left alone and I have to go and pick him up from school soon."

Naru frowns, "as long as he behaves."

Sayuri wasn't sure if that was a yes or a maybe, but she took it as a yes. Sayuri quickly leaves her notes to go back to her car to go pick up Sho. It didn't take long when the car comes back with a very smiling eight year old in tow.

"Wow! I get to hang out with SPR! You're the greatest cousin ever!"

"Sho, behave. I'm at work."

Sho quiets down immediately before Mai entertains him with tic-tac-toe for a bit.

"Wow, little tyke is well-behaved. How old is he?"

Sayuri feels a vein in her temple throb as she turns to see Monk leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest as he watches Sho and Mai giggling.

"Eight," she comments.

"So...does he live with you?"

"Yes, I'm his guardian," Sayuri feels a moment of pride at the word 'guardian'. She really was doing Sho a favor by giving him someone who will love him and take care of him.

Sho glances up, "Yeah, she's just as bossy and nags just like a Mom too."

"I do not," Sayuri glares at Sho.

Sho sticks his tongue out and pulls down on his eyelid, "Do too!"

"If you weren't family, I'd strangle you right now." The vein pops back out.

John raises his hands, "Easy now,"

"Cool, you're the priest. Half of our family is Catholic. Your accent sounds funny, where are you from?" Sho immediately leaves Mai and heads to John's side. John smiles and subconsciously runs his hands through the dark tresses of the young boy.

"Australia, mate."

"Sayuri, can I get a pet wallabee?" Sho asks in excitement.

"No, Sho!" Sayuri looks horrified, "I am so sorry,"

"Don't be," John smiles at her, "it's natural for a boy his age to curious."

Mai straightens up, "Hey, Sho, wanna go and play in the yard? We can make giant piles of leaves to jump in!"

"Yes!" Sho stops before turning to Sayuri, "Can I?"

"Yes you can. Just stay with Mai the whole time!" Sayuri calls after him as the two leave for the back door.

John smiles adoringly, "Mai sure is a wonder with children."

Monk smiles, "Yeah she's going to make a wonderful mother someday."

Sayuri writes a note to ask Mai if she could help babysit in the future. Her eyes drift back down to her notes. How was it that they were having a normal conversation despite being in the middle of ghost hunting? Why did it feel so...nice?

It wasn't like this back home.

A moment later, Sayuri notices a change in the atmosphere. Naru and Lin look incredibly serious, and Masako even looks a bit faint.

"Woah, did something happen?"

"Shh," Monk places a finger to his lips, grabbing her by her elbow and pulling her closer. "Watch the monitor for the master bedroom."

_Oh you got to be kidding me. Don't tell me...something or someone is going to pop into the camera. I saw this movie before. Heck, I wrote the darn book for crying out loud. _

Sayuri does as she's told, watching the monitor.

Grey eyes narrow, widening a split second later. "Is that... knocking?"

"Lin, turn up the audio feed." Naru orders.

The audio feed is turned up. Sayuri continues to hear a knocking sound. It was kinda creepy yet kinda silly at the same time.

Her eyes scan the room, seeing everyone was present except the two outside. She could see Sho and Mai outside, in the yard by the oak tree, surfacing in giant piles of leaves.

_No one is making those noises..._

Sayuri pauses a moment.

"You got to be kidding me," she mutters under her breath.

"The temperature has dropped three degrees below zero, Naru." Lin states suddenly.

"Monk, I need you in that room!" Naru exclaims.

Monk nods, "Right! On it!" he says, before running out of the room.

"Hey, where's Takigawa going?" Sayuri exclaims.

"He's going to-" Naru is cut off when Sayuri takes off after Monk, "Miss Natsuma! Don't follow him!"

Sayuri ignores Naru, following Monk up the stairs.

_He's just going up there to show off! There's no real spirit! They're all in on this! It's all about scaring the disbeliever. I'll show them!_

She reaches the second landing, hearing Monk's booming voice chanting gibberish. Sayuri throws open the door, having ice cold air hit her. She ignores it, walking inside the room.

_They managed to manipulate the air conditioning._

Monk takes one look at her, "Sayuri, get outta here! There are multiple apparitions!"

"Hah! Whatever! I don't see anything!" Sayuri snorts.

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it's not there!"

Monk gives a loud curse, moving to lunge in front of her, but not before Sayuri gets slammed hard into the doorway. The back of her head whacks against the wood along with her spine, her sinking to the floor and throbbing in pain.

"Ow..." Despite the pain, Sayuri's eyes open.

"Okay now I'm pissed off!" She tries to stand.

Monk grasps her hand, pulling her to her feet and backing her towards the hallway, chanting still.

Sayuri struggles, trying to inch away from him.

_Sayuri..._

"What?" She turns to Monk who is still chanting. He gives her a puzzled stare before focusing again.

_I got a concussion and now I'm hearing things!_

_Go...Sayuri...go.._

"Fine!" She finds herself aching, listening to the voice inside her head as she leaves the second floor.

She stumbles through the doorway, tripping over the rug and spiraling straight into someone's arms. She glances up to see Yasu, his face etched in worry.

"I'm fine...just a hurt back and possibly a concussion."

"Matsuzaki, examine her." Naru says, his teeth ground and eyes flashing coldly. Sayuri ignores the rage that was in Naru's eyes. She could handle him while Ayako looks her over. "I think I need to go to the hospital. That hit to the head really done me in."

Ayako smiles, "You're fine. Just a bump."

"No I'm serious. It's one thing to hear voices, but if I start seeing pink elephants dancing in my living room then I got a problem."

"Voices?" John repeats.

"Yeah voices...or voice," Sayuri gets a ice pack from Ayako.

"It was a voice," Sayuri repeats, sighing at the feel of cold ice on her head.

None of them were looking at her like she was a crazy person, either, which made her feel creeped out.

"First time it said my name...then it told me to go," Sayuri inches further into her seat, "so I told it 'fine' and came here?"

"Direct communication?" Naru says to Lin, who nods.

Sayuri laughs, most because of how uncomfortable she was feeling, "wait...you guys think that a ghost or spirit was talking to me?"

She didn't get answer which made her laugh even more. It only took her ten minutes to realize that they were being serious. Sayuri shuts her mouth. Now she suddenly felt really stupid.

"She's a vital asset to the case now," Naru sighs, almost irritably.

"Oh no no..." Sayuri shakes a finger at Naru, "I am not going to be any kind of 'asset' to the case. I just got push and hit my head. No biggie. Why should I be an asset if I heard a voice in my head? And if you really cared, it sounded very male which is why I thought Monk was talking to me for a second."

"Sit," Naru orders.

She flops down, shutting her mouth at once.

"Stay."

Pouting, Sayuri looks at Yasu and John for help. Both just shook their heads. Sayuri turns her chin up, glaring at Naru.

"I'm going to say this again, I don't believe in any of this. I hit my head. It scramble my brain. And don't order me around like a dog."

Naru lifts her chin, looking directly into her eyes.

"Ms. Natsuma, do not panic."

She sucks in her breath sharply.

"You might be possessed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Sayuri leans away from him, completely unsure as to why he said that.

"You might be possessed, Miss Natsuma. We don't want you leaving the house until we prove that you are not," Naru walks away from her.

"P-possessed? You got to be kidding me!" Naru ignores Sayuri's comment.

"We don't joke."

Sayuri makes a mental note to add in her notebook about the main character possessed by a unseen force while ghost hunting. _The ghost is actually not a harmful spirit. It be more like a protector, using them to help the other characters get rid of the evil. The spirit would be like...a guardian angel. Yeah, that works! wait...isn't possession suppose to be scary?_

"So do I have to worry if my eyes turn red or if my head starts spinning one eighty?"

"Could you care not to joke about this?" Naru's tone felt a lot colder then the room she was in upstairs.

"Well," Sayuri crosses her arms in front of her chest, "excuse me for not believing in all of this ghost crap."

"What do you believe in?" John asks her.

"Angels and demons. As Sho said earlier, half our family is Catholic. The other half...I don't know. I believe in the afterlife. You either go up," She points a finger up, "or down. Believing that someone's soul lingers here on earth? No way."

"You don't seem to be very...religious," John chews on his lip, not wanting to argue

"I use to go to church with my grandparents. After they died, I stop going." A moment of sadness rises up from somewhere inside her. Sayuri pushes away the thoughts of her loving, sweet grandparents. They were an odd couple but she loved them. They were the ones who pretty much raised her while her parents spent most of their time working.

"Don't be afraid to ask questions, Father," Sayuri smiles at John, "nothing you can say will offend me."

"Lin," Naru doesn't move from looking over something on a clipboard.

Lin moves forward, before kneeling down to eye level with Sayuri. He leans in, pressing his forehead against hers. The feeling was uncomfortable and embarrassing. She didn't know what to say to him as he stays like that for a few minutes. Lin steps away from her.

"She's not possess."

There was a collective sigh of relief from the other members.

"I told you," Sayuri shakes off the disturbed feeling, "can I get up now?"

"Not yet," Naru turns back to her, "so you heard a voice?"

"Yeah, from me bump-"

"Just be quiet," Naru holds up a hand, "yes or no will suffice for now. You said male, correct?"

"Yes."

"Loud enough for you to think it was Mr. Takigawa?"

"Yes."

"Interesting," Naru makes a face, "what exactly did he say?"

"First my name," Sayuri sighs, getting annoyed, "then he said 'go...Sayuri...go' just as Monk was dragging me away from the room."

"Male voice...did it sound concerned?"

"Yes," Sayuri groans, "can we stop talking about the voice in head and focus on the case?"

"I don't think the voice inside Miss Natsuma's head has anything to do with this case," Naru speaks up, "I think the voice is connected to her."

"Well that's just gr-wait, what?"

"Have you had any-"

"Mr. Shibuya, it was just a voice. I rather not talk about it right now. You have a case that you and your team must do. One that your clients expect these spirits to be remove from the house. Now I'm getting up and going to check on my cousin." Sayuri interrupts, standing. She stomps off towards the backyard that Mai and Sho were still playing in.

Sho looks up, his eyes widening a bit. "Sayuri...?"

"I'm alright," Sayuri kneels down, "having fun hanging out with Mai?"

Sho gave a nod, though his eyes looked distant, almost thoughtful. He kept staring over Sayuri's shoulder, in the direction towards the woods. Sayuri turns around, staring at the woods. It was unnerving how her cousin keep look at them. "What's the matter? Saw something that spooked you? Probably those darn cats again."

Sho bit his lip, "Hope he's okay..." he whispers absently, turning to look away.

"Hope who is okay?" Sadly Mai overheard. Sayuri hangs her head, hoping she didn't want to explain to Mai about Sho's overactive imagination and a possibility of a imaginary friend.

"Kyo," Sho looks at her.

Mai frowns, "Kyo?"

"Yes, Kyo," Sho speaks as if talking about a real person, "he went off into the woods. I met him when Sayuri and I moved into our new house."

"What does Kyo look like?" Mai says, smiling sweetly.

"He's tall like Lin," Sho moves his hands as if drawing a picture in the air, "with dark hair like Naru's and grey eyes like Sayuri. He wears a kimono like a samurai would. He also has a sword and he's got a nice smile."

Sayuri frowns, "Sounds like the samurai Grandpa used to talk about."

"That's what Kyo said," Sho begins to look excited, "he was sitting near the tombstone. When he saw me, he smiled. Kyo said it's been lonely since Grandpa and Grandma left the house."

She swallows hard. For some reason, she feels her hands become clammy and her heart pick up speed.

"Sho...I didn't see anybody at the house when we moved in. Are you sure you saw someone?"

Sho just stares at her, "yeah. He saw you too."

"M-me?"

"Yeah," Sho frowns, "but you didn't see him. He says he's going to watch over both of us."

Sayuri licks her lips, "S-Sho... I think you should just stay away from Kyo."

"Just until we can figure out who he is exactly," Sayuri tacks on.

"He's my friend," Sho says, darkly.

Sayuri goes to say something only to be stop by Mai. Mai holds up a hand before heading inside to talk to someone. Sayuri just sits on the porch, hanging her head. Okay so the boy had a imaginary friend. A friend that may or may not be real. She wasn't sure about the circumstances about the 'real' part.

Sayuri gets up from the porch.

"C'mon Sho, it's dinner time. Let's head back to the house."

"Aw, but I was-"

"You can hang out with Mai another day," Sayuri takes his hand, walking him back into the house. Sayuri quietly asks Mai if maybe some days she could watch Sho when she wasn't working. The teenage girl agrees. Sayuri picks up her notes, with Sho mumbling apologizes to Mai and John for leaving so soon.

"Just contact me the next time you have a case," Sayuri states to Naru. Before he could step up and say anything, the two leave the house. The group watches the tiny red car leave up the street.

"What was that all about?" Ayako asks.

"Sho has a 'imaginary' friend," Mai uses floating quotations, "I think she might have a ghost on her property."

"A ghost?" Ayako looks back between the others.

"I sense something while you two were outside playing," Masako speaks to Mai, "there is defiantly a presence surrounding both Sho and Sayuri."

"So that's what the voice she heard was," Mai speaks, "maybe the ghost is protecting them. I mean she did say it told her leave the upstairs."

"A ghost that protects," Naru closes his eyes.

"A presence," John thinks over it, "maybe they have a guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" Mai asks.

"Yes," John opens up a book, showing a picture, "sometimes they're just beings. But once in a while there is that one special relation that seems to stay behind, mostly to protect the rest of the family from something dark and evil."

"So you think that this friend of Sho's is a guardian angel, possibly a family member?"

"I'm not so sure," John turns to Mai, "did Sho say anything about this friend of his?"

"That he dresses like a samurai and his name is Kyo. He might be related to the family because Sho said he had the same eye color as Sayuri," Mai tries to get the image in her head. A samurai angel was the first thing to pop up. A tall handsome man that had the same eyes of Sayuri.

"We shouldn't push," Naru gets up, "if Sayuri wants our help then we'll wait until she asks for it. Otherwise, don't bring it up."

"But Naru-"

"She doesn't believe. If she wants to believe, she'll have to accept it on her own. The best we can do is just go about like its nothing."

"Talk about having a challenge," Mai mumbles as they go about solving the case.

**insert line here**

"Ghost hunting? Incredible! I never thought you would do it," Sayuri stands in front of a desk, rolling her eyes as her editor goes over the notes. Katsuro Shiomi had been her editor since he found her first horror novel on his while she was still a senior in high school and he was just starting to work as a full time editor.

His handsome short brown hair is brushed back with large amber eyes eating up Sayuri's notes like a candy bar.

"Well now I am. So what do you think so far?"

"So far," Katsuro removes his glasses, "it's a great idea. Try not to ruin the suspense. Now, tell me where you're getting all of this research on ghost hunting."

She sits down, rubbing her forehead, "a team called the Shibuya Psychic Research here in town. I found it while looking at the newspaper one evening and-" She stops talking to see that her editor was making a odd face.

"Oh dear God, don't tell me that you-"

"I can't believe that you, Sayuri Natsuma, is actually researching along with SPR! They're the best ghost hunters team in town."

"They're the only ghost hunters team in town," She groans, "why do you like them so much?"

"They help out a friend of mine. The school that he teaches at was suppose to be haunted. They help cross over the spirits and defeat the evil mojo floating around," Katsuro grins, "our girl Sayuri with ghost hunters."

"Just because I'm researching doesn't mean I believe in ghosts." Sayuri sweat drops before getting hit in the head with a newspaper.

"One of these days you have to," Katsuro frowns, "or otherwise you'll find yourself in deep trouble with the spirit world."

"Already did on that first case I went to. I got thrown into a wall apparently and-"

"Sayuri!"

"I'm fine. I hurt my back and got a minor bump on the head," Sayuri decides to keep the whole voice in her head thing to herself. The last thing she needed was for Katsuro to think she was crazy.

"Any ideas for the characters yet?"

"Well not sure. I made notes on all the people I work with. Maybe one of them will inspire me."

"I like this Mai girl. She's sounds like a not so typical high schooler. It be nice to see you aim your next novel towards a much younger crowd."

"Katsuro, I have ten year olds who read my stuff. What makes you think that I-"

"It be a nice change of pace," Katsuro hands her back her notes, "a young girl dealing with ghosts, on top of having...who was it? A suppose psychic or two, a medium, a priest, a shrine maiden, and a monk? Wow, you pretty much got the basics for an entire new cast of wonderful characters."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Sayuri puts her notes back into her bag.

"You getting along fine with everyone?"

"Meh," Sayuri stands up, "I got to go pick up Sho from school. I'll talk to you later Katsuro."

She leaves the office building to head to Sho's school. Sayuri was glad that she pick a good school for him. The school Sho was originally going to wasn't doing much for his education. She found Sho to be a bright boy who could possibly do anything. Sayuri enters the school, recalling past memories of when she was Sho's age.

"Oh Miss Natsuma," Sho's teacher catches her eye the moment she turn the hallway.

"Ms. Hotake," Sayuri shakes her hand.

"I hope I didn't call you out of anything important," The older woman reminded Sayuri a bit of her grandmother.

"Not at all," Sayuri smiles, "Sho is more important then me having to get nag by my editor. So what seems to be the trouble? Is something wrong with Sho? I help him with homework every chance that I get."

"It's not that," Ms. Hotake smiles, "I just want you to read something. Follow me," the teacher leads Sayuri to the teachers room. Ms. Hotake pulls out a small pile of papers from the filing cabinet. She hands them to Sayuri.

"I think Sho has your gift of writing."

"Huh?" Sayuri reads over the papers. It was a story that she recall that he had to write for class. It was a story about a young samurai who got left behind to destroy a evil monster living in the woods. She mentally rolls her eyes at the name of the samurai but becomes engross into the story.

"He...wrote this? Wow. I remember him telling me about it. I offer to help but he wanted to do it himself."

"I hope you're proud of him. I read it out loud to the class. They want to know more stories about the samurai Kyo and his adventures."

"I do too," Sayuri smiles, "I hope he got a good grade on it."

"He did and I offer to submit a copy to a young writer's contest. I wanted to know if I have your permission to do so."

"Please do! I'm just proud of him for writing something so amazing!" Sayuri quickly plans in her mind to take Sho to his favorite restaurant. It be worth the time and money to give him a treat. He deserved praise for his hard work.

After her meeting with Ms. Hotake, she went looking for Sho. With his story tuck away in her bag, she was trying to figure out if he would want pizza for his dinner. She spots him just a few feet from her standing around with a few classmates.

She notices that he is talking to an older man who had to kneel down to him and his classmates. Sho spots her, waving her over. Sayuri walks toward them when the man gets up and turns around.

"Oh hell..." Sayuri curses.

"Hey there," Monk sends her a smile, "fancy seeing you here."

Sayuri hangs her head.

She just couldn't go for one day without having to deal with a member of SPR.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Sayuri." Monk chuckles at the annoyed expression on the young woman's face.

"No," She tightens her grip on the strap of her bag, "I mean it. Why are you here at Sho's school? Are you stalking me? Did Shibuya ask you to follow me around or something?"

"To answer the last two questions, no and no," Monk holds up two fingers, "and also we're here because of a case. Mai and I are doing a follow up."

"Oh," Sayuri gets strange glares from the children around him.

"Feel stupid now, Sayuri?" Sho comments before getting a small poke to the forehead by Sayuri. Sho's friends leave, having to be pick up by their own parents and that Sayuri was starting to scare them.

"Enough out of you. Or else I won't take you out for a victory dinner on your story!" Sayuri forgets that Monk is standing there. Sho realize what she is talking about when she pulls out his story. Sayuri rattles on like a proud mother. Monk chuckles, watching the two try to decide on what to do about dinner.

"You wrote a story? Anything as impressive as what your cousin writes?" Monk asks Sho.

"Nah not that good," Sho takes the story from Sayuri, "Here. It's about Kyo and fighting off monsters."

"Ah yes, your samurai friend Kyo," Monk looks over it, "this is good for a eight year old."

"Hey now!"

"I mean that in a good way," Monk hands it back to him, "good job buddy."

"Thanks Monk!" Sho gets his hair ruffled.

Sayuri was about to correct Sho on what to call Takigawa when Mai shows up from around the corner. Sho immediately leaves Monk's side to run to her. He immediately shows off his story, with Mai giving him praise.

"You really are proud of him," Sayuri jumps at Monk smiling at her.

"Yes I am," Sayuri folds her hands, "I'm glad that he's doing something creative. He's such a smart boy."

"You said that as if he use to get into trouble or something."

"No, not really. His parents...well...they weren't being a good influence. My parents would have taken them in but they're so wound up into their own lives that they just didn't have the time. So I took him in. I want him to grow up being loved. I want him to know that someone cares about what he does. That someone is going to be proud of him, no matter what."

"Are we talking about Sho or you?" Monk side steps away from the evil eyes coming from Sayuri.

"I meant Sho, you idiot," Sayuri snaps, "what makes you think it was about me?"

"Sayuri, I can read you like a book. Your parents never appreciate that you're such a successful novelist have they?"

She felt her jaw drop. How could one man see right through her? How was it that someone like him could see her? "I...you...how...you're annoying."

"That's the best comeback you can come up with?" He chuckles, ignoring Sayuri having steam come out of her ears.

"Hey!" Sho interrupts, coming up between them, "I figure out what to do for dinner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I want to have dinner with SPR!"

"Sho," Sayuri groans, face palming.

"Uh uh, you said I had to pick. And that's what I pick. C'mon cousin, they're not that bad. Just because you don't believe in ghosts and they do doesn't make them bad people. They're really great if you just get to know them."

Sayuri felt the vein start to pop of her forehead. She sees the look from Sho then looks at the faces of Mai and Monk. They weren't bad people. She just thought they were crazy for believing in ghosts. How does a child know exactly what to say to show a grown up that they're being stupid?

"Okay," Sayuri sighs, "you win. We'll have dinner with Mai and her friends."

"Yay!" Sho hugs Mai.

"Thanks for having us," Mai looks at her.

"No problem. Sho's pick. Um, care if I ask you for something?" Sayuri chews on her lip as they were leaving the school, "if it's not too much, could I call you to be a babysitter for Sho? I mean...I know you work with Naru and everything and I hate to-"

"Sure I can," Mai smiles.

"What? Really?"

"Well yeah, I like you and I really like Sho. And he seems to like me," Sho had taken Mai's hand as they walk to the vehicles.

"Thanks Mai," Sayuri sighs.

It turns out that everyone is going to meet up at Sayuri's house for take out. Sayuri goes about getting orders from everyone via phone. After hanging up, they all pull up to the local Chinese restaurant.

Sho leads ahead with Mai tailing after him. Sayuri follows with Monk close behind her. The four of them wait in line. By the time they get to the counter, the older woman from behind it gives a smile.

Mai and Sho order while Sayuri takes out money. Monk stops in mid motion of taking his own wallet out, "geez how much dough do you have?"

"Enough," Sayuri counts, "this is the most I splurge on in several months."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," She laughs.

"Aw," The woman comments, making both Sayuri and Monk look up, "Your kids are sweet. Especially your little boy."

Both Monk and Sayuri blush at that comment.

"Wha? You mean me and-" Sayuri stammers.

"He's adorable," The woman hands Sho a fortune cookie, "looks just like you. You two must be so proud of them."

Sayuri doesn't speak due to the shock of what the woman said to her. Monk chuckles, handing the woman the money out of Sayuri's hand. They all carry a bag of food and head back to the vehicles.

"Oh dear God," Sayuri hides her face, "I am so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Monk chuckles.

"I feel like I should. I didn't know that woman would-"

"Hey," Brown eyes meet grey, "it's nice that someone thinks that you're Sho's mother."

"I..." She blinks, "I didn't think of it that way."

"You're welcome," Monk opens the driver door for her, "after you..._honey_."

"If you weren't so cute," Sayuri leans into his face, "I smack you."

"If you weren't so cute," Monk moves his arm to block her way to getting into the seat, "I would have gave up trying to get your attention. The whole 'you don't believe in ghosts' was kinda a turn off. But maybe I can change your mind."

"Go ahead and try, Takigawa," She pushes his arm away, getting into her car.

"Don't doubt it," Monk feels his lips turning into a smirk as he gets into the other vehicle with Mai.

When the four had arrived, the only ones to arrived were Ayako and John. Sayuri lets them all into the house, tossing her keys into the bowel by the door. The four members of SPR took a look around the house.

"Wow it's beautiful," Mai wanders around the living room as Sayuri starts to set up food in the kitchen.

"Thanks. It was originally my grandparents."

"Really?" Monk lets out a low whistle, "must of had some cash in the bank."

Sayuri makes a face. That was the one thing she didn't think about when she got the manor handed over to her. Her eyes take a better look around. The whole place was a pretty nice set up. It was a total of three stories, which including the attic. She now just notice the trim around the walls of the living room to the carvings on the front door.

Why haven't she saw it from before when she and Sho were cleaning?

"Sayuri?" A hand goes to her shoulder causing her to jump. Once she realize that it was John behind her, she sighs.

"Sorry, you startled me." She notices the look on everyone's faces, "what?"

"Are you alright?" Ayako moves to check Sayuri's forehead.

"Yeah, why?"

"You had a weird look on your face."

"Hmm? I was thinking," Sayuri sighs at Ayako still looking at her with concern, "I'm fine Ayako."

"We've been worried about you since..." Mai chews on her lip.

"Oh that? I'm okay. Nothing weird has happen and I defiantly didn't see pink elephants dancing in my living room," Sayuri takes note of the silence, "okay how's this? No talk of ghosts and we eat like nothing is wrong, okay?"

Mai goes to say something when Monk just touches her shoulder.

"Remember what Naru said," Monk whispers.

"I know," Mai sighs, "I'm just worried."

"You're not the only one Mai."

"Food!" Sho immediately gets in line, fixing food. It wasn't long before laughter fill the whole house. After dinner, Sho has everyone sit down as he reads out loud his story. Sayuri was place in between Mai and Monk with Ayako and John on either side of the sofa.

Sayuri listens as Sho tells the story about a young samurai named Kyo. Her eyes close, trying to get a sense of the character.

Her thoughts form a picture of the noble warrior. She could already see him standing in a clearing with flying leaves dancing around him. His dark hair is long pulled back, with a simple blue and white outfit. His sword sheath is jet black with interesting pattern down it. He removes the sword, with it shining brightly in the sunlight. It almost seems to glow as he faces a dark shadow head on. A dark mass with typical red glowing eyes.

She could see the scene play out in her mind, almost too real as if she was standing there watching the battle take place.

The sword itself was glowing with a bright pale blue light as the dark shadow hisses and screams at the burning of the sword.

That's when the shadow suddenly turns to her. The red glowing eyes change to that to look very animalistic. Those eyes stare into her own. Her hands become clammy, with her heart racing in her chest. She feels numb all over. She can't move her legs to run.

"Sayuri!" A male voice calls out to her.

The samurai turns around, revealing a pair of very pretty grey eyes.

"Sayuri!" The sword and warrior come in between them, "Sayuri, you have to wake up! You have to wake up! Please wake up! Wake up!"

_Sa...yuri..._

The monster growls her name, though it sounded more like hissing.

The samurai turns around, sending the sword into the monster's face to which a bright light wakes Sayuri from her dream. She wakes up screaming, causing the others around her to hold her.

Mai holds Sho in comfort, trying to reassure him that Sayuri was going to be okay. Ayako runs to the kitchen to get a cold rag while John and Monk hold onto Sayuri. Her face had lost all color with her grey eyes looking around as if the monster would suddenly appear again.

"Sayuri?" Monk takes her face in his hands, "Sayuri, look at me."

"Don't let it get me," She whimpers before falling into his arms.

The young woman sobs into his shoulder. Monk freezes for a second before pulling Sayuri into his arms. John motions for Ayako to get some cold water. The three attend to Sayuri while Mai tries to convince Sho that it wasn't his story that scared his cousin.

After having a good cry, Ayako keeps Sayuri busy. Sho and Mai help her as John and Monk phone Naru.

"Are you serious?" Naru asks when Monk relates the story to Naru.

"We can't get her to talk yet," Monk whispers with John looking at the living room in case he was needed, "she just sorta went out of it. Her eyes close then next thing we know, she's reacting as if she was lost in the vision. She woke up screaming."

"I'm going to research more on the property. What was it that trigger it?"

"Sho was reading us the story about his ghost friend, Kyo."

"Really? Interesting," Naru was also brief about Sho's 'friend', "we're going to look into this a bit closely. Just make sure nothing else happens."

"On it," Monk hangs up before letting out a breath.

"You alright, mate?"

"That seriously scared me," Monk leans against the wall, "I mean we all have seen things that scared years off our lives but that-"

"We weren't expecting it. We were caught off guard," John frowns.

"Do you mind if we-"

"No, you?"

"No, and I doubt that Ayako or Mai want to leave either. We're all staying," Monk runs a hand through his hair, "I never thought I see that look on her face. She comes off so strong yet...sometimes I get the feeling she doesn't want to believe because of how scared she is that it might be real."

Monk sighs, "want to do a check around the house?"

"Of course, I was about to ask you that myself."

The two head out, checking around the house. Monk was prepare to use a chant in case but nothing seem to be out of the ordinary. John goes around the other end, noticing the small cemetery. He walks up to it. He didn't feel a dark presence. He was just about to call out to Monk to come see when he takes notice of the tombstone just a few feet away from him.

John steps forward.

It was the most odd looking thing he had ever seen. It was a combination of both Western and Eastern. What was really odd was the way the angel was dress. John walks around it, taking mental note about the design of the angel.

"Hmm..." John looks up when he hears Monk calling for him. Just as he turns to leave, he walks by someone.

_Thank you Father...for staying._

John turns around, revealing that there was nobody there.

"That's odd," John hears Monk again, walking away now.

What he didn't notice was the young samurai standing next to the tombstone with his head down, hair covering his eyes. A faint smile appears on his lips before he disappears into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

A warm light hits her in the face. With a groan, Sayuri flops an arm over her arms. That's when she takes a peek. It was daylight shining through her bedroom windows. She could barely recall how she got there or even how she manage to fall asleep last night. Her arm moves back to her side, closing her eyes again to see if she was still tired. When she opens them again, Lin's face is inches away from hers. His dark eyes stare into her own, making it very uncomfortable.

With a startled scream, she finds herself rolling off the bed. That's when a pair of arms catch her. Sayuri falls off the bed, taking whoever it was with her. Sayuri tries to regain her thoughts. A rustle of clothing, a curse that sounded like 'holy mother' made her realize who she took out.

"Father John! I am so sorry!" Sayuri wiggles away from the priest, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," John rubs his head before taking a good look at her. Her color returned with wide grey eyes looking concern.

"How are you feeling?" John helps her up.

"I'm okay," Sayuri rubs the back of her head, "though I feel like I just had the best sleep in a long time."

"We had to give you a sleeping pill," Mai gets up from the other chair next to John's. The poor girl looks like she didn't sleep at all last night.

"Mai, you didn't-" Sayuri stops, "none of you had to."

"I was told you had a frightening experience last night, Miss Natsuma," Lin speaks.

The thoughts go back to the daydream she had yesterday evening. Goosebumps form across her skin, thinking about those eyes and how scared she was. A moment forms when the image of the eyes is replaced by the face of the samurai that stepped in the way of the monster attacking her.

"Sayuri," Lin had taking her head in his hands, touching his forehead to hers, "don't think about it."

"But-"

"Don't go back to that," Lin frowns.

"Ok..." Sayuri thinks about the others that were with her, "Sho! Sho? Where is Sho? Is he okay? Did anything happen to him?"

"He's fine," John puts a hand on her arm, "Mai calmed him down and assured him that his story wasn't what made you scared."

"Yeah," Mai nods, "but this morning, he came back saying that he doesn't feel bad and that the monster somehow got into your head last night but-"

"Kyo saved me," Sayuri finishes.

All three stare at her.

"I need to go see Sho," Sayuri walks out of the room. She ignores that the three are following her down the stairs. "Sho?" Sayuri walks into the living room.

She makes a face when she sees equipment in the corner, "what the hell?"

"Good morning," Ayako waves to her from the kitchen.

"Uh yeah," Sayuri points to the corner, "what is all of this?"

"What does it look like?" Naru appears from out of nowhere, causing Sayuri to jump. She falls back onto the couch. Monk sits up, staring at her with messy hair and sleepy eyes at the brunette in his lap.

"Hmm...good morning sunshine," he groggily greets her.

"Holy," She gets up, "all of you are here?"

"Everyone except Miss Hara," Naru sips on the coffee that Ayako had made, "I was contacted last night after you had your...incident."

Flashing grey eyes turn on Monk, "You called him?"

"Woah woah, don't yell at me!" Monk sits up, brushing hair out of his face, "you were one who dozed off and woke up screaming!"

Sayuri lets out a frustrated groan, "I can't believe it...I understand to worry but you brought your gear in here because I had some apparent nightmare-"

"Vision," Naru corrects her.

"Vision of a monster going to eat me!" She sits back down hanging her head, "why do you all care so much?"

"Because whether you like it or not, you're displaying signs that fall under what could only be paranormal phenonmenom."

"Oh so I'm a case, is that it Naru?" Sayuri looks back up, angry, "I'm one of your cases of the unexplained. Explain this one! How do you people like do something like this with a straight face and not use people with something that's make believe huh? Answer that one!"

Naru simply glanced at Lin and Monk, "Restrain her, please, before she breaks something."

"Break what?" Sayuri felt the vein in her head throbbing. "The most I'm probably going to break is your jaw!"

"Sayuri!"

She freezes, turning to see Sho standing in the doorway with wide, fearful eyes.

Sho simply shakes his head, taking a fearful step back before shrinking behind Mai. His small fists clutch the girls' hoodie, him burying his face into her back.

Sayuri sits down, covering her face with her hands.

Nothing was making sense anymore.

She was losing her damn mind.

**

* * *

**

"Do I need to make you take a vacation?" Katsuro glares from across the small café table where Sayuri was trying to avoid it by hiding behind her laptop.

She just now told him about the incident that had occured at her home a few days ago. Sho was just now barely speaking to her. At least they were talking now. At the moment, she had left him for a long weekend over a family friend's house who had two boys around the same age.

"No," Sayuri groans, "what is wrong with me?"

"You want my personal opinion or my semi-realistic opinion?"

"Either I'm experiencing something paranormal," Sayuri twitches, "or I'm losing my mind."

Katsuro nods, "pretty much what I'm thinking."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Sayuri closes the monitor on her laptop, "I think maybe I should take a break from horror novels."

His eyes lock on her, giving her a stern look that tells her flat out that was not an option. Sweatdropping, she glares.

"Well, what the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"Here," Katsuro slides a envelope over, "since I knew you were letting Sho away for the weekend. It will give you a chance to get out of the house for a bit."

Sayuri reads the brochure, "But it's off season. Why would I want to go to some hotel off season next to the beach? Heck, it doesn't even have a indoor swimming pool!"

"It's said by the locals that its haunted. Even the new oweners say that it is."

"So your idea of me trying to get away from all the ghost hunting is to shove me into a supposed ghost haunted hotel?" Sayuri could get Katsuro to wipe the grin from his face.

He simply looks away, picks up his cup of coffee, and drains the contents.

It wasn't long when Sayuri was packing for a four day weekend out to a hotel by the beach. She tried to call up some of her girlfriends to come with her but no one wanted to. She plots for her editors death in many ways and forms which she plots for the main character in her book to have her boss die. Yep, she was going to base the boss off of Katsuro and make him die a horrible way cause by a possessed member of the ghost hunting team.

Sayuri cackles as she pulls up into a empty parking spot right next to a pale blue hotel. It reminded her of the beach resort she use to go to as a child with her grandparents. It looked very old yet had a homey feeling to it. Katsuro did get her a suite, so which she didn't have to worry about getting a crappy single. The receptionist was young, and very polite. She didn't even ask her for a autograph on the book she happen to be reading. Sayuri chuckles as she heads for her suite. The first thing she does is jump on the bed before getting clean up for the night.

The rest of the evening was her writing some more of her notes and chapters. The night was peaceful except for the hotel settling. That was normal for old places to do so. Sayuri knew that.

But that didn't let her to turn out the light at night.

The next day was relatively peaceful.

Sayuri couldn't believe just how peaceful everything was around her. After a nice breakfast, she left to do some window shopping. She didn't even check to ask the natives if the hotel was indeed haunted or not. She knew the only way to make Katsuro happy was to show him the five chapters she plotted out.

Chapter six was currently a work in progress. After spending time shopping (she bought Sho something so he wouldn't feel like she neglected him) and she bought several items as well. When she got back, Sayuri stares into the bag. She didn't just buy something for Sho but also for the members of SPR.

_I'm starting to think that fate really wants me to go with them or someone up in heaven just loves to screw with my life._

Muffled voices from the door catch her attention. Sayuri places the souveners back into the bag and stuffs it into her suitcase. Sayuri opens her door to hear people moving what look like equipment.

"Hmm...odd," Sayuri turns in the opposite direction.

Her grey eyes come across a little girl about six to seven years old wearing a long sleeve shirt with a jumper. Her eyes stare ahead, as if she was spying on what was going on.

Her eyes then look up at Sayuri.

"Hey there sweetie," Sayuri smiles, "what's your name?"

The little girl makes a face before continuing on staring down the hallway.

"What's wrong? You looking for someone?"

The little girl nods, "my mommy. I got lost from her. I can't find the room. Will you help me find her room?"

"Sure I can," Sayuri takes the little girl's hands, "what room number is it?"

"It's upstairs," The little girl lets Sayuri lead her up to the sixth floor, "it's that one!"

The little girl is pointing to the room with the numbers 669. Sayuri goes to knock on the door when the little girl tugs on her sleeve. The 'do-not-disturb' sign is hanging on the front knob.

"Oh, sorry," Sayuri whispers, "you'll be okay?"

"I have a key," the little girl looks down before looking up, "thank you miss."

"No problem,"

Sayuri turns and leaves back downstairs to the lobby. That made her feel good inside. She helped a little girl out today. Now all she had to do was help a old lady cross the street and save a kitten. Sayuri chuckles silently at her own jokes before she starts to walk to the main desk.

All she wanted was to know a good place for dinner out.

She finds herself frozen to the spot, staring ahead at the people lined up at the main desk area. Naru turns around, stops, spotting Sayuri. The rest of the group all see her too.

"Hey Sayuri!" Monk waves at her, with Mai.

She closes her eyes before waving back.

Her mini vacation just got a lot more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

"Are you stalking me?" The first question that comes out of Sayuri's mouth, "did you call my editor to see where I was staying at? Did you planned all this out, Shibuya?"

The team was setting up camp in the main conference room next to the desk. Naru ignores Sayuri's questions, while Ayako gets a list of the rooms from the receptionist.

"Answer me Naru!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He stands up to go talk to the manager of the hotel.

Sayuri sighs, sitting down.

It all made sense. The hotel. The suite on the bottom floor. Heck, Katsuro made her go a day early that way she wouldn't walk out on the group. There wouldn't be a escape route. And if she went back, Katsuro probably threaten to make sure she couldn't get another book publish. She runs her hands through her hair, wanting to tug it out.

"Miss Hara," Naru turns to Masako, "sense anything around Miss Natsuma?"

"No," Masako tugs at the sleeve of her kimono, "I don't sense a spirit around her."

"Good," Naru turns back to the monitors, "just make sure to keep an eye out. That goes for all of you."

Mai sighs, turning to watch as Sayuri stares into the wood pattern of the table. She didn't look very happy. The usual grey eyes were flashing, annoyed. Her fingers dug into her brown locks, pulling slightly. She couldn't blame Sayuri for being angry. But Naru had his reason to corner Sayuri at the hotel.

A hand slaps near Sayuri, causing the girl to look up.

Ayako leans over the table, "stop your pouting for two minutes. If you haven't stopped to think, this benefits you and counters your annoyance."

Her book.

She suddenly wish she hadn't thought up to do ghost hunting on her newest horror novel. She cursed herself the day she found that ad in the newspaper for Shibuya Psychic Research.

Fate was defiantly playing against her, wanting her to become closer to the team. The team that consists of Naru Shibuya and his assistant Lin, a monk who was also a bassist, a self made shrine maiden, a celebrity medium, a teenage priest, and a teenage girl who was latent psychic.

And there was her, right in the middle of it all.

Where did she fit into the equation?

She was a horror novelist who suppose to have a ability that deals with the dead.

Something that she was terrify to even trust. Was it really her power to see the dead or just her mind playing tricks on her? Her face pales, recalling an incident where she was talking to the pictures of her recently departed grandparents. Her mother had walk in, hearing her conversation. She had never seen her mother look so scared and angry. That was the day she believe that there were no such things as ghosts.

On top that, she slowly grew to realize just what her parents jobs were. Prosecutors for the damn. She hated how they represented the bad guys and not the good guys. She also hated the fact that sometimes they won, and they got pay very well for it. Her parents wealth was nothing but a deal that they had made with the devil.

Her mother's sister married a con-artist. Her parents let them get away, only helping them when it was necessary for them. Her whole family were nothing but liars.

She hated her parents' jobs. She hated her aunt and uncle for being the criminals they were and nearly putting Sho's life in danger.

Ghost stories to her were all made up stories. Stories fuse together from fact and twist into a lie. A really good lie that anyone could believe that someone could see a ghost.

"Sayuri?"

A hand touches the top of her head.

Her eyes look up to see Monk standing next to Ayako.

"What is it?"

"You were crying." Monk had move to the girl when he saw silent tears falling down her face, dripping onto the table's smooth surface. The look on her face broke a little of his heart.

Sayuri brushes her fingers across her cheek, touching the wetness, "I guess I was."

"It's alright to be scared and not want to admit it... but you have so much standing right in front of your eyes. Just... for once... try and believe in the unbelievable before you get hurt," Ayako sits down with Monk leaving his hand on Sayuri's shoulder.

"I..." Sayuri chews on her lips.

They were trembling.

The last thing she wanted to do was to cry in front of these people.

"Now are you going to help us or keep denying the truth?" Ayako taps her fingers impatiently on the table.

Sayuri hears herself let out a sigh.

"Yes," she could hear rustling, "I will help. I will help and stop being such a-I mean, I'll help and maybe," she found herself trying hard to form the words, "consider the fact that there are things paranormal."

"Yes!" Mai pumps her fist in the air.

"Doesn't mean that's my answer to saying 'I believe'," Sayuri points a finger at her, "Its going to take me some time to get use to it. Just...baby steps..."

"Don't worry," Monk places his hand on hers, "you won't go at it alone."

Her sea grey eyes stare into his brown before staring at each of them. That warm feeling she got from the case she first went with them came back. The whole room seem to fill up with something she couldn't explain.

It was a nice, happy feeling.

_There must be something. I'm feeling happy all of sudden. As if for the first time, I got people I can count on._

"Finally," Naru ruins the mood, "now can we now discuss the case at hand? I didn't go over it at the office because I wanted Miss Natsuma present."

Naru puts down a small pile of files, along with a blue print and a map of the hotel. He also pulls out some newspaper clippings. Sayuri stares at the black and white newspaper photograph of the hotel. It look fairly newer along with the parking lot filled up. The picture must have been taken in the summertime.

"The Ehime Hotel was build a few years after the war for tourism. After that, it went through periods of ups and downs. Ten years ago, a tragedy occur within the walls of the hotel. "

A newspaper lands in the middle of the pile.

"Murders at the Ehime Hotel," Mai reads out loud, "wait, murders?"

The files were open as Naru takes the main one. Everyone stares at the photographs of the bios of the people that were staying at the hotel late one night.

"On September 27, at 12:15 a.m., a man armed with gun, walks into the hotel. Only eight people were staying at the hotel that night. All eight plus the receptionist was found early in the morning, at 7:00 by the morning shift. The gunman was never found nor any evidence concluding who the gunman was."

Naru puts down the file, taking out pictures.

"I'm warning you," He doesn't show a hint of emotion, "these pictures are gruesome."

He places the pictures up on a white board that the hotel gave to him in use of. "First one to be shot," Naru pins up the picture, "the receptionist, Miss Naomi Sato. She was nineteen when she died."

"Second," Naru pins up the other, "an older gentleman who walk into the lobby to read by the fire. He was walking down the hallway and came face to face with the gunman. He was caught by surprise."

"Third and fourth and fifth," Naru pins up three or more pictures, "three teens that were heading back to Tokyo from a recent concert. Mika, Jyou, and Eiji. Jyou was shot first while Eiji and Mika tried to run out of the way. Eiji was shot twice in the back. Mika shot once."

"Sixth and seventh, a newly wed couple. Both shot in the back," The pictures of the bodies continue to cover the board.

"The last, a mother and daughter. The mother was shot in the chest, trying to protect her daughter."

The pictures of dead bodies and blood made everyone queasy. Sayuri wanted to look away but couldn't. It burn in her mind how someone could just walk in and kill everyone in one place then just leave as if nothing happen. What really piss her off that the guy got away.

"Is..." Ayako gulps, "are these the ones that might be haunting the place?"

"Those are the only recent deaths that have occur in this hotel," Naru continues, "reason why I brought up the case was I wanted you to know who these possible spirits might be. I have a hunch but I can't be entire sure until the evidence presents itself."

"She was just seven years old," Mai glances at the photo of the happy smiling girl before looking at the crime scene, "did the police really have no leads?"

"None that really could be proven," Naru turns away.

As everyone prepares to take the cameras up into the rooms where each of the victims were staying at, Sayuri takes a closer look at the photos. The first photos were the ones that the victims were smiling in. The second photos were the ones of their bodies.

"Wait," Sayuri pauses at the old man, "that's...the horror author...Sutiiven Osama...he was murdered? Here?"

"Don't tell me that you're a fan," Monk chuckles.

"Well duh, I have all of his books," Sayuri groans, "great...I'm going to be dealing with my favorite author's ghost."

"Not just his," Ayako reminds her, "all of them."

Sayuri nods, trying to regain focus. It was nice that Naru had information on all of the victims. That way if there was such activity, it could be any of the those still trap in the hotel. The thought was sad in itself. It came close to what she could have written. Her eyes land on the girl and her mother.

Her eyes widen, taking a step back away from the girl.

Why didn't she notice that before?

"Sayuri?" John touches her arm.

"I've seen that little girl!"

"When?"

"Where?"

"Just today," Sayuri starts to feel panic rise up in her chest, "when you guys were carrying equipment in. That was when I didn't know it was you guys. I walk out of my room and turn to look. I look back and she was just standing there. I help her go back to her room to her mother."

Sayuri turns around, bolting from John. She grabs the nearest trash can and throws up into it. Ayako moves to comfort her, rubbing her back. Sayuri wipes her mouth, feeling a bit scared and shock.

A cup of water is handed to her.

Naru had already documented her sighting. "We need to set up cameras and microphones in the rooms they were staying at. Also for the hallways, we're setting up sensors. The hotel is letting us use their own security system to capture anything as well.

Everyone was paired into teams, setting up equipment. Sayuri, Mai, Monk, and John all got the three floors while Ayako, Masako, Lin, and Naru got the second and first floor.

"Yasu isn't here?" Sayuri asks Mai, who she got stuck with to set up cameras in the rooms.

"He's got a exam to study for," Mai finishes positioning the camera.

"I bet he would like this place," Sayuri glances around.

"Hoping on seeing that little girl again?" Mai asks her.

"Yes and no," she groans, "I can't believe I lost my lunch after I figure it out."

"I don't blame you," Mai helps her with wires, "you see her then the photos then put two and two together then-"

"Mai, I don't think Naru is going to like it if I puke on the carpet," Sayuri turns green with Mai apologizing.

"I'm glad you decided to help us out," Mai smiles, heading back downstairs, "we've all been worried about you since your encounter."

"Worried? About me?" Sayuri felt touch, "but why? I mean, I barely know you guys and you barely know me."

"Because," Mai turns around, "for good reason you're meant to be apart of this. A part of our lives as we are to your life. You got a gift Sayuri, even if you like it or not. One day you might help someone cross over."

"I just get scare..." Sayuri sighs, "because I'm afraid I might get into something that I not meant to be in."

"That's the life of a ghost hunter. Everything is going to scare us at sometime or another. I've been frighten plenty myself but I know I have the others there. We do it together Sayuri, no matter what."

"So how does someone like you," They take a moment to wait for Monk and John to finish up on the last two floors, "get involve with Naru and this whole ghost hunting business?" Mai sits on the steps while Sayuri leans against the opposite wall.

"He was called by the principal at my school to come check out abandon building that was suppose to be haunted. He also called Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John too. I was involve because I was walking around it and scared myself silly. I ran into Lin, getting him hurt and breaking a camera. Naru pretty much made me work for him to pay it off. I never left since."

"Wow," Sayuri chuckles, "talk about fate."

"It was," Mai smiles, "If I had the chance to go back and change anything, I wouldn't. It was the best day of my life."

"You really do care about them, don't you?" Sayuri sits down on the steps next to Mai.

"They're...sorta the only family I have," Mai chuckles, "it's good, odd, but good."

"Only family?"

"Yeah, I'm a orphan," Mai catches the look on Sayuri's face, "You just assume I had parents?"

"I...I figure you were like me. That your parents didn't care what you got into," Sayuri shakes her head, "so you live alone?"

"Pretty much," Mai leans back, "I do work for pay on top of having the fun of chasing ghosts from Naru. The school also helps me out, letting get the chance to do my schoolwork and pay off the bills."

"Mai," her tone was serious, causing the teenage girl to look at her oddly, "if anything would happen. And I mean anything, you know you have a place to stay with me and Sho just in case."

"Sayuri, I doubt that-"

"I'm saying it because," The older girl puts a hand on Mai's head, "you're awesome. And I care about you. And that was way before I knew about your situation. You seem happy and that is all that matters. But I'm telling you because I care, and that Sho would kick my butt if I left you on the streets. So you have a free invitation to stay at my home in need of emergency or because you're tired of living alone. Deal?"

"Deal," Mai shakes her hand before hugging her, "You're cool Sayuri."

"D'aw," Sayuri laughs, "so are you. You have to be to put up with Naru."

"Yeah," Mai blushes, "but once in a while, he has his moments."

"Ooh that is strange, Maybe we should do a investigation on that," Sayuri jokes, holding up one of the cameras while wiggling her eyebrows.

The two girls are left into a pile of giggles.

"Sayuri, Mai, hurry up and finish," Naru's voice cackles over the radio.

"Aye aye captain," Sayuri makes her voice sound gruff, saluting with Mai trying to stifle her giggles.

"What are you two giggling about?" Monk comes around the corner after Mai and Sayuri adjust the last camera. The two girls stare at him before giggling to one another. Monk felt his lips move. It was nice to see Sayuri laughing. She wasn't annoyed or angry at all. Her grey eyes dance, giggling as she whispers something to Mai. Her eyes look back up to him.

"Girl stuff," Sayuri chuckles.

"Uh huh," Monk just shakes his head as John comes around the corner.

"This case has go to be one of the saddest ones," John comments on their way down, "to have nine people die. And that killer took his time to do so."

"Yeah, I mean who just walks into a hotel and shoots up the place?" Monk questions.

Sayuri stops walking, thinking about something. The three stop, turn around to look at her.

"Sayuri?" Monk asks, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She looks confuse, "wait, he walks in and shoots up the first two people on the main floor. The first floor I mean. Then he goes up to kill everyone else. Odd."

"Yeah it is," Mai comments. They all pause a moment when Sayuri walks away from them.

"Then," Sayuri looks around before opening a door then slamming it. It made a loud noise. She then starts banging up and down the walls of the hallway. The three sweatdrop, suddenly questioning the brunette's sanity. The noise was loud enough for Naru to come onto the speaker, asking what the racket was all about.

Sayuri points to the radio in Monk's hand, "see?"

"See what? I'm not getting it," Monk gets the radio taking out of his hand.

"Naru? I have a theory. Could you help me prove it wrong or right?" Sayuri speaks into it. The voice on the other end sounded very annoyed, "what is it Miss Natsuma?"

"Have Ayako get on my laptop. There should be a sound bite that reads 'gun shot'. Have Lin hook it up to the speakers to make it sound like it came from inside the building." Sayuri doesn't hear a response.

A few second later, a loud bang is heard from atop the four floor.

"What did that sound like you three?"

"A gun going off," John comments, "why did you have-"

"The gun shots," Mai felt her hands tremble, "why didn't they hear them? If they did-"

"There wouldn't have been nine bodies. There were reports of gun shots going off around the time of the killing. But why didn't the people upstairs hear it?"

The lights began to flicker on and off.

"I think they're coming out for the night," Sayuri hands the radio back to Monk. The four just stand there, watching as the lights and the sounds of the doors open and close. It goes quiet for a few seconds. The radio crackles, with Naru trying to contact them. It goes dead. Monk hits it a couple of times, trying to get it to work.

Mai points her finger behind Sayuri. John and Monk already position themselves on either side of Sayuri and Mai.

"Sayuri..."

She turns around to see the little girl holding a doll near the end of the hallway. Mai squeaks, hiding behind Sayuri. John looks to Monk for a second, who still holds his position but doesn't do anything. The light flicker again, diming.

Her eyes had dark circles under her eyes, holding the doll tightly. The doll was covered in blood just like in the photograph. The little girl was all bloody with a black, blood burnt hole near the top of her head.

"Did you come here to help us?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

After the scare with the little girl, the four made their way downstairs to base camp. "She actually appear to you. At the end of the hallway?" Naru was the one asking questions.

"Yeah," Sayuri huddles near Mai, "she look like just as she was when she died. She ask if we were going to help them."

"We're not here to solve a murder. Simply explore that paranormal activity is going on here," Naru frowns.

"Well if dead girls can come back looking like they were ten years ago," Sayuri glares, "then yes."

"We need to know just how many apparitions are here. For sure, the little girl is. Now we have to know about the others," Naru stare at the screens of the rooms and hallways, "why did you make us do that experiment?"

"Because," Sayuri stares into the small cup of water, "how is that seven people didn't hear a gun go off? We knew that many of them weren't asleep at that time. Just how do they die without hearing it coming first?"

"We're not here to solve their murders."

"But what if we did? Huh? Maybe then they'll move on. Maybe that's why they're stuck here because the killer got away and nobody is willing to do anything about it!" Passion rose in her voice, with Sayuri standing up.

"Calm down Miss Natsuma," Naru turns around.

"I can't," Sayuri sniffles, "not when they died like that. If I'm going to do this, I want to be able to help to the point that I know I _can't_. I'm not doing this ghost hunting gig half-way, Naru."

"So you agree that-"

"I'm not going to agree to much. But I will accept that maybe, just maybe, people get stuck here for a reason. Right now, that little girl and the others are stuck here because of a nut job. Dead or not, I want justice."

The lights fade off and on as if the spirits hear Sayuri's words.

"Right now," Naru seems unfazed by Sayuri's speech, "I need a sweep of the rooms. Everyone go in pairs."

Naru arrange it that Sayuri be paired with Monk in case of an apparition attack. Mai was with John and Ayako was stuck being Masako's partner again.

"Guess it's just you and me now," Monk and her head upstairs.

"Yeah," Sayuri frowns, "sorry if I got carried away. I..."

"You feel for them," Monk nudges her, "you want them to move on. Not be stuck in a cramp hotel until the end of the world. You're being human. It's normal to feel for some of the spirits."

They head upstairs towards the newlyweds suite.

"Did you guys ever have a case where all of you felt emotional to?"

"Yeah," Monk frowns, "there was one. A little boy at a church. His spirit was haunting the grounds. We couldn't find his body. He had played hide and seek with the others, disappearing. His body was found up near the roof hiding behind the angels. Nobody thought to look up there."

A wave of emotion hits her in the chest.

"That's horrible."

"He move on," Monk swallows the lump in his throat, "resting in peace and hopefully finding his father."

Sayuri nods when Monk opens the door. Over the years, the hotel had redecorated since the murders. It look less tacky, feeling more like a place for a newly married couple to spend the night there. A large king size bed is place near a pair of large windows. Everything was all white and cream with accent colors of soft blues and reds.

"Wait," Sayuri pauses, "why did we get stuck with the newlyweds?"

"Because," Monk checks his clipboard, "apparently we are closer in age to them and that its easier to talk to us then a teenage girl and a priest."

"Good point." Sayuri felt the heat from her face leave.

"Why?" Monk smirks, "didn't want to be alone with me?"

"You're actually teasing me in the honeymoon suite? Real romantic Takigawa."

"You're still blushing," Monk pokes one of her cheeks.

"Stop it!"

The smell of roses and burnt candles fills the room. Sayuri felt her nose twitch, daring to sneeze. Monk stares around the room.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Takeno? We're sorry to disturb you but..." Monk pauses, staring at Sayuri to continue. She jumps, wondering what to say to a couple of newly wed ghosts.

"Uh...well...we're investigating the hotel," Sayuri picks up, feeling odd for talking to air, "we just want to know why you're still here. Why you haunt this place?"

Soft music begins to play.

"Are they serious?" Monk chuckles, "either they're setting the mood for themselves or us."

"Guys," Sayuri blushes, "We're not...I mean...we're...would you please say something to them?"

"Uh uh," He leans against the wall, "not when it gets you all flustered. You look adorable getting all bashful."

"I am not bashful," Sayuri jabs him right in the chest with her finger, "and quit flirting with me."

"Me? Flirt? With you?" Monk's eyes look playful.

"Takigawa..." She growls.

The music gets a little louder with the candles in the room lighting up. The two watch as the windows open to let in a little breeze. The gauze curtains float in the air. Suddenly Monk reaches across to Sayuri, touching the top of her head. The brunette stares at him, puzzled. Monk holds up a rose petal.

The petals were all over the place now.

"Well," Monk comments, turning off his flashlight, "that's new. Never had petals appear out of nowhere."

"We're not getting anywhere," Sayuri comments.

"They both were found dead over there," Monk points to the bed.

"We're not going to-" Sayuri gets drag across the room.

"Oh yes we are," Monk sits her down, "we're sitting here. They died here so it's probably a better guess that they'll talk to us here."

"If I hear any sounds that doesn't sound like talking," Sayuri blushes, "I'm leaving the room and letting the ghosts do their thing."

Sayuri turns away, hearing him chuckle. A loud smack is heard as Monk holds his head.

"You deserve that," Sayuri glares.

"Just teasing," Monk winces.

"Okay," Sayuri sighs, "now I feel stupid. I'm sitting here in the honeymoon suite with you and all the ghosts are doing is setting the mood. Yeah, I feel totally uncomfortable right now."

"What?" Monk nudges her leg with his, "not attracted to me?"

"You're cute," Sayuri comments, "but annoying."

"At least you think I'm cute."

"Shut up, Takigawa!"

Monk's face suddenly turns serious as he grabs her wrist, dragging her gently towards the bed and tossing her smaller frame on it. Sayuri turns several shades of red, especially when Monk leans on the edge with his knees, pinning her by her shoulders and hovering over her with a smirk.

"T-Takigawa...what are you doing?" Her voice falters.

He places a finger to her lips and looks up, seeing a shimmer in the air beside the bed.

Her heart was racing as she looks towards the shimmer. She could barely make out an outline of a woman.

"Looks like it's working..." Monk says, leaning down closer.

Strands of his dirty blond locks tickle Sayuri's face as she grit her teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.

"The only thing that is working is you tryin' something you don't wanna... not unless you really want your teeth knocked out."

"If we don't," Monk whispers, "then we won't be able to talk to them or get any reactions."

"After this is over," She growls, "I'm kicking your sorry butt."

Brown eyes close partway, "I'm not tryin' to hurt you...or play with your feelings... this is for the case."

Unsure if she was supposed to feel relieved or insulted, Sayuri glances towards the outline.

"Okay," the word came out a whimper.

Monk leans down, brushing his lips across hers. Sayuri felt a tinge of regret. She also realize that the video camera was still on. She knew Mai and Ayako were never going to let her live it down. Lips met lips. Her breath got stuck in her throat. His smell was really good to begin with.

She hears a rustling near the bed, hoping it was the bride that was moving around.

Monk feels a shiver, not sure if it was from the kiss or from the icy cold touch on his shoulder. He pulls back, turning his head to see the young woman looking down at him solemnly.

"Young love... so sweet..." she whispers, her eyes glossing over, though no tears fell.

"We wanna help... tell us, please, what happened." Sayuri feels grateful for the interruption, trying to ignore the underlying disappointment.

"The door open with a loud bang," The groom frowns, "then...sharp pain...blood..."

"You didn't hear a gun go off?"

"What gun?" The bride looks puzzled.

Grey eyes met brown.

"Tell us more, all that you can remember."

"A man...he..." The bride brings her hand to her mouth, "very dark...but...scary."

"What do you mean dark?" Sayuri sits up, "like...you couldn't see him?"

"A dark massed shape like a man," the groom stands next to his bride now.

The images of the bride and groom were becoming more and more realistic. Sayuri holds a hand to her mouth when she spies the holes in each of them. The bride stares with wide eyes.

"The others saw the same thing too," she whispers, lip quivering, "a scary man who was nothing but black...he was holding something...I couldn't tell what it was."

"The police believe it was a gun," Sayuri frowns, "I'm so sorry."

The bride's eyes look down.

Sayuri felt her eyes begin to water up.

"Can you remember anything else?" Monk asks.

Sayuri felt surprised by his tone. It was tender and genuinely grief stricken.

The groom frowns, nodding. "The man...he felt...I could feel his anger. So much hate and fury."

"The little girl...she said you saw her," the bride stares at Sayuri, "most people don't."

Sayuri felt a shiver, "Yeah... strange for me too..."

"She says you have an...angel following you around." the bride's eyes light for a moment.

"A what now?"

"He's very kind," the bride sees her husband turn to the clock, "we must rest for now."

The groom and bride fade back into nothing, leaving the two alone the room again. Sayuri finally let out a breath, falling back onto the bed.

She could give a guess who this angel was.

"Kyo..." she murmurs

She rubs her hands over her face, making a noise. She parts her fingers to stare at Monk. He was writing down what the two ghosts had told him. She begins to play with the clues. From what the ghosts told them, and her own experience at writing ghost stories, it sounded like the murderer was a spirit as well.

Well... that helped.

At least she thinks it did.

"Sayuri," Monk leans over her, smiling, "was that so bad?"

She looks away, shoving him back. "Just keep your distance, Takigawa! Especially if you don't want dentures!"

Monk smirks, grabbing her wrists, "Now now, no punching me in the mouth on the job."

Her eyes shift, "I was thinking of using my shoe." Squirming free, the brunette turns to storm out of the suite.

Monk sighs, picking up a remaining rose petal and inhaling the scent.

It wasn't so bad for him.

"Women," he grumbles, before leaving the suite.

Sayuri heads her way where Mai and John were at. The room of the three teens. Just as she was about to reach for the knob, the door flies open. Mai stomps out. The strong smell of cigarettes hits Sayuri's nose and mouth, causing her to cough.

"What the hell...?" Sayuri covers her mouth.

"They're horrible!" Mai shakes her fists, "You hear me? You three are horrible!"

John was covering his mouth and sends a pleading look at Sayuri. Sayuri rushes into the room. Her hands find the window, opening it. The strong cloud of smoke leaves the room via window. The scent still remain but it wasn't as strong. The radio suddenly clicks on to some rock music. The volume is turn up just way too loud.

"Knock it off you three!" She yells, "that was a priest that was in here."

She could have sworn she heard chuckling.

"So?" a female voice giggles.

"We're having fun," a male voice talks.

"In the afterlife," the second male voice bubble over with laughter.

A vein throbs in her temple, wondering what to do. She could barely figure out how to raise an eight-year-old boy. How on earth could she possibly take on three rowdy teenage ghosts?

"Tell me about the guy who killed you three?"

The chuckling stop and so did the music.

The girl appears, making everyone jump. A large black and bloody wound is where part of her skull use to be. Her eyes were blood shot with blood everywhere.

"He was dark... and a horrid, horrid monster."

The first boy appears. Two large gaping holes are where his chest use to be.

"He carried something," He plays with a lighter, "it was shape like a gun...but it couldn't be."

"Not sure...what it was. It hurt... a lot." The second boy appears, smoking a cigarette. Sayuri recalls their names as Eiji, Jyou, and Mika.

"I'm sorry for what happen to you. We need to know about the scary man. The Takenos-"

"Ah, the love birds," The one smoking the cigarette stops, "yeah...sucks for what happen to them too."

"And Kira and her mother," Mika frowns.

"Dude!" The one with the lighter, "did you see that?"

"See what?" The other boy's eyes widen, "wow..."

"I feel safe now," Mika smiles.

The clock in the room chimes.

"Alright times up," All three stare at them, "you better find out what happen. We really like to move on."

"Yeah to that big rock concert in the sky," the boys fade with the girl waving.

"I like your guardian angel," Mika giggles, "He's cute!"

"How come ghosts are seeing him and not me?" Sayuri comments after the smell and the teens vanished. Monk pats her on the shoulder. John, now able to breath, told her not to worry, that she'll see Kyo in time. Mai is puzzled as to why the ghost were able to see the 'angel' floating around Sayuri.

Movement out of the corner of her eyes catches a glimpse of a tall man with dark hair.

"Mai?" The others stop walking to see that she was still staring down the hallway, "we got to go and tell Naru what we found out."

"Right," Mai continues to look over her shoulder as they head back downstairs.

When everyone gather in the lobby, Monk and Sayuri went over the evidence the Takenos gave them. Also the information the teens said about the scary man. Masako had manage to contact the little girl and her mother, who said the exact same thing.

The receptionist manage to tell little, but it was the same as the others.

Something had killed them that could or could not be entirely human.

"The only one left is Osama," Naru speaks, "we tried to contact him but he won't appear. My guess is that he's moved on since then or does not wish to speak to us."

"He was mostly a loner," Sayuri comments, "after his wife died and his kids move out of the house. He likes to keep to himself, mostly trying to write his next novel. Don't feel bad if he doesn't want to talk to you."

"I heard that," a male voice causes all of them to jump.

A older man with grey hair sits in one of the plush chairs near the fireplace. His entire being look see through yet they could make out the details of his facial expression.

"Sorry that we-"

"It's alright," The newspaper finds itself back on the coffee table, "I figure someone would come by to investigate after all the racket we been making over the years."

"Could you tell us anything else about who killed you and the others?" Naru asks.

The former horror novelist frowns, "Did they tell you that he was one black son of bitch that had enough fury to burn down the whole town? Of course they did. You ghost hunters are lot different then the others. There is one thing that you should know. I could pick up on it the moment he was in the hotel."

"And that is?"

"He's just as dead as the rest of us," Osama tilts his head up.

All the lights in the hotel went on and off when everything dims, creating a creepy scenery.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I try to shot him. The bullet went right through him. I always carry a gun with me. Since my wife died, I wasn't going to take any chances of getting mugged. When the bullet went through him, I knew I was going die."

"Anything else?"

The strong smell of death hangs in the air. Everyone tries to cover their mouth and nose, hurrying away from the ghost into the conference room.

"Be careful."

"Alright we have to find out what this spirit is," Naru looks to Lin and Monk, "we have to find if there is a source where this spirit is coming from. John, stay here with everyone. We'll be right back. If anything happens, contact us."

The group leaves.

Sayuri ponders over the statement that was given to them. She quickly grabs her phone out of her pocket, hitting speed dial on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ayako asks.

"Shh," Sayuri hears the voice on the other end, "Ritsuke?"

"Well hello beautiful," A warm male voice comes over the speaker, "haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hello to you too, handsome," Sayuri chuckles.

She stops giggling as she gets strange looks from the others in the room. Sayuri clears her throat, putting the phone on speaker, "Hey Ritsuke...I'm here at the Ehime Hotel. I...uh...I need you to look up something for me."

"Sure," His voice pauses, "why are you at a haunted hotel?"

"Because Katsuro is a jerk," Sayuri chews on her lip, "and I'm ghost hunting."

Ritsuke begins to laugh over the phone, "You? Ghost Hunting? Are you pulling my leg?"

"No I'm not," Sayuri blushes, "I'm helping out Shibuya Psychic Research with the-"

"Murder case," Ritsuke chuckles.

"So you have heard of it?" Mai speaks up.

"You got me on speaker phone, don't you Yuri?" Ritsuke chuckles, "and just who may I be speaking to?"

"Mai Taniyama," Mai speaks, "and how are you?"

"Detective Ritsuke Satoru," His voice was dripping with sexiness, "I'm an old friend of Sayuri's."

"Old friend or boyfriend." Ayako speaks.

"And who is the lovely lady with the sweet voice I hear talking to me?" Ayako blushes, "Ayako Matsuzaki..."

"Nice to meet you. Okay, I'll get introductions later. What is that you need me to look up Sayuri?"

"Anything about any deaths since the time that the hotel has been open," Sayuri looks over the files, "we...have a hunch."

"Sure," Ritsuke is hear typing away on a computer, "on it. I'll call you back once I got something."

"Thanks," Sayuri hangs up, with eyes staring at her, "what?"

Ayako and Mai gives her knowing looks.

"He's like a big brother to me," Sayuri sweat drops, "we do that whole other thing because it's a inside joke to us. Don't judge me."

"Wasn't going to-" The lights flicker again, with loud knocking and banging.

John looks out the windows of the conference room into the lobby. He raises his arms, ready to defend off whatever it was that was coming.

"Uh oh," Mai had a bad feeling in her gut.

The banging was getting louder and louder. Everyone huddles down in the conference room, ready for whatever to come.

A little voice is heard, "he's coming."

That's when all hell breaks loose in the hotel when a door from the basement bangs open.

A dark mass comes out roaring with a gun shape object in his hand. The boys suddenly appear out of nowhere. The mass screams as Monk chants and John leaps into it with him. The mass slowly takes human shape, revealing a very tall, big male figure with a monster face and red burning eyes. A dark aura hangs around him, smelling of death, fear, and hate.

The gun is more visible now, slowly lowering to the group at face level.

"Shit!" Sayuri jumps up, "Monk! John!"

A loud gunshot goes off with her and Mai screaming for them.

The lights all go out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**A/N: I like to say a big thank you to everyone who does read this story and to my beta, who has been helping me along the way. **

**

* * *

**

Mai and Sayuri had cried out in fear of what would happen to their friends. The boys appear to be standing still in the dark. The spirit let out a disgusting hiss, angry that his bullets didn't penetrate anyone's flesh. Monk's chanting sounded like it was louder then before, with the spirit glaring angrily at him.

The barrier had stop the bullets from hurting anyone.

"Get out of here," Naru whispers furiously, "now!"

Ayako drags Masako and Mai towards the door to get out of the place. Sayuri remains standing, fear gripping her if something would happen to one of them. She didn't want that. She didn't want them to die like the ghosts did.

"I'm not leaving you guys alone with this bastard," Sayuri shouts.

The bastard turns its head around to stare at her before lunging in her direction.

"Sayuri!"

Her legs couldn't move as the spirit lunges for her with his gun. The flashback of the vision of the spirit with the same dangerous red eyes consumes her thoughts.

_Kyo...if you're here now...help me!_

Her eyes close, waiting for the fatal blow. Her arms raised to protect her head. A sharp sound like metal hitting metal is heard. Her grey eyes open part way to see nothing but glowing, white wings. The wings are coming out of the back of the grey and white dressed samurai standing in front of her.

"K-Kyo?"

The spirit is surprise as a sword is what is blocking his gun. Sharp, intense gray eyes bore their way into the red. There was no trace of fear in the samurai's eyes. Sparks fly off the weapons as Kyo backs away to stand in front of Sayuri.

The spirit makes a gurgling sound before trying to aim his weapon at the face of the samurai that stood before him. A small smirk appears as the samurai grabs a hold of the barrel, pulling it out of the hands of the spirit. A sound of something piercing flesh is heard as the gun is shove into the chest area. The guns sticks through the spirit as Kyo shoves him back into the wall.

It's red eyes fade to where the blood shot eyes of a angry man are now terrified.

"Please...don't hurt me," the voice was wispy and gurgling at the same time.

"Nobody tries to hurt my family," Kyo's eyes shine with white feathers everywhere, "you tried to hurt yours. Instead you went and took the lives of others out of fury and hate for no reason! You don't deserve mercy."

"Please," the spirit kneels, "don't..."

"Finish it!" Kyo shouts, not sure to whom from Sayuri's point of view. In a fury of feathers, Sayuri finds herself off the floor and out of the hotel. It wasn't long until she could hear Mai calling her name.

"Sayuri," Mai hugs the older girl, "are you alright?"

Sayuri looks around to see that all four of them were outside on the lawn near the van. Ayako was helping out Masako while Mai kneeled on the cold grass to hug her.

"How did I get out-"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Mai asks, "one minute you weren't here next it was like poof!"

"Poof?"

A large explosion is heard from the front half of the hotel. All four girls scramble towards it, yelling for the names of their friends trapped inside. The loud piercing sound of sirens is also heard. Sayuri grabs Mai, holding her back as Lin helps Naru out of building followed by Monk and John.

"Sayuri!" A familiar male voice catches the girls' attention, turning around to see who was calling out.

Sayuri feels arms wrap around her, spinning her around before setting her back down on her feet. The worried amber eyes of Detective Ritsuke Satoru stares down at her, with hands on her cheeks. His spiky black hair look even more untamed down to his rumpled shirt, pants, and jacket. His gun was visible from the inside of his leather jacket.

"Are you alright?" Ritsuke squeezes her tightly to him, "I panic when you didn't pick up your cell phone. I found out who else died around here. A very angry man who was shot down by police when he came to kill off members of his family for disowning him."

"Figures," Sayuri brushes her hair out of her face, "thanks for coming...I think?"

"Least I could do just to be sure that you weren't in danger," Ritsuke lets her go, "ghost hunting involves blowing up hotel lobbies?"

"Not usually," Sayuri laughs sheepishly, "in this case, yeah."

It didn't take long for Naru and Ritsuke to take care of the police. Though Sayuri could have sworn that Ritsuke had threaten Naru with his life for putting her in danger. She sighs, knowing that Naru would retort, saying how she would know what she was getting herself into.

"Well," she got clearance to go back in and get her stuff, "guess my mini-vacation is over."

"Need any help?"

Sayuri jumps from gather up her suitcase. She turns around to see Monk leaning in the doorway.

"You look tired," She pauses a moment to walk up to him, "you should be in the van trying to catch some sleep, my brave monk."

"Eh, it was nothing," Monk rolls his shoulders.

"Hurt?" Her hand touches his arm.

"Just sore," He stares down into her grey eyes, swearing that he had seen two pairs when conforting the spirit. It didn't surprise him if there were and the second belong to her so called angel Kyo. Now it made sense when he heard a loud voice shouting him to finish it. John did as well. The two assume it was from Naru who later confirm that he heard it too and wasn't him.

"You rest when you get home, alright?"

"Aw, you do care." His smile had flirt written all over it.

"I care enough," Sayuri felt her one eye twitch, "only because you guys are awesome and after this, I don't want to see any of you go out the way those ghosts did."

"Right," Monk helps her with her suitcase while she attends to her laptop and papers, "what's the big bag of stuff for?"

"Sadly," Sayuri blushes, "for you all. I subconsciously bought you all something while I was out one day."

"Hmm," Monk looks through the bag, "did you get something for Sho?"

"Of course."

"You going to tell him about your adventure?"

Monk watches Sayuri pause a moment in packing away her laptop. He sees her shoulders go down, sighing. "I'm going to," she mumbles, "despite that I don't want him to worry."

"If he did," Monk zips up her bag, "he would have called."

"Maybe that's why I had Kyo with me," Sayuri zips up her laptop bag, "because he wanted me to be safe."

"It sounds like the little guy," Monk picks up her suitcase, "ready?"

"Yeah," the two leave the room with the manager saying the rooms were on them, and not to worry about paying up front. Ritsuke was currently talking with Naru when he spots her leaving the hotel.

"Leaving?"

"The case is over," Sayuri opens the trunk for Monk to put her suitcase in, "so yeah. Also I got to pick Sho up from a friend's house. He's got school Monday."

"You sound like a little mother," Ritsuke pinches her cheek.

"Stop it, Ritsu!"

Monk clears his throat, "sorry to interrupt but who are you again?"

"Detective Ritsuke Satoru," Amber eyes narrow, getting a good look at Monk, "I'm a friend of Sayuri's. And who are you?"

"Hosho Takigawa, a member of Shibuya Psychic Research and a friend of Sayuri's as well."

"Guys," She could hear them mentally growling, "be nice. I like you both too much. While you two growl over who is the alpha male, I'm going to go say goodbye to everyone else."

After saying goodbye, Naru pulls her aside.

"You did fairly well on your first official case, Miss Natsuma." Naru looks her in the eyes.

"Thanks," Sayuri smiles a bit, "since it went so well, I forgive you for tricking me."

"It was the only way that I could have you accept that you have a unique ability," Naru coughs, "I'll be seeing you later Miss Natsuma. Have a safe return home."

**

* * *

**

"Wow you actually got to talk to not one but seven ghosts!" Sho was leaning out of his chair. Sayuri was telling him about her trip up to the hotel. She explained all that happened, including the encounter with Kyo.

"Pretty much," Sayuri laughs, "I felt sorry for them."

"I would too," Sho frowns, "did they move on?"

"Yes," Sayuri nods, "Naru told me they did. They also told me thank you for helping them."

"Cool!"

Sho hands over his empty dinner plate to her, "so...did you really see Kyo?"

She stops washing dishes. The dishes sink to the bottom with Sayuri leaning over the sink, "Yeah I did Sho. He protected me from the dark spirit. He...you were right. I'm sorry."

Sayuri is nearly knock off her feet by Sho. The eight year old decides to tackle her into a hug. The brunette kneels down and hugs her little cousin back. Sho wraps his little arms around her neck.

"I'm happy that you did," Sho whispers, "I told him to protect you while on your trip."

"Sho..." Sayuri pulls away.

"I mean it," Sho looks ever so serious for an eight year old, "I knew you didn't believe in ghosts and I was afraid that...I didn't want you to get hurt by something you couldn't see so I told Kyo to watch out for ya."

"The other ghosts saw him," Sayuri ruffles his hair, "they told me he was nice. And I know he is. He's very handsome and very protective."

"Duh? He's family," Sho leaves the kitchen.

Sayuri watches Sho go into the living room to turn on the television. She thinks back to what the angel had said when he was fighting off the spirit. He said that he would protect his family.

The overwhelming sensation of love makes her eyes water. It was a warm feeling that was rising up in her chest. She felt something brush up against her shoulders. Her eyes close.

_Kyo..._

_I'm right here, Sayuri. I'm not going anywhere._

"Does this mean you believe now?" Sayuri opens her eyes to Sho standing there, "as in ghosts?"

"In a sense, yes. It's...still a bit scary to me. I'm taking my time with it."

"Okay!" The eight year old seem very happy about that answer.

It only took a couple of days until Sayuri finally asks Sho if he wanted to go Halloween decoration shopping with her. The eight year old all but flew to the car after school when she came to pick him up.

"I'm guessing you don't have your own decorations?" Sho asks the moment they walked into the store.

"No," Sayuri pushes the cart around, "typically I eat junk food and watch corny horror flicks."

"Not this year!" Sho giggles, "you got a eight year old to entertain."

"That I do," Sayuri laughs, "but I'm not going to try to make the house too scary. I don't want you or your friends having nightmares."

"Why have nightmares when I have a guardian angel?" Sho immediately spots something, "oooh, let's get those!"

Two hours and several dollars later, Sayuri didn't feel bad about splurging on the best decorations available. Sho even convince her to get a costume. She was happy with the pumpkins and ghosts and cheesy skeletons. Her mind wanders to what Mai and the others would be doing for Halloween.

"Probably a case," she sighs, "maybe I can make some of them play hooky for work and have them come down and help me out."

She begins to unload her purchases, putting them away in close storage until she and Sho could get help to decorate their home with spooky stuff. The only thing she didn't buy were tombstones, stating that they had the real deal out in the backyard.

"Hey Sho," Sayuri puts down a bag of lights, "what do you think if we all up Mai and Monk and the others to come down and help us Halloween night? As long as they're not busy that is. Sho? Whatcha think about that?"

Her question remains unanswered.

"Okay," Sayuri sighs, wandering through the house, "very funny Sho. I told you not to scare me with those masks we got. Okay, I've seen enough creepy things for at least another week."

She searches the entire house top to bottom, checking every cabinet and hiding place that a eight year old could get to. Sayuri even check the attic only to be startled by a huge black spider. The spider met its death at her hand before moving out to check around the house.

Panic rises back into her chest, recalling the night when she found him by Kyo's tombstone. When she reach the tombstone, Sho wasn't there at all.

Her whole body felt numb as she races back into the house.

Sayuri grabs her cell phone off the counter, ready to dial Ritsuke's number. She lets out a small scream, dropping her phone at the sight of the small ghost plush sitting right in front of her on the countertop.

She lets out a breath, picking up her phone. When she comes back up, the ghost is right on the edge, staring at her with a cute smile and black eyes.

"Okay," Sayuri pushes the doll back, "very funny."

The doll moves again, coming forward.

"Kyo?" The doll immediately stops when she speaks his name, "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Where is Sho?"

The ghost doll goes up then drops on the counter.

"Ghost?"

The doll sits up, with it bobbing forward as if Kyo was making it nod.

"It's..." She felt her breathing hitch, "oh god...Kyo...why didn't you watch him? Kyo! You're suppose to keep him safe! Isn't he your friend?"

Sayuri turns around to see a pumpkin sitting on the other counter with a sad, clown face.

"Okay not your fault but..." She takes a deep breath, "I can't fight it."

The number to Shibuya Psychic Research appears in the arms of the ghost doll, staring at her. Warm tears come into her eyes as she dials the number to SPR. Mai's warm voice answers the phone.

"Mai," She sniffles, "it's Sayuri."

"Hey Sayuri," the warm greeting dies, "what's wrong?"

"Please get everyone down here," She felt her lip quiver, "Sho's gone missing. I think it's ghost related."

"How do you know that?"

"My angel told me," She felt like crying.

"Okay! Hang on! Lemme just-" Mai leaves the phone as soon as Sayuri starts to cry, "we got it! We're coming over. You have anyone that can keep you company while we get everyone rounded up?"

"Y-yes," She sniffles, "Mai...I'm scared. He's...he's only eight years old. I know what some ghosts can do to people. I don't want to find him like that."

"You won't," Mai's voice falters on the line, "get someone to stay with you."

"Okay," she hangs up the phone before calling Ritsuke. The detective was there in about ten minutes. He look like he had just got home from work, dress in nothing but a long sleeve shirt with a unbutton one on top with dirty jeans and boots. His gun is on him at his holster.

"Ritsu," She falls into his arms.

"Why haven't you call the police?" He holds her.

"Because," Sayuri sobs into his shoulder, "It wasn't a human."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**A/N: I just can't seem to give Sayuri a break from the paranormal can I?**

**

* * *

**

The van parks in front of the house. Mai is the first to get out, running up the walk. Monk follows close behind her. The front door opens with a bang. Both Ritsuke and Sayuri look up to see Mai standing in the doorway.

"Sayuri!" Mai quickly goes to her side, wrapping her arms around the poor woman.

"Mai..." She was feeling weepy again, letting the teenager hold her.

"Don't worry," Mai squeezes her, "we'll find him."

The set up process went very quickly with only so much time to go and look for Sho. Ritsuke watches them set up. His amber eyes narrow. Naru is tap on the shoulder. He was met with a not so happy detective. Angry amber eyes flash dangerously.

"This better not be a scam," the detective's voice drops low, "I don't want Sho's life put in anymore danger nor do I want Sayuri's feelings to be mess with."

Naru stares into the angry amber eyes, "I can assure you that this isn't a scam and that we understand the importance that we must find Sho unharmed."

"You better not make her pay for this."

"We won't," Another voice interrupts with Ritsuke stepping away from Naru, "she's part of the team."

Ayako stands there with one hand on her hip, eyes glue on the detective.

Ritsuke sighs, "I care about the little guy as much as Sayuri does. If this thing is a ghost that took him..."

"We'll find him," Ayako puts a hand on his elbow. The small gesture of comfort touches him. He looks back up to look at her. It was amazing that someone like her was a shrine maiden. She looked too old for it to him. But he was feeling something now, with her hand on his arm.

"That guardian angel better be right," Ritsuke grumbles, "or else I'll find a way to bring him life just so I can pop him one."

"You don't believe in ghosts either?"

"Hard to describe what I believe," Ritsuke puts his hands into his pockets, "I do believe that people can either do the right thing or completely destroy a life. Do I believe that someone from the dead can come back for revenge? For payback? Hell yeah, because I seen enough to realize that it's possible."

"Well today you're going to get a crash course in ghost hunting, Detective, " Ayako chuckles.

"It's Ritsuke. Don't call me Detective unless I'm on the clock," Ritsuke gives her a crooked smile.

A small tingle is felt at her fingertips. Ayako pulls her hand away from him, jumping as if she got a electrical shock. She watches him, puzzled why she got a reaction only when he smiled at her.

"We need a map of the entire-" Naru stops as Sayuri grabs a large map from a cupboard, laying it down.

"Wow, you got a huge plot of land here," Monk whistles low.

"It use to be part of a big estate a long time ago," Sayuri smoothes out the edges, "then all that was lived in was this house. The rest...I don't know. The woods just grew around it. Grandpa said that people stop living up there."

"Up there?"

"Yeah...in the woods. I use to hear stories about how our family had a lot of wealth. A mixture of ancient Japanese aristocracy and English merchants. Something happen that made the family move here to this house. We've stayed ever since."

"Wait," Mai looks at her, "is this from the Natsuma family or..."

"My mother's," Sayuri frowns, "I only have one grandfather on my dad's side. Not many of my relatives are alive on that side. The only other family I have known is my mom's. My mother's parents were the ones that favor me. They gave me everything when they died, until I became of age. I have no idea how my mom or my aunt lost their favor. But yeah, Nadeshiko Manor is part of the Konoe family."

"The Konoe family use to be very powerful way back in the day in this area," Yasu speaks up, on the laptop.

"That's right," Naru stares at Sayuri, "any chance that you got to look around up there?"

"No," Sayuri stares back down at the map, "I tried to one day but Sho all but scream murder. He said to not go in the woods. That it wasn't safe. Now I know why. A ghost lives there. A ghost that took Sho."

"We're going to find him," Monk puts both hands on her shoulders.

"I'm scared," Tears form in her grey eyes, "Please Naru...I don't want him..."

"We'll find him," Naru is at her side, a hand on hers, "you need to stay calm and focus. I understand how upsetting this is but panic won't bring him back any faster. You have to trust me, trust us to help you."

Sayuri nods. Lin and Yasu come to her side, assisting on making small copies of them map for the others to take with them. Naru and Mai make GPS guides in case anyone got lost in small hand held devices. Ayako, Monk, John along with Ritsuke check around the edge of the woods that just began in Sayuri's backyard.

"What is that you guys are going to do?" Ritsuke watches in interest.

"Seeing if we sense anything," Monk tells him, "I am picking up on something but it's faint."

"Me too," Ayako doesn't step forward into the brush.

"It's faint but," John frowns, "whatever it is, it's probably been hiding in the woods the whole time."

"Why would a spirit just linger around a place like this?" Ritsuke asks.

"Probably die here or summon here," Monk turns around, "it all depends on the spirit. It could be a lot of things. Most important thing is to distract it long enough to get Sho out of here and find a way to get rid of it."

"You guys better do something about the house," The detective crosses his arms, frowning, "because if that spirit got into the house..."

"We'll put up a protective barrier up," Monk senses the annoyance in the detective.

"It better be the best you got," Ritsuke kicks at the dirt, "It's one thing to have a person break into her house but when it's something I can't get rid of, then we have a problem."

"It won't be a problem."

"Gentlemen," Ayako gets in between them, "don't forget who we're here for."

"Masako," John speaks up, "do you sense anything?"

The celebrity medium had come out of the house to help the others after not being able to sense any spirit activity in the house.

"The spirit..." She frowns, "it seems far away but..."

"But?" Ritsuke glances at their faces, "I don't like the sound of that."

"There is something else besides the spirit that took Sho. I can't be able to pinpoint where or what. But it doesn't feel..." Her face blanches, "right."

"We're going to have be on guard once we get out there," Monk stares at the woods, "we don't need to run into anything that we're not prepare for."

"Now I feel stupid," Ritsuke glances at his own weapon, "but I'm coming along in case it isn't a ghost and actually a person. Did Sayuri tell you that Sho's dad ran off months before?"

"I believe she mention it," Ayako turns to him.

"It's just a shot in the dark," Ritsuke chews his lip, "but I'm not taking chances."

"I'll laugh if you try to shoot a ghost with that," Ayako points at his gun.

"And I'll laugh if you scream like a little girl," Ritsuke's cocky smile comes out.

"Like I would," Ayako flips her hair, leaning forward into his face, "probably you will. I mean, you never dealt with a ghost before."

"You're right. Maybe oh pretty shrine maiden protect me from such things?" His hand goes out to touch a strand of hair. A loud slap is heard, causing Monk and John to wince.

"Try to touch me again and I'll take your gun away from you," Ayako stomps back into the house.

"You know," Ritsuke rubs his cheek, "I wouldn't doubt if she did."

"I hope not," Monk's image of Ayako with a gun sends shivers down his spine, "and let's not."

"Everyone," Naru sticks his head outside, "we're going to be heading out. One team stays at the house while another heads out into the woods."

Ayako, Masako, Lin, and Naru all stay at the house. Mai, Monk, John, and Ritsuke would accompany Sayuri into the woods. Sayuri changes her shoes into hiking boots, trying to keep her mind off of the panic rising in her chest. She jumps off the porch, tugging at her jacket.

"Thank you guys for doing this," Sayuri stares at them.

"It's no problem," Mai takes Sayuri's hands, "we care about Sho too. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Ritsuke comes back dress in a jacket for against the cold, armed with a machete and a walking stick. The group stares oddly at the detective holding the large, sharp weapon. Amber eyes blink, puzzled.

"What? It's to clear the brush," everyone but Sayuri sweatdrops.

"The camera you have with you," Naru points to the one attached to the priest, "will give us image back at base. You have your map, GPS, camera, and all that. Be careful. We have no idea what you could be against."

Sayuri leads the way first, with Ritsuke not that far behind her. The moment she step on the path leading up into the forest, a sharp tingle is felt throughout her body. She winces with Ritsuke stopping.

"What's wrong?"

"Not sure," Sayuri continues, getting out of the way of the others.

Everyone but Ritsuke felt the tingle as well. They continue through the woods, with Ritsuke now ahead to clear any brush. Mai sticks close to John and Monk, looking at their surroundings. The forest was defiantly creepy, evening though it was only mid afternoon. It wasn't very long when they came upon remnants of what appear to be the rest of the estate.

"Smaller buildings..." Mai speaks up, causing the others to stop at a fork in the path. Sayuri looks around, with a small breeze now floating through the air. It would be dark soon, and Sho was somewhere without her. An eight year old alone and cold with only the company of a spirit.

"Hey," Monk takes another look at the map, "one path leads up to the main house."

"You think that's where the ghost has Sho stashed?" Ritsuke asks him.

"Maybe."

Mai turns to head up the path towards the main house. The road look like it had been paved with brick and stone a long time ago but the dirt and grass quickly destroy it. She tries to continue only to be push away by unseen force. It was enough to have the others get push back as well.

"What was that?" Ritsuke asks as John helps Mai up.

_Wrong way..._

Sayuri hears the sound of wings beating. A warm presence is behind her, with the feeling that someone is touching her shoulder.

_The boy...he is the other way...go that way. _

"Guys! This way!" Sayuri takes off away from the group, deep into the trees.

"Sayuri!" Monk and Ritsuke take after her with Mai and John trailing behind. The branches don't even keep her from running towards what appear to be abandon shrine. It was small yet still held some of it's original beauty. Her skin burns from where the branches scratch up her face but she didn't care.

Her eyes focus on the shrine ahead of her. She could make out a small figure sitting inside.

"Sho! Sho!"

The small figure manages to come out of the shadows, revealing that it was Sho. He looked very scared, with some minor bruises and cuts. He look like he had a good cry.

"Sho!" Sayuri is almost at the steps of the shrine.

"Sayuri! No!"

She finds herself flying backwards, landing into Ritsuke and Monk. Sho looks terrify again, huddling behind a pillar. His brown eyed gaze glances upwards into air. Sayuri gets away from the guys, standing now.

Her eyes focus on the space Sho is staring at.

The air ripples with something trying to take shape.

"What is that?" Ritsuke couldn't move as an apparition appears to be standing on the top of the platform of the shrine. His hair is pulled back, spiking outwards. He wears a similar outfit much like Kyo only he had what appear to be bandages around his chest, wrists and feet.

A pair of glowing eyes is what stands out the most.

They were tinted red, the same shade as the monster in Sayuri's vision.

Was this what she image?

Everyone froze at the sound of metal. The sword glinted in the sunlight, surprising everyone at the moment.

"How is that possible?" Mai shakes, "how is that sword shining?"

"He's strong," John pulls out his crucifix, "probably has enough strength to make it look real enough."

"Yeah but he won't get by us," Monk cracks his knuckles.

"Kyo," The voice was deep, booming loudly, "my rival, have you come to collect the boy? Have you accept my invitation?"

_Sayuri...I'm only strong enough to do so much. Please help me save Sho from him._

She jumps at the sound of Kyo's voice in her head, "but what do you need me for?"

_Forgive me...but I need your body._

"Invitation?" Everyone stands in shock as a strange voice comes out Sayuri's mouth, "is that what you call it when you steal my many times great-grandson from underneath my nose? What matter is this? I thought you die a long time ago, old man."

Ritsuke staggers back, with Mai gripping his arm.

"He's in her body?"

"Old man," the ghost laughs, "I'm only five years older then you. Tell me, do you accept my challenge? That we settle our rivalry this time, for eternity?"

"I'll only accept if you let Sho go, Gin," Sayuri's eyes narrow. It was hard to tell that Kyo was in there to begin with. They shared the same eye color but the voice, how the body was standing was all samurai. Monk and John were at a lost for words at this. Sho watches with awe from the shrine steps.

Gin's eyes glow red, "I'll win this time, rival. And the blood of the male Konoe family line will spill on this land. It is the only way I can be set free for I was promised."

"Whatever promise was made is a lie! This land is cursed!"

"Cursed because you couldn't save them," Gin's voice gurgled, causing everyone to gasp as his image is distorted.

"I'm finally going to finish you off!" The sword is raised as Gin flies forward, ready to strike the possessed girl down.

The sound of metal hitting metal is heard.

A sword flew out of the shrine, glowing with some holy power. The sword blocks Gin's attack. Mai charges ahead, trying to reach Sho as the two rivals fight. One being a ghost and the other in the body of his many times great granddaughter.

"Why must you use the body of your family? You use a girl?" The sword is block again.

"She is strong. She is my family. You expect someone that can't defeat you? Even Sayuri can. Because I believe in her," A smirk is across her face as she jabs the spirit with the sword.

"Monk! John! Do something!" Mai wraps her arms around Sho, trying to get him away from the shrine when a unseen force keeps them there.

John tackles the barrier keeping Mai and Sho from reaching them while Monk chants away to weaken the spirit of the rival warrior. Ritsuke isn't sure what to do. He was still stunned that a spirit possess Sayuri's body, now fighting off a being that was see through.

"Detective Satoru!" John calls for his help. Ritsuke responds, getting up right away.

"You going to be fine?" He yells at Monk.

"I got it! Go help them!"

The battle was nothing but Kyo or Sayuri blocking every attack from Gin. The older samurai lets out a groan of frustration before getting slice across the chest. It must have been something supernatural for the ghost felt pain. Gin tries to strike only to get slash and stab, twice. The chants were helping weaken the spirit with Kyo now having a advantage.

Gin shrinks back, quickly digging into the sleeve of his kimono and throwing small kunai. Two were blocked from hitting Monk while Ritsuke pushes the priest out the way. One knick his arm.

John turns around, "are you alright, mate?"

"I'm fine. I had gunshots that hurt worse then this."

"ARGH!" Gin leaps at Sayuri, trying his best to get some scratch at the body that his rival was using. He realize the monk's chanting was weakening power. He wasn't told about him or the others. All he had to do was kidnap the boy and hopefully, spill his blood on the ground. To kill the last male heir to the Konoe family would bring him peace.

A supernatural push sends Sayuri flying.

Grey eyes widen, speeding up to save Monk from the coming attack.

"Takigawa!"

Monk is caught off guard for a slip second as the ghost sword stabs into his shoulder. Monk screams, throwing off his chanting. Blood spills over the ground from the stabbing. Gin smirks, sliding out his sword for another attack. Monk holds his arm before looking up into the red, evil eyes of Gin.

"To spill the blood of a powerful Buddhist monk will bring me so much joy," A evil grin forms on his face as his sword is raise up for one final blow. Monk's eyes widen, fearing this could be his last moment on earth.

Gin stops, feeling the sensation of cold burning. A sword had stab itself right in the middle of his chest, right where his heart would be. Eyes look to see that Sayuri had jump in between her and the monk in time to stab him.

"Kyo...you..." His power was weakening the longer the sword was kept in place.

"I'm not Kyo," Sayuri's voice was her own.

Gin's eyes tremble.

It may be Kyo's descendant but those grey eyes were just as cold. Her teeth grind as she pummels the sword deeper into the ghost's chest.

"Burn in hell, you bastard," She shoves him away, letting go of the sword.

"You..." Gin was defeated by a mortal girl, a monk, and his rival, "how did you..."

"I told you I believe in her," Kyo's spirit floats nearby, staring at Gin with arms cross, "I believe in my family."

"You," Gin pulls the sword out, "you bastard! You just had to care, didn't you? You just had to stay behind and protect them? I'll never get my chance to crossover!"

The sky around the shrine grew dark with faint rumbling. The ground itself shook. Gin turns around, eyes fearful of what was going on at the shrine. John and Ritsuke pull Mai and Sho away from it. Everyone gathers away from it. Dark, ghoulish hands appears from the darkness of the shrine.

"No! Please!" Gin kneels, "I beg of you! I've try to kill the boy! I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting others! Please, just give me another chance!"

Black hands wound themselves around the wrists and waist of Gin.

"No! Please! Don't keep me here! Don't make me suffer!" His soul is drag all the way to the shrine before pulled into some sort of vortex. The last thing anyone hears is the screams of the samurai before everything turns back to normal.

"We should leave," Ritsuke had pulled out his gun while John had help up his cross when the samurai was being dragged.

"I agree," Mai was holding onto Sho tightly. The eight year old had hidden his face in her shoulder.

"Sho..." Sayuri looks over at her cousin before giving a startled cry, "Takigawa!"

"I'm...fine," Monk grunts, standing up. His hand covers the wound at his shoulder. The blood was seeping through his shirt. She kneels down, touching his face, "no you're not. I...we didn't protect you in time. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," Her hands felt cool against his face.

"Let's just get back to the house," Ritsuke puts away his gun, "and out of the creepy forest?"

They all head back with Sayuri helping Monk. Ritsuke takes off his short sleeve shirt to use to tie around the wound to put pressure on the bleeding. The group is greeted at the door with Ayako making a fuss at Monk and Ritsuke.

"Fuss over him," The detective points, "He was the one who got stabbed!"

"Stabbed?" Masako looks a bit pale at the blood.

"We watch everything through the camera," Naru speaks to the group as Ayako and Sayuri go to fuss over Monk, "before it cut out right as the samurai was grab by something dark."

"It was creepy as hell," Ritsuke comments, "If he wasn't plotting on trying to kill Sho, I would have felt sorry for him."

"He's a trapped soul," Masako speaks up, holding the sleeve of her kimono up to her mouth, "something is keeping him here."

"Them," Mai looks up, "who is them?"

"Possibly other trap souls," Naru crosses his arms.

"Souls that Kyo couldn't save," Mai felt her eyes look back towards Sayuri, "he possess her body so he could fight off his rival. She didn't say anything the whole time we were walking back."

"Either she doesn't remember or she wants to," John is handed water by Ayako.

"I remembered," Sayuri speaks up, startling them all, "Kyo let me go as soon as Monk got stabbed. I...all I could remember was him leaving my body, knowing what I wanted to do the moment I saw that sword in his shoulder."

"Yet why did you let him?" Naru walks over to her, staring into her eyes.

"Because," A small smile forms, "he's family."

That answer throws Naru off, causing a puzzled expression to form on his face.

"I don't expect you to understand Naru. I don't either. He did ask me first. I know I answer 'yes'. Or thought it. Then next thing I know, I felt like I was watching a movie of myself kicking ghost butt."

"That was the coolest thing ever!" Ayako speaks up, suddenly excited as she was mopping up the wound on Monk. He winces, glaring at her.

"Watch it!"

Sayuri found Sho with Mai and John. Chocolate brown eyes look up the moment she walk into the living room. He quickly jumps out of Mai's lap and into Sayuri's. Warm, fresh tears fall out of the young woman's eyes, holding her cousin in her lap. The rest of the evening was Sayuri stuck to Sho's side. The group decided to stay the night just in case.

Sayuri and Mai are on either side of Sho who didn't seem to mind that they stay in his room. Ritsuke sleeps outside his door while the others were either in a bed or sleeping in position in case of an attack.

Everyone falls asleep, happy that the little boy was found and dreading if they should ever have to protect him from something dark and powerful.

Kyo stands at the edge of the backyard, staring into the trees.

Solemn eyes stare into the darkness.

His eyes close as he walks into the woods again, fading into the blackness of the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later...

Sayuri finds herself at a high end restaurant sitting next to Katsuro enjoying dinner with his boss and his wife. It was older gentleman with grey hair dress in a three piece suit. His wife wore a dress and jacket combination colored the same as the wine. Sayuri felt it was nice to have to talk about work, rather then _work_.

Naru hired her on as a part time medium, in case Masako didn't or couldn't come. Sayuri happily agreed, having fun while getting the crap scare out of her. Only once after the incident in the woods that Kyo had to jump into her body to scare away a spirit. The rest was helping Mai or Lin. With Mai, she could talk easily. With Lin, the man seem to keep to himself so she respected it by quietly doing her work at the other end. Sometimes she was so quiet, Lin would startled himself when he turns around to find her there.

Takigawa finally gave up trying to get her out on a date. They settled on being just friends, though sometimes he felt like a annoying brother. Ritsuke didn't jump on the SPR wagon yet but once in a while he bring a odd case to Naru. The detective seemed to tolerate the ghost hunters while happily flirting with Ayako every chance he got.

On top of the ghost hunting, she found herself writing like crazy. The inspiration seemed to just burst every time she come home from a case. Though that usually meant that Sho had to wake her up to get him to school on time. The eight year old was even more attach to her, even calling her 'Mom' once when he was ask over for a sleepover with some of his friends.

"This is amazing," Mr. Ishichi hands her back the manuscript, "I want to keep reading. I feel like I'm right there with these kids. How did you come up with this?"

"Oh magic," Sayuri laughs before taking a bite out of her steak.

"Ghost hunting," The older man laughs, "I never thought someone could make ghost hunting seem so...scary."

"Well," Sayuri cringes at lying to him, "you know most of my novels are ghost stories. Why not do one about people who go hunting for ghosts? Besides, it makes even more interesting when the heroine isn't running away from a scary guy waving a axe around."

"That is true," Mrs. Ichichi giggles, "I've read all your books and I must say despite how much I feel apart of the stories, I always end up scaring myself."

"Sometimes I do too," Katsuro sips his wine, "Sayuri is our mistress of horror, up with former Osama that is."

"Rest his soul," Mr. Ichichi, "The old bastard was hardheaded but he wrote good stuff. I bet if he was here, he would love your writing, Miss Natsuma."

Sayuri had to gulp down her wine. She wasn't about to tell the Ichichi's about her personal experience with the dead author. She just continue the dinner with Katsuro's boss and wife until Katsuro spoke up about getting home to tuck his children in at night.

"It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Ichichi," Sayuri bows to him and his wife.

"It was nice reading your new stuff," He laughs, "I about to invite you to a upcoming Halloween ball. Will you be attending? A lot of top artists are showing up."

"As nice as that sounds, I have a date with an eight year old who I pinky swear that I do a Halloween party for him and his friends," Sayuri chuckles.

"Oh that's right, you are your cousin Sho's guardian," Mrs. Ichichi, "Isn't it nice to have kids around?

"Now it is," Sayuri chuckles, "he wouldn't talk to me for a while. But I grew on him and he grew on me. Now I can't seem to go a day without Sho."

"You're going to make a wonderful mother someday," Mrs. Ichichi gives her hand a small squeeze. Sayuri faintly blushes at the comment. The thought of being a mother never occurred to her, not even when she was young girl. All she wanted to do was write but she never knew what until she recall the stories her grandfather told her. A faint smile appears on her lips. It was maybe in her future plans if she wanted to be a mother. She'll just have to wait and find out.

"You did great," Katsuro hugs her after his boss leaves, "and I'm loving the story already. Probably the best work you have done so far."

"That's what you said about my last book," Sayuri chuckles as he walks her to her car.

"And to many more to come," Katsuro lets her get in, "I'll talk to you later. Say hi to Sho for me."

"Give the kids kisses for me," She yells back, "and tell your wife I want that brownie recipe!"

"You got it!"

Sayuri flips on the radio, feeling pretty good about her newest novel.

_I guess my time with Shibuya is doing some good to me. I can't wait until I finally finish the story! My readers are going to eat it up!_

The moment she stops at a red light, her eyes turn to the corner. A girl walks out wearing a red dress and red heels holding a black umbrella.

The girl turns to stop in the middle of the crosswalk, turning to face her car. Her dark hair is curled around her shoulders and face. Full painted lips and shadowy eyes stare at her. Sayuri realizes that the girl's dress wasn't red. It was stained with blood.

The moment the light turns green, Sayuri's car hits the gas, flying towards the girl. Sayuri tries to step on the brake only to have the girl disappear the moment the car touch her. The sound of squealing tires is heard while Sayuri tries to get her car under control.

The brunette leans over the steering wheel. Her heart was heard in her ears, thumping in her chest like she ran a marathon.

"Why do they come to me when I don't want them?" She grumbles, trying to regain her breathe and state of mind. She had to calm herself down and get home to Sho. Mai was babysitting tonight and didn't want to keep the girl waiting up all night. Sayuri recalls Mai's face when she handed her money before she left, saying that's what she earned for the night.

The thought made her laugh, making it easy to forget the ghost girl that almost gave her an heart attack.

Clammy hands reach for the keys to start the car back up only to have someone knock on her window. Sayuri screams, startled as the car door opens.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Flashing grey eyes turn to the culprit who decided to make her think a creep was getting into her car.

"Are you alright?" Lin's eye stares at her, leaning into the car.

"Uh...physical or mentally?"

"Miss Natsuma?" Naru's voice is heard from behind Lin.

"What happen?" Lin asks.

"Uh you know the usual...A GHOST FREAKIN STEP IN FRONT OF MY CAR THAT'S WHAT!" Lin clamps a hand over her mouth the moment she spazzed out.

"Hush," His eyes close, "you need to stay calm."

Sayuri doesn't move. She doesn't even swat his hand away. Grey eyes stare away from him. After a few moments, Lin pulls his hand away from her mouth. Sayuri hears her seat belt click. Next thing she knew, she was standing on the sidewalk with Naru. Lin takes her keys from her, locking the car up.

"You do have your phone on you?" Naru asks.

"Uh yes," Sayuri wasn't sure what just happen, "but I need to get home and call Mai. I left her to babysit for me. I don't want to-"

She gets cut off as Naru dials Mai's number to tell her that she would be running home late due to a run in with a spirit. He hangs up, "she won't mind staying for a while longer."

_I just got ambush...by Naru and Lin._

"You can come with us," Naru grabs her elbow, "You need some fresh air anyways."

"But I..." She's nudged along by Lin.

"You shouldn't be driving," Naru walks ahead with Lin behind Sayuri, "especially after a run in with a spirit."

"Are you telling me what to do?" A vein begins to throb.

"You need to remain calm," Naru walks to the rest of the sidewalk, followed by the other two, "also we might need an extra hand. We're buying equipment."

_Whoever is messing with my life right now, I hate you. I hate you very much and I pray a flower pot falls on your head_

She went along, knowing that if she tried to escape that Lin would probably grab her and carry her off. Sayuri finds her mind busy as she ends up helping Lin and Naru. She found herself drifting as she was just allow to carry a few things while Naru did all the work ordering. Before long, she was loading up the back of the van. Her watch realizes they kept her busy for about forty five minutes.

She taps Lin's shoulder. He turns around to see her holding out her hand.

"May I have my keys now so I can go home?"

"Will you drive safely?"

Sayuri nods eagerly. Sighing irritably, the Chinese man hands over her keys before wordlessly turning to carry on. She turns on her heel, leaving the two to the van.

"Miss Natsuma," She flinches at Naru's voice, "did you happen to know where you saw that spirit?"

"About two blocks from here. At the intersection next to the coffee shop," Sayuri continues on with a description, "female, with dark hair and smoky eyes. Red lips. Red heels. Her dress looked red until I realize it was blood stained. She was carrying an umbrella. Have a good night you two."

Sayuri makes it to her car. She drives safely home, sighing as she gets out. Mai greets her at the door. They all pile in so she could get Mai home then back to the house to tuck Sho into bed.

"Why were you so late?" Sho asks.

"Uh..." Sayuri rubs the back of her head, "ghost scare. Naru and Lin got me to calm down."

"What it monster-like?"

"No, just a creepy lady with a umbrella."

"Okay," Sho yawns, "good night Sayuri. Have sweet dreams about good things and not about creepy ladies with umbrellas."

Sayuri shuts off his lights, leaving the small light in the corner on. The glowing angel gave a soft, peaceful glow. John had gotten that for him after the scare in the woods. She also knew the others kept a couple of signs around the room to protect him. They were all so sweet to Sho.

Her heart felt touched.

Her hand brushes up against something. It chimes, startling the young woman. Sayuri peers at it in the dark. It was strange looking wind chimes with symbols that she could barely recognize.

"I wonder who put this here," Her fingers brush up against it again, creating a soft tune.

The soft chimes sounded so gentle and peaceful. Sayuri leaves Sho's room to go to her own. She yawns, trying to forget about her upsetting moment while coming home. Sayuri watches the leaves dance outside her window, praying that no monsters would come to haunt her dreams.

That's when she hears the chimes again.

Her eyes dart around the room only to see them hanging on her bookshelf near her window. The moonlight catches them, creating a soft, silvery glow.

"Sweet dreams," She whispers to Kyo, tucking herself in.

Sayuri falls asleep to the soft song that the chimes made during the night.

All night she had nothing but peaceful dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

Mai finds herself being pick up at her apartment by Sayuri. "Naru called," The older woman waits as she gets into the car, "we have a case. Naru, Lin, me, you, and possibly Monk. He's going to show up later since he has a show to do."

"What about Ayako, John, and Masako?"

"That's why I'm going," Sayuri laughs, "she's got some thing to do with her family. Ayako has a date. And John had to go out of town for a emergency."

"Emergency?" Brown eyes stare at her.

"Minor," Sayuri pats her on the shoulder, "he's taking over for another priest who came down with flu. No big deal."

"So just us four until Monk shows up," Mai rolls her eyes, "fun."

"Oh you know you like working with Naru," Sayuri pinches her cheek, "You like him..."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Sayuri laughs at Mai's blushing face, "It's obvious Mai. You like that narcissist jerk face."

"He has his moments," Mai sighs before looking serious again, "which far and few in between."

"De-nial is a river in Egypt, Mai," Sayuri glances at her GPS, "we should be there soon."

"What's the case about?"

"Poltergeist activity at a family home," Sayuri pulls up a long drive up a hill, "the family is at their wits end. They've been having spiritual activity for over six months. Everyone they had called that could come in immediately left the house as soon as they tried to figure out what it was. Most of the people were hurt in some way."

"So now they finally called us?"

"As I said, they called pretty much everybody before they called us."

"Well we've seen some pretty odd stuff," Mai pumps her fist, "we can handle anything."

A three story home comes into view, surrounded by lush gardens. Leaves blew around the dark house.

"Creepy," Sayuri grins, "like out of one of my books. It look innocent but I bet there is a-"

"Sayuri!" Mai makes a face, "enough of your sadistic, creepy mind. Let's just get inside and help the guys out."

"I'm sadistic?" Grey eyes blink.

"Very," Mai walks inside the house, "you tend say the creepiest things. It sometimes makes Naru nervous."

"I doubt I could make Naru nervous," Sayuri rolls her eyes, "now pretty girls? maybe...like someone I know of."

"Shut. Up!"

"Excuse me," Naru coughs, getting the attention, "but we're in here so please stop goofing off."

"We weren't," Sayuri pretends to throw a invisible dart at Naru's head. The two follow him into a dark green walled room that looked like a den. A couple is seated across from them. A young woman with light brown hair is sitting in a plush chair with another older woman behind her. The other woman appear to be the grandmother.

The Tenshino quickly explain their paranormal problem. Since six months ago when they moved into their new home, strange things have been happening. The family had called in every specialist on the matter to figure out what was wrong with the house. Many priests, monks, shrine maidens, psychics, mediums, and anyone else have had their lives threaten, scared, or possible injury. Each left the house frighten of what was in there. No one had been able to make a clear claim on what was exactly going on.

"A friend of mind finally handed me your card, Mr. Shibuya," Eiko squeezes her husband's hand, "she said that you and your team had helped in the past at her sister's home. She said that if anyone can find anything, it can be you and your team."

"We've had everyone up in this house before," Eiko's husband, Akira looks exhausted, "nobody has been able to figure out what is going on. It's also that many of the people we have ask for help have gotten hurt in this house. The worst one was the recent medium that was pushed down the stairs by something that wasn't there. Please, we are begging you to do something about this menace."

"Please, we speak on behalf of the safety of our family," Eiko points to the chair, "My daughter Yume and my sister Natsumi are afraid to sleep at night. My mother is only here for support. She refuses to stay in this house."

"It is curse," the old woman speaks up, "this whole family is cursed."

"Enough mother!"

"We just need a room to set up in as base," Naru is escorted to a library office just off to the right of the den. The place was huge and had enough room for all the equipment. Mai helps set up. No one was saying anything about the case at the moment. Sayuri glances over the list of what was going on in the house. It seem simple at first with doors opening and closing and footsteps and objects being moved around to people being pushed, dragged, smack, and one person was nearly burned by the stove shooting up flames.

Mai receives a text, "Monk is on his way."

"Good," Naru double checks the wires, "you and Sayuri go set up the cameras upstairs."

The two girls grab the cameras, heading upstairs.

"This is actually a nice house," Sayuri admires the woodwork, "too bad it might have a poltergeist."

"Naru will have a experiment perform," Mai looks up and down the hallway, "to see if it might be one of the family members."

Sayuri nods, "if not one of them, then maybe the old woman was right and this house is cursed."

"Let's not hope for that," they begin to set up video in the hallway.

Mai helps adjust the camera before turning around. The teenager is startled as the daughter Yume is standing at the stairs. Light brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail tied with a bow. Quiet brown eyes stare at her. She was dress in a white blouse, grey sweater, and dark pants. She look so thin and had dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh you startled me," Mai could tell Yume was about her age, "I'm Mai and this is Sayuri. Sorry if we're in your way."

"You're not," Yume shyly answers.

Sayuri gives the girl a comforting smile, "nothing to worry about. We'll find out what's bothering your house. That way you'll have peaceful dreams at night."

"I guess," Yume tugs at the hem of her sweater.

"I know you probably have heard that from the others, " Sayuri pats her shoulder, "but I've dealt with some weird things and so have the other members of SPR. Don't worry, we can be prepare to do anything."

Something flickers in Yume's eyes.

"But it just seems like-"

"We're not going to purposefully provoke whatever spirit is in here, or if it's multiplies. You'll be safe. Trust us."

Yume nods, leaving the two to the cameras as she heads for her room down the hall.

"Poor thing," Sayuri sighs, "let's get moving or else we'll never hear the end of Naru's lecture."

The girls move fast before coming downstairs to find that Lin and Monk made good work on the rooms there. Happy brown eyes give both girls a wink before moving on back to base. Everyone waits for Naru's instructions for the night.

"Wait," Mai nudges Sayuri, "where's Sho?"

"Ritsuke," she sighs, "he wanted to take him out for some male bonding."

"Sounds like Ritsu to me."

The basic procedure goes without interruption for most of the evening. Everyone takes notes, and watches any activity. So far, nothing odd occurs within the two hours of watching the place. Naru even perform an experiment to which to see if one of the members of the family was causing it. It went fairly well, leaving the gang to wait.

Eiko allowed Sayuri and Mai to use the kitchen to help themselves to snacks and drink. Mai prepares tea while Sayuri had brought in a small cooler. Mai looks up just as she set the pot down to boil.

"What's that?"

"Food," Sayuri holds up the red cooler, "I made them myself."

Mai walks over as Sayuri opens it up.

"Mostly sandwiches," Sayuri digs through it, "also some small pastries I made. I'm experimenting on what to make for Sho's Halloween party."

"You're having a Halloween party? For Sho?"

"Well," The brunette makes up a small plate for Mai, "yeah...since I kinda believe in ghosts now. Plus, my house is tend to be the most creepy so I figured I just have a big thing for the kids."

"Aw, need any help?"

"Yes, if you're not busy."

"Naru can get over it," Mai pops a pumpkin pastry into her mouth, "besides I love kids-Oh my gosh, this is delicious!"

"Thank you! I thought so too but I needed an second opinion."

"What's this?" Mai pops the other pastry into her mouth, "Mm..."

"Chocolate and peanut butter candies melted into it," Sayuri laughs at Mai eats another one, "watch it or else you'll be hyper then Naru will lock you up in the van."

"Then give me a sandwich," Mai orders, laughing along with Sayuri.

The whistling of the tea pot interrupts the laughter. Mai goes over to pick it up with a cloth. She sets it down on a cooling rack as she goes to get the tea bags out. The top of the tea pot starts to rattle. Sayuri watches it as Mai has her back turn to it. Waters starts to bubble a bit through the sprout.

_Sayuri!_

Mai turns around to walk back to the tea pot when Sayuri steps in front of her, knocking her back. Hot, boiling water squirts out of the spout of the teapot. The brunette screams as the water hits her arm. Mai grabs Sayuri away in time as the water continues to flow out of the teapot till it runs out of water.

"Sayuri? Mai?"

Mai looks up to see Monk, Eiko, and Akira running in.

"I'm alright," Mai looks around, "but Sayuri got burned."

"The teapot decided it be funny if it squirted boiling water at Mai," Tears were force out of her eyes. Sayuri holds her arm by the elbow, staring down at the red skin that would blister.

"I am so sorry!" Eiko apologizes.

"Not your fault," Mai calms her as Sayuri tries to make it to the sink. The sensation of burning pain made her feel lightheaded. Strong arms grab her, forcing her closer. Her arm is shove into the sink as ice cold water pours on it.

"We just got something reading up on the cameras," Naru walks into the kitchen to see Monk leaning over Sayuri as her arm gets bathed in cold water.

"You don't say," Monk glares at him before whispering to Sayuri, "It's okay."

"I didn't even notice it," Mai felt her own tears coming up, feeling bad that Sayuri got herself hurt.

"It's alright," Sayuri clenched her mouth, "it was quick enough for me to catch it before you did."

"Either you are very brave or very stupid," Monk tries to make a joke.

"Both," Sayuri sighs, wincing as her arm is pulled out of the cold water bath, "thank you...Monk."

"It's okay," Monk helps her out to base, "I think Lin has something to put on that burn of yours. We'll get it taken care of."

Lin was already digging out bandages and balm when they come back to base. He tugs Sayuri out of Monk's arms, sitting her down in front of him. Whatever it was that Lin was putting on her burn, it tingled for a second before it cooled her skin. Lin begins to wrap it so she wouldn't get the balm on anything else in the house. He doesn't even look at her as he treats her.

Sayuri stares at her bandaged arm, "thank you Lin."

He nods quietly to her before sitting back down in front of the cameras.

"What was on the cameras?" Monk asks Naru.

"Not sure," Naru rewinds back, "but the monitors in that particular room spiked then settled down."

"What could be causing it?"

"Whatever it is," Naru pauses as all the lights in the house power down, "doesn't want us here."

The shadows of a thunderstorm are seen on the wall. Lightning then the boom of thunder. That's when Mai screams, jumps staring at the grandmother who stood in the doorway. She held tight to her cane, looking very solemn.

"We are a cursed family," she speaks so quietly, "we are burdened with something that you people cannot help us with unless you are prepare to face something beyond your control."

"Don't worry," Naru doesn't even look at the grandmother, "we've dealt with worse cases."

"Good luck," the old woman cackle, "because you're going to need it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

The Tenshinos were ask to evacuate the house until further notice. The family didn't seem to mind, being offer to stay just up the hill to another relatives house. Yume seem pleased to be out of the house, with Mai helping the girl with her stuff. After the family leaves, Naru, Mai, and Monk decide to do a full sweep of the house. Lin was stuck with Sayuri (who was 'forced' to stay there due to her recent injury as well as the ones she obtain while trying to protect Mai from more activity since then).

The poor twenty two year old was force to stay behind as Lin worked at the monitors. She was sitting down on one of the cot beds that the Tenshinos lent to the team to used. Her arm was stilled wrapped up from the burn, as well as the few bruises she got from being pushed, shoved, and having things thrown at her.

_Mai, I'm starting to believe that you are magnet for supernatural trouble. I hope we do find something so I can have Kyo kick it's rotten little spooky ass!_

"Miss Natsuma?"

Sayuri sits up, realizing that Lin had been calling her name while she was sitting there thinking.

"Huh? I'm sorry Lin! I was..."

All she gets is a bored stare as if he wasn't interested in what she was thinking.

"Never mind," Sayuri gets put to work by getting her laptop shoved into her hands, "what's this for?"

"I want you to do some research. Naru's orders." His eyes remain on the equipment after handing over her laptop.

"Wouldn't you and Naru already have-" Sayuri closes her mouth at the silent order, "yes sir."

The two work in completely silence except for the usual noise coming from the machines. Occasionally Lin would pick up the radio to get a report from Naru. Not much was happening. Sayuri look up any information she could on the Tenshino family or even on the house itself. She even went as far as looking up Eiko's maternal side to find any clue.

_Everything that I'm finding was very minor or had nothing to do with a suppose cursed. And the house itself is new since five years ago. Before that, nothing here but woods! What are we missing? What is that we just can't figure out?_

Lin got another report as the trio had walk into Yume's room. Sayuri feels something brush against her back. Her eyes do a double take as Kyo is now standing over Lin. Narrow gray eyes look at the radio, as if he wanted to grab it out of Lin's hands.

"Kyo?"

The samurai frowns before motioning for her to grab the radio.

"Lin?"

He turns to have the radio taken out of his hands. Sayuri stands next to him as Kyo talks to her. Lin stares at her annoyed only to have the feeling of a glare come down on him.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sayuri stares at Kyo like he's crazy, "but I think Kyo wants you to check out Yume's room more. I think he thinks something is up there."

"But we got nothing-

Kyo lets out a sigh before disappearing on her. Sayuri tosses the radio back in Lin's hand a she races up the stairs after him. She accidently stubs her toe on the way down, wincing. Lin follows close behind her, grabbing her elbow and helping the rest of the way.

"What is that your ghost wants us to check?" Naru wasn't at all pleased. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, looking annoyed.

Kyo's eyes were busy staring around until he glances at the bed. He turns into a orb of light, one that everyone in the room could see and disappearing under the bed. Monk and Lin move the bed over only to find that nothing was under the bed. Sayuri mutters about the sanity of her dead ancestor as Naru and Mai inspect the floor boards.

Mai lets out a small cry, "I found it."

The floor board was loose enough that Mai pop it out. Naru reaches inside to pull out a black box. It was decorated with small red flowers. Naru opens it to reveal some papers, a small black book, matches, and some sort of symbol on a piece of cloth.

"Interesting," Naru pulls out a small hard drive stick as well, "I wonder what Yume keeps on here."

"It's all newspaper clippings about the people who used to come here to help at the house," Mai hands the stack to Monk and Lin to look over.

"It's black book with Yume's handwritten as well as some others. They all look to be curses or something."

"Kyo...how did you know that-" Sayuri stops talking when she senses Kyo's distress. His grey eyes were glued to the piece of cloth.

"Kyo? Are you listening to me?" Sayuri turns to the ghost who remained very still.

His eyes tremble. The last time he saw that symbol it was painted in blood over the large door at the main house. The same symbol now stared at him in not blood but red ink on a piece of white cloth.

"Kyo?" Sayuri frowns, "what is it?"

"Demon," Lin speaks up, "it's the symbol for demon. Is there something wrong with Kyo?"

Sayuri turns only to find Kyo gone. Her grey eyes scan the room but nothing was picking up that he was still in the house.

_Burn it! Burn it now!_

Sayuri is startled by the fierce order in her mind. She silently promises Kyo that they will as soon as they question Yume about the black box under her bed.

"Oooh, I think Yume has a boyfriend," Mai holds up a picture of Yume, smiling and laughing with some boy who looked like skater.

"Hmm...you think he is the one who got her into doing this stuff?" Monk questions Naru as Mai hands him the picture.

"It's a possibility," Naru hands it over to Lin.

It didn't take long to piece together the events. The Tenshino family was notified about their findings. The true story was that the boy in the picture was a boyfriend of Yume's from their old town. When they moved, she was upset. Her parents didn't really like him much, saying that he got Yume into some weird things. So Yume tried to play it off from the spells and hexes that her boyfriend taught her to make her parents think the house is haunted and to move back. Unfortunately her plan didn't work so well as so many specialists that her parents called in ended up getting hurt by her trying to get them out.

The poor girl was left embarrassed with two very angry parents.

Yume sends the group a dirty glare, telling them that they were now cursed.

When they get back to the office, Lin and Naru are still looking over the cloth. Sayuri couldn't sense Kyo anymore, which was unnerving and starting to worry her. Mai notices her state as well.

"Sayuri, are you okay?'

"I'm fine," the novelist frowns, "but I don't think Kyo is. He doesn't like symbol."

"How upset did he appear to be?" Mai sits down on the couch across from Sayuri.

"At first he look terrified of it. The last thing he said to me was to burn it. It wasn't a request. It sounded like more like an order. I think it triggered a memory. I think something really bad happened. I mean the whole 'he couldn't saved them' and trapped souls and curses. I starting to think something really bad happen to Kyo in the past that never really went away."

"Well that explains why he's still here," Mai muses, "I mean at least that's what I'm starting to think happened. He's stuck here until he undoes whatever it is that happened."

"He told me once that he felt bad that he couldn't save them. He never told me who they were. I ask if it was his wife and kids. He said no. He said his wife lived a full life and crossover as soon as she died. And you can imagine what happen to his kids. They all grew up, married, had children of their own, yada yada. Who else that Kyo really cared about...probably died a horrible death and he was the only one who could have stop it."

"And he didn't...because he-" Mai gets interrupted as the door flies open.

Sho stands at the doorway, breathing heavily as Ritsuke finally catches up to him.

"Sayuri!" Sho runs into his cousin's arms, "there is something wrong with Kyo. He won't calm down. Something made him upset!"

"Wait? Where is he?" Sayuri asks as Sho tells her that he's back at their home.

"He scared the crap out of both us when a whirlwind just comes flying in from the front door," Ritsuke walks in, "when Sho told me it was Kyo and he was upset, I figure we come over and ask what happen to make the guardian samurai angel so pissed off?"

"Kyo is angry?" Naru asks the question but both him and Lin give her a dull stare.

"Upset," Sayuri sighs, "I was going to say something. Usually he just pouts around the house but this isn't like him."

"What set him off?" Monk asks.

"That," Sayuri points to the cloth in Lin's hands, "he got scared then starting to scream at me about burning it. Whatever it is, it brought up some bad memories."

"You should have told us," Lin spoke up, glaring at her, "he should never get this upset. Now we have to go over there and calm him down. The last thing we need is someone else getting hurt tonight."

"He doesn't do on purpose!" Sayuri was out of her seat with flashing grey eyes, "it just triggered it, alright? I was going to ask him anyways when I was going to go home! I don't need you guys to do every little ghost thing with me!"

"The anger could consume him and he could hurt either you or Sho which is something that we are not about to let happen!"

Naru just stands where he is at while Monk and Mai dart behind the couch with Sho and Ritsuke staring Lin and Sayuri arguing.

"He's my family. My problem!"

"Our problem only because he's a spirit!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

Naru steps in between them, facing Sayuri, "both of you grow up and shut up. We're not going to get anywhere if he won't talk about it. We'll make a copy of the symbol and burn the cloth. Hopefully that we'll get us somewhere."

Sayuri huffs, walking away from them as she storms out of the office. Sho follows after her as Ritsuke just stares at Lin.

"Either you are very brave or very stupid. Either way, congrats Koujo, you pissed her off." Ritsuke walks out to follow the cousins.

"Uh..." Mai and Monk stare at each other before staring at Naru.

"Just go ahead. We'll be there shortly," Naru watches as the two take off out of the office.

When Mai and Monk finally get to the Nasdeshiko Manor, they find Ritsuke and Sho in the living room. The back sliding door to the backyard is open. Sayuri sits on the porch with her knees up to her chin.

"So," Monk looks down at the two on the couch, "what happen to Kyo?"

"He's pouting," Sho answers, "he went outside with Sayuri following him. She lost sight of him and couldn't get to talk."

"I tried to tell him to get over it but," Ritsuke sighs, "I got a huge rock thrown at my head."

Sayuri continues to sit outside in the cool air, waiting for Kyo to appear. She tried to tell that the others were going to burn the cloth, and that they could help. All he did was scream how she and the gang were going to end up like the others. She tried to ask who and what but Kyo just disappear from her sight.

Now she waited for the temperamental samurai to come back and talk to her.

Sayuri mentally laughs how they were so much alike at getting angry.

_So that's who I get my temper from...it figures. He is my great-great-great grandfather._

She could hear activity going on in the house. Sayuri didn't want to deal with any one from Shibuya. Lin had already gone and pissed her off. Since when he just turn around and cared about if her own ghost problem? The guy rarely had a conversation with her, unless it had to do with a case. She knew he had a thing about the Japanese which she could care less about. If that was his problem, then let him deal with it.

"Did he show up?" Naru and Lin arrived.

"No," Mai frowns, "Sho says he went off somewhere in the backyard, pouting. Sayuri tried to get him to talk but nothing."

Both men stare at the young woman sitting on the porch.

"She's not budging until he comes back," Ritsuke warns them, "and she's still plenty pissed off still so I wouldn't go and try to talk to her just yet."

"She sure has a temper," Mai sweatdrops.

"Yeah, she's a fighter," Ritsuke hands Sho his drink, "I think because she grew up having to fight to do things herself since that's all she knows. Her parents never did much to raise her. They gave her everything but one thing. Love."

"To her," Ritsuke frowns, "they're like strangers. They barely care about what she does as long as it benefits them. If it doesn't, they don't. They wanted her to go to law school and marry me. Both which never happen. I'm glad it didn't. I wouldn't want Sayuri to turn out like her mother."

"Yeah," Sho speaks up, "Aunt Noriko is mean to Sayuri. She's not even proud of her for wanting to raise me. She thinks she can do a better job. I didn't want to live with Aunt Noriko and Uncle Seito. They didn't care about Sayuri when she was growing up. I doubt that they could care about me."

There was nothing but silence that followed after hearing that.

The novelist remained on the porch until Sho made her come inside.

Whatever it was that was bothering Kyo would have to wait for another day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

The sounds of someone typing on a keyboard is the only sound in Sayuri's office. A pen is stuck behind her ear with mounds of paper stack next to her laptop. Sho watched from the door, checking on her.

It was day eight since Kyo didn't return back to the Manor.

Sayuri was giving some time off from SPR. She used that extra time to write more of her book. Whatever moment of inspiration she get, it was enough that Sho didn't want to break her concentration. She only step out of the office three times today.

Sho sighs, walking away from Sayuri's office. He had no one else to talk to today. Sayuri was wrapped up in a ghost story while Kyo was off somewhere in the woods pouting. Sho pray that he would come back safe. Kyo was the one who told him the woods were cursed. Sho just hopes that Kyo would stop being upset and come back to stay with them.

They were his family.

He just had to come back.

Sho couldn't protect Sayuri as much as Kyo could have from all the spirits, ghosts, and demons. He was only eight but he knew he would do anything for Sayuri. She was the only family he had that cared. He knew she loved him more then his own mother ever did. He remembers his mother telling him that when she was in the hospital, Sayuri was the second person to hold him.

His mother also said that he should have been born Sayuri's child, not hers.

He never heard from his mother since he moved in under Sayuri's care. Sho also didn't hear from his dad. Sho didn't care. He never really consider them his real parents. He always felt absent from them, as if he lived with strangers for eight years of his life.

Sho liked living in the big house that his late grandparents used to own. He faintly recalls them, with little memory except for the stories that Sayuri tells time and again. Sho was also lucky to have Mai and the other members of Shibuya around.

He really liked Mai, dubbing her the best babysitter in the world. She treated him as if she was his older sister. He had secretly wish one night that Sayuri would adopt Mai but Mai was almost old enough to not be adopted. He liked everyone in the group, even Naru who he steer away from out of respect. He also like hanging out with Ritsuke, who he called 'Uncle' for he was just like family in a sense.

"Sho?"

The dark haired boy turns around to see Sayuri standing behind the couch.

"Want to go to the park or something? It's such a nice day out."

"You got writer's block, don't you?" Sho smiles.

"Yeah," Sayuri laughs, "which is a perfect excuse to go out and enjoy the nice weather and hang out with my favorite cousin!"

"But I'm your only cousin!" Sho gets pick up and tickled.

"In sense, you are," Sayuri laughs at the ticklish eight year old, "now grab your coat and boots. We're heading out."

"Yay! We're going to the park! Wow, we're actually doing something normal today."

"Yep," Sayuri grabs her wallet, keys, and phone, "for once."

If Sayuri was a photographer or a painter, she would have the one chance to copy the beautiful autumn scenery at the park. There were a few people out so it wasn't too crowded. She forgot sometimes how beautiful life could look once in a while despite all the gore and ghouls that had been floating around in her life. No cases. No ghosts. Just being around Sho and people. Real people. People who had a pulse. There was no sadness or gore or anger.

It was peaceful and she was going to enjoy it.

"Sayuri!" Sho waves from her from the swings, "you gotta swing with me."

"Sho!" She walks over anyways, with her hands in the pockets of her brown coat, "I'm too big for swings."

"Na uh," Bright brown eyes glance upwards at her, "nobody is too old for swings!"

"Fine," Sayuri playfully rolls her eyes before sitting down in a swing. When was the last time she got to play on a playground? When was the last time she got the chance to just walk around and goof off? It hit her for a moment that she was getting old and how the legal parent of an eight year old boy. A boy that loved her dearly as if she was his own mother.

Sho was too busy laughing to notice that Sayuri took a moment from swinging to watch him. She gave a soft, motherly smile which was rare from her. The feeling she was getting from just sitting there watching Sho play made her heart warm.

Her grey eyes glance up at the pretty blue sky.

She wished for nothing more then just a few minutes of peace. To just have a normal day without having something from the other side to ruin it. She looks back down to check on Sho who was still swinging. Another little boy sitting just a swing beside him is sitting still like she is.

Sayuri's smile fades as the little boy looks up with dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, and black eyes.

She nearly falls out of the swing, falling into the dirt and scrambling to get away.

"Sayuri?"

Her eyes open to see Sho leaning into her face. His face is worried. She blinks before staring around at her environment. Nothing had change and everything still look nice. Sayuri glances over to the swing to see nothing.

"You doze off," Sho frowns, "have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Maybe?"

Sho pouts before getting a look that nearly looked identical to one that Naru would wear when he was annoyed.

"That's it, we're going to get you to some professionals!"

"Eh?"

**insert line here**

"...and the park was the fourth time she suddenly went out of it and had a nightmare. I think her powers are screwy or something. So can you guys figure out what's wrong?"

Sho had just presented his case to Mai, Lin, and Naru at the office of Shibuya Psychic Research. Sayuri was reluctant to go, saying that she didn't want to waste their time but Sho made the statement that she had to for his sake. Which also had Sho giving her the puppy pout which she couldn't refused.

Now she was sitting on the couch watching as Sho brought up her 'problem'. It turned out this was the fourth time she doze off in public. The rest was her being restless or having nightmares. Most of which she couldn't recall but Sho had manage to even write everything down.

"At first I thought it was because she was worried about Kyo or that maybe she's working too much...whatever reason...I want you guys to make sure she's okay. She's my family."

Mai hugs Sho, "we'll figure what's wrong with Sayuri."

"I have absolutely no say in this whatsoever, do I?" Sayuri sighs from the couch.

"No," four voices all answer her, making her shiver at the looks she was getting.

"But I'll just be a waste of time," Sayuri stares at Lin and Naru, "I'll just go home and get some sleep. No worries."

"Sayuri," the tone in Lin's voice was clearly for her to shut up. She closes her mouth staring at him with wide grey eyes. The Chinese man closes his eyes for a second before opening them again. He takes a step forward towards her, grabbing her wrist and tugging her upwards.

Sayuri is now standing in front of him, staring up into black eyes or eye. Half of his short hair always cover his right eye. She always wanted to ask, just out of curiosity why he kept his hair like that. Did he have a scar? A mark? some strange symbol? She felt his hands now gently holding her arms.

His forehead touches hers, feeling the difference in temperature. Lin takes notice of the dark circles faintly under her eyes. Her face seem thinner then before. His hands notice that despite the muscles, she had lost some weight. She wasn't eating or sleeping right.

_Stubborn woman..._

His eyes focus back on her eyes.

No matter how awful she looked, her eyes still remained beautiful.

_Let me in Sayuri..._

She couldn't help it as her eyelids drop the moment Lin's did. A warm sensation flows over her body. She never notice it before the last time Lin check to see if she was possessed. How could someone so cold and quiet could make her feel so warm?

Sayuri wasn't possess but something did linger. It was like a aftertaste from food that you would eat. It was the same with spirits after they leave a person that they had possess. Kyo had possess Sayuri more then once, leaving a certain taste, odor, feel that was now imprinted into her mind, body, and soul.

The scent that Kyo left smelled like a forest.

It was very masculine, very old, and very comforting all rolled into one.

The image of the samurai appears with his back turned away from Lin. When the image finally does turn around, those same grey eyes stare back at him. Kyo and Sayuri, he notice, that they also shared the same smile.

The image fades leaving nothing but an image of Sayuri in its place. Her eyes are closed, leaving the image as she was standing in the room.

_You don't need to worry about Kyo. He's been like this for a long time. I know you care about him but you need to take care of yourself. Sho depends on you..._

Her eyes open, now staring at him.

A strangle tingle flows through his forehead and hands, creating a disturbing yet pleasant feeling.

Lin pulls away, leaving Sayuri to open her eyes to see the disturbed look on Lin's face.

"What's wrong?" She tries to ask as Lin walks away.

"You're fine. Just take care of yourself properly," He goes into the office, slamming the door.

Mai, Sho, and Naru all look at her.

"What? I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did. Did I do anything weird while I was in my trance or whatever that was?"

"No," Mai blinks, "you just stood there perfectly still. Lin was the one making faces. Not you."

"He'll be fine," Naru gets up, "you should do as he says. Get some rest, eat properly, and try not to get possess by Kyo."

"You going to do that?" Sho asks her, tugging on the hem of her blouse.

"Yes I will," Sayuri smiles at Sho who cheers. They give their goodbyes to Naru as they leave to head back home. Lin watches from the window as their car leaves the street. He hears the door open and close.

"What the hell was that?" Lin doesn't turn around as Naru stares into his backside, "what happen?"

"I don't know," Lin frowns, "something happen."

"What was it?"

"I felt..." Lin finally sighs, "an sensation. It...it was like getting shock with electricity. I can't fully explain it."

"That's never happened before," Naru frowns, "did you feel like you were hurt in any way?"

Lin felt better that he wasn't facing Naru. He was sure he wouldn't be able to keep a straight face in front of him. His whole face felt oddly, uncharacteristically warm to the touch.

"No, it just caught me off guard."

"Maybe there is more to Miss Natsuma then what we thought for sure," Naru opens the door, "we'll have to look into it."

Lin closes his eyes just as Naru shuts the door.

He knew Naru would say that.

He just hope neither of them would regret it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

"As far as I'm concerned," Lin closes his eyes, rubbing his temple, "there's not much information about any members of Sayuri's family having medium-like powers."

"Are you sure?"

Lin and Naru were going over the findings on Sayuri and what they could about her family. Sadly there wasn't much to go on.

"If there was," Lin looks up at Naru, "no one was willing to talk about it."

"Are you sure you managed to find-"

"Naru, the other information I can't get into. It's sealed. Lawyer's warrant."

"Which lawyer is it?"

"Who do you think?" Lin turns around, clicking on a key on the computer, "it's Sayuri's mother, Noriko Natsuma. She put every piece of her family's history under lock and key. Wouldn't surprise me. She probably went through all that trouble so no one could use any of it against her."

"She looks so charming," Naru stares at the cold eyes staring back at him. Sayuri's mother was a very polished looking woman. Her dark hair is always pulled away from her face with dark eyes. Lin pulls up a picture of Sayuri's father Seito. Never of them had grey eyes.

"Both of them are just wonderful people," Lin's tone drips with sarcasm.

"Hmm...pull up a picture of her grandparents...maternal," Naru watches as Lin does so, "wait...see that?"

"Yes," Lin notices that Sayuri's maternal grandfather had grey eyes.

"Coincidence?"

"That grey eyes have something do with seeing spirits?"

"It could be like a mark. Sure there been interesting ones but one eye color appearing with certain family members...it's likely. We'll rule out Sho because he's a child. I wonder how long Sayuri has been able to see spirits."

"Mai told me that she thought her grandparents appeared before her before they crossover. It's likely."

"And then her mother," Naru's eyes narrow on the woman, "goes and ruins it."

"We'll have to hold the investigation on the Konoe family to halt. There would be a way to get the information we need but we need to do it without having Mrs. Natsuma sniffing around us." Naru leaves Lin to his work.

Lin continues to stare at the file that Naru had formed on Sayuri and the Konoe family. Births, deaths, addresses, etc were easy to find but any information about the true history of the Konoe family was hidden. Lin closes out of the file when he stops on Sayuri's picture.

He brings up another photo, one when she is eight-years-old standing with her father while her mother talks with a reporter. Instead of brown, she had red hair with only a black ribbon tied in it. Her grey eyes look sad, staring ahead at nothing while her father holds her hand. Lin looks over at the newest photo of Sayuri. Brown hair and smiling, even in her eyes.

The door to the office opens, to which Lin closes out of the pictures.

"Lin-san," a cheerful voice calls from behind him.

Lin recognizes the voice, turning in his chair to see who he thought it was.

Straight, elbow length platinum blonde hair is pull slightly back by a pair of black shades. Streaks of purple ribbon through the pale blonde. Bright green eyes smile ahead, with one hand leaning on the door knob. She was dresses certainly a lot different from the last time he saw her. An elbow-length gray leather jacket over black turtle-neck top that goes to mid-thigh with purple and gray plaid shorts, black leather bike glove on her left hand, a purple studded leather bracelet on the other, white tights, and knee high gray zip-up suede boots.

"Carmellia," Lin stands only to get the wind knock out of him.

"I missed you and Noll so much!" The blonde hugs him esthetically.

"We missed you too," He places a hand on top of her head, "you look...different."

"Thank you!" The hyper blonde pulls away, giving out a very sweet English accent, "ever since Gene died...I wanted to reinvent myself. I got sick and tired of wearing those stupid wool skirts and blouses."

"So why are you here?"

"First off, it's Tsubaki," she winks. "Second, I'm here to visit my favorite people. Is that so wrong?"

"The last time I talked to you, you were in Hong Kong."

Carmellia aka Tsubaki waves it off with her hand, "So I decided to drop in on Tokyo. What's the problem, Noll?"

"Naru," he corrects through clenched teeth, looking annoyed.

"Naru," A cheeky grin forms on her face, "that's what she calls you, huh?"

Naru doesn't respond, turning away from the bubbly blond. Tsubaki pouts before she leans over Lin's shoulder, "Oooh, who's that pretty one? A little Japanese flower for the stoic China man?"

Lin glances down, realizing Tsubaki's green eyes were locked directly on Sayuri's photo.

"She works with us," Lin doesn't look at her, "and we're checking on her family's history with the paranormal."

"Interesting," Tsubaki turns and starts to poke around the office, opening filing cabinets and folders.

Naru sighs, "just how long do you expect to be here?"

"Long as I want, you prat."

"I'm not a prat, you annoyance."

"Aw love you too Naru."

"Enough," Lin broke in before they could start going off at each other in British slang. "Mai gets out of school soon. She'll be here soon."

"Oooh! I get to finally meet this Mai girl!" Tsubaki's eyes sparkle with excitement. The blonde continues her rant with Naru ready to kick her out any second. It didn't take long for Mai to show up. She looked like she had been running.

"I'm sorry I'm late but there was-" Mai stops in mid sentence at the blonde staring at her.

"You're going to be my sissy!"

Mai felt herself hit the ground with the random blond stranger huggling her to death, confused.

"Uh who is she and why is she hugging me?"

"The name is Chiba Tsubaki! I'm the childhood friend of No - Naru."

"Okay," Mai sweatdrops, "mind telling me why you tackled me and said that I was going to be your sissy?"

"Oh, just a little private joke! No need to dwell on it!" Tsubaki replies cheerfully, shooing Mai over to her desk. "Hey, Naru, got any tea?"

"Of course," Naru shows her where it is while Mai is giving Lin odd looks. Lin just shrugs, before going back to the computer. The door opens again to Sayuri walking in. Her brown hair is pulled back and she looks tired.

"I got those files you wanted," Sayuri yawns, "I hope you and..."

Her voice trails to the blonde making tea.

"What happen to you?" Mai looks at her, worried written across her face.

"Up all night going through my grandparents paperwork," Sayuri grumbles.

Mai frowned, rushing to give her a hug. "I'll get you some tea right away."

"I got it!" Tsubaki presents a cup to Sayuri, "hello."

"Hi, and you are?"

"This is Tsubaki, apparently a childhood friend of Naru's." Mai introduced them.

"Nice to meet you," Sayuri greets only to get a hug from the blonde.

"It is so nice to meet you. I have read some of your books. You are the Queen of Horror. I bow before your excellence and creepiness."

A weird look was passed between Sayuri and Mai. Despite her Japanese name, Tsubaki didn't apply Japanese custom very well. Hugs weren't usually delivered so informally.

"Uh...so...are you Japanese or..."

"She's lived out of the country," Naru interrupts, dragged Tsubaki away from Sayuri.

"Ah, I see." Mai sweatdropped. "Anywhoo... did you guys find anything out?"

"Not much," Lin speaks up. His eyes look at Sayuri.

"Your mother...she has-"

"Control over much of everything," Sayuri's voice grumbles, "I know...and believe me, even I have tried to obtain all that. She won't let up."

Her hand turned into a fist, crumpling the papers within them. Her grey eyes would have put a hole in the floor. She was so sick of it. She was so sick of her mother trying to protect her good name. What was it that was trying so hard to hide? Ghosts? You can't hide ghosts. People had been trying for centuries, but they couldn't keep it up. Not when there were people like Shibuya Kazuya in the world. Not when there were people like her. She heard movement.

Her grey gaze looks up at the Chinese man standing in front of her.

"Sayuri," He whispers, "the papers."

"Oh," Sayuri sees the crumpled pile in her hand, "I'm sorry I just-"

His fingers stroke her face, "It's alright."

Her face felt warm when he touched her. The gesture was gentle. Not one man in her life was that gentle towards her. She felt herself relax, felt calm and the anger vanished without a trace.

"You sure have a way to make a girl feel better, Lin."

Lin steps back and clears his throat, "What about Sho?"

Sayuri freezes, "Crap!" She withdraws her phone to check the time, blinking as she sees a missed call from Monk of all people along with a voicemail. She listens to it, blinking.

"Heeeey, it's Takigawa. Kinda figured you were swamped. I picked up Sho from school. We're out havin' dinner. I'll bring him by the office later. See ya."

"Such a sweet guy," Sayuri groans into her palm, "I'm going to be a horrible mother someday."

"No you won't." Tsubaki interjects. "I bet you this Takigawa planned it."

"Excuse me?" Sayuri stares at Tsubaki with a raised eyebrow.

She smiles and said, "Oh, just a little feeling I had."

"Ohkay then," Sayuri sighs before the door again opens to a panic Ritsuke. He look like he just got off of work. Panicked amber eyes landed on Sayuri. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was unbutton, showing off the t-shirt underneath. He fixes his jacket.

"Did you need me to get Sho?"

"No," Sayuri sweatdrops at the panicking detective, "Takigawa has him."

Ritsuke sweatdrops as well, "I am going to be a horrid papa one day."

"No you won't," Mai reassures him.

"Sorry for bursting in like this but I was worried about..." His voice trails off as a pair of green eyes stare at him.

It was like the world stops turning for a split moment as amber meets green. Sayuri stared at the look between Ritsuke and Tsubaki. She pauses to wave a hand in front of his face but it does nothing. Ritsuke felt his feet move him forward, walking towards the blonde. Mai actually holds her breath, wondering if Ritsuke and Tsubaki were star-crossed lovers that were finally reunited from the intense look between them.

"Hi," He finally makes his mouth move, "I'm Detective Ritsuke Satoru. I'm...a friend of Sayuri's and I help out Shibuya Psychic Research. And you are?"

"I'm Tsubaki Chiba, childhood friend of Kazuya and paranormal researcher from the English division."

"It's nice to meet Miss Chiba," He bows.

Mai looks over to Sayuri, grinning.

Sayuri makes a face.

_What just happened? Did I just introduce Ritsuke to his soul mate or something? Oh dear God..._

Naru look like he was about to bang his head off a wall at the look Tsubaki was giving to Ritsuke. On top of having to deal with her helping them with cases, she was going to be love struck the whole time as well. Naru sighs before glancing over to Mai who was grinning and whispering something to Sayuri. The poor woman looked confused and stunned at how her detective and Tsubaki was chatting.

"Ah hem," Sayuri interrupts the two talking, "sorry to interrupt but...you can go home now Ritsuke."

"I just remembered," He pulls a folder out of his jacket, "I have a case for you guys. It's a college that has been having paranormal trouble for a couple of years now. Before, it wasn't too bad but the new dean is starting to get worried."

"How so?" Naru is handed the folder.

"A ghost or poltergeist or whatever...it's starting to kill students."

"Actually kill them?" Mai raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Ritsuke frowns, "it's gruesome. Before it was usually one student per six months. But recently, it's been more. The new dean just found out about the pattern of deaths occurred there. He came to me, asking for help. I told him about SPR. I said that I tried and see if I could get you to take the case. It's up to you."

"We'll do it," Naru glances at Tsubaki, "you want to help us out?"

"Of course," Tsubaki grins, "you know you could always use the extra pair of hands Naru."

"It's settle," Naru hands the folder over to Lin, "once Takigawa gets here, we'll see if we can have join us on this case."

"I'm coming too," Ritsuke speaks up, causing multiple stares, "I mean...in case this turns out to not be a ghost. If it's some crazy student or teacher doing this, I don't want anyone to end up like those victims."

Though his eyes had scanned the whole room, Sayuri knew he was talking about the pretty blonde standing near him.

_Are you actually jealous?_

_Kyo? Wow, when did you come back?_

_The other night but you didn't hear me. Is everything alright?_

_Are you done with your hissy fit?_

_I'm sorry for that...I...it stirred up memories. I rather not-_

_Talk about it. I get it. Anyways, we got a case. _

_I can hear you know. I'm going along. If this spirit is killing off students, then I want to make sure it never does it again. _

"Sayuri?" Mai tugging on her jacket sleeve causes the brunette to jump, sending looks from everyone in the room.

"Kyo's back," she sighs, "and I better go too. He wants to kick this things butt, dead or alive."

"Then it's settle," Ritsuke grins, "we got ourselves a case."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

"I hate college."

"Hmm, why?"

"Because," Sayuri lifts her head to look up at the buildings they were walking past, "it just does for me. Which shouldn't be horrible for you. You should definitely go to college Mai."

"Even if I wanted to," Mai follows the group towards the dean's office, "how will I-"

"I'll pay for you. Full up too. You won't have to worry about tuition or books or anything like that! I'll take care of ya."

"Sayuri, you're just like a big sister or a mom. Thanks."

The two Japanese women continue to chat as the gang heads towards the administration office. Tsubaki smiles at how Sayuri and Mai bonded so well. It was sweet to see female companionship. Mai was so sweet and quite the character. She had explained the nickname 'Naru' she gave to Kazuya. Tsubaki rolled with laughter at that. She had a good feeling about Mai.

She just had to be the one for Noll.

Sayuri was also quite the character. Her novels had sent shivers down her spine, thus for her requesting more as Lin had sent book by book via mail for her to read. Tsubaki's collection of horror novels would make anyone's spine shiver. Her green eyes watch as the pretty grey eyed writer looks up briefly at Lin's backside.

Tsubaki recalls the emails from Lin about Sayuri.

Most of the letters she got were very subtle. Lin wasn't one to be emotional over anything. And that's how she love him. She grew up with him and the brothers. She learned to deal with his stoic nature. And he learned to deal with her bubbly one.

Her suspicious eyes glance at Lin looking over his shoulder briefly at Sayuri before turning back to Naru.

_I knew it...he does have something for her._

The others that had joined them on this case was pretty much the whole team. Hosho Takigawa aka Monk as he was nicknamed was holding Sho's hand. Sadly, Sayuri couldn't get a babysitter in time and thus, having to take her cousin with them. Monk gladly accepted to be 'Uncle' for the time being on the case. He was handsome and had smiling brown eyes. The woman next to him was Ayako, the self made shrine maiden. Tsubaki felt her power the moment she walked into the door. Though Naru had dubbed her 'useless' at time, she wasn't at all. She had to be important if Naru kept her around.

Next was Father John Brown, the teen exorcist.

Tsubaki quickly found friendship with the puppy eyed priest, thus not feeling like an outcast among the group. He was gentle and had a light about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

The other two left was Masako Hara and Osamu Yasuhara.

Yasu quickly gain her favor, especially when he had bow before her and kiss her hand, claiming that she was an angel and that he would do anything for her. She got a giggle and a kick out of it especially when Naru and Ritsuke both glared the boy down.

Masako...

The dark haired medium knew who Naru really was, thus strained the secret keeping. At least she was keeping it from the others. Tsubaki still felt unsettled at the idea of keeping Naru's true identity a secret. If Gene was alive, he wouldn't allow it.

"Something wrong, Miss Chiba?"

The warm masculine voices distracts her from her thoughts.

Warm amber eyes stare into her green.

"Oh nothing Ritsuke," Tsubaki's green eyes dance, "and you can call me Tsubaki. No need to be so former."

Ritsuke nods, gulping at the look she was giving him. Who knew that the English blonde would be making him a nervous wreak. He was content with Sayuri, Sho, heck even Mai or Ayako. But for a strange reason, the blonde made his knees weak.

"Thank you for coming with us," Her eyes glance at him from underneath her lashes, "I didn't think you were much of a ghost hunter."

"I'm not," Ritsuke clears his throat, "I only done one case before...well...not really a case. And besides, it's dangerous when it comes to homicide, even if the culprit is dead or living."

"Well if it isn't a ghost, we'll have you to protect us, Ritsuke." His name floated out of her mouth smoothly. Ritsuke smile at her before staring ahead with nervous eyes. How was one girl could make him so nervous? Was he really that attracted to her? When he first saw her, it was like...

It was like being shot right through the heart.

It was a feeling he had never had with Sayuri.

Something brushes against his arm. He turns to look down to see that Tsubaki had taken his arm, leaning slightly into him. The feeling was warm, causing him to smile.

Sayuri was too busy making faces at the two from behind.

"Are you jealous or something?" Mai whispers to her.

"No," Her grey eyes narrow, "just feeling like a overprotective sister. I mean, how old is she?"

"She's about eighteen going on nineteen," Mai says, "that's what she told me at the office."

"I hope I don't need to give him that talk again," Sayuri sighs, "the last time he was involve with a younger girl...well he didn't know she was that young. It almost ended badly."

"I don't think you should tell him to not go for it," Mai grins, "I mean...did you see the way they looked at each other? It's like seeing Romeo and Juliet being reunited!"

"You do realize that Romeo and Juliet die at the end of the story, right?"

"You are so not a romantic, Sayuri," Mai huffs.

They enter the dean's office. It was a older gentleman who looked very worried. His eyes look up to see Ritsuke walking in who appeared to be the team that he was just reading about.

"Thank you for coming in," Dean Osaki gets up to greet the detective and SPR.

"It was no trouble at all," Naru speaks up, "Detective Satoru said that you wanted helped on this."

"Yes," Dean Osaki sits back down, "I'm afraid the police haven't been able to help us. It seem likely that a real person could do this but...a recent tragedy suggested otherwise. Mr. Shibuya, I offer advice that you and your team try to be safe as possible while on this case. You didn't know this but we had two paranormal teams such as yourself try to solve this case and it didn't end very well."

"That's because they weren't very professional about it," Naru is handed a large folder, must larger then the one Ritsuke was given.

"Of course," Dean Osaki stares away from them, "I just hadn't be able to comp rend the danger of the situation. I have a map of the place with the hot spots are marked. I also have a list of the people that were connected to the victims as well as a list of those who were injury and/or died because it. I had everyone sent home or put off into off campus housing. You'll have the entire area to search and look over."

"I have my men on alert in case of emergency," Ritsuke tells Naru, "if someone is hurt badly enough or if needed for assistance for removing certain people off the grounds, we'll be there."

"Thank you Detective," Naru sees Lin hand the file over to Tsubaki who starts reading immediately.

Ritsuke watches her read over the case before handing it back to Lin. Lin speaks to her in some language he doesn't understand. She responses back, almost smirking.

"Do you have a room for us to set up base camp?"

"Yes," Dean Osaki gets up out of his seat, "I will show you. It's in a meeting room in the center of campus."

The meeting room wasn't far from the dean's office. From what the Dean said was true. Not a single soul was in sight. Sayuri figured he probably had classes canceled. The campus itself didn't look that old. Most of the buildings looked between seven to six years old. It was a very large meeting room, even big enough to have cots brought in. A small kitchette is off to the side of the meeting.

The Dean reassures them that every and any bit of information would be given to them if necessary.

It was nearly evening when everything is set up and ready to go.

"Alright," Naru turns to his team, "we'll need to set up cameras in the hot spots. We also need sensors place around the borders of those hot spots. If this ghost or spirit is powerful enough to murder people in daylight, we can't be too careful."

The pairs were Sayuri and Mai, Ritsuke and Tsubaki, Naru and Lin, John and Masako, Monk and Ayako. Yasu would stay at base, while keeping an eye on Sho. Sayuri gives Sho a kiss with him asking her and the others to be careful.

"Just be good for Yasu, alright?" She looks over to the young man, "You got it covered?"

"Don't worry," Yasu gives her a thumbs up, "I'll protect him with my life Lady Sayuri."

"Of course you would," she laughs leaving with Mai.

_Kyo...I need you to stay with Sho._

_But what about you?_

_I'll be fine...Sho is more important. Please?_

_Okay, for him, I will._

_Thank you._

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Mai finally asks her the moment they were about to reach their point to set up their camera.

"Yeah, I told Kyo to keep an eye on him for me," Sayuri sighs, "I rather Sho be safe from whatever this thing is."

"I hope Yasu is a good babysitter. I didn't think he was good with kids," Mai sweatdrops.

"Mai, that makes me feel so much better," Sayuri face faults, "you just had to say that as we're approaching a creepy hallway. Now I'm going to worry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"If Yasu lets anything happen to Sho," Sayuri and Mai set up the camera, "he's going to have to deal with me and Ritsuke."

"Me too!" Mai frowns, "and Monk...and probably the rest of the team."

"I forget sometimes how much Sho is attach to you and Monk. Heck, even Ayako likes him."

"You just can't say no to that face," Mai laughs, "You're doing a great job raising him Sayuri. I just wanted you to know that. I mean, as far as I can tell, you're a good mom to him."

The grey eyed girl looks at Mai, "you have no idea how much that makes me feel better. Some days I think that I'm not doing a good enough job but thank you. I needed to hear that. And don't tell Ritsuke I was thinking that. He get on my case about putting myself down."

"Speaking of Ritsuke," Mai gets up from setting up the camera, "do you-"

"About him and Tsubaki? I just met the girl. So far, she's odd. Sweet but odd. As far I'm seeing, it hit him. And maybe I'm just worried that he might get his heart broken again. But for right now, we'll see."

"Good enough answer for me."

The girls set up a sensor and another camera before walking away from their designated sight. They ended up in Lin and Naru territory since the two got distracted by talking about everything under the moon and back. It was odd and comforting that the two girls found common ground and ended up becoming friends. Sayuri found Mai to be like the little sister she always wanted, also to wanting to protect the girl from everything dangerous. Mai found Sayuri to be a close older friend, much like Ayako was to her.

They acted like long lost sisters.

Maybe, in another life, they were.

"Speaking of you, Miss Romantic," Mai giggles, "are you crushing on anyone?"

"What brought that up?" Eyebrows were raised, staring at the teenage girl walking beside her.

"Well, are you?" Shifty eyes bore a hole into the side of her head.

"What makes you think that I'm actually interested in anyone? I'm not even into Ritsuke or Monk for crying out loud. I told Ayako that and she flipped on me. Geez, what's with the all the questions?"

"Ah ha!" Mai stops, pointing at her, "I knew it."

"Knew what? You're crazy Mai."

Mai pokes her in the arm, "admit it, you're crushing on someone! I can totally tell! You're acting just like Michiru when it comes to her boyfriend!"

Sayuri sweatdrops, "you mean acting like nothing is wrong and there is?"

"Is it Lin?"

"What makes you think it's Lin?"

"Cause you're not into Monk or Ritsuke. You definitely not into Naru. John's a priest and Yasu is too much of a fanboy. It has to be Lin."

"I'm just going to repeat myself. You're insane," Sayuri grabs the younger girl and gives her a noogie, "okay why Lin? Why would I be crushing on Lin? I barely know the guy."

"You got that goofy expression when he touch your face," the cat grin on Mai's face appears.

Sayuri blushes, letting go of her, "I did not have a goofy expression."

"You did to."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did. Too. Times Ten!"

"Did. Not. Times Eternity! Ha! I win!" Sayuri points at Mai who groans from being beaten by her.

"Would you two group up? We're working," The voice of Naru coming out of the dark hallway makes both girls scream. Lin and Naru watch as the girls recollect themselves from getting the crap scared out of them.

"You did that on purpose!" Mai points an accusing finger at Naru.

"Mai, we didn't even know he was there," Sayuri sweatdrops.

_Sayuri..._

_Kyo, I thought I told you to..._

_I am...but I'm warning you...it's here._

"Guys," Sayuri speaks up only to get push behind Lin and Naru. Mai waits on their side as the hallway seem to get darker. The temperature also drops way below normal. Yasu tried to call in on the radio but it faded to nothing but static. Sayuri grabs Mai's arm, making sure the girl was still beside her.

"When I give the go ahead, I want you two to run back to base."

"Lin?" Sayuri asks, staring at the backside of the Chinese man.

"Just do it," He commands.

It got eerily quiet until the low howling from down the hall stirs. The shadows were all mix of the darkness inside the building combine with only the faded light of the moon. The howling slowly got louder and louder.

Sayuri squeezes Mai's hand, "we go as soon as he tells us too."

"We can't just leave them," Mai whispers.

"Now!" Lin yells as the girls talk off in the opposite direction of the now forming black shadowy mass at the end of the hallway. They didn't make it very far as a huge gust of air pushes them to the floor.

Sayuri tries to get up and reach for Mai only to hear the girl scream.

She was being dragged against her will down the hallway towards the black mass.

"MAI!" Sayuri tries to grab for her only to get cut off by Naru grabbing her.

"Let her go!" Grey eyes look up to see Lin yelling at the shadowy mass. That's when she hears him whistling. Bright shining lights appear, forcing to cut down the black mass holding on to Mai. Naru keeps his grip on her as tightly as possible.

"Don't...let go," Mai whimpers.

"I'm not letting you go," Naru pulls.

A large cabinet is suddenly slammed in between the mass and Mai. Tsubaki and Ritsuke rounded the corner.

"You guys alright?" The blonde approaches Naru now holding Mai with Sayuri staring at Lin with an odd expression.

"What the hell did you do?"

Before Lin could answer, the cabinet that was force in front of the mass is knock down. The mass was slowly taking shape of that a young woman in appearance. Ritsuke pulls out his gun. A soft hand lays on his wrist.

"Don't," Tsubaki orders, "bullets can't kill this one."

Ritsuke watches as she slowly approaches the mass, "c'mon you bitch...you're not so scary. I've seen worse."

The howling now changed into a screaming with Tsubaki holding out her hand. Suddenly the cabinet is back up off the floor and flying full force at the mass. It takes it along with it, smashing whatever it was into the wall.

"RUN!" Tsubaki shouts, grabbing Ritsuke and taking off.

"How did you do that?" He asks, as Lin and Naru dragged Sayuri and Mai away from that section of the hallway.

"I'm special, baby." She winks at him, diving down into a stairwell. The others quickly follow them. The lights flickered on then off then on then off. Soon, everything seem to be darker then usual. The six made it away from the hotspot.

"I believe the bitch is now pissed off," Tsubaki didn't look frazzled one bit.

"How...describe this special? Please?" His hair was a mess and his eyes look frazzled.

"Wow, you look good when you're all ruffled up."

"Thank you-Wait, okay look, just tell me what you-"

"She can move things with her mind," Sayuri answers, "I believe that if she is a friend of Naru's, she has to be special."

"I'm also a pyro," Tsubaki answers.

That comment got Ritsuke to look at her funny. She just winks at him, giggling. He felt his face burned.

"That," Sayuri comments, "makes me feel so much better."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Enough," Naru raises his voice loud enough to the two women to stop looking at each other with flashing eyes, "we got a bigger problem on our hands and we don't need anyone getting into a argument."

"We need to contact the others," Mai finally finds her voice, grabbing the radio from Lin.

It turns out nobody else had an experience. When Yasu called them about not being able to contact them, the rest of the gang went into a panic. Naru reassure them that they would be returning to base as soon as possible. He and Mai go first, leading the way while the four drag behind them. Sayuri reaches out and touches Lin's arm. His dark eye turns to the brunette walking next to him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you did," She chews on her lip, "what did you..."

"Sorta the same thing you do with Kyo. I...let's just say I have a gift."

"A gift," She turns the word over on her lips, "so what is this gift?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"Because I don't like holding conversations with people who don't know when to mind their own business."

Sayuri opens her mouth, "fair enough."

She looks away from him, walking silently. He wasn't going to tell her. That was just fine with her. She didn't have to know anything about him. She suddenly wish she could kick Mai's butt for putting stupid ideas into her head about her liking Lin.

_I have to be stupid. There is no way I can like this guy. And no way he would ever be interested in me. I'm just delusional..._

They get back to base, with everyone making sure that Mai was alright. Sayuri smiles at Sho hugging her before going back over to her side. Mai ends up staying with Sho and Yasu at base. Sayuri all but ignores Naru's orders to come with him and Lin back out.

"Kyo is needed," He tells her.

Her eyes turn to Sho who waves at her, "it's okay...take Kyo with ya."

"Fine," Sayuri feels his presence.

_Is everything okay? What did I miss?  
_

_Nothing, just trying to convince myself that I shouldn't be interested in any male that is on this team..._

_Do I want to-_

_No, you don't._

She goes along with the two stoic me. Sayuri silently curses herself for getting stuck in the whole mess with SPR in the first place. She quickly plots a way to destroy a character or two reminding her of Lin and Naru just for spite. It would be the only way to just relax and get her thoughts over nonsense of love and romance.

_I'll never have anyone...never..._

Sayuri stops walking once she realizes that the two men were up ahead checking on a sensor. She rolls her eyes, leaning up against the wall. She wasn't a damn body guard. She didn't need to be here. Sayuri catches her reflection in a hallway vending machine. She makes a face by sticking her tongue out at her own reflection.

It made her feel a bit better.

"Miss Natsuma," Naru turns around.

"So far, nothing," Sayuri looks back at her reflection by sticking her tongue out at it. It makes a face back by wiggling its hands around the ears. Her face pales as her own reflection is now smirking at her.

_Sayuri! Look away! Look away now!_

_I can't...I'm scared..._

_Sayuri!_

The reflection seem to be getting bigger then changing shape to that of a very pale, dark hair girl dress in some sort of blouse and skirt attire. Her eyes were dark and look dangerous. In her hand, she is holding a meat cleaver.

A devilish, mad smirk plays across the girl's lips.

"How about I make sure you don't have anyone?" The girl raises up her cleaver, "I'll make sure you don't have to be worried about being alone ever again."

_KYO!_

The cleaver comes down.

Sayuri screams.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

Her screams echo across the hallway. Both Naru and Lin turn to see the phantom striking down her cleaver on Sayuri. Metal hits metal as Kyo appears in front of Sayuri. The poor frighten woman had herself flatten against the wall. The color from her face drained as Kyo blocks the cleaver away from her body.

"Run!" Kyo shouts as Sayuri scrambles away from him.

"You're no fun," The girl brings her cleaver down on Kyo who blocks the attack.

"I'm not here for fun," Kyo glares, "touch my family again...I'll make sure you get your soul dragged to hell."

"Try me," The girl lunges again. Metal hitting metal as the phantom girl is nearly beaten back by Kyo. The fight was in his eyes as he continues to push at her. The samurai turns his head slightly.

"Get her out of here!" He yells, hoping the two men would hear him.

"Sayuri!"

The brunette turns only to see that both Lin and Naru are knocked off their feet. Sayuri tries to get close enough but a strange wind keeps her from trying to reach them. Her eyes look frantic as Lin and Naru picked themselves up off the floor.

"Fine!" The ghost girl growls, "I'll have them instead!"

"NO!"

Lin looks up to see the phantom heading in his direction only to have it pulled back as Kyo had grabbed her hair. The samurai gives a quick tug, sending the phantom flying backwards into a wall.

"RUN!"

The three head out of the hallway with Kyo floating behind them. Suddenly Lin stops, giving Naru the go ahead. The boy looks at his friend oddly before leaving. Sayuri stops too, staring at him.

"Lin?"

"I got this," The Chinese man steps forward.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her," Sayuri pulls something out of her pack. His eye widens to see it was a samurai sword. Her fingers tighten around the hilt of the blade. It look similar to the one she used when she and the others went to save Sho.

"Kyo and I are not letting you do this alone."

"It's too dangerous for you."

"I agreed to be a part of this team," Grey eyes continue to stare him down, "and I'm not backing off. I know the consequences Lin."

"You have Sho to think about," Lin grabs her arms, "I'm not going to let you let him down! You have responsibilities. Ones that I won't let you get taken away from. I won't let you get taken away."

His fingers tighten, pressing into her skin. Those beautiful grey eyes were staring at him puzzled by his words. How could he make her understand? How could he make her leave so he could handle it on his own? He was use to the others but not her. She was so different then the other females on the team. She was even different from Carmellia.

"Look out!" Sayuri grabs a hold of Lin's arms, pushing him away as the ghost comes heading towards them. She pulls out the katana which glows now with energy. Lin watches with amazement as she blocks off the attack.

"What are you-"

"Something that me and Kyo are trying out," She grunts, holding back the cleaver as sparks fly off the metal, "he possesses the sword instead of my body."

_I WILL KILL YOU ALL!_

Sayuri gets pushed back by force, sending her into the wall. Her head knocks off it with force. Her eyes close, rubbing the back of her head. The katana was dropped out of her hand, sliding away from her. Her eyes look up then over to the sword as she tries to crawl over to it.

The sword is pushed away from her, with Sayuri cursing under her breath.

A strange chat is heard as something slices at phantom girl. It causes her to scream in pain. Sayuri looks up to see that Monk was hovering over her. John and Tsubaki quickly rushed to Lin's side. Tsubaki looks over their shoulders to see it was even more angrier then before. The girl's eyes were now glowing red with two cleavers now. Blood splatter was now shown on her clothes and body. Faint scratch marks appear on her face and legs.

"Where are the others?"

"Back at base," Monk helps Sayuri on her feet, handing her back the katana, "Naru told us to take it from here."

Her katana glows as Sayuri spins around as the ghost was now at its boiling point. An loud scream is thrown at them but nothing backs down the group. The ghost comes towards Tsubaki first only to be stop as a flame appears in her outstretch hand. The fire glow a beautiful amber light.

"Don't make me roast your home on fire," Green eyes flash dangerously.

John begins to pray while Monk chants.

"I think you've done enough killing for one lifetime," Tsubaki's flame turns blue, "time to rest now, sweetheart."

_I'LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!_

"Aw, hear that boys? She won't play nice. Okay, we'll have it your way." The flame flies out into the face of the spirit. It doesn't burn her but only distracts as holy water and Buddhist chants seem to cut ribbons into the spirit's body. The girl howls in pain, backing away from the group.

"Lin..." His hand is grabbed by Sayuri, "I have an idea, if your friends are willing to help."

Sayuri tosses the sword up into the air. Shining dots of light surround it, holding it in place until its thrust forward. The sword lands in the middle of the girl's chest. The spirit disappears leaving the sword in the air. The katana drops to the ground.

Tsubaki puts out her flame. She walks over to the sword, picking it up and examine it before handing it back over to Sayuri.

"Nice one," The blonde smiles at her.

"Thanks, you too."

"That was too easy," Lin's comment makes them all stare at him.

"Yes, too easy. I've never dealt with a spirit that strong that could be that easily defeated," Tsubaki frowns.

"True, if it was that strong then how come-"

The school starts to shake around them, sending what wasn't weight down to smash onto the floor. Everyone keeps their balance as the small earthquake stops moments after it's started.

"Holy shit," was all came out of Sayuri's mouth. Everyone turns to see something dark and gruesome at the end of the hallway. It was nothing but a dark mass that seem to be bubbling and gurgling. A foul stench wraps around the hallway. The only thing that stood out from the blob was a pair of yellowish red eyes.

"Looks like our school girl had a friend," Tsubaki whistles, "and he is one nasty, ugly spirit."

"Ew," Monk holds his nose, "and it smells."

"It's like rotten flesh," John cover his nose and mouth.

"Looks like we might have to regroup guys," Tsubaki speaks up.

"Regroup? That thing might follow us!" Sayuri stares at her like she's a mad woman, "You're insane! That thing is nasty and creepy and-"

"Coming this way!" Monk shouts.

Tsubaki stands her ground as the group runs out of the hallway.

"Tsubaki!" Sayuri and John both turn around to see the blonde glaring down the nasty mass with her eyes.

Suddenly the floor of the hallway is rip open as the blob finds that its route is unstable and quickly vanishing. Sayuri, Monk, and John all watch as Tsubaki makes the hallway nearly fall apart all around the blob. It was one thing to have to explain to the dean why half the school was rip apart, but to see it happen was entirely a different story. Tsubaki dusts off her hands and walks back to the group.

"What?" Innocent green eyes stare at them.

"Let's head back. You need to regain your strength Tsubaki," Lin motions for her to go first back to base.

"Right," Tsubaki was now starting to feel a bit woozy, "I think I over did it."

"You always over do it."

"You just took out half a hallway," Sayuri finally finds her voice again, "Of course you need your strength! How? When? Why? You...you..."

"I have telekinesis," Tsubaki leans on Lin, "and before, I have pyrokinesis. The second gift I slowly learned while out on mission in China. Yes, I can move things with my mind. I have a strong psychic ability that I learned to control over the years."

"Strong doesn't describe how you took out a hallway. A hallway!" Sayuri gets a hand put on her by Tsubaki, "which was amazing by the way."

"I think I'm still stunned," Monk laughs.

"Thanks," Tsubaki grins, "though your idea to have Kyo possess that sword was awesome too. Never have I seen a shiki do that before."

"A what now?"

"He is your spirit familiar in a sense," Tsubaki explains, "your bond is quite strong."

"Well," Sayuri blushes, "he's my family."

"Aw," Tsubaki lets go of Lin and hugs Sayuri, "that's sweet! He's like your guardian angel. I mean, I was told only bits and pieces about you and Kyo but...that's sweet."

"He says thank you by the way," Sayuri laughs.

"You have uncanny knack for medium ship. How long have you had it?"

Sayuri opens her mouth to answer then closes it, "I just realize when I met up with SPR that I did have it. If I had it before, it was because I probably didn't realize it or didn't want to. I didn't use to believe in ghosts. I...I blame my mother for it. She force me to believe that ghosts are not real."

"They are very real," Tsubaki lets Sayuri guide her back to base.

"I know that now though. With the help of SPR." A smile forms on the brunettes face. It was a look of pure happiness. Tsubaki smiles at this as Lin opens the door for them. Naru quickly gets to Tsubaki's side, beating Ritsuke to it. The detective glares at the boy's backside as Naru attends to Tsubaki. Sayuri gets tackled, looking down at Sho hugging her legs.

"I'm okay Sho," She kneels down to hug him properly.

"I was so scared," Tears were in his chocolate brown eyes, "we got a glimpse of it. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sayuri runs a hand through his hair, "just a bit knock around but I'm okay."

"Next time," Sho pulls away, look stern, "listen to Lin-san! If he says to go, then go!"

"How did you know-" Sayuri pauses, realizing that Kyo must have told on her by accident. It would be the only way Sho would know. There had to be no cameras or microphones near where she and Lin were at.

Sho looks at her, "you listen next time to Lin-san, got it?"

"I got it," She holds out her pinky, "I promise."

"Good," Sho turns away, "now I have to go and see if Mai is okay."

"Alright," Sayuri plants a kiss on his head, "Sho?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a sweetheart," she tells him, getting the cocky grin of any normal eight year old boy. Sho stops only to go sit over on a cot with Mai who had been keeping him entertained with some board game they had found. Tsubaki was lead to a cot to sit on, watching Mai and Sho play the game until Sho asks if she would like to play as well.

Sayuri watches like any mother would before getting up to go to the kitchenette. She walks over to the sink to splash cold water on her face. She leans over the side, taking a few moments of peace to recollect her thoughts.

Footsteps are heard coming into the room. She doesn't look up as someone stands next to her at the counter. A hand comes down on her shoulder, laying gently there as she closes her eyes.

"Your cousin is a smart boy," Her eyes fly open to the sound of Lin's voice.

"He is," She doesn't move away from the sink, "he...made me promise to listen you to next time. And I will, for his sake. I'm sorry I was stubborn but...I didn't want to leave you out there without helping you in some way."

"I would have been fine on my own."

"I would have felt horrible if something bad had happen to you."

Lin moves his hand off her shoulder at the sound of sincerity in her voice. Her head turns to show soft, sad grey eyes underneath dark lashes. His composure remained the same though his mouth went dry on him. Only thing he couldn't control was his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"I'm serious," she sighs, "I would have felt terrible. Naru needs you and..."

"It's fine," He turns away from her, taking his cup of coffee off the counter. Sayuri watches his backside start to leave the room. A thought comes into his head. It screams at him to a point that he stops walking.

"We make a good team," the comment sends her mouth dropping as Lin leaves the room.

Her heart started to thump against her chest with her face now burning.

No one sees the small smile on Lin's face when he walks out of the kitchenette. Well, except Naru and Tsubaki. The dark haired boy stares oddly at his friend, looking at the blonde. A secret smile forms on her lips, sipping tea.

"He won't tell you," Tsubaki stares at Naru, "and I won't either. Let's just say, I think he's finally learning to be happy."

"Happy about what?"

"Happy about the idea of being with someone," That comment gets a strange look from Naru. Tsubaki just looks at him then at Mai then back to him.

"I think it's only right that you let it happen, for you and for him. I want you two to be happy."

"You don't-"

"I do understand," Tsubaki glances over to Ritsuke walking up to Sayuri who just now came out of the kitchenette. The two friends chat before Sayuri gets dragged over to Sho's side. Ritsuke chuckles, before catching her eyes. He gives a small wave before help Yasu.

"How long will it be until they realize that maybe we're not good for them?"

"Doesn't matter how long, it only matters if they want to stick it out with us."

Naru's stoic face turns into a soft smile.

Tsubaki sips her tea again, closing her eyes to the dreams of her and her friends being happy for once in their lives.

She just hope that those dreams would come true.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

"Ouch!"

"Hold still!"

"I am! You're hurting me, woman!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

The rest of the gang sweatdrops at the sounds of Ayako and Monk arguing. She was trying to attend to his wounds. They finally had dealt with the blob spirit only to find out it was the last dean that had died. It turned out that the dean was into some occult rituals. It also turned out the school girl turned out to be his lover that had die also with him during the ritual. She used to dress up like a high school girl for...personal purposes.

Luckily the college was in still good condition. The dean was however shock at the amount of damage done to one of the buildings, thus being somewhat Tsubaki's fault. But in the end, the spirits were cleansed and the college was safe again.

The case turned out well, Sayuri thought, and the week had gone by peacefully. She was no longer needed on any cases giving her time to spend with Sho and get preparations started to the Halloween party. Mai, Monk, Ritsuke, and, thankfully, Tsubaki was going to show up to help out.

Tsubaki turn into a good friend in such a short time. The delightful blonde was funny and sweet, and seemed to really care about Naru and Lin. Never had she seen anyone attempt to hug Lin and succeed before. After the case, Ritsuke all but stumble over his own feet when he ask Tsubaki if she would like to go out sometime and get to know one another better.

You would have thought you handed the girl a diamond bracelet by the way she told him yes.

Her new book was coming along very well, only getting stuck on the next chapter. It seem she was too dependent on SPR for her inspiration. But wasn't that why she found that ad in the first place? Why she decided to joined them on ghost hunting? Was that the real reason or was it because it was a reason to get her into the door and help her discover her gift?

Her eyes look out the doorway to see that the house was set up for the party. All that was needed was the food to be set out and the guests to arrived. For now, she just stuck to doing laundry.

Here she was doing chores after everything that had happen that week. Sayuri giggles. She was juggling household chores, an eight year old, a book, and ghost hunting. It was exciting and funny at the same time.

She sees a towel float in the air before folding itself and laying down on the pile she had already made.

"Kyo...you don't have to help me."

The next towel he pick up look like a mini sheet ghost which makes her laugh as it floats around her head.

"Okay okay, fine. You can finish folding while I go make sure the treats are done."

Sayuri leaves the room to head to the kitchen. She stops as soon as she hears a knock at the door. Curious grey eyes stare at the door.

"I wonder if Mai or Ritsuke decided to come over early," she checks the peep hole.

She makes a face as she opens the door, "Lin? Hi...sorry I thought it be Mai showing up early to help me out-"

"May I come in?" He was holding some covered dish in his hands.

"Sure," She steps aside to let him in. Now she was very puzzled. Why was Lin here and possibly with food? It was the only explanation for what was underneath that dish he was holding. She takes a quick look at her reflection in a mirror. Her hair was ruffled, wearing nothing but a unbutton sweater with a t-shirt and jeans running around in her bare feet like some bum.

"May I ask why you decided to stop by with-" He uncovers the plate, "treats. Wow, you..."

"It's for the Halloween party for Sho. He mention it to me."

"Oh," She blushes, "I...did you come by to help or bring food? Cause either way, I didn't think to ask you. I mean, I figured you were busy and didn't want to be bother and-I'm going to stop talking now."

Lin stares at how frazzle she was becoming. He reaches out and touches her shoulder.

"Sayuri...it's fine. I figured more treats wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you," The frantic look in her eyes leaves.

"He's a good kid," Lin finds himself talking more then usual, "for an eight year old."

"Oh yeah?" Her head was currently stuck in the fridge as she pulls stuff out, "he's usually behave for an eight year old. Not my doing though."

"From what I've seen, you're doing a good job raising him."

That comment makes her bang her head off the bottom of a shelf. Lin hears her curse, pulling her head out. He raises one eyebrow at her behavior, watching her run around the kitchen. Despite acting like she was disorganized, she was putting everything together properly.

"You need any help?"

"Nope, I got it. You'll throw off the flow I got going."

"Does that also pertain to your writing organization?" His eyes land on the coffee table that had been set up for a makeshift office. Her laptop was left on, with a pile of papers on side. A couple of books were stack near the pile of papers. There was also a large pile of paranormal books left on the floor. The only thing that look organized was an copy of a manuscript lying next to her laptop.

"You almost done the novel?" Lin had the urge to pick it up.

"Nope," Sayuri comes back with a cup of tea, "I got to about nineteen chapters and got stuck. I never get stuck before twenty, which is odd. You can read it if you want to."

The cup of tea was set down in front of him. He didn't even ask her for anything. Lin picks up the cup, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Sayuri, are you a mind reader?"

"No, why?"

"No reason," Lin pushes aside that question in his head before picking up the manuscript. He flips over the first page and begins to read. In the time that he went through the nineteen chapters, she manage to get two loads of laundry finished up, all the snacks and foods prepared, and even had time to get changed into her costume.

"Lin?" Her voice interrupts him at a scene where the main characters are in a hallway, much like the one they were in on their last case together. Except it wasn't a college. It was an old manor and they were trying to find out if the phantom had taken up residence there.

Brown hair tickles his cheek as she leans over the couch, looking over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Well, how is it? Good?"

"It's very good," Lin doesn't move, "could you mind not to look over my shoulder?"

"Sorry," she leans back up, the faint smell of perfume tickling his nose, "you've been reading for...two hours now."

"Really?"

"It must be good if you are reading it."

"You sound surprise that I would find your novels interesting," He sits the manuscript back down on the coffee table.

"Would you rather I assumed that you did? You're a mystery Lin," Sayuri walks away from him to a mirror. The ribbon is in her mouth as she tries to put her hair up into a ponytail. Her costume was simple enough for the party. She be wearing a short fall green kimono like top with a gold obi and cream leggings. She was going to carry a lantern around. It wasn't much but it did for now.

"I like to remain that way," his voice comes up behind her, startling her. She felt her hair leave her hands. His long fingers brush against the back of her neck, helping her pull her hair up. The gesture wasn't something she was used to getting by a man. It sent shivers down her skin.

"Ribbon?"

Sayuri takes the ribbon out of her mouth and maneuvering around his hands, ties her hair.

She felt her hair set into place once he removed his hands.

"Thank you..." How many times was she going to say that? How many times was he going to do stuff for her when she didn't expect him to? That she didn't ponder to ask him? It was Lin. He was the stoic man who was Naru's assistant and good friend.

The only time she saw more emotion then normal was around Tsubaki.

"You're welcome," She turns around facing him this time.

"Uh...the kids are going to be here soon. If you don't want a bunch of eight year olds annoying the hell of you, you better go. One of the girls should be here soon so no worries about me having any help. I also have a ghost too you know...to keep an eye on things."

Why was it when she was nervous around a guy she suddenly spew into a moment of talking without stopping?

"I know," Lin kept his hands down at his sides, not wanting to touch her anymore then he possibly could for the day. He still had no clue why he decided to get up and help her with her hair. Was it because he wanted to feel it? It was soft, feeling almost like nothing in his hands.

"Why did you dye your hair brown?"

"It clash with my eyes."

Sayuri is startled by the chuckle that comes out of his mouth.

"Are you serious? That's the only reason?"

"You're laughing at me," Sayuri huffs, stepping away from him to go light up the battery power lantern she left on the table.

"I'm not," Lin regains his composure, "the answer surprised me."

"You surprise me a lot, and still do," Her voice sounded annoyed with him, "you're...never mind."

"Don't expect me to tell you everything," Lin was now feeling annoyed as well.

"I don't expect you too," her tone was cool, "I don't expect much from you. I tend to do you a favor and leave you alone. As I said, you surprise me sometimes when you do things for me, things that I never thought to ask you to do."

The comment hit him in his gut. She threw a punch and it hit nearly below the belt. Lin was surprised by her answer. Most women would be looking for something romantic out of his stoic nature. He tended to keep 'romantic' relationships at arms length, only looking for close companionship and nothing else. Her tone came out icy, stinging him.

He wasn't expecting her to understand.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Tsubaki's cool voice speaks up. The blonde was dress up like a cute little witch with the streaks in her hair now neon green, orange, and purple. Her green eyes look between the two young adults.

"No, I was just leaving," Lin gives her a small smile before heading towards the door, "you can keep the tray Sayuri."

"Sure, thank you for again."

The door closes as Tsubaki sits down her dish on the table. Sayuri keeps herself busy by dimming the lights and lighting up the decorations that needed to be plug in. Tsubaki turns to the living room, cleaning up Sayuri's writing. She knew where everything went so she didn't need to bother the brunette who was currently stewing. When Tsubaki comes back from putting everything in Sayuri's office, Sayuri was staring out at the backyard.

"Care to tell me why Lin was here with you? Alone?"

"He stop by to give treats for the party," Sayuri rubs her arm, "he didn't have to."

"No, he didn't. He does little things like to show he cares. Did you two have a fight or something?"

"I'm not sure you could call it a fight. We were just making conversation then I said something, getting annoyed. He got annoyed back then I got even more annoyed. He didn't say anything after that."

Tsubaki nods, not asking any questions as to what was said. She had seen Lin go through relationships. There weren't many but she's been there through them all.

"He tends to keep some relationships at arm's length. It's his nature."

"Fine with me," Sayuri snaps, surprising the blonde, "I mean...if that's what he wants, then I won't push. I'm surprise you haven't said anything about-"

"You find him attractive," Tsubaki smiles, "nothing wrong with that. Mai filled me on who you were crushing on him."

"Mai...is so going to get it when she gets here," Sayuri groans, rubbing her face with hands.

"Don't," Tsubaki laughs, patting the girl on the back, "I find it sweet that he makes you so fluster."

"He does not make me fluster," Her face was now burning.

"When we were cleaning up after that last case, he said something to you and you ran into the wall next to the doorway. I count that as flustered." Tsubaki laughs at Sayuri's expression.

"Monk still teases me about that."

"Is that all you feel when you're around him?" The question sounded serious this time, making Sayuri stare at Tsubaki's green gaze.

"I...I don't know. I'm still trying to juggle work, Sho, and hunting ghosts. I had Kyo folding towels for me as I was setting up the food."

"When was the first time you felt something from him?"

"I think...," Sayuri chews on her lip, "it was when he check my mind...after having a bad week. It felt like...electricity flowing through me. It was odd. And he has a nice smile...when you spot it. And...are you crying?"

"No!" Tsubaki wipes her eyes, "no I'm not. Okay I'm getting sentimental. I have a weakness for fluff."

"I can tell," Sayuri hands her a tissue, "has...no I won't ask. I feel stupid for even thinking it."

"Going to ask me if he has mentioned you? I ask him about your picture the day I showed up. He got this dumbfounded look on his face, like he didn't' want to talk about you. I think he does or is thinking on the idea that maybe he's attracted to you."

"Fair enough," Sayuri felt her heart racing, "how are things with you and Ritsu?"

"Good," The blonde smiles, looking love struck, "He's a sweetheart. He does all the right things and...even means it."

"He's true to his word. He won't lie to you. I just get weird because he's had crappy relationships before and it kinda took his toll on him. Ritsuke is the guy who would do anything for the woman he loves. Yet some women tend to manipulate that and use him. I love him. He's the older brother I've always wanted. I'm just asking to try and take it slow as possible. I don't want him or you to get hurt."

"Forget it, the tears are here now," Tsubaki sniffles, "you're such a sweetheart and such a good sister to Ritsu."

"Yeah to him and Monk both," Sayuri laughs.

"Nothing wrong with having brothers," Tsubaki hears the doorbell, "I think that may be them and Mai showing up to help out."

"Good," Sayuri grins, "cause the kids will here any minute and we can't disappoint them."

It wasn't long until Sho showed up with his friends. Sayuri knew she did a good job when she saw all those smiling faces. The whole party went without any issues or any unnecessary guests.

She smiles.

This Halloween wasn't so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

"I hate you," Sayuri stares at the computer, "I hate you so much right now. What did I do to deserve this? I have loved you and cherish you and did everything right. Why won't you come back to me?"

She was staring at her word document program for chapter twenty.

Nothing could come to mind. She knew where the plot was going, some what. She left the last chapter on a cliffhanger about the mystery of the phantom and the curse. Now she had nothing for her fictional ghost hunters to go after.

"I know you hate me but give me a chance, I'll figure something out."

The sound of her cell phone going off makes her jump out of her seat, falling over onto the floor. Sayuri looks up to see her phone singing to her. She grabs it and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yuri-chan!"

"Hi Misa," Sayuri sweatdrops as her old friend Misa was on the other end. The girl was nothing but bubbly personality and had the knack to getting herself into trouble with finances and men. Mostly men.

"You sound disappointed? But I thought you loved me!"

"You only call if you need me to bail you out of something. I've been doing this routine since high school. So what's up?"

"Not much. And this time you won't have to bail me out of anything! I want to treat you to dinner so we can catch up. I heard you been busy lately. I figured a nice girls night out would do you some good. That way you wouldn't have to focus on work." Misa's perky voice actually sounded sincere this time.

Money wasn't a problem if she got stuck with a bill. She just hope Misa wouldn't get them kicked out wherever place they were going.

"Alright," Sayuri writes down the information, "just gotta get a sitter for Sho then we're go to go!"

"Yay!"

It wasn't hard to get Mai to sit for Sho while she went out. In fact, Sho and Mai nearly kick her out the door that night as she was getting ready. Sayuri didn't want to leave them alone. Her brown hair was curl softly at the ends, dressed in a pretty blue dress that went to her knees. She took a white sweater to go against the chilly air. Her black heels click against the pavement as her friend Misa pulls up in a taxi.

"Hey girl!" Her normal brown hair had been bleached streak with pink at the tips. She was wearing some hot pink dress. The skirt part look way too short on the girl.

"Hey Misa," She gets tackled into a bone crushing hug.

"We're going to have fun," Misa takes a good look at her, "so pretty. I seen this dress in the department store front not too long ago. I wanted it so bad."

"Too bad," Sayuri twirls, the skirt flying around her, "and it was in my size too. It's amazing just what discounts you get when the manager is a horror fan."

"You and your creepy ghost stories. I just don't understand you. It's weird. No one wonder you're still single," Misa helps Sayuri climb in.

"I'm single on my own account."

"Uh huh," Misa gives directions to the cab, before taking a compact out and powdering her nose, "still weird."

"A lot of people don't. They find it classy."

"You mean having something that goes bump in the night to rip out your throat is classy, then I must have the wrong definition."

"It's just a story Misa," Sayuri soon saw city lights coming into view.

"Speaking of single," The bleached blonde puts one leg over the other, "what about that hot detective Ritsuke? He still on the market?"

"You're too late," Sayuri smirks, "he's actually dating someone."

"Is she prettier then me?" The blonde gasps, looking worried.

"Sure she is," Sayuri blinks at the look on the blonde's face. _And she could also set you on fire and pull all your limbs out of their sockets if you even get within ten feet of Ritsuke._

"Oooh shot!" Misa snaps her fingers, "oh well, you win some, you lose some. If she ever decides to just kick him to the curb, let him to know he can call me anytime."

"I'll be sure to mention it to him," Sayuri wanted to laugh. There would be no way in hell or any alternate universe that Ritsuke would want to date Misa. He found her annoying and a man killer. He wanted a real woman who would love and cherish him. One that would he see himself with in fifty years, not days.

"Okay, so you're single...got the hots for anyone?"

"Not really," Sayuri fiddles with the strings of her purse, "it's...I'm not entirely sure."

"Lemme guess. He's hot. He thinks you're hot. And he can't figure out emotions? Guys are so not romantic," Misa scoffs.

"Something like that," Sayuri laughs faintly.

"Forget about him. He's not worth it. Just try and have fun tonight. First, let's have some dinner!" Misa grins, dialing her hot pink cell phone to make sure the reservation was still good. Sayuri sits back, smiling. Misa was right. She wasn't going to worry about man problems tonight. Nope, she wasn't going to think about that stoic Chinese man anymore. She was going to have fun and catch up with an old friend.

"Wow," Sayuri muses the moment they got out of the taxi and stare up at the high white arches of the restaurant, Sen, that Misa giving directions to, "I only ate here once and that was when my first book sold millions. It was a surprise from my editor."

"Knew you would love it," Misa leads them through the glass doors of Sen. The entire place reminded Sayuri of a ballroom from Europe. Only it was high vaulted ceilings with soft glowing gold chandeliers and white curtains. Everything was so bright that she felt like a princess.

"Misa, I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't thank me," the blonde steps aside as they approached a table, "thank them."

Sayuri stops, staring at the people that are at a rounded table clothed in white. The lights made the crystal sparkle and the silverware dazzling. Sayuri now realize that this was a place. It was a place for an ice queen. And said ice queen stood up from her seat at the head of the table. Her polish dark hair shows the hints of red in the candlelight, pulled back into a intricate bun. Her clothes are a simple dark gown with a short long sleeve jacket. She looked so poise, like a queen who knew how to run her kingdom.

"Sayuri," Noriko Natsuma rises from the table, walking over to greet her daughter. Her lips press to Sayuri's cheek in a chaste kiss. Her cold hands take Sayuri's, studying her daughter's appearance.

The whole floor felt like it was about to gobble her up into one big bite. And Sayuri really wish she would. Her grey eyes scan to try and find Misa. One of her mother's 'friends' had gotten up to hand Misa a envelope. Her quick eyes see that there was a check inside. Misa bows before her mother before sending a apologetic smile to her. Betrayal rise up in her mouth, making Sayuri sick to her stomach.

"You look wonderful, sweetheart."

Sayuri felt herself threw up a little bit in her mouth. Her mother would never use terms of endearment unless she was around the public or people she was trying to impress. Her mother was such hypocrite. When was the last time she even said 'I love you' to her and meant it?

"Thank you," Her voice sounded calm as possible, "You look put together as usual."

"Of course," Noriko gives her a smile.

Sayuri wonders if any of her mother's friends would notice just how cold that smile really was.

"I'm sorry to have to have you meet up with us this way but I ran into Misa just last week. I ask about you and she said she haven't talk to you in a while."

"I've been busy," Sayuri couldn't tug her hang away from her mother. It was the iron grip she would use when she was a small child. It was a sign to make sure she behave.

"I'm sure you have been," Noriko motions for the empty seat next to her, "please join us."

Sayuri does as she is told. There was no where to run. No where to shout or yell. She was trapped. No matter how many times Sayuri had avoided her mother, Noriko ended up with the upper hand. That was the way it had always been. Noriko had to always get her way. Even if it involved paying Misa off to have her dragged her out here to the city to meet up at some fancy dinner with her mother.

Just what card was she playing this time?

"Sayuri," Noriko indicates to the young man sitting on the other side of her, "you remember Daisuke Iroshi? He's one of the lawyers present at my law firm."

She remembered Daisuke alright. The play boy whose family was nothing but lawyers and tax collectors. Her mother had them meet when they were still in the high school years. Daisuke kept making passes but by then, Ritsuke was there to tell him to back off.

"Of course," dinner was brought out to them and she didn't really feel like eating one bite. Nothing seem warm anymore. Everything felt cold and dark despite the amount of light in the room. She was stuck in a temporary prison. She was stuck there until Noriko got what she wanted from her daughter.

"My, it has been a long time Sayuri," Daisuke flashes his signature smile that makes a lot of women swoon. But not her. She wasn't amused to say the least. Her facial expression was kinda shy and emotionless.

"Yes, it has. Since high school. I'm glad to see that you made yourself a good lawyer." A nudge is felt near her leg. That was her mother's sign to eat something or risk embarrassing her. She could barely swallow whatever food it was on her plate. Everything tasted with no flavor.

"Yes," Daisuke sips his wine as everyone else makes conversation leaving the two to chat, "tell me? What happen with university? I thought you be out of law school by now."

"It wasn't my destiny to be a lawyer," Sayuri wanted to gulp down the wine but she knew she get a look from Noriko. The best she could do was play the daughter card long enough then get the hell out.

"Too bad. I bet you would have made a fine lawyer, just like your mother."

If she had a gun, she would have aim right between the eyes and his blood would be spilling into his dinner. That was a nice image and it made her relax a little bit.

"So you write horror novels, Miss Natsuma?" Another friend, an older gentleman speaks up from next to her.

"Yes I do," That question came as a surprise. Usually her mother never associate with people who knew her with her books.

"I've read your first two. It's somewhat graphic," Another man, very lean and bookish wipes his mouth.

"I have to make a believable story. One that draws the readers in. It's the only way to sell a good story, wouldn't you agree gentlemen?" She takes a nice gulp of her wine.

Her eyes glance at her mother whose eyes flash angrily for a few seconds. Sayuri mentally smirks. _That's right mother, get angry with me. But you wouldn't want to say anything in front of these men if you want to keep your image. I'm happy that they like my stories. I hope it makes you boil and that you take it out on the next intern by the time you come back into your office Monday morning. _

"So what is your next novel about?" Daisuke asks.

"My newest?" Sayuri plays the innocent card, "not much except...ghost hunting."

"Ghost hunting? Interesting," he laughs while Noriko looked way too surprised by that. Her dark eyes glance at her daughter who grey eyes blink innocently at Daisuke and everyone else.

"It just sorta came to me. It's not something I normally do but it makes for a interesting plot line. Don't worry gentlemen, you won't be disappointed."

"Tell me," Daisuke puts down his fork, "do you believe in ghosts?"

Her mouth opens, staring at him in shock and surprise. How was she suppose to answer that questions now? Since everything that had happen between her and SPR? That she was really a medium and saw dead people? That her many times great grandfather was a ghost that might be protecting her family home from a evil curse?

"Oh don't be silly, Daisuke," Noriko's laugh is hollow, "Sayuri doesn't believe in that silly nonsense. She just knows how to weave a good story to tell. She's good at being convinced that her stories are true. One of the reasons why she should have been a good lawyer."

Her mouth closes, not really answering Daisuke's question since he was now distracted by her mother. It was a close call yet she felt horrible inside. How could she be faithful to SPR while her mother still had some sort of control over her? How could she face them if she had lied to her mother? They would understand but it still hurt her inside.

_Guys, I nearly screwed up. I'm sorry. I love you all so much. I couldn't stand if I hurt you. You just don't understand how much my mother has control over me. She's a horrible person._

That's when she feels her phone vibrate. Sayuri jumps, taking it out of her purse and reading a text from Mai.

"I'm sorry to end this lovely dinner so shortly but my cousin needs me," she gets up, avoiding the hand that was about to grab her.

"Don't be silly," Noriko stares at her, "I'm sure your sitter can take care of it."

"It's important," Her eyes narrow, "and I really must go."

Sayuri walks away quickly from the table, not evening looking over her shoulder to see if her mother was following her. It didn't take long to walk out of the restaurant and down the street. She kept walking until she knew for sure that she was far away from the building. Sayuri flips open her phone, ready to call Mai.

_Mai never texted you. I did that._

_Kyo?_

_I'm sorry but I just couldn't stand by and let that happen to you. I don't like her Sayuri. She's a monster._

_You did that so I could get out of dinner? I was surprise that you didn't do it sooner._

_I couldn't get the phone work.. Those contraptions are not as easy as you make them out to be._

_Thank you._

Sayuri shakes herself out of her daze. Now what was she suppose to do? She puts her sweater on as a small wind picks up. Great, here she was thinking she have a girls night out with a friend only to be left alone in the city after having to deal with mother. Sayuri sighs.

"I could get a ride home then Mai and Sho be worried," She stares up at the street signs, "but if I at least try and go find something to do then maybe..."

Heck, she didn't even know where Monk's band would be playing. Or how to get Ayako's house from her spot. And the church was too far away. Ritsuke's apartment was on the other side of town and that she had no idea where Tsubaki lived.

She knew one place.

A place she thought she be avoiding due to Misa's guy advice.

_Fat chance I'll ever talk to her again, the little traitor. She sold me out for money. Next time she gets into a pickle, she cry to someone else to bail her sorry ass out of a mess!_

It didn't take her long to find the office of Shibuya Psychic Research. By now, her feet were killing her due to the long walk via subway and back in heels. Sayuri mumbles about burning them once she got home. Her eyes look up the stairwell to the office door. She knew it by heart now, very much like Mai.

There wouldn't be anyone there right now, at this time of night unless Lin was working late again. Or he could be at home working, wherever home was to him.

All she wanted was some familiarity.

She wanted comfort, even if it meant standing in the evening hours in the cold in nothing but a dress and heels in front of a place she found to be the center of her universe, besides home.

"I'm an moron," Sayuri walks up the steps, wincing slightly at the soreness of her feet.

Grey eyes stare at the door.

"I'm going to feel really stupid if this lock," Sayuri holds up her hand, "really stupid. Okay, if its lock, then I'll just bury my pride and go home. I'll tell Mai and Sho everything that had happen. If its lock, I'll buy them dinner and we'll watch scary movies or something. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Her hand barely touched the knob as the door opens.

Sayuri jumps back, staring up at Lin's dark eyes.

Lin was surprise to see her there. It was late enough and he had already sent Tsubaki off with Naru to find dinner and get some sleep. He had seen something move pass the door, thinking it was Tsubaki forgetting something yet again only to find Sayuri. He was very surprised by the way she was dressed.

Her hair tumbled down her shoulders, with shadow painted eyes and pink lips. She wore a white sweater over the top of her blue dress. She look like she had come back from some party. Her hand still remained frozen in the air where she was about to open the door. Grey eyes stare up at him, looking surprised.

"May I help you?"

"Wha? Uh no, I just-This was stupid. I'm sorry if I bother you," Her words came out brisk, tearing her eyes away from him. She turns to walk back down the steps and call a cab. Her face was burning.

_I am so stupid. What was I thinking? I was upset and he's here. I'm an idiot!_

"Sayuri?" His hand touches her shoulder, "why on earth are you here at such an ungodly hour?"

"I don't know," She speaks, not looking at him, "because I'm stupid..."

"Excuse me?"

"It's nothing," Her voice cracks, "I was suppose to have a night out with an old friend. She sold me out to my mother. My mother. Do you realize how horrible she is?"

"Sayuri-"

"Horrible," She was loosing it and she wonder why. She wonder why she was loosing it in front of Lin of all people. She should be loosing it to Mai, Tsubaki, Ritsuke, hell even Monk and Ayako. Hell, she could call John up and talk to him. Most of the time, she just wait until Sho was asleep so she could have a break down.

"She's horrible. The stories I could tell you. She's mean. All she cares about is herself. Do you want to know what she did to me when I told her I could see my grandparents as ghosts? She didn't just yell. She hit me. She hit her own daughter around, screaming and yelling. She called me crazy and that if I ever did that again...well, enough said. So I'll leave you to your paperwork. You can just write this off as I had a horrible night and I tend to ramble when I'm upset."

Something broke inside her.

She turns away, trying to walk away from him and the office that she found odd comfort in. Sayuri wanted to mentally smack herself. She was an idiot.

_I'm dumb. I can't finish a chapter. I have no idea how to raise an eight year old boy. I can't handle my mother. I can't tell if my old friends are lying to me. Hell, I can't even find a normal guy to be crushing on. And I see dead people. Yep, my life is just a bunch of roses!_

Her fingers touch her face.

She looks down to see that tears were falling down her cheeks, ruining her make up.

Why was she crying?

Why didn't she notice herself crying?

Long arms grab her, pulling her away from the stairs. Sayuri is force to turn around. Lin bends down, staring at her face. Her knees were shaking, from wanting to bawl and the cold. His long fingers brush at the tears on her face.

"Get inside," he leads her through the door.

Sayuri had realize just how cold she was.

"You're an idiot." His dark eyes glare at her, looking very disappointed in her. She sighs, knowing the feeling already and not once letting this look burn her. Sayuri was already numb from her mother.

"I have already establish that fact," Sayuri lifts her head, "you could just let me go and I can call a cab. I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"Sit," He orders.

Sayuri does as she is told. Something is put around her shoulders. It was his jacket. The faint smell of something masculine reaches her senses, making her feel fuzzy inside. A box of tissues are put in front of her. She wipes her eyes and face, trying to salvage what she did to her make up.

A cup of tea is place in her hands.

Sayuri looks up, puzzled as he sits next to her.

"I'm bothering you. Why aren't you kicking me out?"

"I'm not letting you stand out in the cold in nothing but a dress," Lin covers his hands with his own, trying to keep her warm.

"You could. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I would be totally okay with that. Because it's my fault I'm such a moron."

"Why do you assume that I wouldn't want you here?" Lin asks the questions, giving her a glare.

"Because," Sayuri shrugs, "I just assumed that you would."

Okay, he deserved that. The last time they talked to each other, it left nothing but a cold silence between them. She wouldn't even look at him for a week. Sayuri would only speak to him unless it was necessary. That look in her eyes, the tone in her voice, and her body language said it all.

"Did it hurt?" She pulls her hands from his, sipping her tea.

"Yes, I deserved that."

"You should," Grey eyes glare, "you're just as big as a jerk as Naru."

"Don't push it," Lin looks at her again which she avoids the gaze by staring at her tea.

"I'm sorry," those beautiful eyes were now looking dangerous, "but I'm not in the kind mood Lin. If I had my way, I would had Kyo toss my mother around in public for...I knew this night was too good to be true. All I wanted was to go out and just not have think about anything."

"She ambush you," Lin tucks the jacket closer around her. She look so frail after crying silently in front of him. He knew it was intention for her to do that in front of him. Sayuri seemed to be the type of girl to not cry in front of everyone.

"Yes, she did. She had my friend paid. It pissed me off. On top that, I think she try to set me up with some guy I barely knew back when I was a teenager. I still think he's obnoxious. The prat. He tried to make the moves on me when we were sixteen. I told him no and he took it as a 'yes'. Thankfully Ritsuke was there spying or else-" She stops as she sees the look on his face.

"Lin? Lin. Lin," She snaps her fingers, "you're scaring me and my ghost so stop it."

"Yes, it was a good thing that Satoru was there."

"You had that look like you wanted to beat him up."

"A man should never treat a woman like that."

"I agree," She sips more of the tea, "can I go home now or do I need you to walk me home?"

Lin stares at her with one eyebrow.

"I'm being a smartass," Sayuri sets down the cup, "look I doubt that you want me here any longer and that you're only putting up with me cause deep down you are a gentleman. So in a nice fashion, I shall disappear and you can just think this whole incident was some delusion of you overworking."

Sayuri hands him his jacket, "thank you anyways. Don't worry, I got the cab company on speed dial. See ya later Lin."

She turns around, heading for the door. Sayuri opens it but it's slam shut by a hand just above her head. She nearly jumps out of her skin. Sayuri turns around to see Lin standing over her, with some look in his eye.

"You are not leaving," he speaks, sounding like he was pretty much pissed off that she just walk away talking to him like that.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"You really want to turn this into some immature argument? Cause if we do, I'll win," Sayuri sticks her lip out, glaring at him. It did seem comic to see the small Japanese woman staring up at the Chinese man with such vigor.

"No you won't," Lin smirks, "ask Tsubaki. I always win."

"Meanie," His jacket is place around her shoulders again, which confuses Sayuri.

"C'mon," Lin turns everything off before grabbing her hand, "we're leaving."

"Now? But don't you have-"

"Naru can beat me later," Lin smirks, getting a look from her, "he'll live. We're leaving."

"Taking me home, huh?" Sayuri sees that he had grab her hand as they had walked out the door. He locks up before grabbing her hand again to lead her down the stairs. His hand was warm. And that her hand fitted into his.

"No," Lin walks her over to where they kept the van, "I believe you deserve a real dinner."

"Without my mother," He opens the door for her. He helps her inside before slamming it shut. He gets into the driver's side.

"Without thinking about your mother," Lin starts up the van, "sorry if this isn't much to drive you somewhere nice."

"As far as I care Lin, you can take me anywhere," Grey eyes were sparkling beautifully again, making him faintly smile.

"Fine with me."

Sayuri settles into the warmth of the van, smiling as Lin heads out to some restaurant to take her to. The evening didn't turn out the way she planned it but now she was sitting in shot gun next to the Chinese man that was offering, no driving her to dinner.

Nope, everything turn out alright.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**

* * *

**

The house that Shibuya Psychic Research pulls up to is quaint and looks homely. Sho presses his face against the window, staring at the house as the van pulls to a stop. It looks like a home that his mother had dreamt about having. But sadly, all he recalls about his old homes were crappy apartments and sleeping in cars.

It wasn't anything like Sayuri's house, which used to belong to their grandparents. He liked it for some reason, and liked it more when an older couple steps out of the house. They look like they could be grandparents. He wishes his were still around, just for Sayuri's sake at least.

When Sayuri had come home late, with Lin dropping her off at the door, he was worried. Sayuri retold him what had happened that night. Never had he been so mad at his Aunt Noriko. The way she treated Sayuri made his blood boil. His cousin was doing everything to made sure he was happy, safe, and healthy.

They haven't heard from her again, except from a phone call from Sayuri's father. The conversation was calm and normal. Sho suspected that Uncle Seito heard about the dinner and probably wanted to check on his daughter. It made Sho even angrier when his own uncle wouldn't step up to tell his wife to back off on Sayuri.

He was just thankful that Lin was there to keep Sayuri calm.

Sho likes Lin for the reason he seems to make Sayuri happy. Though the stoic Chinese man didn't talk to him much, Sho made sure to be extra respectful and not to get in his way. He knew Lin had done something to put a smile on Sayuri's face when she came home. It made it even more curious when Lin asked him to keep an eye on her.

Somehow, Sho ponders, Lin really cared about Sayuri more then he let on.

It wasn't that he didn't mind it. Sho wanted Sayuri to be happy with someone. Not like how his parents were or how Sayuri's parents are, but someone who genuinely made her happy and safe. Everyone in the group made her feel that way, but he wanted her to find someone special.

Sho was thankful that he had his 'uncles' Ritsuke and Hosho to be there for Sayuri, being the big brothers she always wanted. Tsubaki was the closest thing to a sister she had, with Ayako being a good friend. Masako was like a distant cousin while Yasu was like a crazy uncle or some sort relative. John was like an uncle in a sense. Mai was like a sister to him and a daughter to Sayuri, despite the age difference. Then there was Lin and Naru. They somehow fitted into the family too.

He likes this family.

They were all wonderful people who deeply cared about each other yet rarely had to show it. They didn't have to. It was obvious and no need to point out the obvious.

"Hey kiddo, you still with us?" Sho turns around to see Monk talking to him.

"I'm okay, just thinking."

"You think too much for an eight-year-old," Monk laughs, ruffling his hair. "Here, you can help carry the cables for me."

"Right!" Sho went to work helping everyone unload the van.

It was just Monk, Mai, Naru, Lin, Sayuri, John, Ayako and him. It surprised Sayuri when Lin asked if Sho would like to go instead of having Yasu baby-sit him. Tsubaki couldn't make it due to plans she couldn't cancel. Ritsuke was busy on another case. Masako had some interview she had to get to.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sayuri asks out loud, watching Sho help Monk and John set up equipment in a study in the home.

"I think he'll be okay," Mai sets down more equipment, "He did alright on that college case we went to."

"I just don't want anything to happen to him," Sayuri continues to hold a case holding the cameras, "He's all I got and...I know how dangerous this job can be. I still don't know how Lin convinced me to let him come."

"Lin asked you to bring Sho?"

Ayako overhears the conversation, taking the case out of Sayuri's hands. She hands the container over to Monk before turning her attention to Sayuri.

"Yeah, it was weird..." Sayuri's voice trails off, giving dirty looks to the two smirking on either side of her, "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," the two women sing, giggling at Sayuri whose face was turning a lovely shade of pink.

"There is nothing going on between us, so get it out of your head."

Sho watches from afar as the girls continue teasing his cousin. He cocks his head to the side, brown eyes rolling as he realizes that they were just gossiping. In his opinion, girls were just weird when it came to mushy things.

"Sho?" Monk touches his shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"Girls are weird."

Monk laughs, "Definitely. Wanna learn how to set up the microphones? Naru says you can come with me so long as you're careful."

Sho breaks out into a huge grin, "sure! And I will be careful. I don't want Naru to get upset with me."

A large hand ruffles his dark tresses, "Alrighty then, just follow Uncle Takigawa and we're on our way to training you in the art of ghost hunting!"

"Yes!" Sho follows Monk with the microphones. He makes sure he doesn't get too far behind where he could get lost. The house wasn't all that big but it wasn't small either.

Sho hesitates however as they come onto the second landing. The stairs creak loudly under their feet, and he peers through the banister railings down at the living room below. A few cobwebs catch his attention, and his little heart races at the sight of the large spider eyeing him.

"Coming?" Monk looks over his shoulder.

Sho didn't need to be asked twice. He darts up the rest of the steps, shivering as the eyes from the portraits lining the wall follow them.

"Hosho?"

"Hmm?"

"Do ghosts posses portraits and make them stare at you...?"

"Not that I heard of. I know there is the illusion of the eyes following you. Don't worry, it's probably just your mind playing tricks on you," Monk chuckles. There was that thought; Sho was sensitive enough to pick up on things that neither he nor anyone else on the team could pick up.

Sho pales, "Yeah, okay... thanks."

He still looks uncertain as he eyes the portrait of a family of three. The boy looks to be around his age, clinging to his mother's legs. A man that didn't look related at all to the boy stands with a hand gripped protectively on the woman's shoulder.

The little boys eyes seem to be almost alive.

Sho could've sworn they were blinking.

"Sho-chan..." Monk teases, "I have gummy worms for the good boy who helps me with the microphones!"

"Hey!" Sho tears his eyes away from the portrait. "Taunting me with candy isn't nice,"

"Then move your little butt into gear,"

Sho takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He had to keep a level head and help set up. He wanted to prove to Lin and Naru that he could be a big help to the group. He wanted to show that he just wasn't some kid who was helpless.

He follows Monk into the bedroom and pauses. He felt so small in the vast space. The thick curtains hung around the mammoth sized bed. He could faintly smell must and it made him sniffle. Sho pulls his shirt over his nose as he sneezes.

"Want me to open the balcony doors and air out the place?"

Sho wipes his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, "Sure."

Monk takes hold of the handles, opening up the doors. "There, I wouldn't want you to start sneezing like crazy."

"Yeah, Sayuri would probably think I was getting a cold."

"Last thing we need is a mother hen losing her head."

Sho laughs, "yeah, she gets silly when she does that. But, I don't mind. I think she's doing a good job being Mom to me."

Monk opens the doors. Sho had gone to open his mouth to say something else, but his attention was stolen by the view. Vast woods spread out as far as the eye could see, and in the distance he saw what looked to be an old cottage and well.

"Cool," He whispers.

His sneakers pad against the wooden floor as he steps out onto the balcony, grasping the side and standing on his tiptoes to try and see the cottage better.

"I wanna go check it out!"

"We will," Monk holds up a microphone, "once we're done this."

"Right!"

Sho was all to eager to get the work done now. His mind was fixated on going to the cottage in the woods. The work was done correctly, and in half the time. Sho moves ahead of Monk, eager to set foot outside of the house.

"Sho, we should eat dinner." Sayuri says.

"Man..." he whines under his breath.

"And since when do you want to skip dinner?" She places her hands on her hips, "you eat like me. A horse. What's up?"

Sho shifts his weight from each leg, bouncing on his heels.

"He saw a cottage out in the woods. He wants to go explore."

Grey eyes look at Monk then back down to Sho.

She lets out a sigh, "dinner first. And you can only go exploring unless you have someone with you, got it?"

Sho nods, "Got it!"

"Good," Sayuri smiles, ruffling his hair, "now go find Mai and get your plate ready."

"Fine..." he gives in.

"I love you," Sayuri calls after him, with him scowling and muttering.

"Love you too!" he shouts back, though he sounds annoyed.

"You better!" Sayuri laughs, following just to make sure he did as he was told.

Sho enters the kitchen, seeing that food was already prepare. Mai turns around, smiling as she beckons him to the counter. He walks up, looking around before accidently bumping into Lin.

Lin glances down at him and steadies him by his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Lin-san," Sho steps back, bowing, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Lin shakes his head, "It's fine. Actually, I need to go to the cottage and set up an audio feed and camera there for the base. I'll take you with me." he explains, "So long as your guardian hasn't any issues with it, that is."

Sho turns around, seeing Sayuri standing in the doorway. Her expression was that of pure puzzlement and astonishment.

"Please?"

Big chocolate eyes stare at her.

"Um...yes... that would be fine.."

"Yay!"

"Food first though."

"Aw..."

Sayuri stares at Lin, "he's a growing boy and I won't let him skip dinner."

"You can take it with you!" Mai somehow produce two boxed dinners. She hands them over to Sho, giving him a wink.

"Don't worry," Lin tells Sayuri, "nothing is going to happen to him."

With that, Lin leads the eight year old out the door. Sho couldn't contained the excitement but he manages to stay within close distance of Lin. His eyes glance all around him. The woods here were much more exciting then the one back at his house. Those woods...

_Don't go in there, Sho, I don't want anything to happen to you._

Kyo's warning wasn't to just scare him but to protect him. His ancestor rarely spoke of the event in which he would head into the woods, not coming out until the next day. Kyo would usually appear randomly, and sometimes going along with Sayuri on cases. Today, Kyo wasn't with them.

Early this morning, he headed out.

Sho prayed that Kyo would come back safe this time. Well safe as a dead samurai could get.

"Something troubling you?"

Lin notice the boy had a far off look on his face. It concern him, knowing the boy was able to see things that he couldn't. Lin gets up away from the equipment, touching Sho's shoulder.

"See something?"

"No," Sho looks up at him, "thinking about Kyo. He didn't come along today. I get worried when he goes out into the woods."

It worried him too. Lin was concerned just what kept the samurai on earth, bond because of something that had occur over a hundred years ago. A curse? A deathly scene of gruesome murder? What exactly happen? Until they got the full story, there was no point of going out into that forest until knowing what they might be up against.

"As soon as we find out what happen," Lin squeezes Sho's shoulder, "we'll help Kyo."

"You...you will? You mean Shibuya will help him crossover?" Chocolate brown eyes stare at him, looking hopeful.

Lin nods, "it's our job, and...I know how much he means to you and Sayuri."

"Yeah," Sho smiles, "he's family. I mean, he is my great-great-great grandfather. I just want him to be happy."

That warmed Lin to the soul. A little boy just wanting to see his ghost moved on, to be happy and not be bound because of a horrible threat. The cottage itself was a fair decent size. It looked as though it had not been lived in for many years. Sho covers his mouth from the dust, before letting out a sneeze.

Lin leaves the door open before moving to open windows to let in some air.

"Here," Lin points, "you know how to set up the camera?"

"Yes sir," Sho finally stops sneezing, "Takigawa showed me."

"Alright," Lin smiles, "you set up the camera. If you need help, let me know. After that, you better eat or else Sayuri might come after me."

"Don't worry," Sho goes over to the camera, "I'll tell her that it was my fault so that you won't get into trouble."

It took him a while, with some of Lin's help. Sho finally sat down on a stool, opening up the boxed lunch that Mai had prepared. It smelled so good. Mai's food was just as good as Sayuri's. Sho eats, watching Lin from his seat. It was curious that Lin wanted _him _of the whole group to come out and set up equipment. Sho munches, pondering.

_Maybe Naru wants me to be trained to be a future member of Shibuya. That would be so awesome to do! I get to go on all sorts of spooky adventures that way!_

He was mid way into finishing off his dinner when he hears something.

Brown eyes open wide as they spot someone just standing outside the door of the cottage. Sho drops his chopsticks into the box, staring ahead.

The figure looked like a kid his age.

It look like the little boy from the portrait back at the main house.

The little boy just stood there, shoulders hunched down. His face was nothing but a frown. His eyes looked so sad. His eyes stare into Sho's.

_Help...me...please? I don't...want...to be...here...anymore._

His voice sounded so sad, frighten.

Sho gets up, walking over to the door. The little boy was now farther away, staring at Sho still.

_Help me._

"I'll help you," Sho steps out of the cottage, "what's your name? What happen?"

_Ta..Takao...please...I want to go to heaven._

"Okay," Sho wanders closer, following Takao, "wait, where are you going?"

The ghost boy doesn't answer, leading him away from the cottage. Sho's eyes land on a well. The little boy gets up on the side of the well, just sitting. Takao waits until Sho is a few feet from the well.

_I had to get away...I just...I just want to leave...but he won't let me._

"Who? Takao, I just want to help. We're all here to help you...what happen?'

_Can...Can I show you? I...I'm not very strong like...this..._

Sayuri told him all about possession. Lin and Naru also had filled him in. It was a dangerous thing to let another spirit inside your body, whether you wanted them to or not. He knew it was alright with Kyo and Sayuri. But he also knew some spirits weren't as nice.

Could he trust Takao enough to let him in? If he did, would he do something dangerous? Was he just giving off the illusion of being weak?

_Please...I want to go home._

"Okay," Sho wasn't sure why he agreed to it, "I'll help ya. Just...this is new."

_I don't want to hurt you...I just want a friend...I just..._

"I understand," Sho smiles, "I got a friend just like you...and I want him to move on but he can't. Cause we have no idea how to help him but I know how to help you. So I want to help so...if you gotta share my body with me to help ya, then I will."

_Thank you...you're...very kind Sho._

Sho felt his body go very cold before everything goes black. Lin had come out of the cottage when Sho had just got up and left him alone. The Chinese man looks around, scanning for any signs of the boy. His first thought was that Sho had gotten curious and went outside to explore. There was no sign of him.

"Sho!" Lin calls out but getting nothing back.

Nothing but the sounds of nature.

Lin pauses.

Everything had gone quiet.

Lin comes out of the cottage, rounding the corner. His eyes widen at the sight of Sho sitting on the edge of the well. His dark eyes show panic, with him moving his body forward.

"Sho, get away from there! Sho! You're going to fall in and get hurt!"

Lin got close enough to feel his blood freeze up.

Sho's eyes...

"Sho's going to help me go home," the voice that didn't belong to the boy who was sitting on the edge of the well, "he's going to help me. I just want to get away. I have to show him what happen."

"Wait...who..."

"Takao," the boy says, "bye!"

The boy jumps into the well with Lin screaming, reaching for Sho. The boy falls into the darkness of the well. Lin hears a sound of him landing. Lin closes his eyes, praying it was his feet that Sho or now Takao landed on.

Lin takes a moment.

Only a moment before he jumps down the well.

He just hope that when he got down there, Sho was alive and well.

That was all Lin could do was hope.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**A/N: 20th chapter of AA! Woot! I am on a roll! Thank you guys for reading so far! And a big thank you to my beta for helping me. Also this story was originally going to be 25 chapters but as I plot out the...well...plot, it might be more then that. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The fall to the bottom wasn't far. Lin lands on his feet, glancing around. It was fairly dark, with the feeling of dampness in the air. Lin clicks on the mini flashlight that he always kept in his back pocket.

"Sho!"

His voice echoes off the walls. His dark eyes tried to look in the dark, realizing the walls of the bottom of the well were pressing forward. He finds himself surprise at the sight of a tunnel. Lin realize in the research that was done that there was no mention of tunnel. But then again, the past on the place was very vague.

The top of his head barely brush the ceiling. It was cool, damp, and looked like the tunnel had not been used in years.

"Sho!" He shouts again, leaving echoes vibrating all around him.

This was new. This was different. Yes, he had encounter many a case where a child on the scene was possessed by a spirit. He lost count over the years how many times he had to help them. It was only different now because of the relationship he had with the boy.

Sho was Sayuri's cousin, who was her ward...her son.

This was her baby and if anything happens to Sho...

Lin was going to get an ass kicking if he showed up without the boy. His eyes close momentarily, breathing a faint pray. He had to find Sho, safe and unharmed. He quietly punishes himself, and thus wouldn't regret having Sayuri beat him to a pulp.

"Sho!"

The light from the small flashlight didn't give enough light ahead. Lin shouldn't panic yet and the tunnel seem to go a long ways. With most tunnels, there is usually a end. Lin does find it, seeing that the top of the hatch was open. Sunlight pours down into the tunnel, with Lin climbing up the ladder.

When finally out, Lin notices that he was back at the house.

Sho was waiting for him, sitting on the lowest stoop. Chocolate brown eyes look up as the Chinese man approaches him. Dark grey eyes look serious as Lin kneels down to Sho's level. Sho knew he be in trouble but it was for a good reason. He was willing to take any punishment.

"I'm sorry," Sho immediately speaks before Lin could say anything, "I really am. I didn't mean to run off like that. But Takao needed me."

"Takao...the spirit..." Lin grabs a hold of the boy gently, "are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, and no he didn't," Sho frowns, "he's so sad...and lonely. All he wants is to see his mother again. Lin, we have to help him. He's all alone and scared."

Sincerity and worry are in the voice of the eight year old. It touches Lin's soul. All the boy wanted was to help the poor spirit of the boy move on so he can be reunited with his mother.

"Please Lin," tears didn't want to form but they did, "we have to help him! He's so scared!"

"Did Takao tell you want happened?"

"He kinda showed me," Sho stares down at his shoes, "it was kinda hazy but I couldn't blame him. Takao was scared. He just wanted to get away."

"Get away? From what or who?"

"Who," Sho frowns, "I think somebody hurt him. Really bad and that...I want to help him. I told Takao I would! I promised him and I'm going to keep it."

"Sho," Lin places his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I want you to listen. Sometimes you can get a spirit to crossover. Maybe this time, Takao will. But I'm letting you know. Not ever case has a happy ending."

"I know that," Sho continues to look as serious as possible, "Kyo's one of those. I can't help him but I can help Takao."

"How about we go inside the house and you can everyone what happen, alright?" Lin stands up, "I want to help Takao too but we need to fill everyone else in."

"Okay!" Sho gets up quickly.

"Sho?"

"Yes, Lin?"

"You need to tell Sayuri that you wander off without me," Lin gives him a look. A look that his dad had only given to him once or twice. Sho stops moving, looking in the man's eyes.

"Yes, sir." Sho walks inside, with Lin on his heels.

Sho found everyone back at base. Everyone turns around to see Sho and Lin walk into the room. Sayuri turns, smiling before making a face. Sho freezes, noticing that he look like he had fallen into the dirt. He looks back up, trying his best to grin at Sayuri. Lin finally notice the state that Sho was in. All the man had cared about was finding Sho alive and well.

"What are earth happened?" Sayuri moves forward

"Are you alright?" She kneels down, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm okay."

"You!" Sayuri stands up, pointing a finger at Lin, "What did you let him do? Fall down into a hole or something?"

"Actually it was a well," Sho speaks up.

"WHAT?"

Dangerous grey eyes turn on Lin.

Normally, the Chinese man had nothing to fear. Only once had he accidentally upset a mother before. He came out of the hospital with a broken arm, a dislocated hip, and a minor concussion.

"It was my fault!" Sho speaks up before Sayuri could do any damage to Lin, "I met a ghost!"

"Huh?" Sayuri let go of the Lin's tie, turning to her cousin, "you met a ghost?"

"Yes, his name is Takao. He was the same age of me when he died. I think...I think something bad happened to him. I was in the well, in the tunnel because that's where he remember being alive. Takao was running from someone. Someone mean and wanting to hurt him. We gotta help him!"

Sayuri felt her heart melt.

"Please? I promised him. Wouldn't you want to help too? He's all alone and all he wants is to be with his mom again."

Chocolate brown eyes stare right into her soul.

Warm tears form in her eyes but never fall.

"Naru?" Lin stares at the dark haired boy who just walk in as Sho was explaining what had happened.

"We'll help Takao crossover," Naru speaks, walking up to Sho, "as you said, you made him a promise, correct?"

"Yes I did. I don't back down on my promises," Sho huffs, ready to do whatever it took to help his new ghost friend.

"And we wouldn't want you too," Naru ruffles his hair.

"Thank you!" Sho nearly hugs the dark haired boy when Sayuri stops him.

"Oh no you don't. Before you go ghost hunting anymore, you need to get clean up, mister." Sayuri holds Sho by the back of his jacket, making a face.

"But do I have to?" Sho pouts.

"Sho...listen to Sayuri," Lin speaks up.

"Fine," Sho makes a face.

"I'll go help ya clean up," Mai takes the boy's hand into hers, "don't worry Sayuri. I'll get him clean up in no time. You can help down here."

"Thanks Mai," Sayuri plants a kiss on Sho's dirty cheek, "You're a pain but you're my pain."

"Love ya too," Sho makes face as Mai shepherds him to go get clean up. Everyone leaves, going back to their posts or whichever they were doing. Sayuri turns around to see Lin about to head out back to the cottage.

"Lin?"

Lin turns around to see the brunette standing there with one hand brushing her arm. Her eyes look away, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry about my behavior but...it had me worried. Sorry if I didn't believe you couldn't watch Sho. I...he's..."

"Sayuri," A hand touches her cheek, "the last thing I want to do to you is to have Sho hurt. Eight year old boys are naturally curious, especially ones like Sho who like help ghost boys find their mothers."

"I know," she was chewing on her lip, acting nervous, "I just...he's...I wouldn't want you to think I'm being a horrible guardian or that..."

"Quit being so hard on yourself."

Nobody spoke. Nobody said a word at the interaction. Naru was completely stunned as Lin remove his hand from her cheek after she walked away to help Father John with something. Sho had return downstairs with Mai to notice the odd behavior. Everyone was acting weird except for Lin and Sayuri.

Mai was the first to speak, pointing and whispering. "No way. Please tell me that I'm just imagining things. Is Lin actually... showing care?"

"That's odd," Monk whispers, "he usually doesn't...what happened to him?"

Naru sighs, rubbing his temple irritably. "Sayuri happened." He looks up, "Well, to be honest, I kind of anticipated this. However, right now isn't the time. We have a case on our hands."

Sho overheard Naru.

"We're really gonna help him?" He exclaims, skipping over to Naru and clutching the older boy's sleeve.

"Of course we are," Naru looks down, "while Takao was in your body, do you remember anything that might give us a clue?"

"The tunnel."

Naru nods, "Right. Alright, we'll head down and inspect the tunnel. See if it branches off or if we find any evidence."

Sayuri and John come back with flashlights and compasses. Sho walks over to Sayuri, staring up at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sayuri sighs, "Yes and no. What you did was reckless and terrified me..." She kneels down, gripping his shoulders tenderly. "I was so scared I had lost you. I can't lose you, Sho. You're my baby and I love you. Yet, you're doing a good thing by helping Takao crossover. And I know that Kyo is looking out for you too."

Sho frowns, "I'm sorry...I didn't think...I'm sorry for making you worry. But I just wanted to help Takao...the least I can do since we can't help Kyo."

She ruffles his hair, "I understand. Now when we go down there, I want you sticking close to either Takigawa or myself."

"Or me!" Mai exclaims.

"Okay," Sho hugs Sayuri before taking her hand. Sayuri smiles as Naru gathers them all together. The owners of the home clearly didn't know about the tunnel underneath their land so the group had nothing to go on. "Try not to get lost," Naru states, "we'll have radios on us. If you get confuse, don't try and find your way out. We'll come find you. Just try and stick together."

Everyone was separated into pairs, except whoever Sho was stuck with.

"Man, this tunnel is creepy." Monk laughs as he looks at Sho, "Brave little man we got here."

"Yeah," Sho blushes.

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Running down the tunnel...then somehow slipping. I couldn't get my footing then..." Sho pauses, "something bad is here. Something keeping Takao here."

Mai stiffens, eyes widening as she covers her mouth and staggers. Naru places a hand on her back, the other on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he says softly.

"I...smell blood."

Sho looks up, staring down the dark tunnel. A faded image of a sad boy is straight ahead.

"Takao..."

Sayuri smell what Mai smelled, holding her hand to mouth and nose. She touches Sho's shoulder, seeing the little boy fading in and out.

"_Help..._"

John shudders as the boy's helpless voice echoes around them.

"Takao..." Sayuri speaks up, "we're here...are we close? Can you tell us what happened?"

"_Tried... to get... away... He caught me..._"

"Who caught you?"

"Takao, you gotta tell us," Sho walks closer to the ghost boy, "don't be scared, we can help you..."

The shadows along the wall and floor of the tunnel started to morph as Sho got closer to the ghost. "Sho!" Lin lunges forward, wrapping an arm around the waist of the small boy and jerking backwards just as another spirit appears. It flickers, eyes red and demonic as Takao screams and vanishes.

The demon stares, glaring at the group.

"_STAY AWAY!_"

A large shockwave sends the group flying down the tunnel as the demon takes form as a shadow man.

"Takao!" Sho screams, trying to break free from Lin's protective grasp.

"What did you do to that poor child?" Sayuri shouts.

John springs forward, Holy Water ready as he begins to say his prayer. "In the beginning was the Word, and the Word of God -"

He was cut off, flying hard into the ceiling. Monk manages to catch the blond priest before he could hit the ground.

"_I_ _won't be easily defeated, priest!_"

"Who are you!" Naru demands, eyes flickering. "Why did you harm him?"

"_His_ _whore of a mother turned on me. He was the shell of her. How dare she use me and love him more? I'm the one who gave her everything she wanted!_"

Mai's eyes widen, "N-No way... h-his own stepfather?"

"You bastard!" Sayuri growls. "How dare you kill something so innocent! You better burn in hell for that!"

"_Not as long as I take someone with me. You're first, bitch_!"

A long, shadowy like hand grabs Sayuri by her ankles.

"No!" Lin snarls.

Sayuri screams, getting slammed down hard onto the floor. She reaches out, feeling herself get dragged into darkness. Her friends were becoming distant rapidly.

_Kyo...please...hear me out! Wherever you are! Help us! _

She feels herself be released a moment later, hearing the spirit hiss madly in agony. She scrambles to her feet, ignoring the blood and dirt covering her knees and forearms as she tries to run back in the direction of her friends. Her long brown hair whips around her frame as she dares to look back.

A warm, light blue light illuminates the tunnel as soft, glowing wings appear out of the back of the samurai who had his hand around the neck of the shadow man.

Angry grey eyes stare into red.

_Never touch my kin again._

_Please...please...have mercy..._ The demon begs, terrify of the angel that stood before him.

"Kyo!"

The samurai raises the sword up, wanting to plunge it into the belly of the demon. His eyes glance up momentarily to see Takao's shaken spirit cowering in the corner. The sword stops just above the chest of the shadow man.

"Father, if you please... purify Takao."

John nods weakly, "R-Right..."

Kyo holds up Takao's stepfather by his neck before throwing him against the other wall. He holds out his hand to the boy, kneeling down to his level. Takao reaches out, taking Kyo's hand. Immediately he began to glow with a warm light, all fear fading from his face. He sent a look at Sho.

"_Thank you. Maybe one day, we can play together!_"

Sho smiles, "Yeah! One day, we will."

Sayuri wraps her arms around Sho, "tell your mother we say hi, Takao."

"_I will..."_

Takao closes his eyes, and fades away.

Kyo faintly smiles, turning to the group. The samurai walks up to Sayuri and Sho before kneeling down to look the boy in the eye.

_That was a very brave thing you did for Takao...I'm proud of you._

Sho sniffles, tears sliding down his face. "Y-Yeah..."

Kyo reaches out and touches Sho's face, not saying a word. It felt like air brushing at his cheek as Sho tries to wipe his eyes.

The spirit of the step father tries to get back up off his feet in the corner, obviously weakened by the samurai. A large, gaping black hole appears on the wall behind the spirit. Large, black streaks reach out and grabbed the spirit. The man gives a howl as it starts to pull him towards the opening.

"_No! Please! I don't deserve it! Please!_"

"Murder is a sin. It's time you paid for your crimes." John whispers.

Kyo blocks the view with his wings as the spirit is pulled into the gaping hole. The hole vanishes instantly as it came. Sayuri collapses, leaning against the wall with her legs angled out in relief. She opens her eyes, feeling hands on her legs and rolling up her jeans. Her face burns to see Lin wordlessly attending to her wounds.

"You know, I was going to take care of-" She closes her mouth by the look he gave her.

"Just shut up and don't move." Lin smirks.

Sayuri rolls her eyes, trying to hide her blushing face. Kyo raises an eyebrow, staring at the two curiously.

"Lin...Kyo is giving you a funny look," Sho looks between the samurai and the Chinese man.

Lin doesn't even reply, simply finishing and then picking her up in his arms like that of a princess. Monk makes a face as well, while Mai giggles hysterically into her hands.

"Lin, you don't have to carry me," Sayuri tries to hide that her blushing face.

Kyo looks at Sho as the two share a chuckle before the samurai vanishes.

"Would you put me down?" Sayuri was now annoyed since Lin had even carried up her up out of the tunnel, "I can walk on my own."

"Oh boy, she's going to kill him," Monk comments.

Lin simply continues to carry her, not saying a word.

"Ugh, stop it with the silent prince charming act already! It's pissing me off!" Sayuri growls.

Sho covers his mouth after letting out a chuckle. Mai pokes him to which gets them both started. Sayuri felt a vein throbbing as she turns her head at them, "this isn't funny."

"I think it's rather amusing." Monk laughs. "Especially since Lin isn't even cowering from you."

"Quit it..." Sayuri hangs her head, trying to cover her blushing face with her hair.

"Aw but it's cute."

"Mai, I swear..."

Lin rolls his eyes, "If you don't mind, I think those without much room to speak should keep quiet."

He sends a scary look towards Monk and Mai, who both turned pink and immediately look away, Mai fidgeting and avoiding the general area that Naru was in.

Sho walks up to Lin, looking up at Sayuri, "if you did walk, you be complaining about how much your legs hurt."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yeah, you would."

Sayuri sighs, "Look, I'm not a child."

"No, but you bruised the tissue underneath. You're going to have a minor limp for at least three days. If you put strain on your injuries, then you'll be out of commission, and therefore useless. Stop whining and be quiet. Your pride isn't important."

Sayuri gives Lin a death glare before she just sighs, "fine..."

He smirks, "Good girl."

Then, much to everyone's surprise, he placed a quick kiss to her temple.

Sayuri's entire body turned a shade of red that they never thought they see on her.

"Huh. Red brings out her eyes." John pointed out, completely oblivious.

"No it does not!" Sayuri turns, glaring at the priest.

"You should get rid of the brown, Sayuri," Sho speaks up, "I always like your red hair."

"Well, I don't."

"I like her as a brunette. We look like sisters then." Mai points out.

"Thank you..."

"Though to see you with red hair would be amusing," Ayako smirks evilly.

"Just get a wig," Monk snorts.

Sayuri bares her teeth at him, "That's it! No more video game privileges with Sho!"

Monk looks crushed, "But...but... who else am I gonna play with?"

"A twenty-five-year-old grown man playing video games with an eight-year-old?" Ayako sweatdrops, "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

Sayuri's cell phone rings, causing the young woman to jump. She forgot she left it in her pocket.

She squirms in Lin's arms, managing to unearth it.

"Hello?"

"Sayuri? Oh thank God I got a hold of you!" Tsubaki was on the other line, sounding winded.

Sayuri sighs, "What's up?"

"Ritsuke and I..."

"Oh gawd, are you pregnant?"

"What? No! We have a case for you!"

"Oh thank gawd," Sayuri gets looks from everyone, "what?"

"Um, why are you asking Tsubaki if she's gonna be a mommy?" Sho asks, eyes wide.

"I'll tell you later," Sayuri winces as she uncovers the phone, "so what's the case?"

"There's an old cement factory on the outskirts of town. A lot of rumors of teenagers who sneak out there late at night keep saying they found blood in one of the rooms. Ritsuke thought it might be a crime scene, but when we went to investigate..."

"And it's not blood...okay, we'll take it. Make sure to get the file to Naru and Lin."

"Don't worry I-"

The phone gets taken away from Tsubaki as Ritsuke is on the line now, "Sayuri? You need to come home, now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well...your house got broken into."

Sayuri pales, "What?"

"Yeah, I ended up getting contacted by one of your neighbors. I haven't been inside but what the local police say it's the did a nice job. Especially to your office."

"I...I need to get home, now!" Sayuri exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Lin asks her.

"Someone broke into my house!"

Lin stops moving but he still held her.

"Lin...put me down. Sho and I gotta leave."

"No, I'm going with you." Lin says at once.

Naru nods in agreement, "He should. He can protect you."

"Okay, fine." Sayuri tells Ritsuke that she be on her way with Lin and Sho in tow. The moment they got to the vehicle all Sayuri could think about is just how much was destroy. She could only hope.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

Ritsuke rubs the back of his neck. It had only been two hours since Sayuri had got back from the latest case only to arrive at her home in shambles. The local police couldn't figure out how the burglar got in. No set of fingerprints were found. No sign of breaking and entering.

What was worse was the state of Sayuri's office.

When he and Tsubaki got to come in and look around, they both felt their heart drop to their stomach at the sight of the office.

Lin had arrived with Sayuri and Sho, much to the detective's surprise.

Tsubaki comes back in the room where he, Lin, and Sho were waiting.

"How's she doing?" Ritsuke looks up, asking the pretty blonde.

Tsubaki frowns, shaking her head, "she's devastated."

"I can't blame her," Ritsuke looks to see the familiar brunette walking in after talking to the police one last time. Any once of color was gone from her pretty face. Sayuri never felt so violated. Her home had been vandalized with nothing expensive taking. The only thing that was taking was something precious to her.

She had only got a glimpse of the house when she walk in. Everything look like the vandal or vandals were looking for something. She breath a sigh of relief that Sho's room was left untouched. Her heart had shattered when she came across the state of her office.

Luckily, her editor had shown up when Ritsuke and Tsubaki came over to the house. She was thankful that the detective let her editor see what was already done. Katsuro was a sweetheart, thankful that he took the matter seriously and called up the office. Her deadline was pushed until next October. No writer's deadline was ever extended that far. That was until Katsuro email the photos of the crime scene as proof.

She had copies, from all of her books. It wasn't like nothing was completely destroy. Important documents were kept safe, far away from the house. Everything else...

It was just that someone had the nerve to walk into her home and destroy her life.

A part of her is thankful that they weren't home.

Just moments before, Lin had seen Sayuri go from being embarrassed to down right heartbroken. Anger burned down inside him to whoever wanted to cause harm to her. He saw the state her office was in. He saw her dreams shattered on the floor then burnt to a crisp.

"Sho, sweetie, why don't you, me, and Ritsuke get this place clean up for Sayuri, alright?" Tsubaki coos to the eight year old. The poor boy was also upset over the ordeal but he was more worried about his guardian. He too saw the room.

"Okay," Sho whispers to Tsubaki, going to start in the kitchen first.

Sayuri cross her arms, leaving the living room without a word. Ritsuke moves to follow her but Lin holds up a hand. A moment passes between the two men as Ritsuke nods, letting Lin go after Sayuri. The stoic Chinese man finds her standing in her office.

Sayuri hugs herself, feeling a chill from the broken window. Whoever was at fault knew this was an important room to her. Her laptop was in pieces on what was left of her desk. The whole thing look to be dowse in something. Whoever it was, they kept the fire under control, putting it out the moment things look to be destroyed. Her bookshelf had been hacked, with her wastebasket charred and black inside from papers getting burned.

The whole room look horrendous.

"They weren't after anything," Sayuri muses, mostly out loud to herself, "yet they knew to destroy this room. Gawd, people are monsters."

The tears came quickly as she buries her face into her hands. The vandals got her where it hurt the most. Sayuri just couldn't get a break. The last time something like this happen, her mother had burnt her first story right in front of her. It was a horrible deed and that was when she cut off her mother from her life forever.

She had an idea who was behind it but no evidence to support that it was Noriko.

Once again, her mother found a way to break her down into pieces.

"Sayuri," Lin walks up to her as the young woman continues to sob.

"Just give me a few minutes, okay? Can't a woman cry in peace?" Her face lifts up to tears running down her face.

"You're hurting,"

"Just leave me alone...please," Sayuri reaches up to push him away, "just let me wallow in my own self pity for a few minutes."

"It's not pity," Lin grabs her wrists, "someone purposely hurt you. They hit you where it hurts most. It makes me furious to see someone try to destroy what you created."

Sayuri glances up, watching as the Chinese man pulls her into his arms. Lin felt her stiffen, taken aback that he was trying to comfort her. Lin holds her, trying to get her to relax.

"You can cry on my shoulder."

"You don't look like the kind of guy who would let me," she snaps at him.

"Sayuri..." His voice lowers, "I'm trying to help. Why won't you let go of your pride and-

"Because I'm used to doing everything alone!" Sayuri pushes against his chest, "I'm used to doing everything for myself, by myself! Don't you get it? I never really had anyone to help me out when I needed most! I was always alone for such a long time that I got used to it."

Her voice broke during that rant, causing Lin feel something for the young woman. She was always alone. Her mother never gave her the time of day only if it benefit herself. Her father wasn't even concerned. The only people she ever had in her life was Ritsuke and Sho.

"You're not alone anymore," Lin brushes hair out of Sayuri's face, "you got us. You don't have to do anything alone anymore."

Sayuri falls into his chest, sobbing. Lin wraps his arms around her, holding her as close as possible. His dark gaze looks around the room.

"It will be okay," Lin whispers in her ear, "I'll get it fix. We'll make sure this never happens again."

Sad, grey eyes look up at him, puzzled and touched.

His long fingers touched her face, wiping away the last tears on her face. Sayuri shivers, not sure from the cold or from the touch. It was like electricity. It was like that day he got into her head. He was only one who did. "I don't want to see you hurt again," He whispers, unsure as to what he was doing.

"Lin..." her bottom lips trembles, "why...why are you being so nice to me?"

Lin doesn't answer her. Sayuri takes a step back from the look in his eyes. It was unnerving, causing her to feel jittery. His hands grab her arms, pulling her back to him. His hand touches her chin, leaning forward to where their foreheads touched.

Sayuri felt her eyes close halfway, suddenly feeling the tingling sensation again. It was stronger this time. She didn't' want to pull away. It felt...

Warm. Comforting. Powerful.

His thumb brushes at the edge of her lips before Lin leans down.

It was like a major electric shock. Sayuri felt her body jolt unconsciously as his lips touched hers. Her hands grab a hold of his shirt, leaning on him as her legs nearly give out. Lin never felt his sensation before with any woman he had ever kissed. It was like their psychic energies were merging, reacting to each other in a very passionate, chaotic way.

Sayuri thought she saw explosions, not fireworks going off in her head. Bright purple and blue sparks going off, tingling from her brain to her fingertips to the bottom of her feet. Her hands clenched handfuls of his shirt.

His hand brushes away from her face to her hair, taking a handful of it as he makes the kiss deeper. Sayuri doesn't seem to mind as she reacts just as hungrily as he is.

A bright spark, flash comes between them making them back off.

"W-wow," Sayuri backs away, tripping over debris. Lin moves forward, pulling her eay and back into his arms.

"All you can say?"

"At the moment, yes," Sayuri gulps, "I think I was just electrocuted."

"Mm, is that a bad or good thing?"

"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that I enjoyed it and that I would love to do it again?" Her fact flushed, staring up into his eyes.

"No," Lin smirks, touching her cheek, "I don't think you're crazy for thinking that."

Sayuri couldn't look away from the gaze in his eyes. Now she knew how Red Riding Hood felt facing the Wolf, only her wolf was much more...

"Uh, Sayuri?" Tsubaki's voice makes the couple turn to look at the doorway as the blonde woman appears, "I think something is wrong with your electric. I think we just had a surge or...am I interrupting anything?"

"I'll have a look at it," Lin answers Tsubaki, "Sayuri should go rest. She had a long day."

"But I-" Sayuri closes her mouth when Lin turns to look back at her, "Okay...just wake me up if you need anything."

Tsubaki nods, glancing at Lin momentarily with a smirk before leaving the doorway. Sayuri blinks, watching the blonde woman leave before Lin touches her shoulder. He presses a tender kiss on her temple before picking her up. She doesn't complained as he carried her up to her bedroom.

"Rest a while," he brushes his lips across hers briefly, "if we absolutely need you, we'll come get you."

"Alright," Sayuri felt her eyes get heavy the moment her head hit the pillow. Lin pulls the blanket up around her body. Her eyes finally close in sleep. He waits until her breathing is steady in sleep before leaving the room.

"Protect this home, Kyo...I don't want to see her hurt again," the Chinese man whispers into the silent room.

He closes the door as a faint sensation of peace overwhelms the room.

**

* * *

**

Days later, Sayuri was stuck on her couch. Mai, Tsubaki, and Ayako decided to all come over on their day off to keep the novelist company. According to Lin, she had to be off her feet. And the house was still a mess, at least to her.

The group had come over earlier that day and help clean up. It took at least two days to get everything organized again. Lin promised her that he would get her another laptop while Tsubaki and Ritsuke promise to redecorate her office. Her heart warmed at the kindness her friends were all giving her.

"I think the boys did a fine job," Ayako brings everyone steaming hot cups of coco from the kitchen.

"Never knew Takigawa was such a good floor cleaner," Sayuri peers over her couch, "I could eat off those floors."

"The things guys do out of compassion," Ayako sits down next to her.

"You think Sho is alright? I told him I take him to go play with this friends," Sayuri frowns.

"Relax," Mai stands over the coffee table, glaring at her, "the boys took him. And I think it leaves time for some male bonding."

"I'm surprised Lin was the first to speak up," Tsubaki muses from the overstuff chair, "though it is very nice of him to bond with Sho."

"Yeah it is," Sayuri stares down into her cup, poking at a marshmallow. Since the day he kissed her, Lin never seem to leave her side. The only time she didn't see him was when he was working or doing errands. Her heart fluttered that the Chinese man had the same attraction towards her as she did to him. His kisses were gentle yet packed a punched. It made her wonder why Lin found her so irresistible in the first place.

"Is something going on between you and Lin?" Mai asks innocently.

Every eye of her female friends turn and stare at her. Sayuri wanted to escape but she had a limp. And she knew Tsubaki and Mai would tackled her.

"N-nothing, why are you asking?" Sayuri glances up to see three disapproving looks.

Tsubaki sighs, "fine...I'll break the ice then. They kissed."

"WHAT?" Both Ayako and Mai stare at Sayuri.

"Lin...kissed you? As in on the lips?" Ayako points to her own.

Sayuri nods, "yeah, it was on the lips."

"And?"

"It was like being electrocuted. It was mind numbing, heart throbbing, toes curling sorta kiss," she felt her mouth twitched into a smile, "and gawd, I didn't disapprove. Though he caught me off guard and-"

"So...what does it mean then?" Tsubaki smirks.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Are you two...dating? Together? A couple? You know, you usually don't share a kiss with a guy like that and not get together." The blonde woman looked like a Cheshire Cat, with her mouth in a wide grin.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I like him...a lot...and...it's...I don't know! I never felt this way about anyone, ever!" Sayuri groans, setting down her cup.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Tsubaki climbs over Ayako to wrap her arms around the older girl, "I didn't mean to confused you."

"It's not you," Sayuri sniffles, "It's him! I don't understand him yet I do. I...he's a riddle, enigma! He's...he's...frustration and quiet and he does things and I don't ask! And...and..."

"You find that incredibly sexy and romantic and sweet?"

"With a cheery on top, Ayako." Sayuri sighs, leaning her head on Tsubaki's shoulder, "boys are confusing."

"Yes they are," Mai walks over, planting herself on the small space next to Sayuri, giving the girl a hug.

"Christmas is coming up soon," Tsubaki sits up, glancing at the calendar, "crap! What am I going to get Ritsuke?"

"You mean your hot, sexy Japanese detective?" Sayuri, Ayako, and Mai all smirk at her.

"Yeah, he's mine and no one else's," Tsubaki pouts.

"Have you two kissed yet?" Sayuri asks.

The blonde woman freezes, turning redder then Ayako's hair. Tsubaki fiddles with her fingers, looking at her feet rather then her friend's faces, "no..."

"You two haven't kissed yet?" Sayuri's eyes widen in surprised.

"Do you want to kiss him?" Mai asks Tsubaki.

"Yes, very much so," Tsubaki lets out a giggle, "I just get so nervous cause...I think...he may be the one."

"You got to be," Mai stands up, "I mean, the way you two look at each other and everything, you're meant to be together. It's like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Uh Mai, do you know Shakespeare at all?" Sayuri and Ayako sweatdrop.

"When you two kiss, it be because you two are ready for it," Sayuri smiles sweetly at the blonde, "besides, I think he's just as nervous as you are."

"What am I going to do with you two?" Ayako sighs.

"Speaking of boys," all three girls turned on Ayako now, "what's going on between you and Takigawa?"

"Yeah, Ayako, what's going on between you and Monk?" Mai gives a sneaky smile at the older woman who flinches, blushes, looks away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ayako grumbles, "that idiot...he's just that. My idiot."

"Yep, and?"

"He's not all that cute."

"Bull," Sayuri throws a marshmallow at her, "you're just as obvious as Mai is about Naru!"

"Now, wait a minute! Don't drag me into this!"

The conversation about boys resulted into a marshmallow fight with Tsubaki being the winner. When the boys got back with Sho, the girls were up trying to clean marshmallow off of the floor and furniture. Sayuri picks up one, making a face before catching Lin's eyes.

"I thought you were suppose to be off your feet," he cross his arms, staring at her.

"I was the whole day," Sayuri shrugs her shoulders, "and I'm helping clean up the mess that I help make."

Lin doesn't stop staring at her, "Sayuri..."

"Oh stop it," she smirks, walking closer to him, "the least you can do is let me take out the trash. If you don't, I'll kiss you in front of our friends. A big one right on the lips."

"You're insane," he whispers, growling at her.

"I know but you pick me," she brushes a quick kiss on his cheek before getting the trash bag handed to her by Tsubaki.

"You sure you don't want me to-" Monk asks her as Sayuri puts on her boots and coat.

"Relax, let me do something! I'll go crazy if I don't," Sayuri adjusts her scarf, "boys, help yourselves. I think Mai overdid it and plenty of leftovers in the fridge. Sayuri takes the bag outside, closing the sliding door. The warm sounds of her friend's voices makes her heart swell. A faint snow had laid last night, making Sayuri wish for more.

The trashcans were more just ways from the house. Sayuri sighs, mumbling that men couldn't do anything right but she takes the bag over to where the huddle of cans were at. The only sound she could hear was the sound of snow crunching under her boots and the faint wind.

Sayuri drops the bag into a can, closing it with a loud clang.

It was after this she hears the click.

Her body froze to the spot as the sound of another pair of footsteps walk slowly towards her. A silver gun is pointed at her as her uncle, Sho's father, aims it for the back of her head.

"Hello Sayuri."

"Hello Uncle Ren," she moves her hands to where he could see them, "it's been a while."

"Don't do anything stupid," the man tells her, walking closer.

"Not when your son is in the house," she keeps her voice calm. The sound of the sliding door opening catches her ears. Ren turns the gun to whoever walked outside. Sayuri moves a little.

"Don't...don't shoot. I'll make them go away. Just...don't shoot." Sayuri looks at him before turning to see it was Mai who had walked outside.

"Hey Sayuri, is-"

"I'm fine," she cuts her off, "I'll be in. Go back inside Mai."

"Sayuri..." Mai looks at her, puzzled.

"Mai, go back inside and keep warm. Why don't you make sure that Sho is alright?" Sayuri wasn't sure how to tell Mai that something was wrong. She didn't know how without Ren getting trigger happy. The brunette girl nods, walking back inside. The moment the door is shut, Sayuri turns to Ren slowly.

"There? See? No problem," Sayuri keeps her arms up, "so what is it that you want?"

"I want Sho," Ren's eyes flashed, "your bitch of a mother promised me that she would get me out of trouble if I trashed your house. Told me to do a nice mess of your office. But when I got back with proof, she changed her mind. That bitch! That cold hearted bitch! She convince Fumi to have her get out of jail while I go rot. I got out of there in time. I just want my son and I want to leave now."

"Ren," her lips tremble, "he's safe with me. If you get him on the run with you, all that's going to happen is Sho is going to get hurt. You wouldn't want that, do you?"

"Stop it!" Sayuri stares down the barrel, "you're doing the exact same thing your mother pulled on me! That manipulative bitch! You're just like her, Sayuri! Mama's little girl to grow up to be a hard cold criminal who works the system! Don't you know how many people she walked free after they've done horrible things to others?"

"I do know," Sayuri closes her eyes for a second, "which is why I cut her out of my life."

"Well she figured if she could get rid of that novel business of yours, you come crawling back to her," Ren laughs.

"Over my dead body," Sayuri hears the wind pick up, rustling the trees and bushes.

Ren cocks the gun again, "I want my son...now."

"Kinda hard to not cause a scene when they're so many people in my house right now," Sayuri tells him.

"Do it anyways! I'll be waiting outside," Ren pushes her, poking the gun at her back now. Sayuri takes a breath, feeling her chest tighten. The moment she got to the door, Ren hides in the shadow as Sayuri walks inside.

"Sho, come here," Sayuri calls to him which makes Mai look up as well.

"Sayuri? Are you okay? You don't look good," Sho walks over timidly.

"I'll be okay," she manages her best smile.

"Is Kyo okay?"

"Y-yeah, he's fine," her eyes close, forgetting that she had her samurai angel out in the backyard. Would Kyo help her? Would Kyo stop Ren? He was Sho's father after all.

Sho nods his head to that, putting on his coat and boots. Sayuri doesn't look at anyone else. The man in the backyard had a gun and all she could see was Ren using it on someone. Mai suddenly stands up, walking over. Sayuri's eyes widen, trying to not to make a sudden move as the teenage girl walks up to the door.

"Mai, no! Don't!"

The door flies open as Ren shoves Mai inside with the gun pointing at Sayuri then the others.

"Nobody move!" Ren points the gun at the one pointed at him, "That goes for you too, Detective!"

"I say you put that gun down now, Ren," Ritsuke didn't budge, glaring at the man, "you wouldn't want to put anything else on your rap sheet."

"And I say," Ren fires a shot into the ceiling, "nobody move!"

"You!" His gun points to Tsubaki, "get his gun! Now!"

Tsubaki does as she told. Green eyes stare into amber, gently taking the gun out of Ritsuke's hands. Tsubaki stares at Ren, taking the clip out of the gun. She even drops the bullets onto the floor. "Good girl," Ren laughs, "see detective? The pretty one listens."

Tsubaki glances at Ayako who would holding Mai and Masako, which they move away from the candles light on the counter. Naru and Lin had back off with Monk, Yasu, and John hiding them.

"Now...so nobody does anything stupid," Ren turns to Sho, "son, come with me."

"No," The boy stands his ground despite the gun being pointed at his family, "I'm not going with you! You abandon me. I'm not going with you. You're a crook!"

"You listen here," Ren moves forward, grabbing Sho by the collar of his shirt.

Sayuri moves, "Ren! Stop! He's just a kid!"

"He's my son! And I'll punish him the way I feel like it!" Ren slaps Sho across the face, knocking him down.

Mai goes to help Sho up, trying to comfort the boy. Ren gets even more angry at that, cocking the gun. Sayuri couldn't move face enough. Sho couldn't push Mai off of him in time when the gun goes off.

Time seemed to slow down as Lin, Naru, Monk, and Ritsuke rushed forward. They only stop as Ayako and Masako duck just in time for Tsubaki to put on a fire show. The fireball makes Ren get knock out of the sliding door. The man struggles to get away as the four men take off after him.

Sayuri turns to see that Sho was kneeling over Mai's motionless body.

"Mai!" Sho sniffles, "please wake up!"

"We got it!" Ayako shouts as she, Masako, John, and Tsubaki turn to Mai. Sayuri runs off after the boys who had cornered Ren near the edge of the forest. Naru was being held back by Lin and Monk.

Ritsuke had pulled out another pistol, pointing it at the man.

"You...bastard," Sayuri walks into the circle, "you better pray that she lives or else I'm going to fucking skin you alive."

"I just want my son back," Ren cocks his gun, "you don't get it. If I don't try to put my family back together, she'll ruined me!"

"As if my mother's word is as good as yours," Sayuri hisses at him, "just drop the gun and let Ritsuke handcuff. Though don't be surprise if those two gentlemen over there let that boy go. I think he like to rip your face off."

"You won't get me," Ren takes off into the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Ritsuke glances at the others after trying to take a couple of shots.

Sayuri walks forward, ready to go into the woods when Lin grabs a hold of her.

"No," he whispers in her ear, "there's something there...waiting for him."

They all stop as it got eerily quiet. They could hear Ren shouting in the distance before they could hear him screaming for help.

"HELP ME! IT'S AFTER ME! HELP ME! IT'S GOING TO-" The sound of ripping flesh is heard as Ren screams for his last breath. Sayuri buries her face into his chest, disgusted by the sound. Ritsuke sighs, putting the gun away.

Tsubaki comes running out, "we're getting Mai to the hospital!"

"Mai!" Sayuri leaves Lin, rushing inside as the paramedics had her wrap up to take her away through the door. Monk was holding Sho as Sayuri stops to check on her cousin, "go with Mai. I got him. Don't worry." The brunette nods, kissing Sho on the cheek.

"She's going to be okay, promise," Sayuri turns to get into the ambulance.

Ritsuke talks to the police with one of the officers stopping Sayuri, "woah, where do you think you're going?"

"She's my responsibility," she growls at him.

"Relax officer, never get in the way of a very angry mother," Ritsuke winks at Sayuri who jumps into the back with Mai. She takes Mai hands as she sees the blood. Her heart clinches tightly as the paramedics try to get her to the hospital quickly as possible.

_Hang in there Mai! We need you baby, don't give up! Keep fighting for us, for Naru, for yourself! _

The only thing Sayuri could do was pray.

Pray and hope.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

By the time the gang regrouped, they headed down to the hospital. Sho was placed in John's care for the time being as Naru, Tsubaki, and Lin are the first to arrived through the emergency room doors. The nurse directs them to the floor that Mai would be on. When they round the corner, they find Sayuri slumped over into a chair in the waiting room.

Her half closed eyes perked up as the rest of them come around the corner.

"What's her status?" Naru asks, looking wearily and angry.

"The doctor just told me she's going to be fine," Sayuri felt her head begin to throb, "she came out of surgery with flying colors. It's a matter of her waking up from the-"

"Do you know what room she's going to be in?"

"Naru, sit down," Sayuri places her hands on the youth's shoulders, "I understand that right now you want to rip someone to pieces. Why don't you use that energy to go see her for yourself? Tell her nurse that her mother sent you to go check on her."

"Her mother?" Monk and Tsubaki question the brunette.

"I lied," Sayuri sighs, "I lied very well and odd enough, the nurse believe it. The doctor knows what's going on."

"So what did you say about the rest of us?" Monk questions.

"Well," Sayuri smirks, "Naru's engaged to her for one."

The look on the youth's face makes Sayuri laugh even more, "well it's the only way you're going back there. The head nurse is one mean bitch and she takes her job very seriously."

"Did you really have to-"

"Naru, just go see her. And try to look like a frantic young guy in love, would ya? Maybe even kiss her?" Sayuri laughs as Naru heads off, grumbling.

"Did you really do that on purpose or was that the only excuse you could come up with?" Lin stares at her.

"Both," Sayuri sighs, "how's Sho?"

"John has him," Ayako speaks up, "he and Masako are keeping an eye on him. Ritsuke is doing damage control."

"He's such a sweetheart," Tsubaki speaks up, "both of them. I offered to stay but Ritsuke wanted me to give him the news of Mai's condition."

"If anything," Sayuri smiles at the blonde woman, "you can always go and check on Sho for me if I get antsy."

"Sure thing."

"I hope Mai pulls through," Monk sits on the edge of his chair, hanging his head as Ayako places a hand on his shoulder.

"She's a trooper," She felt Monk take her hand from his shoulder, squeezing it. A look passes between the two young adults, with Tsubaki and Sayuri giggling silently at the look Monk was giving Ayako. A nurse walks up to Sayuri, "Miss Natsuma?"

"Yes?" Sayuri jumps out of her seat.

"You and your friends may go visit with Miss Taniyama now," the woman smiles as Sayuri and Monk are the first to head off towards Mai's room. The gang finds the teenaged girl sitting up with Naru sitting in chair beside her bed. Sayuri moves to the other side, leaning down to gently hug the girl.

"Hey Mai...how are you feeling?"

"Groggily," Mai manages a soft smile, "but I'm okay."

"We were so scared," Ayako whispers, "We thought we were going to lose you."

"You're damned lucky." Monk tacks on.

"The doctor said it just caught me in my side and didn't hurt any internal organs," Mai chews on her lip, "so I should be fine in a couple of weeks. Doctor says I'm going to make a full recovery."

"Mai," Sayuri speaks up, "I am so sorry..."

Mai waves off the apology, "Not the first time I've been hurt on a case. Besides, I'm fine! Really!"

"Mai, he had a gun and I was responsible to see that nobody got hurt," Sayuri closes her eyes, fighting back the tears.

"Sayuri, it's really okay..." Mai whispers, reaching out to touch her arm. "I'm fine. I promise. Now go wash your face before your makeup runs."

"Fine fine," Sayuri gets up and heads for the small bathroom. She hangs her face over the sink, trying to collect herself. Now that she had seen Mai, Sayuri was glad that the waiting was over. She thought for sure they had lost her. She hears the others getting shooed out by Naru a few minutes later. Clicking off the light, Sayuri turns to open the door and leave, only to freeze a moment later.

Naru had sat down on the bed, with his hand touching Mai's cheek, "Don't scare me like that, ever."

"Naru...I said I was fine. I just need to take it easy. I probably be useless in cases for a while. Don't be too mad at me since I can't-"

Mai was cut off, Naru gently tugging her forward and silencing her with a kiss. Mai's eyes widened in shock, her face turning bright red as Naru's lips continued to cover hers for a few moments.

"I won't lose you, Mai. You're way too important to me." Naru whispers, before he pulls away.

"Naru?"

"Get some rest," Naru touches her cheek before leaving the hospital room. After the door clicks shut, Sayuri bolts from the bathroom, grinning.

Mai sits incredibly still, shell-shocked over the fact Naru had kissed her. Sayuri squeals, hugging the teen gently.

"So how was it?"

Mai finds her voice, "A... absolutely... amazing...

"Yay," Sayuri looks at her, "took him long enough to make a move. I'm so glad that you're alright. You worried me half to death, young lady."

Mai looks down, "I'm sorry."

"Hey look at me," Sayuri tilts her head, "it's not your fault. I'm just glad that you're alright. You're like a sister to me Mai. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. So that's why you're going to be moving out of that apartment you're living in."

"Eh? I am?"

"Yup. You're going to come live with Sho and me."

"R-really?" Mai tears up.

"I think Sho will be happy with that. You are like his older sister."

Mai curls herself up in the older girl's arms, happily crying. Sayuri sits with her for a while until Mai falls back to sleep. Sayuri quietly slides out of the bed. Home was definitely going to be different. She would have to get the guys to help move Mai's stuff out as well as put the lease up. It would be worth it for Mai. And the house was too big for just two people. There was always room for more.

_Sho likes Mai and she absolutely dotes on him. It would be a shame to not have them together. They deserve to be each other siblings despite that I'm such a crazy mother..._

Sayuri leans on the door knob, watching the younger girl sleep before closing the door quietly. It puzzled her how maternal she was becoming. It was still a process she just couldn't quite keep up with but she was learning as she went. Becoming a mother was not on her former list of things she wanted to do with her future.

There were absolutely no regrets to taking Sho in.

He was her baby now.

Sayuri walks back to the waiting room to see Ritsuke having a conversation with Lin off to the side. As she approaches them, both men stop talking to stare at her.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is alright," Ritsuke looks at her, "we're getting the area around your house cleaned up. Don't worry about anything, okay Sayuri?"

"But," She frowns, "when will Sho and I be allowed back home?"

Both Ritsuke and Lin share a look together.

"What? What did you two do?"

"We thought it be wise if you and Sho stay away from the house for a while," Ritsuke flinches at Sayuri's look, "don't get mad. I'm only advising it since a man wielding a gun broke unto your property and hurt Mai. It would be wise until Noriko decides to back down."

"Until we know you and Sho are safe," Lin cross his arms in front of him.

"But how would you know until-"

"Until the investigation is over and that I say that you can come back," Ritsuke sighs, "I'm going to make sure the house is secure and thinking about getting a friend of mine to come down and put up a security system."

"Ritsuke, you just can't-"

"Sayuri, your uncle shot Mai. I won't want to see what else Noriko has up her sleeve."

"Listen to him," Lin places a hand on Sayuri's shoulder.

"I'm not trying to decide for you. I'm looking out for you, for you and Sho. All of could think about was that gun pointed at you and everyone else," Ritsuke frowns.

"I know," Sayuri sighs, "you know how I get when someone else makes a decision for me."

"It's only for your own safety and Sho's," Ritsuke offers his hand, "you know that would be the only reason for not asking for your approval."

"I know," Sayuri takes Ritsuke's hand before hugging the detective, "I love you, _aniki_."

Ritsuke squeezes Sayuri, "love you too, _imooto_."

Lin stayed back as the two shared a sibling moment. He knew Ritsuke only thought of Sayuri as a sibling but he couldn't help but feel territorial over the brunette. Sayuri pulls back, placing a kiss on Ritsuke's cheek.

"I'll have to tell Sho what's going on."

"I already did," Ritsuke sighs, "he took it well but he's still upset about Mai. Tsubaki called John and Masako to come bring him down so he can see Mai."

"Alright," Sayuri runs her hands through her hair, frustrated, "just where do you suppose we stay until then?"

Ritsuke opens his mouth but pauses. The detective closes his mouth, nodding his head over to Lin. Sayuri turns to see Lin clear his throat, "I told the detective that you and Sho can stay at my place. It's big enough for two other people so you won't be over crowding."

"Thank you," Sayuri's face warms.

Sho arrived with John and Masako in tow. The little boy immediately is escorted to Mai's room where he throws himself at her, crying. Mai comforts Sho, stating that it wasn't his fault. Sayuri felt relieved that Sho was more upset over Mai getting hurt rather then what happened with his father.

_He's not a real father to him. Sho deserves to a have a great guy for a daddy..._

Sayuri blushes, wondering if she would have a guy in her life to be good enough for her and for Sho.

After all, he was part of her life.

Sayuri looks at Lin from the corner of her eyes as Lin explains the situation to Sho about where he was going to be staying for a few days. The little boy didn't seemed to mind as he smiles, nods. Lin would take them back to the house so they could grabbed what they needed. Sayuri felt chills down her spine as she walks back into her house. Ritsuke had the back sliding door boarded up until it could be fixed.

Sho immediately goes up to his room to start packing as Sayuri takes a few moments to look around her home.

Lin watches her as the young woman just stares, hugging herself.

"It just for a while, Sayuri," Lin approaches her.

"I know that," she lets out a ragged breath, "just so much in so many days..."

"It has exhausted you and Sho," Lin touches her cheek, "none of this should have happen to either of you."

"At least it be a nice break," Grey eyes met black, "are you sure you're absolutely certain you want me and a eight year old boy running around your apartment?"

"If I did mind, I wouldn't have asked," Lin narrows his eyes.

"Sorry," she steps back, "do you even like kids? I mean Sho is a good boy but he's still a kid and I wouldn't want you to-"

"Stop worrying so damn much," Lin breathes, tugging her back close to him.

"Sayuri?" Sho's voice trails from upstairs.

She pulls away from Lin to the staircase, heading up so she could help Sho pack. She packs too, quickly as she could. She needed a break from the house. Though what was she going to do while with Lin besides do cases and be with Sho? Her laptop was destroy. Sayuri sighs, grabbing a couple of her notebooks and pens to put into her suitcase.

If she was going to write, damn it, she do it the old fashion way.

The trip to the apartment wasn't far. In fact, the trip there looked very familiar...

"Why are we heading back to the office?" Sayuri asks.

"My apartment is upstairs just above the office."

Sayuri is surprised. She always wondered what was just above the office. She never realized that it would be where Lin was living at. It did explained why he was always there with Naru. She would thought that the man had to make a commute to the SPR office.

The moment they were escorted upstairs and through the door, Sayuri is even more surprised. Just how much was Naru paying Lin? It was a very spacious apartment, which was an luxury in Japan. Sayuri felt envy, recalling how tiny and cramp her old apartment used to be.

Sho had already taken off his shoes as Lin shows him around.

Sayuri lets out a sigh.

This was going to be one interesting living arrangement.

**

* * *

**

_Sayuri found herself running from her home, towards the woods as her uncle's angry voice grows louder. Her chest heaves, as Sayuri stumbles into the brush, tripping. _

_"Come back here! I want my son!"_

_If only she could get away from him, have him follow her, then Sho would be safe._

_Wait, where was Sho? _

_He was back at the house?_

_No, he was with Mai._

_He was..._

_But why was she running away? Scared? Sayuri trips and stumbles until she gets to the old path. The old path that lead up to the main house. The wind whispers around, with voices from the past asking for her to turn back. But she had to get him away from the house. _

_Sayuri keeps running, running until the path starts to show more. Tall weeds grow around what appeared to be a old fence. It had falling apart in a few places but it still had withheld time. Tall weeds grown around the old gate. It was large with an old rotten board across it. _

_A low growl now replaces Ren's angry voice._

_Her hands reach out, pulling the board away from the gate. An angry hot wind is chasing her as Sayuri slips through the gate, slamming the door. She leans on it, grabbing an old wooden board from the other side and sliding it in._

_Sayuri turns around to see a large compound straight from Feudal Japan though it was creepy, rotten, and very empty. This was her old family home, abandon for over a hundred years but why? It was beautiful despite it's rotten appearance. _

_A large pagoda stands in the center of the compound._

_Sayuri approaches it as a fainting, haunting voice calls to her. _

_"Sayuri! No!" Sayuri turns to the sound of Kyo's voice. She lets out a gasp, taking in the state that her ghost was in. Kyo struggles, as if he was coming from the gate. Blood was seeping through his shirt as he could barely walk._

_"K-kyo?" Sayuri rushes to him, grabbing a hold of him, "Grandfather...hang on Kyo...hang on..."_

_"Run..." Kyo whispers, "run away...they...they will get you too..."_

_"Wh...what will get me?"_

_"It shouldn't have happen," Kyo wheezes as blood continues to seep through the gaping wound in his side, "I...I should have protected them all..."_

_"Kyo...what...what happened?" Sayuri watches as Kyo's body goes limp. She lays him down before standing up. A large pounding is heard from the gates as storm clouds approached the compound at rapid speed. The gate doors were now being forced by something large and dark._

_"Sa...Sayuri...Sa...yuri..." A whispering voice is heard as the gate's swing open with nothing but a black smoky mass pouring in. She trips, trying to reach the pagoda as the mass takes to morph into shape. But it was the same red eyes she recalled from before. Before she had believed in spirits._

_"Kill...kill...kill her!" An scratchy sounding voice screams as the shadow mass takes the form of her uncle pointing the gun at her._

_A gunshot is heard._

Sayuri struggles to get out of her sleep. The young woman sits up, gasping for air, clutching her chest. Sweat formed all over her body. Obviously shaken, Sayuri takes a few deep breathes to calm her nerves.

Was it a vision or a nightmare?

Her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She wasn't at home. Why wasn't she at-That's when she remember that she was at Lin's apartment.

"Just...just a nightmare," Sayuri shivers, "Sho and I are staying at Lin's apartment...because...of our safety...damn it, my own house isn't safe anymore..."

Sayuri paws through the dark before turning on the bedside lamp. Just whose bed was she sleeping in and just how many rooms did Lin have? And where the hell was Naru and Tsubaki staying in? The large queen size bed made Sayuri nervous. She wasn't used to this much space. The room she was in was twice the size as her bedroom back at the Nadeshiko Manor.

Sayuri swings her legs over the side of the bed, taking a moment before standing up slowly. Her legs were shaken, with her trying to reach the sweater jacket she left by the bed. The air felt cold in her room. Wrapping the jacket around her shivering frame, Sayuri slowly makes her way to the door before opening it.

She was met with darkness as she walks toward the living room. Her fingers tremble over the black material in the dark before sinking down to sit for a moment.

Sayuri curls up with her knees to her chest, trying to think of anything but her nightmare.

"Why are you up at this hour?"

"AH!" Sayuri jumps, falling off the couch from the sound of Lin's voice. It turned out the man was working from his corner of the living room and she didn't notice he was there. Sayuri struggles to get up in the dark, bumping her knee on the coffee table, groaning before finding the couch again.

"Don't scare me like that," Sayuri glares at him as Lin turns on a light.

Dark eyes look at the woman now getting up off the floor, with her hair a mess and eyes glaring at him.

"Why are you up?" Sayuri asks.

"Insomnia," Lin answers her simply, "it's the price I pay for working so hard."

"Oh," Sayuri rubs her arm, "uh I didn't know you were out here. If I did, I would have just stayed in my room."

"Why are you up?" Lin walks around the couch, staring at her.

"I had...a nightmare," Sayuri waves her hair, "it was just...result of stress."

The Chinese man finally comes around the couch, sitting in front of her. He pulls her close, touching his forehead to hers. Sayuri closes her eyes for a few seconds before he pulls away. "Nothing?"

"Nothing," Lin sighs, "it was just a nightmare."

"Oh good," Sayuri laughs awkwardly.

Lin then turns, heading back to the his spot and sipping his cup of tea as he went back to typing away on his laptop. Sayuri sweatdrops, chewing on her cheek with a hand on her hip.

_Some comfort._

Sayuri looks at him again, making Lin stop typing.

"Now what?" He sighs.

"I don't get it."

His dark eyebrow rises, "Get what?"

"You. Me...the kiss...still don't get it," the brunette makes herself comfortable on the couch.

Lin was quiet for a moment before releasing a deep sigh. He saved his documents and closes his laptop, turning to face her. Sayuri squeaks when he places his hands on her face, forcing her fair eyes to stare into his midnight ones.

"I...I'm just voicing what I've been trying to avoid...it's just...you..." Sayuri chews on her lip to stop talking.

He leans in, tugging her forward until their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Immediately her lips mold against his, but right before she was about to kiss him firmer, Lin withdraws.

"I think it's rather obvious... despite the fact my heritage means a lot to me and I cannot forgive what the Japanese did to my people, I do care for my friends. And you." Lin sighs, "I'm not sure how or even when it happened, but... I grew fairly attached to you, Sayuri. I'd like to keep seeing you."

Her face felt warmed under his hands.

"Me? But I thought I got on your nerves?"

"Sometimes... but you went from annoying to annoyingly adorable."

"Adorable?" Sayuri pulls out of his hands, staring at him. It wasn't like her to deny that she wanted to keep seeing him but it bothered her that he actually wanted to. She shakes her head, trying to make sense of it.

Lin frowns, turning away. "I'm sorry... seems I'm mistaken."

"No...no!" Sayuri holds up her hands, "I want to keep seeing you too...you...just threw me for a loop, Lin. I'm just...trying to make sense of it all."

"I am attracted to you and care for you. You care for me as well, it seems. What's not to comprehend?"

"I'm Japanese?" Sayuri looks at him.

"I'm willing to put my feelings aside..."

"For me?" Sayuri points to herself, feeling shy now. It wasn't like her to be shy in front of man. Only Lin managed to make her feel that way right now. Her heart skips a couple of beats excitedly at this.

Lin nods silently, before turning away.

"I've never cared for any other person of Japanese decent like I have Naru."

Sayuri smiles at this. All thoughts about the recent nightmare vanished as she leans back into the couch. She had a guy. Not just any guy but a guy who thought she was something special. It made her giggle, with a wide grin on her face.

"You need to go back to sleep." Lin says, patting her hand gently. "Go sleep with Sho. Kyo's watching over him. He should keep the nightmares at bay."

"Okay," Sayuri gets up, ready to head towards Sho's room. She pauses, stops before turning around and heading back to Lin. She taps him on the shoulder, causing him to look up as Sayuri leans down to plant a kiss on his lips.

Lin feels heat trickle across his cheeks, kissing back briefly before Sayuri turns and leaves the room, an extra spring in her step.

The moment she closes the door to Sho's bedroom, she giggles silently. Sho was currently curled up in his sheets, tossing and turning. Sayuri walks over, getting into the bed and touching her cousin's shoulder, "wake up sweetie..."

"Sayuri," Sho's lower lip trembles the moment his eyes open and he sees Sayuri looking down at him. The eight year old boy couldn't sleep. No matter what, all he kept worrying about was how he let her down.

"It's okay baby," Sayuri wraps her arms around the boy.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I can't do it," Sho sniffles as he cries, "I tried to be the man of the house but...I was scared."

"Shh..." Sayuri props herself up with Sho in her lap, wrapping the blanket around him, "it's okay to be scared. I was scared too."

"But..." Sho cuddles against her, "I was supposed to protect you and Mai."

"No, I'm supposed to protect you," Sayuri taps her finger against his nose, "Mai knows it wasn't your fault your...Ren was..."

"Is he gone?" Sho whimpers, "is he going to try and hurt us again?"

Sayuri felt her mouth go dry, "no, Sho. He won't be coming back, ever."

"Good," Sho yawns, "I'm feeling sleepy now. Will you stay with me?"

"I was planning on it baby," Sayuri plants a kiss on his forehead before laying him down on the bed, wrapping up with an extra blanket for warmth before snuggling down to get comfortable herself. Sayuri opens her eyes once, jolting but realizing it was just Kyo standing there.

The samurai gives a faint smile before fading into the shadows.

Sayuri's eyes close, settling into comforting dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**

* * *

**

"Why not?"

"Because we said so," Sayuri looks down at Mai. The teenager was currently prop up on the couch at Ayako's place. Since Sayuri wasn't allowed back at her home, Mai was place with Ayako until further notice.

Mai pouts, "but I'm getting bet-"

"No!" Everyone stares at her.

"You're in no position to do anything dangerous," Naru crosses his arms, "and the weather is supposed to be very cold tonight so you would end up catching a cold."

"Yeah, Miss I-forgot-my-winter-coat-at-home," Monk pinches Mai's cheeks teasingly.

"You'll be safe here," Sayuri turns to the eight year old by Mai's side, "you too, mister. Please behave for Miss Ayako and Father John."

"I will," Chocolate brown eyes smile at her, "I'll also take care of Mai."

"Please do," Sayuri places a kiss on his forehead.

"We'll make sure she's taken care of," Ayako was ready to pushed Monk, Naru, and Sayuri out the door. Between the three of them, it was like dealing with relatives all over again. Between the worried boyfriend, 'brother', and 'mother', there was enough to go around.

"Yeah but it's-"

"If she does anything," Ayako pushes Monk out the door, "we'll tied her to the chair."

"And nothing supernatural!" Sayuri wags her finger before Ayako has Lin carry the young woman out the door.

"Like that's going to help," Ritsuke chuckles before ruffling Mai's hair, "the kid is ghost bait, you can't-"

"Shut up sweetie, you're making Naru angry," Tsubaki grabs the detective by the ear, taking him out the door.

"Just take of yourself," Naru touches Mai's shoulder. Those that were going all piled up into the van to take them to their newest case. Tsubaki holds out a hand as Ritsuke hands her the file.

"Hope you guys packed for the cold," Tsubaki reads over the file, "cause it's going to be a cold night ahead."

"It shouldn't be too bad," Sayuri sitting back with Monk.

"We got a large area to cover," Ritsuke tugs on his glove, "but I wrote down all the hot spots that these kids supposedly see blood and what not."

"What's the 'what not'?" Naru asks.

"The reports say that the factory sometimes...comes back to life," Tsubaki gets a look from all around.

"Wait, like the machines turn on and everything?" Monk asks.

"Also sound of chains being dragged, bright lights, and the smell of blood," Tsubaki finishes off the list, "that's all we got. We didn't interview the rest of the kids cause somebody had them scared."

Green eyes turn to Ritsuke.

"Sorry," he grumbles, "I was just doing my job."

"They're just kids," Tsubaki nudges him frowning before giving him a smile.

"Can't help it if some teenagers get nervous around me," Ritsuke sighs, leaning back into the seat.

Sayuri just rolls her eyes, smiling at the two. Ritsuke's mood had changed considerable since the detective first met Tsubaki. The supposed 'star crossed lovers' were inseparable. At first, she was uneasy with the idea, knowing how the poor guy's heart got crushed over the years. But this time, she was hoping the two would stayed together for however long they were meant to be. And she wanted it to be forever.

Her grey eyes glance up at the rearview mirror, catching Lin's eyes briefly.

Her face blushes but smiles at him before turning to look out the window.

Ever since that first night, she been feeling so happy. And she was happy with Lin. It didn't seem odd anymore. The only thing she was surprised at was when Sho said that he approved. It made her happy that Sho liked Lin. Hopefully the days staying with the Chinese man will be good on their relationship, for both of them.

After a couple of hours of driving, a looming structure comes into view. The moment they pulled up to the gate, Ritsuke gets out with a set of keys he got from the landlord. It was gated but it still didn't stop teenagers from sneaking up there for some fun. Ritsuke unlocks the gate, swinging it back as the van pulls up into the drive. He gets back in as they make their way up to the factory. The moment they arrived at the main entrance, they all get out.

Sayuri tugs the collar of her coat closer to her neck, "wow..."

"Told ya it's huge," Ritsuke gets out.

Sayuri eyes the factory and then looks back at him, "This place is creepy as hell."

Ritsuke shrugs, getting around the van to help Lin and Naru unpack.

Tsubaki eyeballs it.

"This place gives me bad vibes..." the blond mutters, eyeing it darkly.

"We got a one room with heat to be base camp," Ritsuke walks into the building, heading to a large office room, "other then that, we're going to have to keep bundled up."

"Maybe we can pass Tsubaki around as a human heater," Sayuri blows into her hands, smirking at the blonde.

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

Tsubaki didn't look to happy to be there.

The monitors, computer, and everything else is set up. "Okay oh Fearless Leader, who gets to put cameras in what rooms?"

Naru ignores the snarky comment from Sayuri.

Split into groups of two if you're so scared."

"Girls together," Tsubaki grabs Sayuri's hand, taking a couple of cameras and leaving off to the first hot spot. Ritsuke picks up the cameras for the second hot spot, eyeing Monk.

"Guess it's just you and me Takigawa."

Monk sighed, "Damn. I was hopin' to get to go with the cute blond."

"Too bad. _John's_ with Mai."

Monk shivers under the dark look coming from the detective, "Uh c'mon Ritsuke, it was a joke."

"I know," Ritsuke smirks, laughing as Monk hangs his head following the detective.

_I think my soul is gone..._

Sayuri looks back to where base camp is, "you think Lin and Naru are going to be okay? I could have been fine on my own...Tsubaki, what are you doing?"

The blonde look like she was trying to snap her fingers.

She whines, "My fire won't work!"

"Okay, imagine Ritsuke...shirtless."

Tsubaki got a little spark, but her blood-red face was more of a distraction.

"Tsu...Tsubaki...I didn't mean to embarrass ya..." Sayuri digs into her pockets, "Lemme see if I got matches on me."

"Why would you have matches? What happen to a flashlight?"

"Hey, I could have say imagine Ritsuke naked but no...you would have been embarrassed."

Sayuri yelps, jumping back as her sleeve catches on fire.

"Wow!" Sayuri puts it out, "really? that was it? the image of him naked?"

"No, that was for _you_ even daring thinking of him that way."

"Me?" Sayuri felt her eye twitch, "ew...he's like my brother...and...oh gawd...ew. You can have him. He's all yours. Mind, body, and soul. Go ahead. Take him. I don't care."

Tsubaki was blushing, "Yeah... but... I mean... doesn't matter... I mean we haven't even held hands... I don't even think he likes me..."

The older woman makes a face before frowning, "Tsubaki, he does like you. He...he's a dork. He won't make the first move cause he's so nervous and scared. Ritsu doesn't want to come across as pushy yet at the same time wants to take it slow. I say you make the first move to let him know that he's got nothing to worry about."

"Me...?"

Sayuri nods, "he wants you, only you. Every time we talk about you, he gets this look on his face. But as I said, he gets nervous...cause...well every time he has tried to romance a girl, he got shot down for...a whole list of stupid reasons. All Ritsuke wants to is to make you happy."

"So please for the love of romance and all things mushy, make the first move that way he can stop acting like a lovesick Romeo," Sayuri laughs.

Tsubaki looks back, "What should I do?"

"Well, let's start with hand holding," Sayuri smiles, "if he won't have the nerve to take your hand, grabbed his."

"Okay!"

Sayuri chuckles at Tsubaki now having her fire back and a smile.

**

* * *

**

"So what's the deal with you and Tsubaki?" Both men had got flashlights, walking around the main part of the factory near the conveyor belts. Large machinery and crates sat all around them, collecting dust, mold, and rust.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuke finds a nice spot to place the camera.

"Well, for one, you got overprotective and two, I haven't seen you two all lovey dovey yet," Monk smirks, leaning against the wall, "so what's up?"

The detective froze at his spot. His relationship with Tsubaki was something he couldn't explained. No matter what he tried, he just couldn't work up the nerve to do anything. He couldn't make the first move. His nerves got the best of him. He couldn't even hold her hand!

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Rejection. Heartache. Being made a fool out of." Ritsuke adjusts the tripod, "and that she's...she makes me nervous."

"All women make men nervous. Why this one in particular?"

"I think she's the one," that comment makes Monk stagger over.

"But-but, you just-"

"I don't know now how I know," Ritsuke raises his voice, letting out a growl of frustration, "but the moment I look in her eyes...quit laughing...I just knew...I said, quit laughing!"

"You're nervous about a pyro telekinetic blonde," Monk laughs, "you...that's funny."

"Oh that's funny?" Ritsuke felt a vein throb, "what about you and Ayako?"

Monk stops laughing, stiffening, "what about her and me?"

"Well? You like her as a friend or...as more?" Ritsuke smirks, giving a devious smile that reminds Monk of some devilish imp.

"None of your damn business, Satoru," Monk glares but the look from Ritsuke makes the poor man nearly fall over.

"Uh uh, you got the hots for her," Ritsuke smirks with Monk following behind him glaring at the detective's backside. The two men kept that up until Monk points out that placing a camera up higher would give a better view of what's going on in the factory. Ritsuke hops up with Monk tossing him the camera and tripod. Monk hops up onto the conveyor belt.

"Nice..." Monk lets out as low whistle as Ritsuke places the camera and tripod up on a crate.

"Give a good view, then Lin won't chew our asses out on it," Ritsuke tugged his jacket closer, "did it just get chilly in here?"

"A ghost?"

"Or a draft."

A chilled wind passes throughout the room. The two men shiver before they hear a soft whirling sound. Ritsuke turns his back to see what was making the noise. A small red light catches his eye.

"What is that?" He whispers.

"Uh Ritsu?"

"What?" Ritsuke looks up as he hears the machines kicking on.

"How long was this factory out of commission?" Monk turns to look at the detective.

"Fifteen," Ritsuke hears the machine behind them turn off by itself. Both men turn slowly to see that the machine was starting up the conveyor belt. Monk and Ritsuke topple to the belt.

"Get up!" The machine came to life, with all its lights turning a dangerous red color.

"Run!"

"Where?"

The two men were stuck running away from the machine but not going anywhere in particular. Finally Ritsuke tackles Monk off the belt which sends them both to the ground below. Both men groan, trying to get up and run back to base to give Naru and Lin the report.

Meanwhile, the girls were up on the second floor going through the rooms there. So far, after setting up the cameras, neither girl found a room covered in blood.

"I'm starting to think that maybe we were sent on a wild goose chase," Sayuri looks around as Tsubaki holds up her flame.

"Maybe," Tsubaki frowns, "but this place...it's..."

"I know," Sayuri frowns, "but it doesn't add up though."

"Does Kyo sense anything?"

There was no comment from Sayuri as Tsubaki turns around to see a look on Sayuri's face. The blonde walks up to the brunette slowly, "is Kyo with you or Sho?"

"Huh? Sorry!" Sayuri blushes, "Kyo was telling me there was something here."

"Oops, I forgot that I can't see him," Tsubaki blushes.

"I know I have this gift but, Kyo, forgive me, I hate that fact I look like I'm talking to air to some people," Sayuri blushes.

"You hate your gift?"

"No...just wish dead people know when I can't talk to them," Sayuri frowns.

"Wait," Tsubaki looks her down and over, "have you had seen spirits when you're-"

"Out at the supermarket, dropping Sho off at school, shopping with Mai," Sayuri takes a ragged breathe, "it's only happen once or twice..."

"Did you tell anyone?" Tsubaki sighs as she's met with silence, "You have to tell us these things. You need to-" She gets cut off by the look on the young woman's face.

"I'm scared," Sayuri shivers. A faint comforting warmth envelopes her as Kyo wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"You don't have to be scared," Tsubaki whispers to her, "you got us."

"Thanks, Tsubaki," Sayuri smiles.

"You're welcome," Tsubaki turns her light back around, "now...let's see what is down here..."

"Probably more dark and creepy rooms," Sayuri sighs.

The floor that was underneath the girls gives out from under them. Both scream as they fall before chains wrapped around them from underneath the floor they fell through. Sayuri struggles as the chains wrapped themselves around her body. Tsubaki struggles to get an arm free.

"Grr, Kyo! Do something!" Sayuri screams but found out that her ghost couldn't do much against the chains that were coming alive.

"Lemme see if I can get a signal to the boys!" Tsubaki exclaims.

"How?"

"Just give me a second to-"

A giant fireball shots up from the hole in the floor, catching the attention of the camera was that set up in the hallway. Lin spots it, getting out of his chair. He and Naru immediately run to where they saw the fireball.

"Where did they go?" Naru shines his flashlight down the hallway until they spot the hole in the floor.

"A little help please!"

Lin and Naru both reach the hole in the floor, helping the girls out of the chains. Lin pulls up Tsubaki then Sayuri. The novelist lets out a deep sigh once her feet reach solid ground. Her arms wrap around Lin, "oh thank gawd..."

"The whole factory seems to be alive," Tsubaki comments, "the chains came to life and wrapped themselves around us."

Naru gets on the radio, "Takigawa, Satoru, where are you?"

"Trying not to die!" The detective's voice comes in loud and clear, "the whole place just came to life!"

"Ritsuke..." Tsubaki frowns before turning on her heel.

"Tsubaki!' Naru takes off after her, with Lin and Sayuri on their heels. They reached the bottom floor where Ritsuke and Monk were trying to fight off some the machinery that came to life. Ritsuke wasn't sure what to do except aim his gun. One of the chains smacks into the detective's wrist, knocking the gun from him.

"Crap," Ritsuke tries to run for it but the chain wraps around his legs, dragging him towards one of the conveyor belts.

"Ritsuke!" Tsubaki's voice echoes.

"Tsubaki! Stay away!" He calls out.

His eyes meet the frantic pyro's. Green clashes with amber as Ritsuke is dragged then thrown across the floor. He lands on his side, groaning from hitting the dusty stone floor. Ritsuke looks up to see an old fork lift powered up and headed his way.

"Ritsuke!" It was a moment where everything slowed down as Tsubaki got in front of him. Before he could do anything, the fork lift was flipped over them and landed on upside down as it slid across the floor into a stack of crates.

The detective tries to stand up but his entire left side of his body hurt. The blonde kneels down, helping him up, "that was stupid...you can't defeat a spirit with a gun."

"The least I could do was defend myself," Ritsuke groans as Tsubaki leads him over to a pile of boxes to sit down on.

"You could have been killed," Her voice cracks as green eyes try not cry.

"Tsubaki..."

"Don't scare me like that again!" She yells at him, "we're not even holding hands and I could have lost you tonight! Don't put yourself in that position again!"

Ritsuke's facial expression softens as the blonde sniffles, "I won't...I didn't think...I'm sorry. I didn't realize how upset you be."

"I care about you, idiot," Tsubaki looks up with angry teary eyes.

"I know," His hand touches her cheek, "I care about you too."

"Then why won't you-" Tsubaki's mouth is covered with Ritsuke's. The detective kisses her for a few seconds, blushing as to why he decided to just jump at the chance. Her lips move under his the moment they touched.

"Because I'm a nervous wreck around you," Ritsuke whispers, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "I just want to give you everything yet my mind stops thinking when you're around."

"Ritsu," Tsubaki touches her forehead to his, "just make sure that you're sticking with me. I can protect you."

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?" The blonde hugs him, snuggling into his chest. His fingers stroke her hair, before burying his face into it.

"I can take care of myself," Tsubaki mumbles.

"I believe you can," Ritsuke pulls away to look into her eyes, "but I still want to. You're precious..."

Someone clears their throat behind them as Ritsuke and Tsubaki notice the strange looks they were getting from Naru, Lin, and Sayuri. Monk had currently battled off his machinery coming back. He leans over, breathing heavily.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Not much," The groan of the machinery makes everyone freeze, "let's get moving and see if we can find the source of this activity."

"It must be one angry spirit to turn a whole factory into one huge monster," Sayuri comments.

The group enters the other room. It was where the incinerator was kept. Tsubaki stops walking as does Monk. Sayuri gets a notice from Kyo. She also stops.

"Something...bad happen in here," The blonde comments, leaning into Ritsuke.

"I smell..." Sayuri holds her nose for a second, "blood...and..."

"Everyone look around," Naru turns his flashlight over the place, "see if you can pick up on anything. And be careful."

Monk, Lin, and Ritsuke check around the main furnace while the girls look in the corners. Monk shines his flashlight on the huge incinerator with something catching off of it.

"Hey guys...I think...I see something," Monk goes up to it, trying to give the door a yank. Lin and Ritsuke both had to help the monk pull at the door. Sayuri gets up close with Naru with Tsubaki helping with the light.

Sayuri lets out a gasp the moment the door was open.

"What is it?" Naru asks her.

The novelist simply points into the darkness of the cold incinerator. Tsubaki and Lin point their flashlights into the dark. The blonde lets out a scream before backing up. The door is swung all the way open with lights peering inside.

"Oh gawd," Ritsuke closes his eyes, feeling his stomach do a turn.

"He's just a kid," Sayuri turns, not wanting to look.

"Were there any reports of missing teenagers in the area?" Naru points his flashlight at Ritsuke. The detective look like he was about to be sick with Naru frowning at him.

"You going to answer-"

"Shut it," Ritsuke glares at him, "no, I haven't...but damn it!"

Monk lets go of the door, "you think it's this kid that's haunting the factory?"

"It's a good guess," Naru frowns, feeling sick as well. It wasn't often they ran into a body. But this one looked like he had been dead for just a few days. The cold had kept the body fresh, making it look like he had been dead just yesterday.

"I'm going to have to report this," Ritsuke looks at Naru, "that's a dead kid and somebody misses him."

Monk leans in, trying to get a closer look to ID the victim inside. Monk looks around at the body of a young boy, right about Naru's age. It look so sad with eyes closed in death and skin deathly white and blue.

"I'm going to try and see if I can get an ID off this kid," Monk looks at Ritsuke.

"Look you better let me do it," Ritsuke walks back up to the incinerator. Before the two men could make a move, the eyes of the dead boy open. Monk and Ritsuke are frozen where they're at, staring as the dead body sits up.

"I don't think he's happy about that," Monk shoves Ritsuke away.

The gang watches as flames appear out of nowhere, engulfing the body with eyes turning a haunting red.

"Geez, this kid is angry," Monk gets up off the floor, preparing to start his chant. The incinerator door slams shut as the whole thing comes to life. It lets out a angry human like roar while it turns a dark burning red color.

"Everyone get back!" Monk shouts.

"You're going to get burned!" Sayuri is shoved aside.

"Takigawa!" Ritsuke shouts but flames shoot up from the different pipes, causing the detective to duck his head.

Monk doesn't look at them as the whole room was bright from the flaming incinerator. The possessed machine roars angrily as Monk begins his chant. Despite the heat, he wasn't budging.

"_On nōmaku sanmanda basaradan kan._"

The louder he got, the more and more the machine seem to be weaken. The spirit of the boy in the incinerator was loosing power but not until pipes burst. Crates caught on fire. Monk didn't budged, staring at the machine.

_C'mon kid...we're here to help...don't fight me...c'mon..._

Sayuri coughs from the smoke as Kyo looks on, worried. She glances at her ghost who looks back at her.

"_He's hurting..."_

"Takigawa is?"

_"No...the boy..."_

"Monk!"

"Takigawa!"

A giant fireball omits from the top of the incinerator before it gives out in a bright flash of light. The only thing left was the faint smell of smoke in the air. Everyone coughs as they make their way to where they left their friend. Ritsuke and Sayuri freak out as they find their friend on the floor.

"Takigawa!" Sayuri kneels down, touching Monk's face, "answer me!"

"You better breath, you moron!" Ritsuke checks as Monk, "please don't make me do mouth to mouth on you!"

"I prefer the pretty novelist then you," Monk groans, opening his eyes. Sayuri lets out a yell as he sits up. Her arms wrap around him, causing the monk to blush.

"You scared me," Sayuri pulls away, "what happen?"

"He's alright..." Monk coughs, "the flames were just his show...though..."

"Though what?"

"Poor kid," Monk frowns, "I got inside his head. The kid only came here because some of his classmates were having a party in here. A group of bullies got him in here and started to beat him up. It was five against one. He was beaten to death and once the bullies realize what they did, they dumped his body into the incinerator, hoping no one would find him."

"Poor kid," Ritsuke frowns.

"Do you think this kid-"

"Edo," Monk interrupts Naru with a glare.

"Edo," Naru clears his throat, "are we able to purify him and let him move on?"

"Not until we get those kids for what they did," Monk frowns, staring at Ritsuke, "you think you can do that?"

Ritsuke was already pulling out the cell phone, "we'll make sure Edo's killers get what they deserve."

It didn't take long for the police to show up. Ritsuke and Monk both frown as the body was taken away. Sayuri glances up to see the spirit of Edo watching as his body is put into the back of the ambulance. Edo catches her eye, jumping a bit that she could see him. She smiles as if to reassure him that it was going to be okay.

The bullies were found guilty that night, with Ritsuke watching as they were sent away.

"He thanks you both," Sayuri whispers to both Ritsuke and Monk, "and sorry that he cause so much trouble."

"No hard feelings," Ritsuke turns to Monk, "right?"

"Yeah," Monk smiles faintly, "no hard feelings."

Brown eyes watch as Ritsuke walks up to Tsubaki. The detective leans down to give the blonde girl a kiss on the lips before leading her back to the van to help cleaned up. It had been a long night for them all. After getting statements and packing up the van, they all headed back to Ayako's to check up on Mai and for Sayuri to pick up Sho. John is the one who answers the door.

"How did the case..." John's voice trails off as Monk is the first inside the door. Ayako looks up as he stands over her. The miko looks at him curiously as tired brown eyes just take her in.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Mm hmm," Monk grabs her arm, tugging her upwards.

"What are you-" Ayako is silence as Monk tips her over, planting his mouth over hers in a kiss. Everyone watches with wide eyes as Monk kisses Ayako briefly before putting her back up on her feet. She looks stunned but not before taking a swing at him.

Monk ducks before stealing another kiss.

"What the heck was that for, you bone head!" Ayako yells at as him as Monk picks up his keys.

"Worth it?" Ritsuke whispers, smirking as Monk makes his way back to the front door.

"So worth it," Monk high fives Ritsuke on his way out with Ayako still steaming.

"C'mon detective," Tsubaki tugs at Ritsuke's arms, "you can take me home."

"As you wish," the detective gives a smirk to everyone before following the blonde to the door. She stops walking to plant a huge kiss on his mouth. Ritsuke didn't seemed to mind though his face turn pink. Tsubaki pecks his lips before leaning back to look at him. Sayuri couldn't help but gushed silently at the look they both had in their eyes. They looked so...in love.

"Alright, we get it. You're official," Sayuri rolls her eyes, "leave before I loose my cookies."

"You're just jealous, sis," Ritsuke sticks his tongue out playfully at Sayuri.

"Enough sibling bonding," Tsubaki tugs his arm again, "he's mine tonight."

"Get!" Ayako shoves them both out with Mai and Sayuri laughing. Sho gets up, tugging on Sayuri's arm to go. Sayuri gives Mai her goodbyes and Ayako her well wishes before leaving. The moment Sayuri got back to the apartment, she got Sho ready for bed. The little boy was tuckered out from the day evening spent with Mai, Ayako, and John.

Soon as she closes the door, Sayuri's grey eyes looked up to see Lin working again at his laptop.

She leans against the door, watching him with a faint smile on her lips.

Now Ritsuke was just as happy as she was, probably even more so.

The detective finally got his lady tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

"Have a good day for Nana Ayame and Grandpa Ryosuke, okay?" Sayuri kneels down, giving Sho one good squeeze before letting him stay the day with Ritsuke's parents. The detective's parents were the closest thing that Sayuri had to a real mother and father. They've been there for her for almost everything.

"I will," Sho smiles, "I like spending the day with Nana Ayame. She spoils me."

"Yes, she does," Sayuri glances up at the dark haired woman giving Sho a hug and a kiss.

"He's the closest thing I got to a grandson," Pretty eyes dart to her son who was standing there making a face.

"Mother," Ritsuke blushes.

"You have to bring this Tsubaki girl over for dinner," Ayame makes a face, "I want to meet this darling girl that I hear so much about."

"I will Mother," Ritsuke sighs, "she even wants to come over for the holidays...if that's alright with you and Dad."

"Did I just hear my son right and that his girlfriend is coming over for dinner for the holidays?" Ryosuke looked just as handsome as his son only much older with graying hair.

"Yes, Ryo." Ayame moves from Sho to her husband, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I think he finally decided on one."

Ritsuke gives a pained look to Sayuri who just laughs.

"Sorry Ritsu, I help ya out but I'm off to do some Christmas shopping with Mai. Thank goodness she's well enough to be out. Give us a chance for some quality bonding," Sayuri giggles as Ritsuke groans.

"You girls just be careful," Ayame frowns, "I don't want you-"

"We'll be fine, Mama Ayame," Sayuri hugs the older woman, "we got a angel on our side."

"Still," Ayame hugs Sayuri, "do be careful. If I find out that mean Noriko did anything else, I'll take her out with my frying pan."

"Hopefully she won't have to," Ryosuke sweatdrops.

"We'll be careful," Sayuri hugs Ryosuke before pressing a kiss on Sho's temple, "be good for them."

"I will!" Sho sighs before grinning.

It didn't take long for Sayuri to pull up to Mai's apartment. Sayuri still wasn't allowed back at her house and Mai couldn't put her lease up on her apartment just yet. They would have to wait until the new year. At least that's what Ritsuke promised. It wasn't all that bad living with Lin. But she knew the man needed his space. It was the least she could do for him to put up with her and her son.

Sayuri gets out of her car the moment she arrives outside Mai's apartment. The brunette was looking better then she was a couple of weeks ago. "Why don't you look cozy," Sayuri smiles at Mai dressed in a pink sweater, denim skirt with leggings and boots.

"It's suppose to snow today." Mai grins, "perfect weather for Christmas shopping!"

"Let's just hope it doesn't get too bad," Sayuri sweatdrops, "or else my car might not handle it. Thank goodness Katsuro got me snow tires for Christmas!"

"You're odd," Mai sweatdrops, getting into Sayuri's car.

Sayuri finds a nice parking spot near the mall's entrance. Mai looks up at the towering building of glass and steel.

"Wow, you actually shop here?" Mai eyeballs the novelist.

"What?" Sayuri blinks, "this is the only time I actually come here. That, and my birthday!"

Sayuri takes Mai's elbow, escorting her to the elevator, "don't worry, if anything, I'm the one going to be Santa this year!"

"You really like Christmas, don't you?"

"Oddly enough, yes," Sayuri's eyes sparkle the moment they come out of the elevator, "it's magical...like being a little kid again and-"

"Does Lin know how much of a dork you really are?" Mai smirks.

"Don't sass me," Sayuri grabs a hold of Mai's ear. Other shoppers sweatdropped at the mother-daughter moment between the two women. Sayuri quickly spots something, dragging Mai to the store. After a couple of hours, the two had made quite a mess of picking up Christmas gifts.

"All that's left is..." Sayuri looks at the list, "Lin, Naru, Tsubaki, and Sho."

"What are you getting Sho for Christmas?"

"I've been picking up things here and there since summer," Sayuri smiles, "I think he's going to be spoiled this Christmas."

"With all of us, yeah he will be," Mai slurps her hot chocolate.

"What are you getting Naru for Christmas?" Grey eyes questioned Mai.

"I...I don't know yet." Mai fiddles with a marshmallow.

"Aw...c'mon Mai," Sayuri leans over the small table, "you must have some idea."

"I do but...can I tell you something? Something I haven't told anyone?" Mai folds her hands in her lap. True, Sayuri was use to a lot of weird things but what would she think of her?

"Okay..." Sayuri nods.

"The day I got shot-" Mai holds up her hands, "just listen before you say something. I remember the bullet hitting me...and hitting my head on the floor...here's the weird thing...while I was unconscious...I...sorta had a vision. You know, like my other visions. Except..."

"Except what?'

"I never told anyone that Naru shows up in my visions...dreams...all that."

"Naru does?"

"Yeah," Mai rubs the back of her head, "except he's...different."

"How so?"

"He's smiling a lot more...and always there to help me figure things out and...I don't know...sweeter."

"Aw..."

"But what's the real kicker is..." Mai makes a face, looking confused, "when I was unconscious, he appeared again except...he looked so sad...frantic...he spoke and..."

"And what?"

"I don't think it's Naru...I mean he looks just like him...and everything but...his voice sounded a bit different."

"Like? Happier? Lighter?"

"Something like that...he was panicking...and...he held my hand...telling me I had to wake up and stay alive...that I had to..."

Sayuri reaches across the table, taking Mai's hands in hers.

"I just got this weird feeling after that. I...didn't tell anyone about it...until I had another dream...which was even weirder." Mai gulps.

"How weirder?"

"There were two Narus."

"Holy crap," Sayuri stares at her, "you think it might have meant something?"

"I think so? Why two Narus? Is there someone else that looks like him? Does he have, maybe, though it be weird, a twin? I don't know...my dreams always have something to do in real life. I've just been so confused. Yeah, I do like Naru but...what if I only like him because of my dreams? That maybe...I'm wigging out Sayuri."

"Hey, first take a deep breath," Sayuri watches Mai do as she says, "second, Naru has been very private about his personal life."

"I remembered one time," Mai lets go of Sayuri's hands, "during a case, it was about two siblings who had a deep psychic connection. It bothered him. I think maybe he did have someone...and they died."

Mai looks back up at Sayuri. The poor woman look as if she was trying to process every thing. Could it really be that Naru really did have a sibling? That maybe the guy Mai is dreaming about isn't Naru? Or maybe its just a weird way that Mai wishes Naru could be like that.

"I don't know what to tell you Mai. Other then...well I don't think Naru would tell us anything. Hell, I don't think Lin would either. He's very protective of him, and so is Tsubaki."

"We could ask Tsubaki."

"True, we could but it might upset her." Sayuri frowns, "I'm not saying give up on it. I'm just as curious as you are now. Let's wait and see after Christmas. We'll be detectives and find out if your dreams do really mean there are two Narus."

"Sayuri, you are the best!"

"Now let's finish up our snack so we can do more shopping!" The two girls stuff their faces of treats and hot chocolate before attacking the stores once again. The days flew by as Sayuri decided to dub herself Santa this year, going as far as making sure Monk wasn't planning on doing so this year. It got as bad as Mai, Sayuri, and Sho bringing in a Christmas tree to the office. They were caught, unfortunately.

"But please Naru?" Sho gives the young man the cutest face ever. Naru felt himself failing at trying to avoid the cuteness but agreed to it. Christmas went smoothly with Sayuri handing out gifts to everyone on Christmas Eve so they could go spend time with any relatives.

"Do you think he'll like this?"

"You been asking me that since you started cooking," Sho watches her from his seat, "and I'm only eight, how would I know?"

"I knew I should have pestered Mai into coming down and helping me."

Lin was going to kill her at the sight of his stately kitchen in chaos. She was going to clean it up. She always cleaned up her messes at other peoples home. Her idea for giving an extra gift to Lin was making some dishes that he hope had liked as a kid. She had look up recipes online and pesters Sho's new friend, Ken whose mother was from China into helping her.

"At least the moon pies turn out good," Sho gets a glare at Sayuri, "You can't have one until Lin does."

"Aw, okay." Sho pouts, "save them for your boyfriend then."

"Lin is not my boyfriend. We're just...dating...ish."

"Uh huh," Sho makes a face.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Yeah I like Lin. It's just all the mushy stuffs makes me gag," Sho makes another face, pretending to gag. Sayuri laughs, ruffling his hair. She had everything on platters, all which she bought for herself so not to disturb much of Lin's kitchen. She was halfway through cleaning the pots and pans when Lin shows up.

"Uh oh," Sho scurries off around the corner, hiding but wanting to know what Lin would think.

"Uh..." Sayuri felt his eyes look around the kitchen before on her, "hi? Merry Christmas...uh...yeah I cooked for you. I made...some Chinese dishes. I have no idea what you exactly like but yeah...so..."

"What the hell did you do to the kitchen?" Lin questions her.

Sayuri flinches a bit, "I'll clean it up. I'm doing so right now. I'm not that horrible of a person."

Lin realized that he sounded like a jerk. She had gone through all that trouble to do something for him. Her grey eyes look at him before turning back to cleaning. The smell of the food has caught his attention earlier as he was coming up to the apartment.

"Sayuri..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Sayuri turns around to look back at Lin. He was blushing, adjusting his tie. She blinks, before giving a small smile. Before he could react, she walks up to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome," Her eyes leave his to look at the platters of food, "you can try some if you want...though I'm not entirely-" She cuts off as he picks up a pair of chopsticks to taste what she had made.

He takes one bite.

"Well?"

"You did a very nice job," Lin gives her a small smile.

"Really? Oh thank goodness," Sayuri flops over the counter.

"May I ask why?"

"Huh? Why I wanted to cook you Chinese food?" Sayuri blushes, "well I know I got you something for Christmas but...I don't know...I figured it be nice to have some home cook food since it's the holidays and all and usually you're working and...what?"

"Thank you," Lin felt the heat come back to his face.

"Hey Lin, Naru and I got-Oooh, what smells good in here?"

Lin and Sayuri both make a face when Naru and Tsubaki show up. Sayuri knew they probably had something for Lin, with her turning to just fix herself a plate when she hears Lin talking to them.

"Please don't take this the wrong way but out."

"Huh?"

"I said out," Lin gives them both a glare, "you can tell me later."

"But-Tsubaki quickly grabbed Naru's arm and tails it out of there. Sayuri blinks, watching as Lin shuts the door, sighing.

_He actually told them to get out...wow..._

The two enjoy a comfortable meal, ending with moon pies. Lin bit into one, tasting it before giving Sayuri a kiss.

"Thank you..."

Christmas went well with Sho spoiled beyond words. It turned out the entire SPR gang went a little overboard with the eight year old. Ritsuke presented Sayuri with her house keys two days later.

The older woman sighs, smiling as Sho tackles Mai, saying that he was happy that his 'new sister' was home. She was out of her apartment, now staying with her officially. She glances down at the adoption papers. True, Mai would be an adult soon but...

It was the right thing to do.

It was a new year.

A new year for more adventures and whatever else may lie in store for her. The two girls are quickly called in for a new case. Sho is dropped off at Ritsuke's parents house before heading down to the office. The new case was at the court house. It turns out the client was an old friend of Natsuma family.

Sayuri calls him up, asking exactly.

Apparently there had been some poltergeist activity.

It was late when the group got there, waiting on Mr. Takanata. The older man looks up, wringing his hands.

"Oh thank you so much for coming," His eyes stare at Sayuri, "Miss Natsume, you're also apart of Shibuya?"

"Yes, sir. Let's just say I know a thing or two on ghosts."

"Thank you. I have no idea what to do. Everyone who works here is also frighten. Please, just figure this out. Take as much time as you can."

"Just give us some place to-" Naru is cut off when a familiar voice speaks up.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Takanata," Sayuri whirls around to see her mother standing there. She was all tidied up with her briefcase and three piece suit. Her cold eyes stare at her daughter.

"Well why am I not surprise? You finally lost it and join a bunch of ghost hunters?" Noriko sneers before presenting a folder to Sayuri.

"You can give this to your boss. We won't be needing the services of Shibuya Psychic Research."

"Noriko," Ritsuke speaks up, "this man is obviously overwhelmed with something he can't explained. The group is hear to make sure that it is or is not paranormal."

"You too, Ritsuke? Shame that a good detective like yourself has stumbled so low."

Ritsuke growls, with Sayuri placing a hand on his arm.

"What the hell, Mother? He needs our help. And why the hell are you even here? This isn't your business."

"I'm just assuring that Mr. Takanata is straining from overwork and not seeing anything."

"Right, so did about twenty plus people," Sayuri felt her temper ticking like bomb. Noriko doesn't flinched at the sight of her daughter glaring at her.

"They're just exaggerating. There is no such thing as ghosts. I told you that when you were young. Such a silly thing as seeing my dead parents after they pass away."

"I did see them. You got angry at me! You hit me! You threaten to hurt me!"

"No need to raise your voice, Sayuri. It's so unladylike."

"Oh cut the polite shit, you stupid bitch," Everyone around Sayuri backs off, "I'm sick and tired of you trying to control everyone's life! And for your information, I seemed to recall that grandfather could see them too! Spirits! Why? Afraid that I might do the same thing he did? Too late, Mother, I do see them. Not by choice, but by my gift."

Noriko's eyes flame up, "keep it up and I'll make sure you never see Sho again."

"Oh is that it? Treat me like you treat those poor innocent people? You let criminals go and lock up innocent people. All you do is make sure you get something out of it. Is that why you told Uncle Ren to tear up my home? To threaten my friends? Mai got shot for crying out loud! Someone could have die!"

"I can assure you that all Ren wanted was-"

"He told me before he died."

"Why? Did you kill him?"

"No," Sayuri felt Kyo's presence, "but I know of a very angry samurai who love to do the same thing to you."

Sayuri spotted it. It was fleeting but she spotted it. When she mention 'samurai', something in Noriko's eyes changed. Kyo approaches the attorney, walking around before leaning down into her ear.

"You know me, don't you Noriko? You use to be such a sweet girl."

"Shut up," Noriko whispers, still staring at Sayuri.

"I'm not saying anything," Sayuri watches Kyo then her mother.

"You stupid bitch," Kyo glares, "all you have done is hurt the people that have cared about you the most. You are just like my brother...all you want is power. There is a price for those who are corrupted by greed."

Her eyes changed which causes Sayuri to figure it out.

"Grandmother never did see them...but she could..." Sayuri's mouth drops, "You hypocrite...you can hear him, can't you?"

"Shut up."

"You always had a gift...so did your sister...you always hated that-"

"You know what I hated? You! I hated that you were born with grey eyes. Did Ayame ever tell you how she became your nanny? Your grandfather hired her to come work for me. You want to know why that old man wanted the wife of the chief of police to work for us? Because I lost it. Because I tried to kill you. That's right...you were just going to end up like my old man. I didn't want you near any of that ghost crap! You were just going to turn into him and look at me with those damn eyes and-"

"Enough," Lin jumps in, "that is enough, Noriko."

"You should be grateful that you have a wonderful daughter like her," Ritsuke gets on Sayuri's other side.

"I'll make sure you all pay," Noriko turns to look at Lin then back at Sayuri. She saw how her daughter touched the Chinese man's arm.

"Oh now you with this-"

"You say one more word," Naru speaks up, "and we'll make sure you get put away."

"Oh yeah," Noriko wheels around, now facing Naru, "what makes you think that..."

Her voice is lost as her face turns a ghostly white. Noriko backs away with Sayuri, Lin, and Ritsuke all staring at her oddly. Sayuri looks back at her mother then at Naru. The boy looked just as confused as to why Noriko was acting the way she was.

"You!" Noriko points at him, "it can't be! This isn't real! This is some sick joke!"

"Noriko," Mr. Takanata tries to help her.

"Stay away from me!" Sayuri watches as her mother look as though something inside snapped.

"You...oh gawd...you shouldn't be here!" Noriko bumps into the wall, still staring at Naru.

"What are you talking about?" Sayuri stares at her.

"I hit you with me car," She ignores Sayuri, "I know I did...stupid kid...it can't be...I know I hit you and then..."

Naru felt everything drop out from under his feet. Tsubaki knew what the woman was talking about as well. She grabbed Naru, holding him steady as well as herself. Lin just stares at the woman.

"Noriko...what did you do with him?" Ritsuke wasn't sure what was going on but it didn't look good.

"I dumped his body in the lake."

"You stupid bitch!" Tsubaki lunges with Lin grabbing her, "you stupid bitch! You! You were the one who ran over Gene! I hate you! I hope you rot in hell!"

"Gene?" Mai makes a face, confused before looking at Sayuri. Wait, if Noriko thought she ran over a kid that looked exactly like Naru then...

Sayuri looks at Lin, "who is Gene?"

Lin closes his eyes, "it's a long story."

"Are you saying that..." Ritsuke points at Naru, "he has...had a twin and that crazy bitch ran him over?"

"I think you got your confession," Lin closes his eyes, holding Tsubaki back as the poor woman burst into tears.

"Natsuma Noriko...you are under arrest for the murder of..." Ritsuke looks at Naru.

"Eugene Davis." There was a gasp as Naru sighs, "my brother."

"But your name is-" Mai looks at him in disbelief.

"My name...my real name is Oliver Davis." The cat came out of the bag. There was no hiding it now. Noriko just confessed to his brother's murder. There was no hiding it especially when the whole group was there. He closes his eyes. This wasn't how he wanted it to happen.

"Naru-Oliver...you need to come with me. You, Lin, and..." Ritsuke looks at Tsubaki who had over heard Naru's confession.

"Carmellia...Carmellia Stephens." She looks up to see betrayal flash across Ritsuke's eyes before leading Noriko away.

They leave the group without looking back.

"Oh my God," Monk takes a moment, "you mean this whole time-"

"We've been working for Oliver Davis." Mai finishes, staring in disbelief. She looks at Sayuri who was barely speaking. John quickly goes to the woman's side, taking her arm. She smiles at him.

Mai goes over and hugs her.

The group walks out of the court house, unsure what was going to be happening next.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

"Thank you Dad. Uh uh, I understand. Just give me or Ryosuke a call if you need anything. I know Dad. I know. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Sayuri shuts her cell phone. Her eyes looked over to Sho and Mai who were busy playing some board game. It had been ten days since the whole truth about who Naru, Tsubaki, and Lin was. Even up to why they were in Japan to begin with.

It didn't hurt her as much as it hurt the others.

John seem the most forgiving. Masako already had known who Naru was. Ayako was speechless and didn't seem very thoughtful on talking to everyone. Monk about had a cow how Oliver Davis, the very guy he idolized, turned out to be his eighteen year old boss. Yasu was as forgiving as John, but still shock over the news. Mai didn't seem very upset.

Sayuri was.

Not because of herself, but for the others.

They were lied to after putting so much trust into those three. Oliver Davis and Carmellia Stevens. Sayuri groaned, rapping her head against the wall. She based her fourth novel on the legendary pyro in her novel _Firelight_. Not one call was issued to any of the SPR members. It was beginning to look very gloomy for the group as no word from either Oliver, Lin, or Carmellia.

Her mother had killed his twin brother, Eugene Davis and dumped his body somewhere in a lake.

She groaned again.

She was starting to hate her family.

Her poor father was a mess after what her mother did. Seito wasn't on full speaking terms with Noriko. The woman had lost it after confessing to Ritsuke. That was the one person she was most worried about, besides Mai. The detective hadn't spoken a word about Tsubaki and him. Well Carmellia and him.

He was heartbroken by lies.

"Are you doing okay, Sayuri?" Mai had paused from the game she was playing with Sho to tug on her guardian's sleeve.

"I'm alright," Sayuri hugs the younger girl, "how about you?"

"I don't know," Mai frown, "I guess I'm still dealing with it. I remember the case where we had to deal with a false Oliver Davis. He was an old man portraying him. I never thought Naru was. But it all makes sense now why he had Yasu pretend to be, well, him."

"It makes me wonder how many other names they went by," Sayuri grumbled.

"It's not their fault. Oliver Davis is really popular. You can't blame Naru for hiding the truth."

"Yeah but still...the others...I'm more mad for the others then myself. And I know Lin is who he says he is. It turns out he has a aunt who has the same ability of him."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"Sayuri," both Mai and Sayuri look up to see Sho standing next to them, "is Uncle Ritsu mad at Aunt Tsubaki because she didn't tell him her real name?"

"Yes, he's mad at her."

"Is everyone mad at Naru and Lin for lying too?"

"In a way," Sayuri kneels down, "Naru is really Oliver. And Oliver is a really important guy so he didn't want a lot of attention. I have no idea why Tsubaki lied but probably for the same reason. Lin could be himself cause he just acts as guardian. At least I think so."

"Please don't be mad at them for long," Sho frown, "we're a family. Families fight but we make up afterwards."

The words touched Sayuri as she hugs her cousin. The rest of the day went by with Sayuri, Mai, and Sho playing. They laugh and had fun which kept Sayuri's mind off of a lot things. Soon dinner time came around.

"I'll get it," Mai tells her, "you need to do something else."

"Mai-"

"I'm the big sister. You're the mom. Mom needs to go take a break." Mai shoved her back towards her office, "you can take this time to write."

"Fine fine," Sayuri sigh, "but if you need help, just let me know."

"We will," Mai and Sho head upstairs, giggling and laughing. The sounds echo throughout the house, making her feel happy. She goes back towards her office when she stopped by one of the other rooms. It was a spare bedroom that she just used for extra storage. Her mind didn't feel like writing. Before long, she had the door wide open and she was going through boxes. One pile for donations, one for keeps and to be put in the attic, and the other for trash.

The four piles were neat in order as she cleaned up the room. It was a fairly large room and probably could be use for something. The thought of it as a larger office was put into her mind.

Sayuri wipes her forehead as the thought came across her mind.

"I just thought of it for Lin. Wow, I'm stupid."

The relationship they had...

She had no idea where to put it.

"He sticks with Naru...Oliver...and Tsubaki...Car...whoever they are. That is his job. His job was to help them find Eugene."

The tears came quickly as she falls down onto the clean floor and sobs. She had no idea why she was crying. She felt drained, emotionally, spiritually, and mentally. Kyo hadn't said much or did much for the past few days since it happen. She assumed he was giving her space.

At this point, she didn't care.

"Stupid SPR...stupid ghosts...stupid Lin. Some days I just hate it!" Sayuri pound her fist into the floor, knocking a floorboard up. Sayuri falls down, lying on her back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Stupid gift...stupid mother..." She rolled over after hearing a creak, thinking it was Sho and Mai back from the bath.

Her eyes looked down at the floor board that had edged loose. Sayuri sits up, staring at it. There was something lodged underneath it. She hops up onto her feet and heads towards the backroom to grab a hammer. Sayuri kneels back down, prying the floorboard open. The piece of wood snaps, flying into the air and knocking Sayuri back onto her butt.

"Ow..." She sits up staring at the hole in the floor.

It was some sort of strange tube like it would fit a scroll into it. She grabs it by the end, tugging it. It slide right out of the hole and into her lap. Sayuri uses her fingernails to pry open the lid. It comes off with a pop. Sayuri narrow her eyes as she tilts the tub upside down. Two scrolls and a journal fall out, rolled up together. The journal was hand made and tied with some string and a note.

Sayuri untied the string to the journal.

She read the words across the small note.

It was her grandfather's handwriting.

The note was for her.

"_My dear granddaughter. If you found this then it means I'm not longer around. It's now your turn to reverse the cursed set up on our family. It is up to you to put the spirits to rest. I hope this comes in handy._"

Sayuri could hear his voice in her mind. How she missed him. How she missed seeing his face and her grandmother's. They were in a better place. She knew that for sure. Her fingers traced over the journal. It looked old. She opened up the journal to the first page. It had faded yellow over time.

The handwriting looked like her grandfather's but sharper.

He had written this when he was younger.

Sayuri read over the first page, "this is the recollection of the spirit Kyo. His full name is Konoe Kyo. He is the eldest son of four children. A trained warrior. He sought to protect his homeland and his family. He had a wife, Ami and a son, Shika."

The images poured into her head. The idea of Kyo, less spirit and more human. He stood tall next to three shadowy images that appeared in her mind. They slowly faded as they looked at her. The other boy was around the same height as Kyo except short black hair and fair skin. He was dressed in robes of a shinto priest (or something like that, she couldn't tell). The third sibling slowly appeared...

She looked just like Sayuri.

Her long dark reddish brown hair hung down to her waist. Her piercing gray eyes matched her brothers. She looked beautiful in her silk kimono. Her face was beautiful but her eyes looked weary. Her two brothers touched her shoulder, affectionately.

Next to her, a much smaller female, with long black hair and big eyes.

She was holding onto her sister's hand, smiling.

She looked like Mai...

A happy family.

What happened to it?

_Sayuri..._

The moment she blinked, Sayuri realized that she wasn't in her office. Sayuri looked around to see that she was at the compound. The one she had dreamt about. She looked around, wondering if she was having a vision. Her eyes paused when she stood in front of Kyo's sister.

Two women that looked so much alike yet different in a lot of ways.

"You...you're my aunt. Well, great aunt...a couple of times."

_Sayuri..._

Her mouth didn't move. The only change was how pale and exhausted the sister looked. Her hair hung down in twisted strands. Her beautiful kimono changed to a dark one, raggedy and dirty.

"Wha...what happened to you? Tell me...I can help. We're family. What's...what's your name?"

Her eyes widen before turning completely black. Sayuri gasped as the sister's mouth hung open with sharp teeth.

_YOU SHOULDN'T COME! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!_

Sayuri is awakened by someone shaking her. The deathly screams of the woman were still echoing in her mind. She felt a brush of something cold against her. Her eyes opened to see Sho and Kyo staring at her.

"Sayuri, are you okay?" Sho watched her with wide eyes as she sat up. Kyo was looking at her oddly too, worried.

"I'm okay. I must have had another episode."

"I say to contact the group. But that's no good anymore." Sho paused, "Sayuri, we need you. Something is up with Mai."

"Huh?" Sayuri looked between both boy and ghost, "what?"

"It's Mai. There is another spirit prescense surrounding her." Kyo looked serious.

"Is the spirit dangerous?" Her heart began to pound, thinking about all the creepy ghouls she had to deal with. All of them that she ever encounter turned out to be psycho. Well, except a few.

"No but..." Kyo paused, "you should go and see her. She's in the kitchen."

Sayuri got up. Sho took her hand, squeezing tightly.

"Just stay behind me, okay Sho?" Sayuri whispered as they walked out of the room. Sayuri crept down the hallway. She made it pass the living towards the kitchen. Sho stood behind her as she told him. Kyo appeared in the kitchen, off to the side of the doorway.

Sayuri motion Sho to stay where he was. She walked into the kitchen. Mai was standing in front of the sink not moving.

"Mai?" The thought of the creepy woman possessing Mai came up, creating a silent panic.

There was no response as Mai just turned around.

"Mai? Is everything okay?"

"Sayuri...I don't feel good." Mai whimpered.

Sayuri came around the island, "It's okay baby. I'm here."

A hand reached out, grabbing Sayuri's shoulder. She let out a scream as she is jerked around. The same eyes as Naru looked at her. The only difference was the boy was see thru. Sayuri gasp, backing away from him. She grabbed Mai, pulling her behind her.

"Eugene?" She whispered, "is that you?"

Eugene nodded.

He looked tired.

So very tired.

"You okay?" How the hell was she suppose to do? She had the dead brother of Naru standing in her kitchen. And just why was he harassing Mai? And why was he even there? To haunt her? Cause of her mother? Is that why-

She stopped her thoughts, recalling the conversation around Christmas time.

"Mai," She turned around, "is he who you saw every time you guys had a case?"

Mai nodded.

"The Naru from your dreams?"

Mai nodded again.

"Oh gawd," Sayuri made a face.

Her adopted daughter was in love with a dead boy.

"Eugene-"

"Gene," Gene struggled, as if talking took too much energy to do. Sayuri watched as he was beginning to wither. Did he need to cross over? Was something pulling at him? Another spirit perhaps?"

"Sa...Sayuri...M...Mai...help...help...me." He looked to be in pain.

"How...how can I see you now? How..." She stopped. He winced as if he couldn't talk more.

"Gene..." Mai looked like she was ready to cry, "do you need to crossover?"

Gene gave her a smile. Sayuri felt her heart melt. Her own tears prickled the edge of her eyes. She saw how Mai's face light up when he smiled at her. She wondered if Naru ever smiled like that once.

"Sayuri, we have to help him." Mai turned to look at her guardian.

"Yeah! We need to help Gene!" Sho came out of hiding.

Two pairs of big eyes stared at her.

Sayuri looked at Kyo.

He nodded, smiling.

"Okay okay." She felt frazzled, "we'll help but where do we even start? I mean...where the hell were you even when you got hit? And what lake? Seriously, I think your whole family is going through every lake between here and-"

Sayuri paused.

Her family had a cabin close to a lake community.

She had gone there one summer with Ritsuke's family.

Her parents had rented out the cottage to them.

Gene smiled as the light bulb went out in Sayuri's head. Soon the whole group including two ghosts got into Sayuri's car. They took each a bag in case they had to stay overnight. Sho looked excited as he got in the back seat. Gene whispered to what he knew to Mai. The poor boy was loosing energy just by appearing to them.

Sayuri programmed her GPS.

"Sayuri..." Mai whimpered.

"Don't worry sweetie. Tell him to relax. We'll get there in no time. Tell him to save energy." Sayuri paused.

Gene had already disappeared from sight. Wherever he was, Mai could feel him. Sho had taken the ghost plushie from the Halloween decorations for Kyo to possess. She knew her mother probably told them either one or two places. She had a bigger hunched then the search team. Soon they were traveling to the destination.

The city was soon replaced with pretty farmland then nothing but trees.

A pretty lake soon came into view.

A nice walkway near an overlook came as the small community could be seen from the other side of the lake. Sayuri pulled over to the overlook. She turned off the car. Mai got out of the car.

"Gene?" She whispered, "is this it?"

Sayuri got out too.

Any signs of an accident were wiped away.

"Damn it," Sayuri paused, "this the one place I know for sure she would have told the cops. Any other place was her business. I knew my grandparents had something but I think they sold it before-"

Both her and Mai were thrown into a vision.

It was like watching a black and white movie. Both women turned to see Gene standing there next to small vehicle. He had gotten out to look at a map. He looked like Naru in everyway. The only difference was the aura he was giving off. Gene took out a cellphone. He had turned it off before glancing to the road then back to the lake.

"What was he doing all the way out here?" Mai asked Sayuri.

"I have no idea. Hunting ghosts?"

"I was trying to find out where our biological parents came from," Both of them jumped, turning around to see Gene standing behind them.

"Your parents?"

"I was adopted. Noll and I were adopted. We were small when we were sent to the orphanage. I'll never know what happened to our biological parents. I just wanted to know. I wanted to have some clue so I could help my brother with his abilities." Gene watched himself put the map away.

Sayuri and Mai both heard a car coming from road.

Gene looked to see a small house across the way.

He was going to cross the road.

"Gene..." Sayuri whispered.

Both her and Mai shut their eyes as they knew what was going to happened next. The girls opened their eyes to see that the memory had moved ahead. Sayuri watched in disgusted as Noriko stood over Gene's unmoving body. There were a couple of goons that she didn't recognized.

"Make sure he's never found," Noriko shut her cellphone, "I'll make sure you two don't get found."

Sayuri stepped ahead as the two goons flung Gene's body into the lake. The car was left abandoned as the scene was cleared.

"That bitch," Sayuri cursed.

Mai looked at Gene. Gene turned, smiling at her. He took her hand.

"There is more to the memory."

The three are transported to a dock. Mai and Sayuri looked around. The sounds of sirens are pulled up to the dock. A man yelled as paramedics come to the scene. An old woman wearing a dress rushed up to the docks.

An old man was rowing his boat up to the docks. The paramedics to the edge, helping pulled the boat closer.

"Hurry!" The old man helped moved what looked like to be a body. "He looks to be in bad shape!"

"Yamato?" The old woman gasped as Gene's body is pulled onto a stretcher.

"I hope he's okay Mimi," The fisherman watched as the paramedics took the body away.

"Where did you find him?"

"Out there," He pointed to the water, "poor thing looked to be hurt, worse...someone did a number by dumping him."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No identification. Poor boy. Someone is sure going to miss him."

"Well then let's make sure he has someone to see him. I wouldn't want him to be lonely."

The memory quickly ended. Mai rubbed her eyes before staring at Eugene.

"You're still alive?"

Gene frown, "only for a short time. I need to get back to-"

He stopped as he flinched. He buckled, looking like he was in pain. Mai tried to reach for him but her hands went through him.

"Okay, let's get in the car. I think I know where they might have taken him!" Sayuri felt her heart race. Gene was alive. Her mother didn't kill him. He was alive and he was going to get his body back. Naru would have his brother again. Tsubaki would have her friend back. Lin wouldn't be so worried about Naru anymore.

They were going to get Gene back.

"He's alive Sho," Sayuri announced when they got back into the car.

"You serious?" Sho sat up, staring between his adopted sister and mother. The ghost plushie did a jump before rolling off the seat. Sho picked Kyo back up as Sayuri started the car.

"Buckled your seat belts!" Sayuri revved the engine. She sped down the road to the community. There was one hospital in town. It was suppose to be a fairly good one. Small but good. Sayuri quickly found a parking spot. "Okay Mai and Sho, with Kyo, go inside and check around for ICU unit or something. I got to make a call!"

Sayuri dialed a number while the two kids went inside the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Ritsu! Oh my goodness, you busy?"

"No, what's wrong? Is Sho okay? Mai?" The detective felt panicked.

"No, they're fine. I need you to look up something for me."

"Again?"

"Trust me. It's for a good reason," Sayuri named off the name of the community, "see if you can find any articles about a unknown boy showing up."

"You mean the boy who was pulled from the lake?" Ritsuke had stopped typing on his keyboard.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah, Dad was going to investigated it but it got pushed to the side. Why?"

"I know who that boy is."

Ritsuke paused, "Sayuri, Gene is dead. He's not-"

"He's not dead. He's been haunting Mai this whole time. He got separated from his body somehow."

Ritsuke dropped the phone. He stared at the police report he was finishing up because he was the detective who heard Noriko's confession. Ritsuke fumbled for the phone again. After everything that had happened, it sounded too good to be true.

"I want to say that's nothing but bullshit. But with-" He paused, "since we both been around dead people too long and know what really happens, I'm taking your word on it."

"Ritsuke, I didn't believe it either. It didn't make sense until Mai was acting funny and the whole conversation during Christmas."

"Huh?"

"Girl talk. I'm smart. I figured it out. Listen, I need you to do me a big big favor."

"I'm not talking to her."

"Not her! You know who exactly to call." Sayuri paused.

"Why can't you?"

"Cause I'm about to go into a hospital and raise hell in order for Mai to make sure her dead boyfriend gets his body back. You are going to play Mister Detective and sound official for me."

"You want me to call Oliver and his mother that his brother isn't dead and that everything is just fine?"

"Actually I need you to call everyone and tell me that Mai had an accident. We went to the lake and she got hurt. Don't say how bad. Just get everyone down here, including Naru."

"It's Oliver-"

"I don't care, he's still a narcissist asshole who is about to get his brother back. Do it."

Ritsuke hears nothing but dial tone.

He groaned.

"I'm so going to get into trouble for this," Ritsuke proceed to dial the first number he could think of for the group. He hoped dearly that Sayuri's plan work.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"Just do it. You wander off and take Sho with you as look out," Sayuri kept staring at the ghost plushie in Sho's backpack. She knew Kyo was giving her a crazy look.

"Okay," Mai watched as Sayuri cleared her throat. The moment she got the nurse's attention, Mai and Sho slipped off. Mai held Sho's hand tightly as they made it to the ICU unit. The two duck into a bathroom as the door opened. A doctor was looking over a chart. The door swung slowly closed. The two scurried into the wing before it shut.

"This is so cool. We're breaking into a hospital to find Gene."

Mai put her finger over her mouth to keep Sho quiet.

Sho does. They both scurried around the nurse's station by half crawling. She motion Sho to hide behind what appeared to be a chart. Mai peered up as the nurse set down a chart on the counter. She glanced at it. It was all the patients currently in the ICU unit. She looked down at it.

It didn't helped. She gasped as a nurse walked out of a room. The door was left opened. Gene was inside on a bed, looking asleep. She peered around the corner, giving Sho a thumbs up. Mai scurried into the room. The nurse came back to closed the door. Sho was about to follow when a nurse found him.

"Oops, I think I got lost from my mommy," He played dumb as he was escorted out.

Sho quickly found Sayuri who was being told off by a nurse.

Sayuri walked away, saying she was going to cool down at the cafeteria. She walked up to Sho, taking his hand. She pretends to scold him until they were out of sight. They both gave a thumbs up. They got back to the ICU. They both walked into it. Sayuri pretend to be scolding at Sho again as the nurse gave them a look.

Sayuri paused, pretending to smack Sho's hand.

"Don't worry Nurse, we're just here to see my brother then we'll be out of your hair." They both turned to go into another room but sidetracked into the room where Mai was waiting.

Sayuri saw that Mai was pressed up against the other wall. Sayuri quickly closed the blinds, making sure no one saw in. The room was the biggest one. Gene laid quietly hooked up to machines to keep him alive. He look so peaceful lying in the bed of white. Mai walked up to him.

"Gene..." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You were never in love with Naru. You were in love with him." Sayuri sighed, "I know you and Naru were supposedly going to date but..."

"You think Naru knew I was in love with the wrong guy?" Mai traced her finger across Gene's hand.

"I think he did. Maybe he wanted you to be happy. Maybe he felt something for you as well. You're not a hard person to fall for Mai." Sayuri crossed her arms.

"So what do we do? Just let him go back into his body?" Sho asked.

"It's not that easy. He was attached to Mai." Sayuri looked at her, "well? Any ideas what to do?"

Mai paused. She leaned up to brushed some hair out of his eyes. She leaned down to pressed a kiss to his forehead. Mai felt tears warming up in her eyes. He wasn't Naru. The kind, sweet boy in her dreams was him. He was real. He was going to be alive. A part of her knew it wasn't going to be same not seeing him in her dreams. It was just going to be a lot easier to touch him, talk to him, be there with him.

"Am I wrong for loving him, thinking he was Naru?"

"No, but you know now. Depends, which one you want. Naru or Gene."

"I want him," She sniffled, "I want the boy in my dreams. I want him to be alive. I want him to be with his family again. I want my family to be a whole."

She grabbed his hand, crying silently.

Sayuri went to comfort her. She stopped when she saw Gene's other hand twitched. Her grey eyes widen as his fingers moved. The hand she was touching moved under her fingers, grabbing them. They gave a squeeze. Those silent eyelids opened for the first time in a long time.

Mai stared into deep blue.

"Gene?"

"Mai," He smiled.

Sayuri gave a yell. Sho did too. The two grabbed each others hands and did a small dance. Mai couldn't believe it. Gene sat up slowly. He reached up, brushing her cheek.

"Don't cry. Please don't. Be happy, okay Mai? I like it when you smile."

"Gene..." She smiled, hugging him.

Sayuri sighed, "thank goodness."

Gene looked over Mai's shoulder, "who are you?"

"Her adopted mother and a friend of your brother's and Lin's who is going to be so happy to see you!"

About an hour later, the rest of the gang showed up. Ritsuke was the first. He walked into the room. He did a double take, staring at the boy who was thought to be dead. The detective gave Gene, telling him that he just made his job so much easier. Naru (eh, Oliver), Tsubaki (Carmellia), and Lin showed up with Mrs. Davis in tow.

The pretty Englishwoman had her hair pulled back. She looked just as pretty as her sons. She looked to be keeping it together, having just known about what happened to her baby boy.

"Mai better be alright," Tsubaki told Naru. Naru, Tsubaki, and Lin all showed up. Mrs. Davis was currently on her cell phone with her husband in England. Ritsuke appeared with Sayuri.

"How is she? Is she doing okay?" Naru asked questions, looking between the detective and the novelist.

"Just follow us and you'll see for yourself."

"Miss Natsuma?" Mrs. Davis got off the phone.

"Mrs. Davis!" Sayuri hadn't planned on her coming, "uh you can come too. I'm sorry for troubling you. But I know how-"

"I understand." She smiled, "and you can call me Felicity."

The four followed Ritsuke and Sayuri to another wing of the hospital. The hospital quickly taken action, sending Gene to a normal room to recover. Sho and Mai stayed with him. Ritsuke glanced at Tsubaki. The poor girl look to not have enough sleep in a few days. Suddenly him angry at her for lying felt stupid.

Sayuri barely looked at Lin except when talking.

"You were vague as to what happened to Mai," Lin commented after approaching the room door, "and you're calm."

Sayuri leaned against the door, turning the know with her hand. "Oh really? I lied."

"What?" She opened the door. The four step inside the room to see Gene sitting up in bed. Mai was playing a board game with him and Sho. All three looked up to the visitors. Mrs. Davis covered her mouth with her hands. Tsubaki gaped at what was her best friend, alive and well.

Even Lin looked shocked.

"Surprised," She whispered.

Lin looked at her, "Sayuri?"

"You can thank Mai mostly. I just did all the other stuff." She smiled.

"Hello brother," Gene grinned mischievously as Naru approached the bed. A swift movement of Naru's hand occurred. Gene lean over, holding his head. Naru glared.

"You idiot, you had us all worried."

"Aw but you did miss me." Gene laughed.

"Stupid."

"Love you too, Noll."

"Noll?" Sayuri snorted, coughing to cover up her laughing. Naru glared at her before Gene chuckled. Mrs. Davis walked forward, grabbing a hold of Naru. She sat down on the bed with both her boys, hugging them. Ritsuke touched Tsubaki's shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Missed you," Sayuri heard her whispered, "I'm sorry."

"I know," He whispered back, "I missed you too."

"We'll catch up?"

"Yes, definitely. For now, spend some time with Gene."

"Okay. I'll call you later."

Ritsuke made his departure. Sayuri watched the mother cuddled her two sons. Tears dripped down the face of the happy Felicity Davis. She looked away from her sons to Mai and Sayuri. Felicity pulled away. First, she approached Mai. The Japanese girl was caught off guard as the English woman hugged her. Sayuri couldn't make out what she said to Mai. It had be the lines of a 'thank you'. Felicity pressed a kiss to the top of Mai's head before moving down to Sho.

She kneeled down, pressing a small kiss to his forehead, "You are such a good boy. You have a wonderful sister and mother."

"Thank you Miss Davis." Sho shyly spoke up.

Felicity smiled at him. She patted him on the head before standing up. She approached Sayuri. The novelist jumped. Sayuri bowed, "I'm truly sorry for what happened to Gene. My mother-"

"It wasn't your fault, Sayuri. I know how you feel. You feel some guilt over the situation. Don't please. Your mother is a big girl. She can handle her own problems. I hope one day she realized just how incredible her daughter turned out to be. I know if you were mine, I would be so proud of you."

Sayuri straightened, widen eyes staring at Mrs. Davis.

"You're such a wonderful, talented girl and mother. You should be so proud of your children."

"Th...thank you."

Felicity teared up, hugging Sayuri.

"Thank you for helping find my son."

"You're welcome. Anything for Mai and the others. Anything to bring them happiness." Sayuri whispered.

Felicity pulled away. She glanced back to Lin then at Sayuri. Lin wasn't looking at Sayuri. He was standing by the bedside of Gene. The four childhood friends were bonding once again.

"It meant a lot to us."

"I know," Sayuri smiled.

"He did mentioned you. I think once everything is done and said, he'll come back around to visit."

"Mrs. Davis?"

"Call me Felicity and I have a hunch. I'll make sure of it," Felicity winked at her, "you're a very beautiful girl. Both of you are very beautiful and wonderful for my boys. Lin isn't mine. Neither is Gene or Naru. I have this habit of taking in strays and children. I can't have any of my own. The best I can do is be the mother to those who need one. I like the girls who have captured the heart of my boys."

That beautiful, intelligent famous woman couldn't have children of her own. Yet, she had managed to have four of her own. Two she had officially adopted. Two she had taken in when they had no where else to go. Special children whom needed someone to tell them that they were loved for what and who they were.

"Out of all the women who tried to capture his heart, I think you are the winner." Felicity smiled at Sayuri.

Sayuri blushed. She focused instead on Mai helping Sho get his backpack on. Sho smiled up at his older sister before smiling at Sayuri. He walked over to her, hugging her legs and waist. Sayuri felt like crying. She couldn't image what it be like to lose Sho. She hugged him back, "I love you baby."

Sho hugged her back tighter, "I love you too."

Mai joined in on the hug.

"Okay I got to get these guys home. It's almost pass someone's bedtime." Sayuri tickled Sho.

"Not my fault we had to go rescue Sleeping Beauty," Sho giggled.

Gene laughed, "Is that a new nickname?"

"Sure it is," Sayuri rolled her eyes, "sorry Prince Charming but I have to take the Princess back to the castle so she can get some sleep."

"Aw," Gene pouted.

"Eugene Davis," Felicity flicked her wrist, "let Mai go for the night and get some rest. Her mother has spoken."

"She's too young to be Mai's mom," Gene whined.

"Uh the young mom here made sure your girlfriend rescue you, dumbie." Sayuri poked the boy in the arm. Tsubaki gave Sayuri and Mai hugs. She gave Sho a loud, nosy kiss on the cheek making the young boy giggle. Sayuri stood in front of Naru.

"No, you are not hugging me."

"Too bad!" Sayuri jumped him.

Naru yelled for her to let go. Sayuri dodged him, laughing. Sayuri glanced up at Lin. She gave him a smile and a small wave before leaving with the kids. Just as they were down the hallway, just when Monk and the rest of them were coming, Sayuri gets stopped. Lin had grabbed her arm.

She motioned for Mai and Sho to get to the car, despite getting stopped by everyone by what all the commotion was.

"Sayuri," Lin didn't let go of her arm.

"Yes, Lin?"

"I...thank you."

"You're welcome. It was mostly Mai. I was just transportation and another medium to noticed." She shrugged, smiling a little.

"Thank you, still."

Sayuri reached up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "You're welcome. Go spend time with your family, okay? Maybe you can quit worrying now. Naru has his brother back. Maybe you can stop being such a night owl."

The giggle that came out of her mouth made her even more cuter. Lin watched as she walked away. She got stopped by Takigawa and John Brown in the hallway. She just explained the situation, leaving. Those gray eyes were going to haunt him tonight.

"She's perfect. She can make you absolutely speechless." the voice behind him made him jump.

Felicity stood next to the stoic Chinese man whom she known since he was about twelve years old. He had grown so tall since then. But he remained what she always known him to be.

"Mrs. Davis." He cleared his throat.

"Stop being so formal. I know we're in public but you make feel so old. After we have our family bonding and get Gene situated wherever he wants to be, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever the twins decide, I'm not leaving them."

"What about your own feelings?" Felicity smirked.

"Mrs. Davis. If you think the situation with Sayuri is going to be a problem, I'll make sure to-"

Lin was promptly smacked. Felicity stood with fire in her eyes. Lin knew she didn't need to raise a hand against him. Her own powers could do that. He saw the magazine settle itself back down onto the waiting room table.

"Lin Koujo, never have I seen you react to such a wonderful woman. I'm going to say this and I will not repeat myself, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Lin, after such days that we bond back with Gene, you are to go on a holiday."

"A holiday?" Lin blinked.

"Yes, a week to two week holiday. You're going to take some time to yourself to not work and spend time with that darling girl. Have you even taking her out on a date?"

"A date?"

"Don't sass me."

"Felicity," Lin frown, "You know I have to-You and Richard-What I mean to say is-"

"Just shut up and admit she's got your heart pounding. At least you care about her, that's a start. I rather not see the two of you get on each other's bad side. I've already lectured Carmellia about Ritsuke. He's such a handsome and sweet boy. Don't make me do the same to you."

"I have my own life." He retorted.

"She's falling for you."

Lin stared at Felicity.

"She's doesn't know it herself but she is. She's falling for you and will never see it coming. Well, until its time to see it. It might be the same for you. She did this not just for Mai. Not for Oliver. Not for Carmellia. She did it for you."

Lin couldn't react to that.

Felicity smiled, "I knew it. Take care of her like you care for the boys. She's patient with you. Not only that, you like Sho as well."

"Well I-"

"You'll make a good father one of these days," Felicity chuckled, "now go get us something from the cafeteria. Think about what I said. And the before thing, the holiday was an order not a request."

Lin watched as Felicity left to go back into the room.

He was left standing speechless.

That was how Mrs. Davis was.

She pointed out the obvious and made sure he followed up on his feelings.

He knew she did it because she wanted him happy.

Lin sighed, thinking on the grey eyed novelist that just left with her son and Mai. The one with the secret red hair and those eyes that could see spirits. The one who had patience of a saint around him. The one who brought him Gene because it would make him happy.

_I'm getting way too deep into this one. _

Lin just wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter. This explains what happened to Kyo. **

* * *

Four weeks had past.

Sayuri had spent that time doing anything else but ghost hunting. In that time, she managed to write more for her novel, spend a boatload of time with Mai and Sho, and also with the gang. She actually went to a couple of Monk's shows. She got to help out at the church with John. She even did some shopping with Ayako.

There were times of seeing Lin.

They were fleeting moments.

"I'm almost done," Sayuri was on the phone with Katsuro. Her editor was pleased how quickly she was getting her newest novel finished. It was the last chapter. The final one to put everything together. It was the one to finally vanquished the evil spirit and to have the ghost hunters return to their normal lives.

This story would actually have a happy ending.

Her grandfather's journal sat on top of the shelf above her laptop. Kyo didn't seem to noticed it. Actually, Sayuri barely noticed the ghost around. Once in a while he pop up to check up on them. He would then return to the forest. Sayuri had sat out one morning to watch him leave.

She desperately wanted to ask what had happened to him?

What had happened to his family.

The house was quiet. Mai and Sho were at school. It would be time for a new school year for Sho. It would soon be graduation for Mai. It would soon be summer then fall again. It would be the one year anniversary of her meeting Shibuya Psychic Research. How much had changed since she first found them in the local newspaper. She still kept the clipping. It had survived the damaged down to her office.

Her fingers tap idly on the keyboard, staring at the unfinished last chapter of 'Autumn Ashes'. Yes, that was what she was calling her newest novel. It came to her the other day. It had long had no title to it.

Her gray eyes would drift, landing on the old journal sitting on the self.

Sayuri saved what she had left on her computer. She picked up the journal, leaving her office. Sayuri walked out of the room. "Hello? Kyo?"

There wasn't a sound.

No ghost. No kids. No friends.

Just her and the journal.

Sayuri tugged at her sweater, finding a comfortable spot on the couch. Sayuri slipped the note that her grandfather left her on the coffee table. She turned to the first page. "this is the recollection of the spirit Kyo. His full name is Konoe Kyo. He is the eldest son of four children. A trained warrior. He sought to protect his homeland and his family. He had a wife, Ami and a son, Shika."

"Konoe Kyo, age twenty three. He was born the eldest of the great Kenji Konoe. The man, his father had four children. Two, Kyo and his brother, Satoshi were born to the woman, Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko was Kenji's love and would never forget her. Thus, why the house today is named so."

_That explained the name. Kyo named the house after his late mother._

"His two other children, both daughters, were born to Nadeshiko's sister, Suzuran. His two daughters were named Yuri and Ren. All four children lived at the Konoe family compound. It was known throughout the are that the Konoe family possess special abilities to communicate with spirits. It was shown through their eye color."

Sayuri stopped, recalling her own eye color.

Her grandfather had it too.

"All four children had it. Kyo was the only one who did not go into the business of becoming a spiritualist. He decided it was his choice to become a warrior instead. He left the barracks soon after when he could communicate with those he had killed in battle. He had a wife, Ami. A local girl whose father owned a shrine. They had one son, Shika. He was only eleven when his father died."

The image of a young boy that resembled Sho was shaking the still form of Kyo lying on the ground. The thought of her ancestor having to have his only son see his dead body.

"This is the recount of what happened that day. The day that the Konoe family became cursed. We are cursed because of selfish things. It, sadly, has been past onto my children. I can only pray that my grandchildren will not inherit the genes of their Uncle Satoshi."

Selfish?

Sayuri kept reading.

"Kyo and the other children all grew up close. Especially he and his brother Satoshi. Satoshi was the weaker of the two when it came to physical. But in spirit, he was much stronger then his brother. The two balanced each other out. Soon, they grew into young men. They were also very protective of their sisters, Yuri and Ren. Ren was the baby, a young spirited girl who love life. Yuri, though the oldest, was the weaker of the two sisters."

The image of the four of them running around the compound with Kyo and Satoshi playing a game with Ren. Yuri remained on the sidelines, watching. Her mother was brushing her hair.

Sayuri smiled at the image.

They were so happy.

"Yuri possess a spiritual power much like her brother, Satoshi. Ren too had her own powers but not as great. She kept her best to help her sister or the local miko who stayed at the compound. She was the one who helped Yuri with her powers. It wasn't until their father was getting older that it was soon time to decide who would take over the family compound."

Sayuri felt the notebook slipping through her fingers.

She was starting to fall asleep.

Her eyes closed as the dream took over. The dream was the compound. It was beautiful as it was in the past. She was in the past, overlooking shadows that occurred long ago. There was life everywhere. The compound was filled with people. Kyo stood near what appeared to be a pagoda. It looked very...Chinese rather then Japanese. He was dressed in a kimono with his sword at his side. His beautiful wife stood behind him with her son holding onto her hand.

There were a few others standing around.

She spotted Satoshi in his monk robs. He was standing next to a taller one. Sayuri could see the resembled of Monk on the man's face. Yuri was standing near, dressed in a beautiful kimono. Her father must have favored her. Nearby, was a miko with her apprentice. She couldn't shake off the feeling that they resembled Ayako and Masako.

Someone runs by her.

It was Ren, with her long dark hair pulled with a ribbon and wearing a pretty kimono.

She sat down at her sister and mother's feet, waiting on their father to come out. She also noticed a man that resembled a priest along with a pretty English woman. Both looked like John and Tsubaki. Another man stood by, with his sword ready. He looked like Ritsuke.

Soon, the man Kenji appeared, followed by two men on either side.

She couldn't help but noticed the man on Kenji's left was Chinese.

The scene seem to either speed up or slow down. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Everyone's eyes were on Kenji. He looked very much like her grandfather, except dressed rather in a way that define he had power.

"I have made my decision." He announced, his booming voice echoing across the way.

It was a long, deathly silence that it sent shivers down Sayuri's spine.

"Kyo."

The crowd was a mixture of gasps and cheers. Kyo had a unreadable expression on his face as he approached the steps where his father was. Sayuri felt something cold behind her. She turned around to see Satoshi had gone from peaceful to angry. His dark eyes glared on his brother's back. The monk beside him whispered something. Satoshi blew him off, turning around and taking off into the crowd.

"It is my final decision, Kyo will be the head of Konoe family. I want everyone to show him the same respect that you all have shown me." Kenji watched as Kyo bowed before him.

"Thank you, Father."

"I am proud of you, my son."

"I should have stay in the battle."

"It is not your fault you possess a gift. Maybe it was best that it came so soon."

"I hope it wasn't honorable of me to-"

"Kyo, I will always be proud of you."

Sayuri turned to see Satoshi standing in the very back. He was talking to a couple of guys in dark clothes. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She had a bad feeling. Her eyes turned back to the family. Everyone looked happy. It suddenly changed when Yuri had stood up. She looked like she had a dizzy spell.

Kyo and Ren both seen it, including the Chinese body guard.

Kyo rushed forward along with the body guard to catch Yuri. Yuri collapsed in her brother's arms. Kyo was calling out for Yuri.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Kyo held her close, "stay with me, sister."

"Sister!" Ren looked worried.

The poor Konoe sister had her eyes closed. She opened them just a bit to look at Kyo. Kyo whispered something back to her. She smiled, touching his face. He let the body guard carry his sister to another part of the compound. Kenji looked worried. He held onto his wife, helping her into the building.

The scene changed causing Sayuri to feel like she was in a elevator.

Her eyes took in a sadden Kyo.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done. I wished for her to stay here as well. Her health is declining. The mountains will be good for her."

"She'll be all alone." Kyo frowned, "I know how she gets from being away from us."

"I'll will make sure that you and Ren will go see her. Just don't forget your responsibilities, Kyo."

"I will not. But she is a apart of them, father. She is my sister. I will not abandon her."

Sayuri felt herself transported to another part of the house. She was in a hallway somewhere. She could hear talking. She shook her head.

"Okay, that can't be me," Sayuri poked her head into a room where the voices were coming from. Yuri was resting. She was talking to the guard that had carried her. Sayuri watched as Yuri was smiling, muttering something to him.

"You must go. Your health isn't as it was before. I promised to make sure to take your family to visit you any chance they get. Just do not forget to care for yourself as well."

"I will not. Any chance you will come visit me by yourself?"

"If I could, Yuri. It is hard when I swore to protect your father."

"Send me letters then. Promise me you won't forget me?"

"Never."

Sayuri gasped as they shared a kiss. It was a tender moment. But why did she need to see it? Sayuri soon found herself outside the compound. The seasons had changed. Yuri was no where to be found. She had to be gone away to get her health back to normal. It was a dire situation as Kyo was staring down his brother.

"You are no longer welcome, Satoshi. You have shamed us! You have shamed yourself!" Kyo looked beaten up. He was in no worse shape then Satoshi. His robes were ripped and bloodied. He was holding his own sword.

"I'll never forgive you for this! How could have Father chosen you? You don't even want your gift! You are ashamed of the gift that our mother gave to us!"

"It is both a gift and a curse, Satoshi. One that I will not abuse. You use it for fortune. You use it on those poor people. Haven't they been through enough without your poison?"

"One day, I'll make sure you prove to you that I am the stronger. One day Kyo, you won't be able to save anyone!"

"Get him out of here!" Kyo shouted to the guards.

The look of hurt across Kyo's face.

The look of anger across Satoshi's.

Sayuri soon found herself still outside the compound. The only difference were the leaves were falling. It was autumn. It look eerily beautiful. The pagoda had one person in it. It was the Chinese guard. Sayuri walked forward. He looked like he was praying. When he lifted his head, Sayuri gasped.

She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Lin?"

A loud banging is heard. The guard looked up as the one who looked like Ritsuke glanced at him. He gave a sharp nod before taking back up to the main house. Soon everyone was out. Kenji glanced at both his guards.

"Who is it?"

"Sir, it's Satoshi. He says he comes bearing a gift of forgiveness. He simply wants to speak to you."

"Has he mention his brother? His sister?" Kenji looked worn.

"No sir, he hasn't."

"Since this is a time of grief, let him in. Only for the sake of Lady Yuri."

Sayuri watched as the doors opened. Only Satoshi stepped inside. He was dressed in a cloak. He looked to be wearing mourning clothes. He wouldn't lift his head as he walked into the compound. She flinched, feeling sick.

"No, wait..." She whispered as Satoshi walked by her, "don't trust him!"

Why was she yelling?

"Oh no," Sayuri felt her heart begin to pound, "this is it. It's...the day that-"

"Dear Satoshi, you are only welcome on the behalf of your dear sister. The only reason as to why I overlooked what occurred between you and your brother."

"I assure your father. I am only hear for Yuri."

"Your sister-"

"Father," Satoshi chuckled, "did you really think sending her away was going to fix everything?"

Sayuri felt the wind picked up. Everyone looked around. They too noticed the changed in the air. It suddenly felt like...

Death.

Satoshi removed his hood.

Sayuri recognize the red eyes now. It was Satoshi that who was the monster. She watched as he gave a evil laugh. Dark clouds began to cover over the compound. Kenji moved his wife and his daughter inside. The guards began to approached him when a sudden force knock them aside.

"You see Father? I got better at it. Why would you have poor Kyo when you could have me? I'm the one who did everything you told me to? And for what? To have that honoroable warrior take over? Hah, where is your favorite son now? Oh, that's right. He's at home with his own family. Has he finally abandon you?"

"Kyo had only wished was to spend time with his wife and child. Those days of war had-"

"Excuses. Just like the ones you used on Yuri?"

"Yuri was told the truth. She was weak. That time-"

"Silence!" Lightning striked, thunder rumbled. The leaves were blowing around like crazy. The priest, the woman, the miko, her apprentice, the monk, and the guard all stood their ground. The other two guards did as well, only armed with weapons.

"How about we ask Yuri herself?" Satoshi gave a sickening, evil grin.

Kenji's face lost all color.

The door opened. Everyone turned to see it opened by its self. The large bar that was held across was tossed aside like a simple twig. The gates swung open, creaking in a haunting way. Sayuri felt her stomach flip flop.

In the doorway of the gate, Yuri stood.

"No," Kenji breathed.

It had happened so fast. The moment Yuri walked past those gates, the guards were caught off guard. Sayuri watched as the one that looked like Ritsuke went head first. He was just doing his job before he was cut down quickly. Blood ran across the stone pavement. She gave a scream as Yuri kept walking into the compound.

She finally stopped.

"Yuri!" Sayuri looked up to see Kyo standing there.

His eyes were widen as if he saw a ghost.

Sayuri stared at Yuri.

"She's...already-" That was when the bloodbath started. Sayuri watched as Yuri took down all those who stood in her way. In a madden way, she killed off the monk and the priest. The monk was shoved aside before stabbed. The priest was choked with his own crucifix. Soon blood ran down his nose and mouth. He fell over dead.

The blond woman screamed before racing up to Yuri.

She was stopped immediately.

Her throat ran down a shower of blood.

Her body dropped like a broken doll.

The miko tried to make a run for it. She knew she was no match for Yuri. But it didn't last long when she too was cut down. A large branch fell from one of the trees, pining her. The younger miko screamed before silenced as her neck was snapped.

Sayuri hid her eyes as the older miko had been stabbed through with a large branch.

The other guards were taken down as Yuri approached her father.

"Yuri! Stop!" Kyo raced forward, having seen it all.

"You can't stop her!" Satoshi stood next to Kyo, "she's gone. You can't help her, Kyo. She knows the truth now. Or at least thinks so."

"What did you do to her?" Kyo paused, "You...you...didn't."

"I did. She has a remarkable power."

"You demon! Die!" Kyo took out his sword. His brother tried to pushed it aside with his powers. Kyo felt nothing but rage and hurt. Sayuri could feel it as he tried to attack his brother. Yuri was facing her father who looked terrify. She didn't look like the beautiful woman she was before.

"Yuri," The scary woman turned her head to face the Chinese guard.

If he had any amount of heartbreak, he was hiding it well.

"Don't blame him. It was my fault. Take me instead."

He dropped his weapon to the ground.

"No..." Sayuri watched with horror, "no...please Yuri, remember! He loves you! Don't forget that! He loves you!"

Her screams could not be heard. Sayuri watched as Yuri continue to stare at the guard.

"No," Her voice was a fevered whisper, "I'm saving you for last."

The sword was in her hand in a flash. The guard watch as Yuri stabbed her own father. Kenji felt the sword slide into his flesh.

"Yuri..." He choked, "remember...I always...loved you...my darling...lily."

He dropped dead. Yuri left the sword in him. She turned her eyes upon the guard again. She was grinning madly. Had she any idea what she had done? Sayuri watched as the guard was backing up into the pagoda, guiding Yuri onto it.

"Kyo!" The guard shouted the moment he had Yuri on the pagoda, "now! Stab him, now!"

Kyo stabbed Satoshi right through the heart. Yuri's eyes changed for a few fleeting seconds. She was found that she couldn't move. Her eyes lifted to the guard as he brought his hands up.

"I'm sorry, my love."

The pagoda began to glow.

Satoshi laid dead in a pool of his own blood. Kyo turned to see his sister was being held in the pagoda. He closed his eyes, knowing what the guard was doing.

"I'll make you pay!" Kyo looked up to see a dark mass had come out of his brother's mouth. It was Satoshi's soul, blacken and angry. He took out his own sword, coming out of the shadowy mass. He stabbed Kyo with it.

"NO!"

Kyo felt himself wounded.

"Get out of here!" A voice shouted.

Kyo struggled out of the compound when a bright light took over it along with the darkness. He tried to move, running. He had worse. He looked down at his bloody side, seeing black seeping with blood.

"I won't...let it...get near my family." He whispered.

Soon the samurai got to the edge that ended where his home was. He looked up where his wife and child were.

"I love you," He whispered before turning to face the darkness that was coming at him. He took out his sword, "you shall not come anything further! You shall remain where you have taken the souls of innocents! It will only be broken when a Konoe reclaims the family honor!"

Kyo stabbed his sword into the mass, creating a bright light.

Sayuri had covered her eyes.

Soon the light was gone. Kyo's body was found at the edge of the property. His wife came out, having heard something. She let out a scream, rushing towards Kyo's lifeless body. Soon more people came, having seen the smoke rising from the compound.

Sayuri felt tears fall down her face.

"No..."

Her eyes opened up. She had fallen asleep on the couch. The journal had been left on the floor. Sayuri sat up, rubbing her eyes.

What she had seen couldn't be unseen.

"Kyo..." She looked outside to the backyard.

He risked his own soul to save the lives of the rest of what remain of his family.

_It will only be broken when a Konoe reclaims family honor!_

Sayuri felt more tears. She started to sob, recalling the day she found her grandfather. He had been left at the edge of the property. People have told her it was a heart attack. It made sense now. Her grandmother told her he was going for a walk. He had died because he was trying to break the curse.

Sayuri felt herself fall apart.

She sat down on the floor, crying tears.

She glanced up at the clock.

What seem like hours was only one hour.

_Only a Konoe..._

That's when it hit her.

"I have to be the one to break it," Sayuri let out a gasping breath, "I have to set them free..."

_Yuri...Kyo...the family...all of them..._

"I promise," She clutched the journal to her chest, "I promise. I'll make sure you have a chance to move on. I'll promise..."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

"Wait, you're not going to disband us?" Mai asked the question. Everyone was gathered at the office of Shibuya Psychic Research. Naru or Noll stood in front of Lin's desk. Lin, Tsubaki (she was officially called that. She had her name changed). Gene grinned like a fool, staring at his twin brother.

"No, we had a discussion with Professor Davis-"

"Our father."

"About whether or not we should. He said it might be a good idea if we-"

"Stuck around. We have contacts here. Everyone, you would remember Miss Mori," Naru gestured to the woman next to him. Madoka had been contacted by Mrs. Davis when Gene woke up. Never had Naru seen his mentor cry. Madoka grinned at everyone, smiling as she stood next to Gene.

"What my son is trying to say," Felicity spoke up, "is that I wouldn't want to break up the gang so soon. Every single one of you has put so much into it. I would not see to it that its disbanded in such a way. I want you all to continue to do what you do best. The Psychic Research Center in London will support it as well as the main headquarters from Kyoto."

"Kyoto? The old capital? Why not Tokyo?" Sayuri had came for the meeting too.

"That very reason. There is a branch in the main center of Tokyo, near the Odaiba district." Felicity smiled at each and every one of them, "thank you. Thank you all for befriending my son. Thank you for supporting this."

"It's nothing," Mai spoke up first.

"I also like to announce that my babies have finally found women in their lives!" Felicity went from serious to silly in a matter of seconds. Tsubaki sighed, sweat dropping. Lin just let out a deep sigh. Naru and Gene both blush. The only difference Naru was scowling.

"Mother!"

"Now now, why haven't you talk much about Miss Hara? She's such a doll, really. But I'm so happy about my baby Gene. His girlfriend is the reason why he's back with us! I can't wait until you two get marry and give me grandbabies."

"Grandchildren?" Gene didn't like the sound of that, especially since he had been in a coma for so long.

"You should wait a while before that happens, Mrs. Davis." Tsubaki sweatdropped.

The meeting ended, mostly due to Naru and Gene wanted to avoid more awkward speeches from their mother. Sayuri smiled at Ritsuke, giving him a thumbs up. She was glad that he patched things up with Tsubaki. There was no way she was going to let her best friend ruin what could be the best thing in his life.

They made a beautiful couple.

"Sayuri?"

She turned around to see Lin approaching her.

"Yes?"

"I..." What was he supposed to say to her?

"You?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans for today." Her eyes changed immediately the moment he asked. She chewed on her bottom lip. It was the habit she had when she was undecided. She opened her mouth to speak when Felicity interrupted.

"Sayuri, I hate to be such a bother but do you mind if I take Sho and Mai off your hands for a day? Mai will be safe. Gene will keep an eye on her and I can get to play Grandmother to Sho. If you don't mind?"

"Please Sayuri! Granny Fey is awesome!" Sho spoke up, "please please please?"

"Are you sure, Mrs. Davis? He's eight years old." And Sayuri was not about to guess Felicity's age. She just wave her hand, like waving away the worry, "Oh it's not trouble at all dear. I'll make sure he's tuck away at his usual bed time. Don't worry. I handle young boys before. Try handling a psychic eight year old. Hm, you and Lin should go out and do something. I think it would be nice."

Felicity wasn't staring at Sayuri. She was staring at Lin. She felt like she was being forced to spend some time with Lin. Not that she didn't want to. She was willing to wait for him. She was in no hurry. She paused, recalling the other day. She gave a smile, "sure! Just make sure he gets to be about nine."

"Nine?" Sho gaped at Sayuri.

"Ok, for tonight, ten. Then you must be in bed, mister." Sayuri ruffled his hair.

"Yeah yeah," Sho stuck out his tongue before giving Sayuri a hug.

"We'll just stop by your place and get his things. Oh, I love this. First time feeling like a grandmother!" Felicity giggled. Sayuri watched as Mai left with Felicity and Sho. Sayuri felt her chest tightened before she ran after them. Sho was confused as to why Sayuri ran out of the office, giving him a hug. She had knelt down to his level, holding him tightly.

Sho looked at her the moment she pulled away, "Sayuri? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. I...I guess my motherly instincts finally kick in and I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I know Kyo hasn't come by lately but Grandma Fey will protect me. She knows what to do if something happens. Please have a good day with Lin-san? Please?"

"Okay, I will have a good day. Promised." She gave Sho her pinky.

Sho smiled. He looked up at Lin who had followed Sayuri out. Sho approached him. He motion for Lin to come closer.

"I got something to tell you," He whispered.

Lin gave him a ear, "what is it that you don't want Sayuri to hear?"

"You have to promise to take her on a date. She needs a date. She's been mopey and won't admit it. Could you take her out on a date and make her smile? I think she misses you."

Lin looked over to Sayuri who was hugging Mai, giving her a smile. There was something hidden behind it. A certain sadness? Just what was she sad about? Lin gives Sho a firm nod to which he took as a good answer. Sho quickly ran back over to Felicity, taking her hand.

Soon both Mai and Sho were packed up to spend time with Felicity and Gene. Sayuri waved goodbye from the front step. She watched as the vehicle disappeared down the street. She gave a deep sigh. It had been a while since Sho was out of the house for a night. Would she be able to handle it? Would she get up in the middle of the night and freak out over his empty bed? Sayuri went back into the house, feeling the cool air chill her. Winter was slowly leaving and spring would arrive. A new time. A new place.

She walked out to the backyard, looking around. It was quiet except for the sounds of the air traveling through the trees. She stared ahead at the forest, knowing where the path was. Kyo had not been seen for quite some time. She closed her eyes, recalling the first night she had in the house. The night that Sho saw Kyo. That wonderful protector. Her angel. The guardian of the Konoe family. Forever bound to the land due to a evil curse. It seem all too unreal. It was something she would have in a novel.

Maybe one day she will.

Maybe one day someone else would write the story, to carry on and to let everyone know of what happens when selfish greed consumes a spirit and leaves nothing but broken hearts.

"I promised," She whispered to the wind, "I will find a way to break it and set you all free. That is what I'm meant to do, isn't it?"

"Sayuri."

She turned around to see Lin standing in the doorway. He approached her, taking off his jacket. He placed it around her shoulders.

"You catch a cold out here. Come inside." He lead her back into the house.

"Sorry about that. I...I'm just worried about the ghost. You know, as usual."

"Sayuri," Lin lead her to a seat at the kitchen bar. He had made tea. He gave her a cup to warm her hands and body. She took a sip.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?"

"You have been very...unlike yourself lately." Lin leaned forward, "did something happened to Kyo?"

She lifted her eyes to him. Sayuri slide out of her seat. Lin is taken back as she approached him. She took his face in her hands, leaning it forward to where their foreheads touched.

"Take a look before I have to explain."

Lin did so. What he saw troubled him. He flinched as many, many memories flooded into his mind. It was everything she had absorbed through thought, word, and spirit from the journal that was written. Sayuri touched his wrists, waiting as he looked. He pulled away with a breath leaving his mouth. She frowned.

"I have it. It's in my office. You have...I'm sure you have seen worse. But," She felt herself choke, "that was my family. No one should have to go through that. I'm sorry. I'm being emotional."

Sayuri took that moment to retrieve the journal. She was crying. Lin composed himself, going after her.

"Sayuri! Wait!"

The moment he was at the doorway to her office, she had picked up the journal. She held it in her hands as if it was fragile. She gripped the back of her chair, taking a moment to calm herself. She wiped at her face with a free hand, turning to see Lin there.

"Here. It's all in there. My grandfather wrote it all down. He...he had died from a heart attack. I don't believe it really was. It explains it, how odd it was and...he was trying to reverse the curse. Only a member of the Konoe family can rid of this evil. I'm sure there is a way without-"

"Sayuri," Lin raised his voice, stern and cold.

She closed her mouth.

He put the journal down. Those long fingers wiped at her tears. She had seen so much sadness. So much anger and sorrow that it had left a mark on her soul. A mark that couldn't be wipe away so quickly. Lin brushed her cheek before leaning his forehead against hers.

"You...are amazing."

She let out a gasp, "really? I'm amazing?"

"How much you could handle this all on your own. You should have told us."

"I wasn't sure if-I wasn't entirely sure about your situation and where you were going to go. I mean, it's silly to tell you if you were going to leave. That is if you were. I had no idea. I...I just waited to see what you would do. I can't make you go or make you stay. You are a unique man and...I have feelings for you. I just..."

Lin's hand brushed against her chin before tilting it upwards. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. There was that feeling again. The warm feeling that send shudders down her being. It was like a second pulse, throbbing with power and affection. Her hands brushed against the front of his shirt before laying there. Lin couldn't help but feel the heat spread across his face.

From all the women that he had kissed in his life, she was the only one who could make him like some awkward teenager.

A mixture of faded blue violet and red coursing around them. Sayuri felt a settling of peace surrounding her. It was floating around her, like a misty fog. She pulled away to see his face.

"I'm not leaving. I won't. Especially now that I have..."

"Since Gene and Naru are united?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea where to start first," She placed her hand over her mouth, "I feel so helpless and overwhelmed."

"We get you through it."

"We?"

"All of us." Lin took her hand, squeezing it, "we...we shall all help you in anyway. We help you break the curse. We won't let you go at it alone."

"Thank...thank you."

A pause silence creates a feeling of awkwardness.

"When was the last time...you been on a date?"

"The night you took me to dinner away from my mother didn't count?" Sayuri felt the edges of her lips turn, smirking.

Lin opened his mouth, ready to retort when he saw her smile. He gave a chuckle, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"No. You need a proper date. Dinner?"

"Out or in?"

"Whichever you want."

"I hate to ask," She blushed, "but I love your cooking. I hate to ask you to do that but you're exceptional."

"How about together?" He nuzzled her hair, "you did a wonderful job around Christmas."

"Did I now?"

"Mm hmm. Though I am better at it," He smirked.

"Of course you are," She giggled.

They settled on their home cook meal together. Sayuri didn't want to say anything but she felt her heart swell how balance they worked together. They did it before. Not just cooking but with other moments. She kept it to herself. That wonderful yet stoic Chinese man. The one whom she didn't see coming at all.

Her heart knew what Yuri felt the moment she probably laid her eyes on her own Chinese bodyguard.

Though neither one of them showed it for tonight, both Lin and Sayuri were worried about how the curse could be broken.

Just how far would it have to go?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

**A/N: One more chapter before the epic battle...**

* * *

The Natsuma residence was currently under siege. It was under siege by what Sho called it 'the attack from the library'. Nothing but books were spread across the living room. Tall stacks along with mountains of paper. It was the kind of thing that drove Sho crazy. It began to after a few days. To which Sayuri ignore her ward and told him to be quiet as it would help with researching on how to break the Konoe family curse. To that, Sho dove into helping Sayuri, Lin, Naru, Gene, Mai, and the others. Everyone was taking turns on finding a way to help Sayuri break her family curse without...too much damage.

It was nervous wreak for Sayuri.

On top of that, Kyo had not return.

That was what really bothered her. Sayuri expressed her worry to Lin. Lin looked concerned. Sayuri had been unsure as to what Kyo's disappearance meant. And there really was no way to contact him. One of them did propose to somehow summon Kyo. But with what information was found on the spirit of Satoshi, no one was willing to face a dark force without knowing how to defeat it. It could easily come as Kyo. It did haunt Sayuri's nightmares before.

"This is so frustrating!" Mai closed her book with a loud 'thud'. Today, only Mai, Sayuri, Tsubaki, and Ayako were left to look on. There was a list of ideas left on a sheet of paper. It had three so far, leaving much of the paper blank. It halfway discourage the group. Sayuri closed her book with a sigh.

"I think you girls need a break." Everyone looked to see Felicity standing there holding a tray.

"Mrs. Davis. I haven't heard you come in."

"I decided to stop by after picking Sho up from school." Said boy pop up from behind Mrs. Davis. He went over, giving his adopted mother and sister a hug.

"Thank you," Sayuri is handed a cup.

"Here, take a break. You look like you need it."

"But-" Sayuri is cut off by the look on Mrs. Davis' face. She sighed, taking a sip from the tea.

"It looks like all you girls need a break. How about we take a moment to reenergize. I believe that will help with the nervousness and anxiety."

"How can I relax when I feel like time is running out?" Sayuri sighed.

"Sayuri, I know it feels that way but you can't help anyone if your own spiritual energy is a wreak," Mrs. Davis grabbed the young woman's hand, "take a moment to breath."

Sayuri took the moment to relax.

"What would I give to go to a nice spa and just relax?" Ayako stretched her legs.

"Mm hmm, a chance to just renew your spirit and body." Tsubaki cracked her neck.

"I think I can solve that problem," All the girls and Sho looked up to see who was speaking. Mai had gotten up to answer the door. It turned out to be Katsuro. He recently got a hold of a friend to happened to love Sayuri's books. They offer to take Sayuri and some of her closest friends out for a spa day.

That's when Sho is quietly packed up to be stuck with the boys. The girls all reassure their male companions that they were going to go have fun. Sayuri liked the idea. Any thing to get her mind off of a curse that she was having trouble solving. The place Katsuro had told them about was high atop a hill just a few miles from town. It was a beautiful old place, recently remodeled after the new owners bought it from the family it used to belong to.

The walls gave a eerie yet mystical feeling to it.

"Oh it's beautiful up here," Tsubaki and Mai commented the moment they got out of the vehicle. The view held a nice scenery of the local area.

"Welcome!"

Ayako, Mai, Tsubaki, and Sayuri were welcome by a lovely woman in a kimono. The entire place smelled fresh.

"You have a beautiful spa and hotel, Madame." Sayuri commented to their hostess.

"Thank you! It's wonderful, isn't it? You used to belong to a very old family. Once they even held a hospital here. It held a certain healing air to it. I just hope it can still do the same in today's world as it did in the old."

The girls chattered happily, with Ayako grinning. Sayuri lagged behind, studying the old architecture along with the new. It was something alright. A mixture of a by gone era mix with modern technology. She walked by a slim hallway. Just as she heard Mai giggle, she looked back. Sayuri felt the familiar panic.

A lone figure stood in the hallway. A woman like figure with dark hair resembling a terrifying little girl who came out of television sets. But the woman looked up. She wasn't scary. Just...she looked sick. She held a finger to her lips for Sayuri to not speak a word before vanishing.

A ghost.

There was a ghost in the spa.

Great.

It was going to bother her through the entire trip. Why couldn't she just have one week or two to herself without dealing with-

"Earth to Sayuri. You alright in there? Relax your mind," Tsubaki told her.

"I will," Sayuri sighed.

She tried her best to do what her friends wanted her to. But her mind was wheeling about the ghost. Well, it hadn't come back to her. Soon, the thoughts of the spirit left her mind as she enjoyed being pampered. The girls enjoyed themselves very well. Everyone seem to be in a better mood once they were all tucked away in their robes and pjs, enjoying the wonderful dinner that was prepare for them. The look out from the giant suite they shared gave a beautiful view of the hills and forests that surround the spa. Sayuri continue to enjoy the serenity of it up until everyone was tucked away in their beds.

Her mind couldn't settle. Her small book light was prop up so that she could write in the dark. She was busy working on a next idea for a new novel. The moment she came down with a scene in mind, the door to their room unlock and creaked opened.

Sayuri looked up, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

The sickly girl ghost from before was standing in the door frame. She beckon with one hand to come.

She sighed, knowing it was just better to go along with it or...

Fear closed up around her as she left a note for the girls. It was just in case she came across something...

Sinister.

The sickly girl smiled as Sayuri went to the door frame. The girl then beckon for her to follow. Sayuri followed the spirit down the halls of the building. Everything was quiet with all able bodies asleep. It looked so eerie yet beautiful in the moonlight that came through the large glass windows.

"Where are you taking me?" The ghost was taking her to a part of the spa she hadn't seen before. They walked outside. Sayuri ignored the chill, following the girl under the enclosure to another part of the building. The plant life was beginning to slowly take over, enclosing itself around the outside of the building.

The part of the building where the sick girl was taking her look to be halfway abandon. It had not been remodeled yet.

"Wh...why am I here? Do you need help?" Sayuri asked.

The sick girl shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Do you know Yuri?" The question was innocent. Sayuri smiled before thinking of her answer.

"I don't think I know a Yuri but why do you asked?"

"Because," The sick girl smiled, "you look just like her."

"Wha...what?" Sayuri's eyes widen, "what do you mean?"

There was only one 'Yuri' that Sayuri looked like. Her ancestor, Yuri. The lovely woman who...

Sayuri shook her head.

"Wh...why do you need to know why I know her? I don't...I mean. I am her many times great neice." Sayuri answered. Her voice quivered as the sick girl beckoned. There was a feeling of dread as she walked down the shadowed corridors. Sayuri heard whispers floating through the air and through the walls. There were still souls here. They knew she could hear and see them.

"They won't hurt you." The sick girl answered.

"Wh-why am I here?" Sayuri asked, "You seem very vague about all of this."

Sayuri blinked when she realized she was in a high ceiling room. It was fairly large for the accommodations. The faint lights that were outside was drifting in beams to light up some of the shadows. The sick girl finally takes Sayuri by the wrist. The touch was gently as she lead Sayuri over to a wall.

"You need to touch the wall and see the past," The sick girl frowned, "you don't know the whole story."

"But how do you-" Sayuri is left alone.

She looked at the wall. The years of wear and tear on it, the several layers showing the decades that had pass. She gave a sigh. She reached out to the wall. Her palm laid against the cold stone, plaster, and paper. Her breath left her the moment she touched it, feeling the energy. Her eyes flickered for a moment as a vision comes.

Sayuri immediately lets go of the wall as she hears a woman screaming. She whirled around to see a different time. Yuri was in a bed. Several nurses were gather around. The poor woman was sweating, looked like she was in pain. Sayuri saw the bump under the sheets.

"You'll have to push, Lady Yuri!" One small nurse called to her as they gather around to help her.

Yuri...was giving birth.

Wait, she...was...pregnant?

Sayuri watched as Yuri tried her best to bring her child into the world.

"C'mon Auntie! Push!" Sayuri had the thought her words wouldn't reached her but it was the thought that counted. Soon a beautiful baby boy was born into the world. Sayuri watched as Yuri smiles, crying tears of joy at the sight of her newborn child.

"You are so beautiful. My precious son," Yuri touched his cheek, brushing a kiss on his tiny head.

The nurses quickly left as a figure stood in the doorway. Sayuri recognized the man as the guard. The nurses didn't speak as they left the room, giving them quiet.

"Look Love," Yuri looked up at him.

He knelt down to the bedside. He kisses Yuri then took his baby boy in his arms. Sayuri smiled.

The guard was the father.

"He will grow up strong like his father," Yuri smiled.

The guard gave a smile to her, "and smart like his mother."

"He'll be so handsome! All the village girls will come flocking to be his wife," The tiny family sat together. Sayuri smiled. No wonder Yuri had fainted. She had been pregnant. But did her family know? Is that why they sent her away? They wanted to keep it a secret? Sayuri saw the scene changed. It was dark now. She wasn't sure about what day it was. Yuri was sitting up reading a letter. She looked so sad.

"Your family loves you, Yuri. They...they just want you to get better," Sayuri pondered out loud as the woman began to cry.

"Sister," Sayuri felt the blood drain from her face. Satoshi stood in the doorway, drape in a hood cloak. Yuri reached for him as he knelt down. Yuri cried on his shoulder as he held her to sooth her heartache.

"Oh Brother, why won't they come? I know they have to be so ashamed but a son! A son! They'll be happy for a son!"

"Sister, only I truly understand. He will be," Satoshi paused, "wonderful."

The next scene wanted Sayuri to throw up her stomach. It was another scene change. Satoshi had been holding the baby as his sister slept. What happened next Sayuri closed her eyes.

He had killed his own nephew.

"You monster!" Sayuri cried as it was the next day with Yuri holding her died infant in her arms.

"You son of a bitch!" Sayuri growled.

It wasn't long as Yuri's depression finally took her. Sayuri felt her heart break.

"He took your life from you on purpose," Sayuri saw Satoshi in the room again as his sister's body was cover with sheets. Sayuri glared at her uncle, wondering what kind of monster would do this to his own sister. His sister! She was family!

"I hope you burn in hell for this."

"Well, it's not the first time I heard those words uttered."

Sayuri froze as Satoshi turned to stare at her. She backed away as his eyes glowed eerily like an animal's.

"What's wrong, niece? Scared of a ghost?" He chuckled, "Oh you have no idea what you're up against but I welcome a new challenge. No worries. I can't harm you now but I will love to see your blood over our family's land. My dear sweet sister...she had no idea of the power she was capable of."

"You murdered her! Her son! Her life! She had everything and you snatched it!"

"I had a life!" He yelled back.

The force of his voice knocked Sayuri backed into the wall.

"But they took it from me," Satoshi growled causing Sayuri to slip, "but I soon shall claim the rest of the Konoe family. Don't worry. I'll make sure I take your life quickly. It's the least I can do for my dear brother's family."

Sayuri couldn't wake up from the vision as Satoshi's laughter filled the air. She watched as candles pop up, forming a circle around Yuri's body. It began to float in mid air with strange markings on the ground. Soon the covered body stood up as the sheets fell off around Yuri. Her eyes was what Sayuri noticed.

"You...you're using your dead sister to take revenge."

"Soon, I shall use her...to take you."

"NO!" Sayuri sat up. Tsubaki, Mai, and Ayako gathered around her.

"Easy Sayuri, you were having a horrible one," Ayako touched the young woman's forehead. Tsubaki had noticed something was wrong with Sayuri had been sleep walking. She and Mai had followed. It wasn't long when Tsubaki left her in Mai's care to wake Ayako. Sayuri had tear stains on her face.

"Wha...But...I...damn it," Sayuri fell back onto the pillow.

"Maybe this spa wasn't cut out for ya," Ayako made a face.

They returned home in the middle of the night. Sayuri couldn't feel anything. The visions. The story. Everything was whirling in her head. Mai couldn't shake Sayuri out of it. Monk, Naru, Gene, and the others all came over. Lin ran in the door, kneeling down to Sayuri.

"What happened?" Gene asked, looking at Mai.

"She was sleep walking. Tsubaki and I followed her."

"She was having a vision of some kind." Tsubaki filled them in.

"Sayuri, what did you see?" Lin asked, touching her forehead. The sight of a man with red eyes and a woman with hollowed eyes screaming hit him fully head on. Lin staggered back but went back to her.

"Lin," His dark eyes looked on her.

She looked so weak, with dark circles forming under her eyes.

"He killed her."

"Who...who killed who?"

"Satoshi. He killed his sister...and her son," Sayuri felt the tears come again, "he killed her...to kill them."

Lin just stared as Sayuri continued to sob. Mai tried her best to comfort her. Mai was thankful that Sho was still asleep when they all came over. Lin decided it was best to stay with her until morning to figure out what they could do. Monk and Gene crashed on the couch. The others were left to go home and get some sleep. Lin nudged Sayuri out of the chair and up to the bedroom.

"I want this to be over with," Her voice was cracking.

"I know, we'll find a way."

Sayuri didn't want to respond to that. She knew what she had to do. She had been avoiding the obvious answer for a long time. It wasn't hard to figure out when her own grandfather had attempted to break the curse. Lin laid her down on the bed, tucking her in. She felt him lay down next to her.

She felt more tears silently falling from her eyes.

How could he just stay her with her. If only he knew her thoughts and what she was going to do with them. It wasn't long until she fell asleep with one thought in mind.

_My blood is the only way to break the curse...the only way...is to give up my life._


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

It was quiet at the Nadeshiko house. Sayuri had kept to herself after the spa incident. Everything seem to be normal. Lin, Naru, and Gene were busy trying to find a way to solve the old family curse upon the Konoe family. Even Monk and Ayako were doing their part. John would come over to keep an eye (and ear) on Sayuri. Everything seem to be...calm.

Sayuri kept herself busy, researching and writing. There was that one weekend where she had locked herself up in the office. She said she had an idea for a new book and promise she wouldn't come out until she had it all figure out. Mai and Sho had been worried but progress on the book had to been good. Sayuri would come out, muttered she was okay and what page she was on and return to her work.

What no one knew was that Sayuri was being a busy little bee. Her new novel. One that came to her earlier after she had finished _Autumn Ashes_. A new story about ghosts and curses. One base off her life. She knew how this novel was going to end. She just didn't know how her own story would end. Sayuri had meetings with Katsuro, talked to her lawyer, drew up paperwork. No one suspected a thing. She didn't want them to find out what she had plan on doing. Sayuri looked up information regarding Satoshi and what he had to do to perform. There were some shady trips to parts of the city that she would never go. Sayuri found the map of the entire Konoe compound from her mother's house.

It was a calm warm day when she finally went about into her plans.

Sayuri spent as much time as she could with Sho and Mai. She told them she loved them very much. They didn't really noticed how she had a distance look in her eyes. Mai figured it was because of the stress. Her manuscript was done. A copy would be left to be giving to Katsuro later. She didn't worry if the gang mess up. She written down instructions about her passing to her lawyer.

Sayuri realized she was horrible at hiding this from her friends and family.

They would talk her out of it.

She had no other choice.

It didn't matter how much she read deep into the notes of her grandfather. It didn't matter how much she research. The only way to break the curse upon her family was by a family member. She would not sacrifice Sho for it. She would make sure he would be able to carry on the family name without her.

It was a warm spring day when Sayuri said she had to go out. She put into matters of calling her lawyer, telling him what to do. Her manuscrpit would be deliever to the SPR office. Lin would receive it. She left letters to all of them, detailing how much she would miss them and how much she love them all.

She left an extra special one just for Sho, Mai, and Lin.

Her family.

Her little family.

It was a warm spring day when Lin arrived at the Natsuma residence. Mai answered the door. He wanted to see if Sayuri was alright. He knew she kept busy to keep herself sane from what had happened. Sayuri would only talk about it in bits and pieces.

He wasn't the only one present. Gene was there along with Naru. Tsubaki had arrived earlier then that to help Mai out with dinner.

"Where is Sayuri?" Lin asked Mai.

"She said she was going out. She said she needed to get some things done." Mai answered.

For a good reason, Lin didn't like that answer. Something wasn't settling right on that. Ritsuke finally came over.

"Are we having a party or something?" He walked up to Tsubaki, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I don't know. I had a feeling to come over," Tsubaki laughed.

"Maybe we should call Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu, and Masako over. Maybe seeing us all together will put Sayuri at ease." Mai suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Gene grinned.

Naru sighed, "You always think her ideas are good ones."

"Hey!"

"Boys," Lin spoke up before glancing at around, "something's not right. Mai, are you sure everything is okay with Sayuri?"

"Yeah why?" Mai looked at him. The tall Chinese man looked troubled. Something was not right but he couldn't figure out what it was. The answer came clear when Ritsuke's cell phone goes off.

"Detective Satoru."

"Detective," Ritsuke blinked at the sound of Sayuri's lawyer on the other end, "did I catch you at a good time?"

"Uh sure? Is everything okay?"

"I just need to clarify something with you. I'm sure Sayuri would have asked but I haven't heard from her today. I was wondering if you were alright with being the parental guardian for Natsuma Sho? According to Sayuri's last will and testement, I put you down as guardian. Would you be alright with-"

"Uh I'm sorry. I'm what now?" Ritsuke interrupted the lawyer.

"You are the next of kin listed as parental guardian for Natsuma Sho, the adopted son of Natsuma Sayuri."

"I didn't know about this."

"Didn't Sayuri tell you? Oh goodness, well how about I just let you go talk to her then. I thought for sure she had spoken to you on this matter."

"I...I will. Trust me but thank you for calling," Ritsuke swallow. He hung up. His eyes caught Lin's.

"What was that?"

"According to Sayuri's lawyer, I'm next in line to be guardian to Sho," Ritsuke looked at Sho, "hey, did your mama tell you about this?"

"No, why?" Sho asked.

"Shit," was all Ritsuke could say. That's when the front door opened. Monk was dragging Ayako inside followed by John, Masako, and Yasu. Ayako looked like she had been crying with Monk looking ragged.

"Lin, you got to read this," Monk shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

Lin reads the letter silently to himself. That's when Yasu walked up to him. He was holding a letter and a small package. Lin gave Monk back the letter then took the package from Yasu. He shoved it into Naru's hands. Naru opened the package while Lin read the letter.

"It's...a manuscript." Naru read it over, "it's the new novel. It's called _Ghost Hunt_."

Everyone looked from Naru to Lin who was deeply reading the letter. Only a few words reached out to him. Lin looked up to everyone.

"Sayuri is going to break the curse."

"What?" Mai breathe.

"She's..." Lin couldn't finished the sentence. Ritsuke grabbed the letter from Lin. He was quick to read it before he froze in place. Tsubaki walked over to him, reading over his arm.

"Oh my..." Tsubaki went white.

"She's going to get herself killed." Ritsuke trembled, "she's..."

"Naru, call your mother," Lin spoke up, "we need her to watch Sho." It went quickly and silent as everyone went to prepare to go follow Sayuri. Sho looked worried as everyone was moving about, talking only in brief moments. Lin went back to Sho after Mrs. Davis arrived at the house.

"Sho, I need you to do something for me. Whatever happens, do not follow us. You'll stay her with Mrs. Davis. I need you to be brave, Sho."

"What's going to happen to Mama? Is she alright?" The title 'Mama' made Lin's heart clenched in a vice. Lin hugged the little boy.

"I'm going to get her back for you. She went off and is about to do something stupid. Maybe she already did. I don't know. I just need you to know that Sayuri loves you very much and that..." He couldn't finish as Sho sniffled.

"Be brave for your mama, Sho."

"You promise you'll try and bring her back? You have to. You..." Sho paused.

"I what?"

"I want you to be my Dad. I want you to bring her back so we can be a family. I don't you probably don't want that but you make her happy. You make me happy. We act like a family and...I don't want to lose that." The words that normally wouldn't come out of a eight year old surprised Lin.

"I'll come back with Sayuri. I promise."

"You better," Sho looked up the moment the back door slide opened with a bang. It cause everyone who was moving to stop. In the doorway, in clear sight, was a wounded samurai. His image was faded yet still visible to the naked eye.

_Sayuri...is...going...at...the...com...compound...hurry..._

"Let's go!" Naru shouted to everyone. Sho stood with Mrs. Davis as the group all got together to head out. Even Yasu and Ritsuke were going. Sayuri wasn't going to do this alone. She had them, her family. Her little but loving family.

"Remember," Lin told them, "keep to the road and try not to do anything stupid."

The road was eerily quiet except for the sound of moaning and whispers. The forest was starting to look dark and cold. Mai saw her breath the moment they reached the compound. Lin motion for Monk to help him removed the wooden bar. It crumbled the moment they tossed it aside. Ritsuke and Yasu pushed the doors opened. Inside, the entire place was crumbling, decaying. A memory of a former glory. Everything look dark and cold with the light playing with the shadows.

"Spread out," Naru instructed.

They called out her name.

"Sayuri!" Mai was the first to find her. She was standing at the pagoda. It had weathered with age. It seem to be the only thing still standing. She had her back to them. Sayuri turned around to see her friends.

"Guys?"

"Sayuri!" Lin, Mai, and Ritsuke rushed forward.

"What...what are you doing there?" Sayuri asked the moment they reached the pagoda.

"You are not doing this!" Lin raised his voice.

"Lin, I have no other choice," the tears were coming back. She had been foolish to think she could walk away without one of them realizing what she was prepared to do.

"Getting yourself kill isn't the answer!" Lin grabbed her by her arms, dragging her down the pagoda to the courtyard.

"We can help you with this," Naru spoke up.

"Don't be stupid. The rest of us had experience with this kind of thing," Gene said.

"And if you do think you're the only one who can do this, think again!" Monk shouted.

"We're prepare to help you break it!" Ayako told her.

"Just let us help you," Mai felt herself crying.

Sayuri trembled, staring at the faces of the people she loved. Her eyes finally landed back on the man that she was in love with. She sobbed. Lin pulled her to him, holding her.

"We can't let you do this alone, Sayuri. We just can't."

"I just don't want him to take you. If he can't have me, he'll have Sho." She hiccuped.

"He's not going to touch either of you. I swear I rather die then see you get yourself kill," Lin pulled her face up so he could see her eyes. Of all the women he ever had in his life, only she could make him feel things that he thought he would never have.

"You need to stay because you're a mother. Sho needs you. Mai needs you..."

"What about you?"

Masako lets out a gasp, falling to her knees. John and Yasu rushed to her side as the medium had collapsed. Tsubaki looked down at the EMF reader she was holding. It was now flashing all green lights. A sudden chill was in the air. John began to pray as Yasu helped Masako up to her feet. Monk began to chant under his breath. Ayako began to chant under her breath too. Mai was pushed behind Gene. Naru looked around. The two large doors creak before slamming shut by themselves.

Sayuri's eyes widen in fear, staring ahead.

"Sayuri...?"

"They're here."

"Who?"

The sound of the ground breaking destroys the silence. Masako let out a scream as several zombie like figures came out of the ground. The positions they were all in formed a large circle around the group.

"Holy shit!" Ritsuke muttered as a guard pop out of the ground. The gray skin corpses were those that Yuri had killed. Their eyes were nothing but red lights.

"Shit! Shit!" Monk back away the moment a zombie monk was behind him.

"Wha..." Mai side swipe away from the priestess.

"The ones that were killed. The ones that Satoshi trapped here. He's using them!" Sayuri pulled away from Lin, "come out you son of bitch! Fight!"

The rest of the gang was having enough trouble as it was with the zombies. Ritsuke finally got fed up and pulled out his gun. Two to the head was all it took. Ritsuke paled when the zombie guard twisted his neck back, giving a ugly toothy grin.

"I thought two to the head always worked," Monk told him as the two men were back to back.

"I guess I need a bigger bullet."

Tsubaki got into action by producing a fireball.

"Everyone duck!"

They did as she did a kick, causing the ball of fire to erupt into a ring. The corpses let out painful screams, backing away from the group.

Mai had fallen over during the fire ball attack, landing near the steps. She looked up to see some wood had fallen over. She might as well protect herself. She ran up the steps to grab a piece of broken wood. The moment she picked it up, Mai looked up to see a pair of dark eyes much like her own staring down at her.

_Help us...they're trap...we're trap..._

"Wha...what?" Mai saw the ghost was a girl with her eyes but black hair.

It was an all out battle for the team. Sayuri watched as everyone was up against the victims of the Konoe family tragedy. She finally glanced up at the doors. It wasn't long when a noise is heard. The zombies stopped what they are doing. A giant shockwave shots through the compound, knocking everyone off their feet. The moment they could stand again, the zombies were changed. They looked as they did on the day that they had died.

"What just happened?" Yasu looked around.

The SPR gang were still on their toes. The ghosts on the other hand...

"Please you have to stop this," the priestess came forward. She was kneeling in front of Sayuri, begging on her knees.

"You have to stop it," the priest spoke up.

"All that happens is that we continue to suffer," the girl in the dress spoke.

"Sayuri!" Mai got her attention. Everyone does a double take at the two Mai's that came forward. Mai motion to the ghost girl in the kimono.

"This is Ren. Yuri's younger sister." Mai told them.

"Please niece, you have to stop it," the ghost told her, "we'll continue to suffer and suffer. You have to stop her first."

"But how do I-" The two doors creak opened. Everyone turned to watch as the moment they were opened. Everyone saw Yuri standing right under the threshold. Her long beautiful hair was stringy, wet, and decaying. Her kimono was spotted, ragged, and moldy. She lifted her head to reveal a pair of dead eyes staring ahead before they changed into a menacingly yellow. She let out a painful scream as the ghosts are force back into positions. Everyone watched as Yuri came into the compound and proceeded to destroy everyone she loved once again. Sayuri felt her chest tightened as it went in the order she had seen in her dream.

The only difference is the moment she was done with the priestess, she turned to glance at the pagoda.

Lin was standing where Yuri's love once stood.

"You!" Yuri let out a scream, rushing towards Lin. Lin let out a whistle, signaling his spirits. Yuri would normally be cut down but the force of her spiritual energy battled with the ones trying to fight her off.

"Yuri!" Sayuri screamed, running towards the ghost.

"Sayuri! No!"

Yuri turned as she heard Sayuri screamed. Her eyes were filled with madness, unseeing as to what is in front of her.

"Yuri!" Everyone looked up to see Kyo rushing in. But the samurai is struck down by a force. The ghost reappeared the moment they had been 'murdered'.

"Sayuri! Don't do it!"

Sayuri finally was close enough to Yuri the moment the ghost was close to her. Yuri pushed her down. Sayuri slide but got back up. Yuri continued to growl and rage like an animal.

"Yuri! It's me. Yuri, listen to me! You have to listen to me," Sayuri talked to her, leading her away from her friends. Monk tried to intervene but she held up a hand for them to back off.

"She's going to get herself killed."

It was quick. No one saw it coming as Yasu is pushed then punched, throwing the young man across the ground. Yasu spits up blood the moment he landed. Everyone turned to see Satoshi. Satoshi picked up Masako, throwing her towards Yasu. Ritsuke, Tsubaki, Ayako, and Monk all take their stance against the former monk.

"You can't beat me," Satoshi threw his hand across Ritsuke's face. Dark slashes formed on the detective's face and chest. Satoshi kicked him to the side without touching him. Tsubaki tried to use her pyro only to have Satoshi suck it in and use it to throw it back at her. Tsubaki let out a scream the moment the fire touched her. Ayako tried to chant but Satoshi grabbed her by the neck and tossed her over his shoulder. John finally got in to help Monk. The two were shove aside with an invisible hand.

Monk tried to get back up only to get stabbed.

John tries to get up but the chain on his cross is used against him, tying him to the post that he was knock up against.

Gene and Naru shoved Mai aside, using their own abilities to hold off on Satoshi.

"You two have immense power. Which one shall I have first?"

"Go to hell," Gene told him.

"You'll go. You died once. I'll make sure you stay dead!" Satoshi tries to attack Gene but no avail as Lin jumps in to do battle with Satoshi. Satoshi's animal eyes glare at Lin.

"You! You came back! Did you think your little charm would save us? You couldn't even save her! How about I repeat the past and you'll see her die again?"

"Yuri!" Sayuri was trying her best to talk to the ghost but she kept leaping out of the way of Yuri's attacks. Sayuri was finally knock to the ground. She turned to see the katana. The same one that Kyo would take control of. If only she could grab it in time. But Yuri pins her to the ground, hissing and snarling over her.

"Yuri, please...it's me...your neice...I'm Kyo's...can't you see that? Can't you see I'm your family?"

"I have no family! They hated me! They wanted me to die!"

"Yuri, that isn't true...Yuri, they loved you...they did...all of them...they didn't know you were going to have baby..."

The word 'baby' had something flickering in Yuri's eyes.

"Think of your son. He's waiting for you on the other side. He needs his mama...please...snap out of it..."

Yuri had the sword come to her. She unsleath it, holding it above Sayuri's heart. Sayuri knew she had Yuri right where she wanted it.

"They left me. They didn't want me."

"Yuri...I have something to tell you."

Yuri only responses with a mad grin.

"You're dead. Your brother killed you."

The sound of the katana hitting the ground next to Sayuri clattered to resemble the sound of a bell. Satoshi held up his fist only to staggered back. He was holding a hand to where his heart would be. He cough, stumbled.

Yuri stood over Sayuri. Her yellowed eyes were becoming clearer.

"Yuri...I'm Kyo's...please..."

"S...Sayuri..." Yuri gasped, shaking, "Sayuri...my brother...Kyo's..."

"It's alright." Sayuri sat up to the ghost. She was beginning to look like her old self except that she was already dead. Yuri brushed back her hair, staring at the same face that look so much like hers.

"Oh...you looked just like Mama..."

"I have Kyo's eyes...your eyes...Yuri...it's okay."

"What have I done?" The memories all came back, "I was...so unhappy. I thought..."

"Satoshi lied to you," Sayuri felt the hot tears coming down her face, "it's okay. You weren't yourself."

"I...I didn't have any control. I was...I saw the light...and my baby. And then...something dragged me back," Yuri is helped up by Sayuri.

"Sister..."

Yuri turns to see Kyo standing there. She looked down to see Ren holding her brother's hand.

"I'm so sorry!" Yuri rushed to them both, holding onto them. Kyo held his sister, crying. Sayuri smiled through her tears. The family was back. The ghosts were slowly feeling the control go away.

"I never blame you," Kyo told Yuri, "it wasn't your fault. I'm just glad to have you back."

Both siblings turned to look at Sayuri. Sayuri was smiling. But it changed when she felt a pain. She heard both Lin and Mai screamed out. Kyo's face changed immediately. Yuri gasped, covering her mouth. Sayuri looked down at her stomach. She had blood dripping out. Sayuri turned to see that Satoshi had stabbed her with her own katana. Everyone was slipping from her eyes as she felt herself fall.

Lin grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Sayuri! Sayuri!"

The blood of the Konoe family fell onto the ground. Lin picks her up, dragging her away from Satoshi.

"You monster!"

"Let her die," Satoshi laughed, "let her die so I may have power!"

Sayuri felt the light fading.

"Sayuri, don't die on me. You got to keep your eyes open," Lin told her. Mai hurried to their side, trying to stop the wound. Sayuri looked at him.

"Lin..."

"Easy, take it easy. Keep your strength."

"Lin, I'm dying."

Lin looked as the woman he loved was fading away, "No...don't leave. You have so much more to offer here..."

"They...know I love them." she took a breath, "just want you to know...I...I'm in love...with you."

Sayuri saw Lin and Mai's faces for the last time before her eyes close. It wasn't long when someone was poking at her.

"Hey! Hey!" The female voice sounded annoyed, "what the heck are you doing here?"

"I'm dead," Sayuri opened her eyes. Everything was misty and gray and funny looking. Especially the woman in the blue hair and pink kimono. Wait, blue hair? Sayuri glanced at the strange woman holding a boat oar. The woman didn't look too please to see her.

"Uh..."

"Listen here missy! It's not your time yet! You're suppose to die a cranky old woman. Not this old! Gah, so much paper work I'm going to have to do! Gah, go back."

"Go back but...I thought if I die, the curse is lifted."

"No...stupid. Just because blood is split doesn't mean death is always the answer," The woman looked at her before smiling, "you still have a lot of living to do. Sayuri right? I heard a lot about you. Especially from a little girl who pass through here not too long ago. Sayuri, you still have a lot of living to do and right now, your friends need you to go kick that guys ass. Don't worry, we have a special place just for him. Stupid mortal and them messing with the powers to be. Don't you guys realize that it comes with warning labels? Now, go, your dear aunt Yuri is going to heal you and you're going to wake up..."

"Wait, before I go, who are you?"

The blue hair woman chuckled. She got on her oar as it floated in mid air. Sayuri gaped as the woman did a circle around her.

"I'm the Grim Reaper. Have a nice day."

A snap of a finger and Sayuri wakes up gasping for air. Everyone turned to see that Sayuri was getting up. Yuri had hover over her. Sayuri looked down at the bloody hole left in her t-shirt. A strand of red hair falls in front of her face. Her hair dye was gone? Sayuri got up as Satoshi had her friends in a hold. Her body had been left on the pagoda as Naru and Gene did battle with the evil ghost.

"Hey Satoshi!"

Satoshi turned to see Sayuri alive and well.

"Wha...what? That's impossible! You're suppose to die!"

"Not everyone has to live by your rules!" Sayuri walked down the pagoda.

"No...no! I'm suppose to be the most powerful! Me! Me! I won't have it! I need this! You have to die or else how will you pay?"

"Shut up!" Sayuri screamed at him, "you leave my friends and family alone! All you have done is cause sorrow! And for what? Revenge because you weren't Daddy's favorite? You're so selfish Satoshi! Go to hell!"

"Fine but I'm taking you all with me!" He shots a black beam of dark energy up into the clouds causing a storm. Sayuri runs over to Kyo who stands there, watching his brother.

"Kyo...you have to stop him."

"I've tried." Kyo looks at her.

She couldn't believe how alive he looked.

"You have to make a decision, Kyo." Sayuri touched his shoulder, "you're the only one who can finished this."

Kyo stared at the man who he thought was his brother.

"I can't do this alone," Kyo whispers to her.

"I'm right here, Grandfather," Sayuri felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Lin. Sayuri looked up.

"Lin..."

"Do what you have to do to stop him."

She nodded.

_No one can stop me! No one shall be able to be as powerful as me! I shall rule over the dead! I shall be unstoppable! Are you proud now father? Who is your favorite son now? Who is your-_ Satoshi felt a stabbed of pain in his chest. Sayuri had thrust Kyo's sword forward, stabbing Satoshi in the chest. The sword glowed. Sayuri let of the sword. Satoshi tried to move but found he couldn't. Sayuri back away as the rest gather close.

"No...no...you...you can't..." Both living and dead gathered around.

"No! No! I won't! No! You can't stop me! I'm invinc-!" The sword surge with light as the ghost all disappeared, using their own energy to possess the sword. Satoshi felt something cracking within him. The sword handle was grabbed by Sayuri as Kyo's voice is heard in his head.

_I won't let you hurt anyone else, ever again brother. Including yourself._

Sayuri gives the sword a tug. The moment the sword is out of Satoshi's body, Lin grabbed her the moment the ghost exploded from the ball of light that force him into a thousand pieces. Everyone dropped from the explosion. The dark clouds burst with the sound of thunder. It echoed until there was nothing left but the evening sky. The compound was peaceful.

"Is it over?" Yasu sat up, brushing the dirt off his glasses.

"Ow," Ritsuke grumbled.

"Hosho?" Ayako moved to help Monk up.

"Hey Ayako," Monk held onto her. The priestess sniffled, holding on to him. She lead him to the steps to let him sit. Masako and Naru helped John out of his binds. Mai got up to help Gene who had used his body as a shield. Ritsuke was helped up by Tsubaki. She touched the scratch on his cheek.

"It's going to leave a nasty scar." She frowned.

"Battle scars. It be a great story for the kids one day," Ritsuke chuckled, kissing her on the cheek.

"Lin?" Sayuri sat up, helping the Chinese man from the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked, grunting.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'll be fine," Lin brushed the dirty from his pants. He finally got a good look at her before wrapping her up in his arms. "I don't ever want you to do that again."

"I won't. I don't want to," Sayuri sniffled.

Lin touched her red locks, "did you mean by what you said?"

"That I love you? I do," She sighed, "I'll understand if you..."

Her words faded the moment he kisses her. Everyone gives a collective 'aw' except for Naru who just makes a face. Masako attends to his scratches before placing a shy kiss on his cheek. Mai smiles. That's when something catches out of the corner of her eye. The ghosts from before looked...

"Sayuri," Said woman looked up to see Kyo, Yuri, Ren, and the others looking happy and alive as they were a hundred years ago.

"Thank you," Kyo told her.

Sayuri couldn't stop the tears as she rushed up to him. Sayuri pause a second, staring at the samurai. She reached her hand out slowly. Her hand touched skin. Sayuri looked puzzled, causing Kyo to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. Kyo shook with tears, holding his granddaughter. His many times great-granddaughter.

"I'm so proud of you," Kyo spoke, tears coming down his face.

Sayuri looked at him.

"You were the one who could do it even though I couldn't," Kyo sighed, "you truly are a better warrior then I."

"Only because you were there for me," Sayuri sniffled.

"Kyo!" Everyone turned to see Sho running towards them. Sayuri felt her heart bounce. She rushed forward, kneeling down to scoop her son into her arms.

"I broke my promise! The moment the black cloud left, I ran for it!" Sho cried as he hugged his mother.

"It's okay baby, it's all over with," Sayuri held onto him.

"So the curse is broken?" Sho looked at her.

"Yes, baby, it is." Sayuri stood up so Sho could see Kyo. Sho looked at the samurai before breaking out into a run. He rushed up to Kyo, hugging him. A family reunion as Sayuri hugged her two aunts. The other ghosts smiled before each of them glanced up to the heavens. A bright light forms around each of them, letting them finally move on in life.

"Brother, it's time." Ren spoke up.

Kyo gave one last look at his descendants.

"Brother, you did well." Yuri smiled.

Ren turned around to see a bright light waiting for her. She rushes after it. She paused though, turning to see the SPR gang. She gives a wave, "Thank you!" After that, she disappears into a ball of light.

"Sister, let's go home." Kyo takes her hand, leading her to the pagoda. Sayuri could have swore she saw a tall stranger waiting for them. Kyo gives one last goodbye, waving. With that, the two siblings joined their friend and left within a breeze.

There was nothing but quiet after that.

"Well," Mrs. Davis speaks up, "that has got to be the biggest case any of you have ever done. So what do you planning on doing now, SPR?"

"Vacation!" Tsubaki gets up, "that's it! I'm done! I'm done for the week! For the entire month! No more ghosts! Nothing! I want to go to the beach! I want sun! I want something!"

"I like that idea," Ritsuke agrees with her.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Monk wipe his eyes, hugging Ayako, "what do you think, beautiful?"

"I think you're a bonehead but I agree. A vacation wouldn't be so bad."

Everyone turns to look at Naru. The boy was in deep thought over the entire incident.

"I think vacation wouldn't hurt."

"Vacation!" Sho perks up, "can we go on vacation, Mama can we?"

"Long as a certain someone comes with us," Sayuri turned to look at Lin. Lin gave a small smile and nodded. Everyone walked away from the compound. Some hand in hand. Other was chattering wildly over it. Sayuri had one hand with Lin's and the other with Sho. The curse was gone and she had her family back.

"Sayuri," Mai perks up, "since the curse is broken. What are you going to do with the old compound?"

"Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

**Next chapter is the epilogue so just hold on for a little bit longer.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One year later..._

The sound of children are heard as Sho and many of his school mates run across the wide open space near the buildings. The former home of the Konoe family had been remodeled within a year. Sayuri looked at the shiny new roof and fresh paint. Everything had turned out alright.

"I hope you're proud, Kyo." Sayuri touched one of the pillars, watching from the open door as Sho and his friends played soccer.

"Sayuri!" Katsuro, her editor came up to her, "It's beautiful. So wonderful. The remodel was indeed an excellent idea!"

"Well since I had enough money to spend, I figured I give the old family home a face lift," Sayuri winked at him.

The Konoe compound was transform into a family rescue center. One side held offices and rooms for counseling. The other held a huge playground for the kids. A lot of the old trees were remove. There was another place for a huge banquet hall where parties could be held. It was something Sayuri knew that had to be done. Besides, her last novel _Ghost Hunt_ did exceptionally well. So well in fact it was publish as a manga then made into a television series. There was rumors of a live action movie floating about. Sayuri smirked. She was still working on the script. She had some help though.

"It's beautiful! Wow, the pictures do not give it justice," Ayako spoke from behind. Sayuri turned around before bursting with happiness.

"Oooo belly! I have to talk to the belly!" Ayako was seven months pregnant. Despite her attempts to say that she looked fat, her sweet boyfriend thought she look radient. After the Konoe family curse was broken, Ayako and Monk began to date on a more serious level. They would be married soon after the baby would be born.

"Hi little one," Sayuri cooed, "You're going to be as beautiful as your mama or just as handsome as your papa."

She looked up, "I still wasn't told what gender."

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Monk showed up right behind his fiance.

"Oh really? You told Mai. You told Gene. You told John and Yasu and everyone else but me! Why keep it from me?"

"We wanted to...we wanted to tell you on this day." Ayako smiled, "we had a feeling it would give new meaning."

"Why? Why would..." Sayuri gasps.

"It's a boy," Monk told her, "and we're naming him Kyo. I hope you're okay with that."

"I'm more then okay with that," Sayuri felt tears, "I'm delighted. He would be too. Ooo, our little Kyo."

"If it was a girl, we would have named her Yuri but it's a boy," Ayako laughed as Sayuri got even more teary eye.

"What's going on?" Gene looked handsome in his black jacket, "Oh you told her the news of the little samurai in your belly?"

"I'm going to spoil that baby rotten!" Sayuri announced. A party was held in honor of the opening of the center as well as congratulations to a certain couple who just got recently engaged. Ritsuke was grinning as Tsubaki showed off her new engagement ring to Masako. Sayuri couldn't be even more happier. Everyone was doing well. John even finished and became a full fledge priest. He came back to visit and stay for the birth of Ayako and Monk's baby boy. Naru was also happy with his girlfriend, Masako. Mrs. Davis showed up with her husband. Everything seem to be good. It was peaceful.

It was how it should be.

She felt a pair of arms come around her waist.

"Hey," She turned around to her boyfriend, Lin.

Lin and her stayed together for well over a year. Sayuri was beginning to feel like it was forever. And she didn't mind it one bit. She loved it. She loved him. Her little family. And how that family was growing. She was beginning to secretly envy Tsubaki's and Ayako's happiness.

"Come with me for a moment."

"Where are we going?" She followed her handsome Chinese man outside. The courtyard was dazzling with new stone and the pagoda shine in the twilight. Tiny lights brought a mystic feeling to the area. He lead her up to the pagoda. Inside, a small plague was put in place.

_In honor of those who had passed beyond and shall never be forgotten._

"I just want to share a quiet moment with you before the party begins," Lin held her hands in his. Sayuri truly had grown from the skeptic she was to the beautiful medium she was today. His beautiful lily who blossom into the most interesting person in his life. The weight of what was in his pocket was taunting him, pressuring him to hurry up before the moment would be over.

"It's going to be crazy but I'll love it. I'm proud of myself. Look at this! It looks better then I imagine. Glad you kept me from going crazy." Sayuri laughed.

"You drive me crazy," he whispered in her ear.

"Mm hmm, in a good way."

"Sayuri?" Lin pulled away to look into those grey eyes.

"Yes, Lin?"

"It's been a year." Lin quietly pulled the box out of his pocket. Sayuri didn't see him do it. He wanted her distracted long enough so he could pull it off.

"Yes, a year. A year since the curse was broken. A year since Gene was return to you. A year...almost two since we first met."

"Mm hmm."

"I'm glad that I found that ad. I don't think I could live with myself with the 'what if I didn't'. I think I would be miserable...or worse." Sayuri felt her heart swell, "I'm glad that I have you, Sho, the others in my life. You all made it so much better."

"How much better?"

"Almost perfect."

"I think I can make it absolutely perfect," Lin held up the box, opening it. Sayuri gasped at the sight of the old ring in the box. She looked back and forth between the ring and Lin. He finally kneeled down to her. Tears were already forming in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Sayuri, will you?"

He didn't have to form the words.

She already knew. She was the one. The one he would be bonded with forever, in life and in death.

"Yes, I will." Sayuri grinned as he placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her in the twilight in the center of the family home. The very place where it all began...and ended.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So very much, my stoic man." She giggled at the look on his face, "is that why you were being extra secretive? To keep it a surprise?"

"Maybe, was it a good surprise?"

"Yes, it was perfect."

The couple share the rest of the moment alone before they went to join their friends and family for the party. All was peaceful. All was right with both the living and the dead. The ashes were scattered and remembered. The pain was soothed. The story had a happy ending.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story. I'm sad that it has to end to. But don't worry. I have plans for a new Ghost Hunt story. I just want all my Autumn Ashes readers to keep an eye out for it. Thank you guys for all the reviews and everything! I'm glad that I could end Sayuri's story on a good note. Just be ready when Takara's story comes out. I think you'll like her just as much as you liked Sayuri.**


End file.
